Set My Soul Alight
by DarkEnigma322
Summary: This story begins after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Victoria decides that, instead of taking things into her own hands, going to the Volturi would be a better revenge. Then a certain Volturi leader takes an interest in Bella after viewing Victoria's thoughts.
1. Chapter 1 Hole In My Chest

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING pertaining/referring to **_**The Twilight Saga. **_**All recognizable characters and text belong to Stephenie Meyer and/or Summit Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended. I am merely borrowing a few things...so please don't sue me. **

**This is going to be a Aro/Bella story, if you care nothing for the pairing then turn back now...you have been forewarned! Wow...that didn't sound ominous at all. O.o Anyway, I love the character Aro...especially Michael Sheen's interpretation of him. So the Aro in this story is based off of that portrayal, but you are welcome to imagine him as you like. This basically begins when Edward leaves Bella in **_**New Moon**_**. Victoria decides that, instead of taking things into her own hands, the best revenge would be telling the Volturi about Bella's knowledge of their world. So, in order to bestow the proper justice, Aro and some of the Guard go to Washington. Then...well you'll just have to read to find out. Hope you enjoy!**

**XXX **

**Prologue-**

I stared into his eyes. Those scarlet eyes that seemed to peer into my very soul. This man, this vampire could have been my undoing, my death. But he had managed to awaken in me a persona that I never knew I possessed. What had happened in my past was long forgotten as I kissed his lips, knowing that he would never leave me.

**XXX**

**Chapter 1- Hole In My Chest**

**Volterra, Italy-**

**Aro's POV-**

The marble hall was alight with the sun streaming through the vaulted windows, high above. The three of us, Marcus, Caius, and myself, sat resigned in our thrones, administering the justice in our world. The double doors across from us swung open to reveal Jane and Alec, two of the most feared of the Volturi Guard, leading a red haired, female vampire into our midst. The trio crossed the distance and paused in front of the dais, bowing.

"Masters," Jane began. "this woman said that it was of great importance that she speak with you."

"Very well." Since I was often considered the overall leader of the coven, I spoke first. "Tell us, what is the matter upon which you wish to elaborate?"

"Sir, there is a human that is knowledgeable of the existence of our kind." she replied.

"Is there?" I asked, rising from my seat. "Would you allow me to see for myself, my dear?" I offered her my hand and, when she gave me her own, I was immediately swept into a swirl of memories.

The vampire before me was called Victoria, she, her mate James, and another vampire, Laurent, had came across a coven that I automatically recognized as the Cullen's. They were playing the American sport, baseball, and a human girl, of about seventeen or eighteen years of age, was in attendance. The Cullen's had eventually killed James in order to protect the human.

Victoria had been trying and failing for months to catch her unprotected. She had sent Laurent to gain information concerning her status. He had reported that the girl confounded one of the most gifted of the Cullen family...Edward-the mind reader. He had revealed his vampire nature to the human and now they had left her alone, with her knowledge of the truth. But instead of killing her herself, Victoria had decided that informing the Volturi, watching us kill the girl, and then taunting the Cullen's about it, would be an even more fulfilling revenge.

To say that I was intrigued by the young woman would have been a vast understatement. She was beautiful to say the least and seemingly intelligent...for a mere human. The fact that young Edward could not hear her thoughts garnered a great interest on my part. Even more so, there was something about the young woman, about the image I had glimpsed in Victoria's mind, that pulled at my long dead heartstrings, a feeling that I had not felt in well over a millennium. Though I would have never admitted it then, there was a slight attraction underlying my intrigue.

"Very well, we will assert the proper justice." I announced, hoping to assuage the thirst for vengeance within the woman before me. "I will personally see to the matter, myself."

Victoria smiled an evil, half-crazed, smile before bowing once again. "I will leave you, sir." she said. "But, if you don't mind, I would like to watch her die."

I vaguely nodded, lost in thought. "We will bring her back here." I heard myself say, then Victoria turned and left the room.

"What was that about, brother?" Caius' dry, sarcastic tone cut through the silence.

"It seems that our old friend Carlisle has allowed his...'son' to become involved with a human. They have recently abandoned her and, because she was so closely involved with the Cullen's, she has knowledge of our existence." I explained.

"Then she is to be transformed or it is death for her." he replied.

"I am not so certain, Caius."

"Whatever do you mean, Aro?" Marcus asked.

"I did not wish to elaborate further on the matter until I had gained more information," I began. "however I think that this human might be worth keeping. Edward, the Cullen who can read minds from afar, could not hear her thoughts. It could be a power laying dormant within her."

"Brother, as much as we love to endure your hobby of collecting talented vampires, this issue must be dealt with if we are to maintain secrecy and order in our world. We cannot allow a single, conversant human to slip through our fingers unpunished." Caius declared.

"The issue will be dealt with, brother." I explained.

"Aro, I am certain that the guard would be more than capable of properly dealing with the situation without your involvement." said Marcus.

"Perhaps, but I would much rather see to it myself, Marcus." I would not tell them about my interest in, not only her potential power, but in the woman herself. From what I had seen of her, as well as the information given to me by Victoria's mind, I deduced that woman was a puzzling specimen of the human race...a mystery that I had resolved myself to solving.

Several hours later, the Volturi jet was fueled and ready to take to the air. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and myself boarded, heading to the Seattle, Washington airport.

**XXX**

**Bella's POV-**

_"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." _

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare. _

_"Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself." _

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. _

_He was gone. _

_Love, life, meaning...over._

I awoke screaming, miserable once again. The same nightmare played over and over in my mind every night and, when I would wake in the morning I would hope, vainly, that it had all simply been a conjuring of my distorted mind...even if subconsciously I knew that _he _was truly gone.

I listened as my bedroom door creaked open and then, "Bells! You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. Just another nightmare." I muttered my lie.

"I'm sorry, Bells..." Charlie began.

"Don't, Dad. I just want to go back to sleep." I said, laying back down and turning my back to him.

"Alright," he hesitated a moment. "goodnight."

"'Night."

I could tell the effect that my depression had on him, on everyone around me. They all walked on pins and needles, hoping that they wouldn't say anything that would make it worse. But honestly, I didn't think that it could get worse. A hole, raw and bleeding, had been punched into my chest and inside that dark crevice, my heart had been throughly ripped from me. I was but a shell of the person that I had once been. All because _he _had left me. I couldn't even say his name aloud.

After the waking nightmare, I had laid awake, mulling over how horrible my life had turned out to be. 'Life sucks and then you die,' I had heard that somewhere and couldn't help but feel that it applied to my situation.

When the first rays of dawn finally arrived, I rose from my bed to get myself ready for school. School, yet another torture. Everywhere that I looked, I was reminded of the family that I had lost, of the love I would probably never have again. I parked in the school lot, remembering the time that _he _had saved me from being crushed by Tyler's van. Remembering the day of my eighteenth birthday, when we had met here and had shared a kiss. Then the memory of that night reared its ugly head. Just one pin prick of blood had caused me to lose my first love, my life.

I walked to my first class and made it through the morning in my usual daze. At lunch, I no longer sat and conversed with my friends but at _their _empty table, staring out the windows into the foggy distance. Finally the last bell rang, releasing us for the day and I drove home in my usual depressed stupor. That night passed much the same as every other, nightmares and screams. At breakfast the next morning, however, things began to take a different turn...

"That's it, I'm sending you home." Charlie proclaimed, as I merely stared at him in shock.

"I _am_ home." I replied, after a moment, overcoming my confusion.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville," he clarified.

His words slowly sank into my muddled brain, "What did I do?" Charlie scowled at me.

"You didn't _do _anything! That's the problem! You never do anything!" He argued. "I want you to be happy-no, not even that much. I just want you to not be miserable! I think you'll have a better chance if you get out of Forks."

"I'm not leaving," I declared, clenching my teeth.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I'm in my last semester of school-it would screw everything up." I quickly excused.

"You're a good student-you'll figure it out."

"I don't want to crowd Mom and Phil."

"Your mother's been dying to have you back."

"Florida is too hot."

Charlie's fist came down on the table. "We both know what's going on here, Bella, and it's not good for you!" He took a deep breath and then spoke in a softer tone, "It's been months. No calls, no letters, no contact. You can't keep waiting for him."

"I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything," I said, in a low monotone.

"Bella-," he began, his voice thick.

"I have to get to school! I'll make some plans with Jessica or something." I interrupted, I simply couldn't deal with the conversation any longer.

In my rush to get away from Charlie, I was one of the first to arrive in the school yard, leaving me with free time. Something that I absolutely hated! It was when I was pulling my calculus book out of my backpack, trying in vain to occupy my mind, that something in my peripheral vision caught my attention. A flash of black, like someone wearing dark clothing and along with it, a glint of pale white similar to _their _skin. I raised my head and glanced across the lot, reminding myself that I was more than likely merely seeing illusions. Sure enough there was nothing and I now knew that I was officially crazy.

**XXX**

**Hope that you liked it! If you did...well, see that button down there. Yes, right down there. *points* You could click it and tell me what you thought. But no flames, please...they make me sad. *tear* Anyway, I was listening to "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse, while writing this, you should check it out...its a good song. Well, more to come soon... **

**Just another note- There is a playlist for this story located on my profile. It's each of the songs that insipired the title and some of the content of all 28 chapters...so if your interested, check it out! **


	2. Chapter 2 Somebody Save Me

**Chapter 2- Somebody Save Me**

**XXX**

**Bella-**

After the abrupt realization of my metal condition, I stepped out of my truck and headed toward the calculus building. The rest of the student population had arrived and class was due to begin. I was absolutely dreading the idea of talking to Jessica. She and I hadn't spoken since before _they _had left and I think that she, like many, was a little hurt by my anti-social behavior. Not that I could blame her, I hadn't spoken to any of my friends after my depression had began.

I walked into the classroom and headed toward the desk that I shared with Jessica. She was already there, talking animatedly to a neighboring student. They eventually ended their conversation, I took a deep breath and began, "Jess?" I asked, timidly.

"What? Are you talking to _me_, Bella?" she demanded, distainfully.

"Yes." I replied, innocently.

Her surprise betrayed her features for a moment, "Do you need help with Calculus or something?" she asked, in a sour tone.

"No." I shook my head for emphasis. "I actually wanted to know if you would...go to the movies with me tonight? I really need a girls night out." My voice sounded stiff and she looked at me with suspicion in her eyes.

"Why would you ask _me_?"

"You're the first person I think of when I need girl time." I answered, semi-truthfully...she had been the first person I had thought of that morning.

She seemed mollified by my answer, "Well,...I don't know."

"Do you have plans already?"

"No...I guess I can go with you. What do you want to see?"

"I'm not sure what's playing." I admitted. The rest of the class flew by as Jessica named off the movies that were showing in Port Angles.

"How about _Dead End_?" she asked, excitedly.

"What's that one about?"

"Zombies, it's supposed to be a really scary movie."

"Sounds perfect." I would much rather deal with zombies than watch a sappy romance.

"Okay. Do you want me to pick you up after school?"

"Sure." I replied, as the bell rang to end class. She smiled a tentative, friendly smile at me before turning to leave.

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur of lectures and classwork and before I knew it, I was walking in the parking lot toward my truck. I was zoned out in my own little world, planning for that night, when a sudden, overwhelming feeling of being watched washed over me.

I jerked my head around toward the closest group of students, none of them even glanced in my direction. I stared into the surrounding forest, straining my weak, human eyes to see something, anything that would raise such a suspicion in me. When I saw nothing, I hurried my pace toward my truck and jumped inside, the feeling still nagging at me. I pulled out of the lot much faster than usual and began my journey home.

The short drive was uneventful. I stepped inside the front hall and headed up to my room to exchange my backpack for my rarely used purse. I opened my closet to retrieve it and pointedly ignored the pile of rubbish hidden beneath the old clothes that I never wore. I forced my eyes to focus on my task and not stray toward the black garbage bag that held my present from that last birthday. They did not see the shape of the stereo where it strained against the black plastic; I didn't think of the bloody mess my finger nails had been when I'd finished clawing it out of the dashboard of my truck.

I suddenly heard Jessica's car horn outside, so I swiftly traded my wallet from my schoolbag to the purse. I hurried down the stairs, left a quick note for Charlie, and stepped out the door whilst arranging my features into a smile.

As soon as I stepped over the threshold, the earlier feeling returned tenfold. I seriously felt as though I was under the metaphorical microscope. Maybe it was Victoria, finally coming to avenge James' death. Or perhaps it was another nomad vampire that happened to smell my blood. Or was it something else? For a slight moment, I felt a little guilty for possibly placing Jessica in danger. I may have had a death wish but that didn't mean that I had to put other people in harms way.

My feet, however, disagreed with my brain and kept pushing me forward toward her car. I opened the door, "Thanks for coming with me tonight." I told her, as I sat down in the passenger seat.

"Sure. So, what brought this on?" she wondered, as she pulled out from my driveway.

"Brought what on?"

"Why did you suddenly decide to go out?"

I merely shrugged, "I just needed a change." I answered quietly.

We talked about the usual mundane subjects until we arrived at the Port Angles movie theater. The zombie movie that we were seeing was playing early, so Jessica suggested that we see the twilight showing and eat later. I was happy to concede; after all, I was getting what I wanted...Charlie off my back.

As the movie started, a young couple was walking along a beach discussing their mutual affection with gooey falseness. I decided that this was a good time to go and get some popcorn.

"Do you want any?" I asked Jessica, out of politeness.

"No, thanks." she replied, as we were shushed from behind.

I took my time at the concession stand, hoping that the romantic exposition would be over when I returned. As I stepped back inside the theater, I could hear horrified screams blaring from the speakers and knew that I had waited long enough.

"You missed everything! Almost everyone is a zombie now." Jessica whispered, as I took my seat beside her.

"Long line." I replied, with a shrug.

The rest of the film was comprised of zombie attacks and endless shrieking from the handful of people left alive. I had thought that there would be nothing about the movie that would disturb me. But I still felt uneasy and I wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't until the very end, as I watched a haggard zombie chasing the heroine that I realized what the problem was. The scene kept cutting between the two and I realized exactly which one I resembled the most. I stood up.

"Where are you going? There's, like, two minutes left," Jessica hissed.

"Um...I need a drink." I muttered, as an excuse, racing out of room.

I sat down on a bench outside of the theater, breathing in the fresh air to calm my nerves, and tried very hard not to think of the irony of my situation. It was ironic that, in the end, I wound up being a _zombie_. It was depressing to realize that I wasn't the heroine anymore, that my story was over.

Jessica finally stepped out the door and found me. "Was the movie too scary for you?" she wondered.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I guess I'm just a coward."

We discussed my cowardice a little further before changing the subject to where we were going to eat and ended up walking toward a McDonald's at the end of the boulevard. We were walking on a short stretch of unlit sidewalk, the shops lining the street all locked up and dark, but across the street there was one open business.

The windows were covered from inside and there were neon signs, advertisements for different brands of beer, glowing in front of them. The largest sign, in brilliant green, read-'One-Eyed Pete's.' Jessica had abruptly quickened her pace and it wasn't until I looked more closely that I realized why. Lounging against the wall beside the front entrance, where four, seemingly drunken men.

Jessica's eyes were fixed on the path ahead and she moved briskly. She didn't look frightened-just wary, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to us. Her method was failing. The men stared hungrily in our direction and, as we walked further down the sidewalk, I noticed them taking steps forward to follow us. Talk about deja vu!

It was a different road, a different night, but the scene was still the same. 'And there won't be anyone here to save you this time.' my mind whispered. What was it that I had been nicknamed before? Oh, yes-'Danger Magnet.'

As we walked more briskly, the men began to quicken their pace behind us. I risked a glance back and saw that they were all smiling sadistic, little smiles.

"Jessica?" I heard myself say, it seemed as though I was having an out of body experience.

"Yes." she replied, quietly and quickly.

"We need to run."

"Bella, I've read that in this situation it's better to stay calm and keep a steady pace."

"Jess, I've actually been in this situation before...We. Need. To. Run." I emphasized every word.

She glanced sideways in my direction, "Okay." she said, as we both broke into a fast sprint. The clobbering footsteps behind us followed suit, quickly gaining on us. We were almost to the light when the footfalls behind us stopped suddenly. Neither Jessica nor I, took a chance to glance back and see who or what had halted them. Instead, we headed forward toward the reassurance of the well-lit restaurant.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

I had followed the girl, Isabella- as I subsequently discovered, to what I deduced was her school that morning. To my utter surprise, she had almost seen me stalking her from the tree line. Thankfully, I had been able to swiftly step backward into the shadows, away from sight. I had spent the remainder of her school day waiting in the forest for her to reappear.

When she stepped outside, she had appeared to be absorbed in her own mind and I silently itched to touch her skin. To see for myself the mire of her thoughts that seemed to be so very troubling to her. But then she had suddenly halted and glanced quickly around the lot, it was almost as if she knew she was being observed. Unknowingly to her, our eyes had met and, even at such a distance, I had been swept into the endless depths of her soulful, brown orbs.

The moment passed and she hurried to her old decrepit vehicle, jumping inside, simultaneously closing the door and starting the engine. I ran along behind her, following her back to her home. She jumped out of her carriage and disappeared inside. I was once again standing within the tree line, watching for her to appear again, when my cellular telephone began to vibrate in my suit pocket. I pulled out the device and answered, "Yes?"

"Master?" Jane's voice sounded on the other end.

After we had landed in Seattle, I had ordered the four of them-Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix- to stay behind. They had protested vehemently, stating that my safety could be compromised if I journeyed alone. But I had in the end gotten my freedom from them, as they could not disobey my decision. It was rather annoying to think that simply because I had not fought anyone outright in over a millennium that the guard thought me to be incapable of securing my well being, if the need arose.

"Yes, my dearest Jane? Is something amiss?"

"No, master, the four of us were merely worried, we had not heard from you."

"Worry not, my dear, I am perfectly fine." I replied. "I am simply trying to determine the best means to handling this delicate situation."

"Master, perhaps one of us could..."

I knew what she was thinking without having to touch her, "No, Jane, this girl will not be harmed!" I did not want to lose her potential power, that was all that I would admit to myself. Oh, if Caius could have heard me in that moment, I'm certain that he would have demanded her head on a silver platter or...blood in a goblet, however you wish to state it.

"Yes, master." the young vampire replied.

A horn suddenly cut through the air, interrupting our conversation and I glanced back toward Isabella's home. An automobile sat parked in her drive. "I am sorry, Jane, but I must go." I said, hurriedly, as I saw Isabella cross the threshold of her door. It was the first time that I had actually taken a moment to truly take notice of the girl.

She was tall, but not exceedingly so. Her dark brown hair hung in soft waves, cascading around her small shoulders and the fathomless, brown eyes that I had noticed earlier, nervously glanced about before finally settling upon her friends vehicle. Her body was surprisingly thin- almost sickly so- with pale skin stretched over seemingly nothing but bone and lightly colored, violet blemishes under her eyes, as if she did not sleep well very often. The bizarre effect was so very striking that I could have easily mistaken her for one of my own kind, had it not been for the heartbeat sounding steadily in my ears.

She opened the automobile's door, greeted her friend, and sat down inside. Soon after the vehicle sped off down the roadway, with myself following closely behind. As we neared civilization once again, I slowed my pace and allowed them to go further ahead of me. I did not want to appear anymore inhuman than necessary to anyone or anything that may have caught a glance. I found myself walking down the sidewalk toward Isabella's scent and soon after discovered that it led inside a moving picture theater. I had never been a fan of the spectacles so I resigned myself to wait outside, hidden in the shadows of an alley across the street.

Some time later, she stepped outside and sat herself on a bench. Her friend appeared shortly after and they began to trek down the block toward what I deduced was a restaurant at the end of the boulevard. They were approximately halfway down the sidewalk when they stepped into a darkened area of the street and, across from them sat, in all of its brazen glory, a barrel house.

It was, however, the quartet of drunken men standing beneath the neon sign that garnered my attention. They were openly staring across the way at Isabella and her friend, a hungry look in their eyes. 'This will not end well.' I thought to myself, as I took note them beginning to follow the young women.

I remained tucked into the shadows and followed closely behind. When I heard Isabella mutter the word 'run,' I took that as my opportunity. Both she and her friend broke into a sprint and their pursuers did the same. They were quickly gaining on the two of them, when I stepped out from my position, hoping that neither Isabella nor her friend would see me. My luck prevailed as I saw them run further down and into the well lit restaurant.

"You shouldn't have kept us from getting our prize." One of the men said, standing closely behind me. "Now the four of us will have to deal with you." he smiled what I suppose was meant to be an evil sort of smile that quickly faded as I smiled back, a growl ripping from my chest. The four of them were dead before they could truly grasp what was happening and there, in the dark, I drank my fill and disposed of their bodies.

Isabella and her friend eventually stepped out of the restaurant and circled in another direction to reach their transportation. I followed, of course, my scarlet eyes glowing anew with fresh blood. They finally arrived at Isabella's home and I watched as she stepped out of the car and turned to vanish inside. She spoke quietly to who I guessed was her father for a few moments and then proceeded up to her bedroom to ready herself for sleep. She glanced out the window one last time, putatively in my direction which once again surprised me, before turning off her lamp and climbing into bed.

I patiently waited until I heard her breathing quiet and her heart rate slow, before I vaulted up to her window, pushed it open, and stepped inside. It was a quaint little room, full of pictures and objects from, no doubt, her childhood and recent years of life. But the young woman, sleeping fitfully on the bed was the most intriguing subject in the room. I softly padded over and leaned down above her, slowly reaching out my fingers and lightly grazing her jaw. I waited for the onslaught of her memories and dreams to come, but I was met with nothing more than silence.

My gift did not work.

She mumbled in her sleep and then began to thrash about on her bed, in a way almost painful to observe. A piercing scream suddenly rang through the room and I jumped backward into the dark. I had thought for a panicked moment that she had awoken and seen me standing above her and had become frightened, but then I realized that she was still in the throes of a fitful sleep. She was having what humans called a nightmare. She screamed again and I listened as her father climbed out of bed. I vaulted toward the window and was back on the ground outside before he could even open his bedroom door. I waited until their conversation had ended and Isabella had fallen back into a slumber before I attempted to reenter.

When I did, I sat in an old rocking chair situated in the corner of her room and merely watched her sleep. It was an enticing thing, to watch someone slumber and wonder what it must feel like. I had not slept in thousands of years and my human life had almost completely faded into the depths of my ever expanding mind. I could not remember what it was like to be lost in the unfeeling grip of unconsciousness.

All too soon the sun began to rise and Isabella began to reawaken. I left her room in a quick procession, as I had in the night, and left her alone with the beginning of a new day.

**XXX**

**Okay, so that was chapter two! I sincerely hope that you like it! I was honestly surprised with the amount of feedback that the first chapter received...I usually do a 'Thank you' section so I can thank all who responded in the various ways, but there was so many I suppose that I'll just have to say THANK YOU! to you all. Each and every one of you who reviewed, added this story to your favorites, and/or added this story to your alerts, your feedback means so much to me, thank you! Chapter 3 will ****hopefully**** be posted soon...**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories Don't Lie

**Chapter 3-Memories Don't Lie**

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I awoke with the first rays of the clouded dawn, as was usual. The night had been similar to every other, endlessly and hopelessly miserable. I sat up yawning in bed, scrubbing the sleep from my weary face with my palms and glancing at my rarely used alarm clock. I discovered, to my dismay, that it was only 5:00 am. I groaned, no one should wake up that early on a Saturday.

Then, as the fog finally cleared from my sleep deprived mind, I remembered the events of the previous evening. I had felt true and honest terror, knowing that any of those four men could have killed me...or worse. But I didn't understand what had stopped them in their pursuit? Surely they wouldn't have been keen to give up such an opportunity so quickly if something else hadn't distracted them. But what?

I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know. But with those questions swirling in my head, memories arose from the first time that I had been mercilessly pursued by another group of men on a dark street. The silver Volvo fishtailing around the corner, the image of _him_ as he had stepped out of the car, the confession that had occurred afterward, all flashed through my mind. I felt tears spring to my eyes, 'I'll never see him again.' I thought to myself.

It was then, with my utter despair threatening to overwhelm me, that I decided to go to a place where I could easily remember _him._ The Meadow.

I rose from my bed and, after listening to Charlie leave for his fishing trip with Harry Clearwater, headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. A short time later, I had finished my usual morning routine and was pulling my hiking boots onto my feet. I grabbed a granola bar and ate while I located a few items that I thought I might need, placing them in my backpack, (after emptying my lesson books onto my desk.) I felt a little guilty as I realized how Charlie would feel about my going hiking alone, but I pointlessly ignored the nagging feeling. I simply couldn't stay in the house another day.

I walked out into the brisk morning air, hopped into my truck, and set out driving in the direction that _he_ had instructed me to go, all those months ago. I abruptly realized that the feeling of being watched had returned, nagging constantly at the corners of my mind much as it had the day before. I continued onward, however, eventually pulling to a stop on the shoulder of the familiar dirt roadway.

It was a cloudy, gray day, but surprisingly no rain fell-a very nice day, for the Forks area. It took me a few minutes of studying the needle of the compass and the markings on the worn map, before I finally figured out the correct direction. I set off unreservedly into the woods.

The forest was full of life. As I walked, I listened to the sounds of nature. The birds where chirping sweetly overhead, the insects buzzed noisily, and the scurry of tiny field mice could be heard through the undergrowth. But despite all of this, the forest seemed...creepier than usual. It reminded me of my most recent nightmare. The sense of unease grew stronger as I walked deeper into the trees.

It was becoming difficult for me to breathe, not from over exertion but because the hole emblazoned into my chest was gaping open. I tried my best to banish the ache from my thoughts, but unfortunately it was always there in the back of my mind.

Some time later, the density of the forest began to lessen and the gray light from overhead, once again began to shine down amongst the trees. I sucked in a deep breath, as I arrived at the edge of the familiar clearing. I tightly shut my eyes and stepped forward. When I built up the courage to open them, the sight that met my gaze was disheartening.

Everything- the grass, the trees, the wildflowers, were all dead and gone. Reminiscent, in a way, of what my life had become. Overtaken with emotion, I fell to my knees, gripping the brown grass in a white knuckled grip, as I let the pent up tears fall freely.

I'm uncertain as to how long I sat there, wallowing in my grief, before I became aware of another presence slowly walking toward me across the expanse of the clearing. I looked toward the person, silently cursing the unwelcome intrusion, and took in the sight of them. The long dread locks, the utter grace of his body's movements, and the blueish overtone of his dark skin,...Laurent. He walked forward in a stately manner, stopping mere feet away from me, and turned his head in a questioning glance.

"Bella." he finally breathed.

"Laurent." I choked, in a quiet voice.

He grinned, "To be frank, I did not expect to see you here." he said, as he strolled ever closer to me, his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." The last that I had heard of him, he had gone to the Denali coven to try their lifestyle of animal blood.

"You are right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I did not expect...When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought that they had moved on."

"Oh." I bit my lip as the mention of the cursed name once again set the hole in my chest agape. I took a moment to compose myself before I answered. Laurent waited with curious eyes.

"They did move on." I finally explained.

"I am surprised that they left you here. Were you not a sort of a pet of theirs?"

"Something like that." I smiled wryly, despite the situation.

"Hmm." he murmured, thoughtful again.

At that precise moment, I realized exactly why he looked the same..._too much_ the same. After I had been informed that he had gone to Denali, I had pictured him, on the rare occasions that I thought of him at all, with the golden eyes that the Cullen's had had.

I sucked in a deep breath and took an involuntary step back, now fully aware that I was in the presence of a predator and I was his most likely prey. His dark scarlet eyes followed my every movement.

"Do they visit often?" The question took me by surprise, whilst I was trying vainly to slow my heart rate.

"Yeah, all the time." I said, deciding to lie in hopes of saving myself.

I watched breathless as he took a very deliberate step forward.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, trying desperately to distract him. It had been the first question that had filtered into my panicked mind and I regretted voicing it as soon as the words were spoken. Victoria was someone that I _really _didn't want to think about. The question, however, did halt him.

"Yes," he said, hesitating on his next step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He grimaced. "She will not be happy about this."

"About what?" I gasped out eagerly, inviting him to continue. He was glaring off into the shadowy underbrush over my shoulder, seemingly lost in thought. I took advantage of his distraction and took a furtive step back.

"About my killing you." he breathed, in a seductive purr.

I staggered backward again, out of surprise and panic.

"She wanted to save that part for herself. Make it slow and painful." he was suddenly in front of me.

"Please...Please, you helped us!" I begged, as adrenaline began pumping through my veins, the fight or flight instinct going into overdrive.

"Shh..." he shushed me, placing a deceptively gentle finger to my lips. "You are lucky that it is me who found you and not her. I will make it quick, I promise. You will not feel a thing." He lifted his hand ready to strike me down.

I shut my eyes, trying to resign myself to the fact that I was about to die, and waited for the arms of death to embrace me.

"I would not proceed if I were you!" snarled a dark, but very welcome voice, the words drifting on a chilly gust of wind across the meadow to my ears. I tore open my clenched eyes and glanced in the direction from where it had came.

To my utter surprise, a man stood at the edge of the farthest tree line. He was dressed in an expensive looking black suit, his midnight hair hung down and melded into the shoulders of his jacket, and his skin was pale as the fresh fallen snow in winter. He seemed vaguely familiar and I silently wondered to myself where it was that I could have seen him.

"Who are you? She is my prey!" said Laurent, defensively crouching.

I took several steps backward, trying to put as much distance between myself, Laurent, and the new addition to our little soirée. I suddenly lost my footing. Leave it to me to have been clumsy in a moment that I needed desperately to be quick and stealthy. I fell backward, my head making contact with a rock. Before the darkness of unconsciousness overtook my senses, I heard a few snarls and a keen screeching noise. A pair of red eyes suddenly appeared above me, just before I fell into a black abyss.

**XXX **

**Aro- **

After I retreating from Isabella's room, I resumed my vigil in the nearby forest. I watched her father leave with what I guessed was a fishing pole draped over his shoulder. I could still hear her moving about inside. A few minutes afterward, she stepped out the front entrance and headed toward her vehicle. I followed closely behind her as I had the day before and was thoroughly surprised when she stopped on the edge of a short, dirt roadway and began to trek through the forest. I followed her still, remaining at a far distance so as to not alert her to my presence.

'Why would a human hike alone in the woods, all the while knowing that there are far worse things lurking in the shadows than wild animals? Did she have a death wish?' I wondered to myself.

My curiosity was eventually sated, however, as she halted in a large, circular clearing. I could imagine it in the spring, full of life and vegetation. But at that time, in the late winter, it was dead and lacking any kind of life. When Isabella gracelessly fell to her knees and began to sob, I had to fight the urge to go to her. It seemed that the place held a distinct meaning to her, one that was painful to recall. She sat curled into herself, so small and vulnerable.

Suddenly she raised her head and stared breathlessly across the meadow. I followed her worried glance, only to be met with the figure of another vampire. I recognized him as the other male in Victoria's thoughts...Laurent, I believe was his name. He slowly stalked forward toward Isabella, they had a small conversation, mostly about his stay in Alaska with the Denali coven and the Cullen's sudden disappearance.

It was all good and pleasant, until when I heard him utter the words, "About my killing you." I knew without thinking that I had to protect her. Why? I was not entirely certain. I could have just allowed the vampire to kill her and ended my peculiar fascination and problem all at once. But despite my thoughts, I found my feet treading forward, out of the tree line. As I neared I could smell, much more strongly, the scent of adrenaline pumping through Isabella's veins and the beat of her heart was painful to my ears as it pounded in a staccato rhythm.

"I would not proceed if I were you!" I snarled, glaring icily at the other vampire.

"Who are you? She is my prey!" he said, falling into a defensive position.

I knew without thought that I would have to kill him, his hunting instinct had already overtaken him, making him wild and unreasonable. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Isabella take a tentative step backward and stumble on the uneven ground. She fell in a graceless heap, hitting her fragile head on a stone.

My mind, however, was focused upon my opponent. We circled one another for several, tense moments before I jumped forward in a sudden bound. Taking advantage of his surprise, I was able to grasp his head and twist, until it detached from his shoulders. I piled the severed body parts together and pulled a box of matches from my pocket. After igniting his remains, I finally turned my attention to Isabella. I arrived at her side just before she fell into unconsciousness. I checked the small wound on her scalp, noting that it was not serious enough to cause her health to further decline. Gently, I hefted her into my arms and began the tread back to her automobile.

We arrived within minutes, after my having used my heightened abilities, and I placed her on the old leather seat, taking the place in front of the steering mechanism. I drew the key to the ignition from out her jacket and ignited the engine. I drove her home, much more slowly than what I would have preferred, and quickly took her inside.

I hurried my way up the stairs, where I laid her upon her bed. I had read numerous medical journals in my time and I knew that an icy compress would probably help the bump upon her head. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and located the icebox. Grabbing some ice chips, I wrapped them in a cloth and ran back up to her bedside. I placed the compress on the bump on her head, holding it in place, and resigned myself to wait.

A while later, she began to stir.

**XXX**

**Chapter 3! I hope all of you enjoyed...Next chapter, they actually have a conversation! What did you think about Aro saving her from Laurent, instead of the wolves? Let know your opinion...I truly enjoy hearing from my readers. **

**Anyway...A HUGE THANK YOU-Rose-Phoebe, Kassandra203, XxPink-PrincessxX, and Isarma for your reviews of last chapter! It means so much to know that you like my writing! **

**More to come soon... **


	4. Chapter 4 It's My Life

**Chapter 4- It's My Life**

**XXX**

**Bella- **

The first thing that I became aware of when awoke was the cold compress on my head. Then I realized that I was laying on a soft bed,...my bed.

'How did I get here?' I thought to myself.

The last that I could recall- I was in the meadow and Laurent had been intent upon killing me. But then he was interrupted by that snarling but welcome voice.

I had started to stiffly rise, holding the ice in its place on my head, when a stark, white hand shot to my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. "You need to rest, my dear." said a voice somewhere off to my right.

I slowly turned my head, sucking in a deep breath, and then my eyes landed on the origin of the voice. It was the same semi-familiar man that I had glimpsed in the meadow, he now sat not even five feet away from me at my bedside, reclined in my old rocking chair. He seemed very much out of place in my small bedroom. I could easily imagine him residing over a manor house or castle somewhere in Europe. His aquiline features spoke of wealth and nobility, the type one would often see in the paintings by the old masters of the Renaissance.

'Wait, the painting! That's where I've seen him!' I thought to myself, the revelation taking me by surprise.

The Solimena painting that had elegantly hung in Carlisle's study. The scene was of four vampires, one being Carlisle himself. The other three...what was it that _Edward _had told me? "_The Volturi are the closest thing to royalty my world has. The three ancients-Aro, Marcus, and Caius..."_ He had pointed to each of them as he had spoken. So I now knew without a doubt that in my meager little room, in my unimpressive house, sat the most prominent of the trio of vampire rulers...Aro of the Volturi.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked, quietly, in a pleasant tone.

"Y-your Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi!" I replied, unrestrained panic coating my voice, as I shot up from my position and scooted backward until I was pressed against the head of my bed.

He chuckled, "I suppose that the Cullen's, despite the law, made certain that you were very well informed." he stated, I winced yet again at the name. "That could very much lead you to your downfall, my dear."

"I guess they did." I mumbled, then, "If you're here to kill me, please do so without delay." I knew that my knowledge of the vampire world would eventually be the end of me.

"I have no intention to kill you, Isabella. Unless you give me a reason otherwise." he confessed, his scarlet eyes bemused.

Silence stretched between us, as I mulled over his confession and the fact that he somehow knew my name. Then I remembered that I had drove myself to the meadow. "My truck..." I knew that it would seem suspicious to Charlie if he found me at home without my truck in sight.

"It is outside. I took the liberty of driving you home...and might I say that that vehicle is the slowest contraption that I have encountered in the modern world."

"Hey! Don't dis the truck!" I said, momentarily forgetting whom it was that I was speaking to.

"I am sorry, 'dis'?" he asked me, confused.

I gave him a pointed expression, "Just how old are you?" I muttered under my breath, momentarily forgetting about vampire super hearing.

"I was born approximately 1300 B.C." he replied, automatically.

"That was a rhetorical question, but...okay." I mumbled, blinking owlishly at him. I was stunned for a moment, pausing in the conversation, as I tried vainly to wrap my mind around the fact that the vampire sitting before me was well over 2,000 years old. The silence was interrupted once again by another deep chuckle. I warily glanced toward Aro with a questioning look.

"I apologize, I merely think it rather...amusing that you do not seem to be very fearful of me. I am a stranger to you and yet you treat me as if I am an old acquaintance." he explained. "I am sure that, since you knew my name, you also know what I do in regard to the vampire world and what I am capable of."

I nodded, _Edward_ had explained to me that the Volturi were the keepers of the vampire laws. The most important of which being that no human could know of the existence of vampires and be allowed to live. But for whatever reason, he had saved me from Laurent and for that I owed him at least a little doubt, though I was still wary of his presence. "You did save me in the meadow." I began slowly, piecing together my thoughts. "So, until you give me reason not to, you have a little bit of my trust at least. And, in all honesty, you're not the first human drinking vampire that I've met." I replied, raising my wrist and showing him the bite scar on my wrist.

To my complete and utter surprise, his brow furrowed, "Who did that to you?" he asked, nodding toward the scar.

"His name was James. He was a tracker..." I began my explanation.

"And what kept you from transforming?" he interrupted.

"_Ed-Edward_..." I choked out the forbidden name. "was able to suck the venom out before it overtook my system."

"Ah." he said simply, raising a hand to his chin, as if in deep thought.

"James' mate, Victoria, is still out there somewhere, stalking me." I continued, not entirely sure why I was telling him so much, I suppose that it was my way of stalling what I thought was the inevitable. All of this would, after all, probably end in my death.

"Yes, I know. She was the informer that alerted us of your knowledge. I suspect that she very much wants you dead." he mused, smirking as he leaned back in his seat and folding his hands beneath his chin.

I hesitated, unsure whether I wanted to know the answer, then decided to ask my next question, "Are you going to fulfill her wish?"

He was silent for a moment, staring intently at me, "No." he finally voiced. "As I told you, I am not here to kill you. In all honesty, I would rather see you become one of us."

I was again stunned, he wanted to turn me. "Won't Victoria be absolutely livid?"

"Perhaps. But, if she disagrees with our decision, there are ways of dealing with those who dare cross the Volturi." he replied, in a dark tone, making me shiver in restrained fear.

"I have no choice, do I?" I realized, with sudden clarity. "Either become a vampire or die. Those are my only options."

"I am afraid that is so." he said, so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"What if I don't want it any longer? You're just going to kill me?"

He sighed, "If you broker a refusal, my own law demands your death, Isabella. That is the way it has been for centuries and how it will continue to be. Though with your potential, it would be such a waste."

"My potential?" I asked, confused.

"Victoria was gracious enough to tell us, myself in particular, about the fact that young Edward could not read your thoughts."

An inexplicable anger suddenly raged through me, burning in my veins, in my very soul. "That's your reasoning behind giving me a choice! If I had been anyone else, you would have just killed me. But no, you believe that I'll have some great and powerful gift that could be procured and used, regardless of whether I'm miserable or not! All because Edward couldn't read my mind!" In my hasty words, I hadn't winced at the name, which somewhere in the back of my mind surprised me, though I was too appalled at my current predicament to truly grasp it.

"It is not only young Mr. Cullen that cannot read your mind." he stated, blatant irritation, probably at my raving, an undercurrent in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I have the ability of tactile telepathy. I can read every thought that a person has ever had with simply one touch of their skin. But with you..." he reached out and touched my hand. "I hear nothing but an echoing silence! It is quite frustrating, to be sure!" he said, exasperatedly, with a sudden wild and dark look gleaming in his eyes.

I remembered, in that precise moment, that I was in the room with a _very, _exceedinglydangerous vampire. Practically royalty amongst the vampires of the world! The dominating, predatory side of his psyche shown through his eloquent facade with simply those few words and that half crazed look in his eyes.

I shrank backward, curling myself into a ball, until my back hit the headboard of my bed. Just as swiftly as before, his mood changed to passive and calm, the emotion that had so clouded his features had vanished.

"I offer my apologies, Isabella, it was not my intention to frighten you." he said, tilting his head in a curious manner, no doubt listening to my pounding pulse.

I was silent for a moment, waiting for my nerves to calm, "You do know that you can call me 'Bella', right?" I asked, trying, for the life of me, to change the subject to a lighter topic.

He smiled, a small laugh escaping from his lips, "I am a natural predator, who has killed, maimed, and tortured thousands of vampires and humans alike and yet you treat me in an unbelievable friendly manner by asking me to refer to you as...'Bella.'" he stated, unbelievingly.

"Yes, I don't like my full name." I replied, smirking, hoping that this latest round of amusement would delay whatever fate had in store for me for a few minutes longer.

Aro shook his dark head in disbelief. "You are quite something,...Isabella." he said, after a brief pause. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at his insistence of calling me by my full name.

A stifling silence engulfed us once again and, after a number of minutes, I was finally unable to take the anticipation, "What is going to happen to me?" I whispered, warily.

Aro continued to observe me, as if I hadn't spoken at all. I waited impatiently for him to speak and was very disturbed when he finally answered, "You will return to Italy with myself and my retinue. Once there you will be changed into a vampire."

My jaw fell slack in anger, "So, you want me to just drop everything, forget my life, disappear to Italy, and become a vampire?"

"As we have discussed, it is one of the only two options, my dear. That is, of course, unless you desire the other. To die."

I turned away from him, tears springing to my eyes at the thought of leaving everything I knew behind. Yes, my life had been depressing and dark for the past several months, but I still loved my family-Charlie, my mom, and even Phil. I couldn't disappear without a trace, it would kill them all. At least with the _Cullen's_, they would have known, in a sense, where I was and who I was with, if _Edward_ had ever agreed to change me. But now, after everything...I just couldn't do it.

"No." I choked, in answer. "I don't want to die. But I can't do that to my family." I whispered.

"Was that not your intention before, with the Cullen family?" he asked.

I thought carefully about my response, "I would have followed them anywhere, yes, but I would have kept in contact with my family. If _Edward_ had ever changed his mind about changing me, then I would have kept that a secret from them. But I was never going to leave them behind without so much as a fare thee well."

"Edward did not wish to change you?"

"No, he flat out refused to."

"Interesting." he paused for a minute, "I apologize for the inconvenience but there is no other way."

"Couldn't I have some time, a few months?" I asked, trying to negotiate.

His gaze was thoughtful as he once again openly stared at me, "How much time, Isabella?"

I thought for a moment, "August." he started to interrupt, not doubt with a denial, but I kept speaking. "I am due to graduate high school in May and then I'm supposed to be leaving for college in the fall, in August. I could, perhaps, tell my family that I would be studying abroad. It would make it easier on them and give me enough time to tie up any loose ends. And also it wouldn't be very suspicious or put your secret in danger...because if I just disappeared, Charlie-my father- wouldn't stop until he figured out what had happened to me."

Aro sat stock still, contemplating my words, "Very well, Isabella. I will grant you this small reprieve. You have until August, to arrange and finish whatever you must. If you have not to reported to Italy by the end of that month, I will have no choice but to track you down and end your life." he stated, an abrupt pain coating his voice that I didn't quite understand at the time. "You _must_ give me your word that you will keep your silence and will come to Volterra at the end of the allotted time."

I breathed a relieved sigh, "You have my word, it may not seem like much, but I never break a promise." I told him.

"Very well." he said, rising from his seat. "Remember not a word of this arrangement or our secret leaves your tongue or you will unfortunately have to be punished." he reminded me once more, as if he was trying to brand the information into my mind.

"I know. I promise." I said.

He nodded, "Until we meet again, my dearest Isabella." he gently picked up my hand and placed a chaise, gentlemanly kiss upon my knuckles. The feel of his cold lips on my skin sent what felt like an electric shock down my arm.

Then, as if he were never there to begin with, he was gone.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

I was not entirely certain as to why I had agreed to such a deal with the little human. 'Could I truly trust her?' I found myself asking. 'She has kept our secret thus far.' I reminded myself.

I knew, however, that my brothers, Caius in particular, would oppose my decision. But for whatever reason, I simply could not bring myself to end her. I had certainly, in careless disposition, torn apart many families in the past without so much as a second thought.

But there was something so...despondent about Isabella. A great sadness, unlike any I had ever noticed before, shone in her expressive eyes. Life had wronged her and she had not quite recovered from the ordeal. So, because I could not bring myself to cause her further suffering, I had agreed. The most painful thought was that I _would_ have to kill her, if she failed to keep her promise.

I had so lost myself in my musings, that I realized with great suddenness that I was part way to the city of Seattle. I pulled my cellular from out my pocket and managed to call Jane. (I had, after all, never been one for modern technology.)

"Hello, Master." she said, in her usual monotone.

"Jane, my dearest, make the proper preparations to the jet...we are going home." I ordered.

"Is the problem taken care of, Master?"

"For the most part, dear one. I will explain more thoroughly when I arrive."

"Very well, Master." she agreed, complacently.

After several more minutes of running, I arrived at the private airport where our jetliner was housed. My four young guards stood at attention by the entrance of the hanger, awaiting my arrival.

"Master." they acknowledged in unison, bowing their heads in supplication.

"Shall we?" I said, gesturing toward the doorway of the aeroplane. I walked up the stairway and stepped inside, the quartet of vampires following closely behind me. Demetri, who was our accomplished pilot, turned and headed toward the cockpit where he could prepare for our departure. The rest of us sat down in our usual seating arrangement.

"Master," Jane began, quietly. "You told me that you would explain?" she prompted.

"Yes." I replied, pausing to collect my thoughts. "I have spoken to the human in question. She is knowledgeable of our existence, she was even aware of the Volturi. But as she has yet to reveal our secret, I made a deal with her. Within the coming months, she is to get her affairs in order and then report to Volterra to be transformed. If she has not done so by the end of August, then I fear that we will have to track her and destroy her."

"Forgive me, Master, but why give her such a choice?" asked Alec.

I hesitated once again, entirely unsure of what to say. 'Why had I given her a such choice?' I could not in all of my intellect find an answer. So I responded with what I thought at the time was a suitable response, one that I had been forcing myself to believe, "She may have a very potent power once she is changed, dear one." I explained, never breathing a word of my personal intrigue with the woman herself.

Several hours passed, as I sat in resolute silence, listening as the others chattered animately about one subject or another. All the while, my mind was preoccupied with the image of Isabella, the sweet blush that flushed her cheeks in her anger and the restrained despair I had glimpsed in her eyes.

The jetliner finally began its descent onto the Tuscan landscape and we were soon driving through the gates of Volterra. I watched as the centuries old, buildings passed by in a succession of sun baked clay and dried brick. Soon we drove into the hidden entrance of our crowded garage, parked the limousine, and headed toward the lifts.

As I had predicted, I stepped through the door of the main hall and Caius rushed toward me, assaulting me with questions.

"Is the problem of the human taken care of?" he demanded.

"It will be, brother..." I allowed my answer to trail, hoping that he would not read into it.

"Well, what does that mean? Is she here? Or did you kill her?"

"Neither." I replied, as I took up my position upon my throne.

"What?!" he demanded, irritation clearly weaved into his tone.

"I brokered an agreement with her, Caius. She will report to us no later than August and we shall complete her transformation upon her arrival."

Caius was shocked into silence, before an emotion that can only be described as pure, unadulterated anger, darkened his visage, "You made a deal with a _human_?" he spat out, with obvious derision. "Aro, you know such dealings will not and can not be tolerated! What were you thinking? Trusting a human!"

"Are you quite finished with your little rant, brother?" I demanded, venomously, suddenly ablaze with anger and annoyance. "With all due respect, Caius, you are not entirely in charge." I reminded him, seething. "I am as aware of the law as any other and, if she does not follow through with her word, I have no qualms about ending her."

I subconsciously knew that I was lying. Though I did not, could not, admit it, I would have _never _been able to harm a hair on her beautiful head. I merely hoped, with all of my being, that she would keep her promise and not bring death down upon her head.

**XXX**

**Re-edited 1/26/13**

**Chapter 4! Did you like it? Please, leave a review if you did...anyway, onto the thank yous-**

**THANK YOU-Isarma, Roses-Phoebe, I-love-reading-the-cullens, Kassandra203, the dark euphie, reddog25770, melanieintn, heather, and EmilyWoods, for your reviews of Chapter 3! Your feedback means the world to me! **

**Chapter 5 coming soon...**


	5. Chapter 5 Seize The Day

**Chapter 5-Seize the Day**

**XXX**

**Bella-**

**March-**

It had been a month since Aro had paid his visit. I lived everyday with, what I came to call 'the compromise,' hanging over my head like a death sentence, which in a way I suppose that it was. I wasn't sure what it was that I wanted any longer. 'Did I still want immortality?' 'Did I want to experience the long stretch of time that was eternity without Edward?' (I was surprised that I no longer cringed at the name.) Such were the thoughts that occupied my mind.

At times, I felt much like a terminally ill patient, who had been informed that they only had a short time left and, at other times, I found myself actually looking forward to beginning a new chapter of my life, what could essentially be a fresh start.

It was true that I would miss my family, my friends, and I would even miss the small dreary town that I'd come to call home. But I wouldn't miss the constant reminders of the family I had lost. The empty seat beside me in English class, their empty table at lunch, the blatant absence of him was everywhere, torturing me into despair.

Every time I would have to go to the hospital, which for me was often, I couldn't stop myself from looking for the kind and considerate doctor that I had came to know as a second father. Or when I would pass a clothing salon, I couldn't help but think of the pixie like girl I had called sister. But, even though I still felt an ache in my chest, the gaping hole had miraculously started to mend.

The most stunning revelation was the fact that I no longer suffered from nightmares. I didn't wake up screaming after once again witnessing the scene of Edward's departure. But the occasional dreams that would float into my subconscious were of Aro, of all people. Most of them were renderings of the first time I saw him in the meadow. In my dreams, he looked like a dark angel, demanding the death of Laurent. (I had also realized that he had probably been the reason that Jessica and I were saved from those drunken men in Port Angeles.)

I no longer feared the coming of night, as I had before. I wasn't tortured in my dreaming mind by what could have been. I would still dream about the Cullen's on occasion, but those dreams were no longer the epitome of gloomy and tortuous.

**XXX  
**

**April-**

Another month passed, just as uneventful as the previous. By that time, I had began to ingratiate myself into my circle friends again and I actually started to enjoy their company. I would still, at times, find myself depressed, having been reminded in some way of Edward and his family. But it was a pain that I could easily deal with.

Prom was scheduled for the beginning of May and I certain that I surprised everyone with my decision to go. I had, after all, never been one for social gatherings and school functions, especially dances. But I couldn't help but feel that for me in particular, it was an important rite of passage before my life changed irreversibly. I didn't have a date. Though I had been asked, I had politely turned my suitors down.

Angela was going with Eric and Mike had asked Jessica. But, with my new found strength and confidence, I had decided that I didn't need a date. I would go, enjoy my night (aside from dancing-which I probably wouldn't be doing anyway), and then look forward to my graduation...to my future, regardless of what it held.

Angela, Jessica, and I decided one Saturday to go to Port Angeles and shop for our dresses. It was early in the day, so we thankfully didn't have to deal with drunkards chasing us. We stepped inside a little shop and headed for the back racks filled with pretty gowns. As per usual, Jessica went straight for a bright pink, halter ensemble that revealed much more than what could be considered modest.

"I'm going to go try this one on." she said excitedly, as she headed toward the dressing rooms.

"Okay." both Angela and I responded.

Jessica had been gone a minute or so when Angela spoke, "So, how have you been, Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, mindlessly searching through the dresses.

"I mean, what brought on this change? Why do you suddenly want to go to the prom? I know you hate dancing." Her questions weren't filled with eagerness or curiosity, like Jessica's had been when she had asked, but with compassion and concern.

"I don't know. I...I guess that I'm just trying to move on with my life."

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "I know it's hard, but everyone has to move on at some point. If you ever need to talk, I'm always a phone call away, Bella."

"Thanks, Angela." I mumbled with a small smile, as Jessica returned.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling in a tight circle.

"That looks great!" I said, quietly to appease her.

"Yeah, you should get that one." said Angela. "I'm gonna try this one on." she said, holding up a pretty lavender gown.

"And I think I'll try this one." I said, picking up a black, strapless dress. It was full in length, with little white flowers embroidered into the bodice, a snowy underskirt, and a lace up the back. I couldn't hold back the bitter smile at the thought that Alice would have been pleased by my choice.

I stepped inside the dressing room and, after a few minutes of tugging and pulling, the dress was in place. I opened the door and stepped back outside.

"What do you think?" I asked Jessica, as Angela hadn't returned yet.

"Wow, that looks perfect for you. Turn." she demanded, motioning for me to twirl around as she had.

"Definitely that one." she said.

"What about me? What do you think?" asked Angela, coming up behind us.

"That one looks great, Angela!" I told her.

We browsed through a few more selections, just to be sure of our choices. When we were certain, we paid the cashier and headed back home. The rest of the month flew by in a flurry and then it was almost time for prom.

**XXX**

**May-**

**Prom-**

The evening of the prom had finally arrived. During the day, I had spent the majority of my time locked away in my room, second guessing my decision to go. 'Of course you should go...it might be your last chance!' I reasoned with myself. 'But you don't even like dances!'

I released a frustrated little huff, as memories of the previous prom, when I had been with Edward, flooded into my mind. I felt unshed tears prickle in my eyes, 'No! I won't cry for him any longer! I will go to prom! I will enjoy this night and I'll remember it forever.' I made my final decision with those thoughts, then I groaned, 'I just pray to whatever deity that is listening, that I don't have to dance.'

A few hours later, I was dressed in my gown, made up, and ready to face whatever challenges the night held. As was usual for me, I didn't wear very much make-up. My eyes were done in the 'smoky eye' effect, mascara made my short lashes appear much longer, and a tad bit of lip gloss graced my lips-nothing more, nothing less.

I had decided to leave my long hair down. It fell to the center of my back in its natural waves and curls. I pinned the top half at the back of my head with a dressy clip, so it would stay away of my face. Upon my feet were a pair of plain black, kitten heals-I wasn't about to wear anything higher, knowing that my natural klutziness would take affect and that it would be disastrous to the extreme.

I made it down the stairs at home without incident, so I could only hope that my luck would continue to prevail through the night. Charlie waited for me in the front hall.

"You look great, Bells!" he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking about awkwardly. Like myself, he had never been one to easily display emotion.

"Thanks, Dad." I replied, quietly.

"It's so good to see that you're doing better."

I couldn't tell him, but I was far from being 'better.' I wasn't certain as to what would happen in August, when I reported to Italy at Aro's behest. I was frightened by the various possibilities that lay before me. But in a way, I was also thrilled. After all, in the very best of circumstances, I would get what I had always wanted from the time that I had realized that the Cullen's were vampires. Something that Edward would have never given me, immortality. But even with this elated feeling, I was terrified by the reality that I would spend eternity alone. I shook myself out of such depressing thoughts and smiled a small smile for Charlie's benefit.

"I'll be back a little later, I probably won't stay the entire time." I explained, changing the subject.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he offered..

"No, thanks, Dad. Angela and Eric offered to pick me up... in fact that's probably them now." I said, as a horn sounded outside.

"Try have a good time, Bells." implored Charlie.

"I'll try, I promise! I just hope that I don't have to dance." I said, so grimly that Charlie burst out in a fit of laughter.

"That's kinda the point of prom, isn't it, Bells?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad, but I inherited your lovely coordination skills, remember?" I reminded him.

"In that case," he began, grinning a large, unabashed grin. "I hope that you don't have dance either."

"Bye, Dad." I said smiling and took him by surprise as I hugged him.

"Bye, Bells." he said, as I released him and stepped out the door.

I was tried my best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I would miss Charlie most of all.

I had managed to get a hold of myself and my emotions, by the time I had reached Eric's car. Both he and Angela greeted me with friendly 'hello's' and bright smiles to which I quietly returned, as I opened the back door and sat down.

We arrived at the prom a short time later and found ourselves walking toward the entrance. There stood a line of students ascending several stairs and ending at a small circular fountain. Couples would perch upon the side, back lit by the gushing water, and have their picture taken. I allowed Eric and Angela to go ahead of me. My chest tightened in pent up emotion at the sight of all the happy people, but I didn't cry. It was hard watching everyone around me gaze lovingly into each others eyes and sweetly hold hands, but the pain of it all was surprisingly bearable.

"Bella, don't you want to have your picture taken?" asked Angela, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know..." I began, shaking my head.

"Come on," she goaded. "it will be something to help you remember this night." She gently pulled me forward and sat me down.

The crystal water of the fountain was trickling down behind me, lit from underneath its surface by a multitude of pretty colorful lights. It was beautiful.

The photographer stepped toward me, pulled my long hair over one shoulder, and adjusted my seated position, "Perfect." he said, with a flourish. "Now one, two, three, smile!" I did as I was told as the camera flashed and momentarily blinded me. "Alright. Thank you, miss." he said.

I walked over to where Angela stood waiting for me. "Your picture will look wonderful." she told me sincerely.

"Thanks for talking me into having it taken." I told her. Truthfully, I did want a small memento of the night.

"Do you want to go inside and find Eric, Jessica, and Mike, now?"

"Eric didn't wait for you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I told him to go on in, I wanted to make sure that you were okay." she hesitated, "You seemed a little sad earlier. Is everything alright?"

Angela was a naturally quiet and shy person, but I couldn't help but to believe that if she were to become a vampire, she would be an empath like Jasper. She was very good at reading people and their emotions.

"Yeah," I answered. "I just got caught up in some old memories before you picked me up. I'm fine now." I had been sad about the memories, but it had been the situation regarding my unknown future that had upset me. But of course, I couldn't tell her that.

"Are you sure?" I could see a little doubt in her eyes.

"Yes." I nodded for emphasis.

"Okay then, shall we go in?" she asked, motioning toward a decorated archway. I again nodded and we slowly walked toward the door.

We stepped across the threshold and I realized for the first time the location of the prom. It was a stone courtyard and garden, belonging to one of the local hotels. The garden was filled with pretty multicolored flowers and the courtyard sufficed as the dance floor. There were refreshments available to guests, arranged on a large rectangular table at the far end of the open area. Several small, round tables sat just inside the doorway for socializing, I guessed.

The rose bushes in the garden where lit with thousands of clear lights, making them glitter prettily in the night. One huge tree stood in the corner of the garden by the stone wall and its trunk was illuminated with the same sort of lights. The most surprising fact was that it was a clear night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky-a perfect spring evening in Forks. The top of the walled area was open to the sky and millions of stars shined incandescently down on us, twinkling.

"What was the theme again?" I asked Angela.

"Oh, um, '_La Bella __Notte_'" she replied.

I could have kicked myself, oh the irony! _'La Bella Notte', _'A Beautiful Night'...in Italian.

The evening passed by quickly (thankfully) and I didn't have too many accidents, just minor incidents- stumbling over a string of lights in the garden and what not. I was asked to dance several times by dateless boys but I politely turned them down, not wanting to end up in an embarrassing heap on the dance floor.

Before I knew it, I was walking toward the front door back at home. I unlocked it and stepped inside, only to find Charlie asleep on the couch. He must have been waiting up for me. I walked over and called his name, gently shaking his shoulder, "Charlie, Dad?"

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "Oh, hey, Bells." he mumbled sleepily, as he stretched. "How was prom?"

"It was fine. You didn't have to wait up for me, you know?"

"I know. But what kind of a father would I be, if I didn't?"

I just smiled and shook my head, "You should go to bed and get some actual sleep. I'm heading up to my room now." I said.

"Alright." he followed me up the stairs and walked to the end of the hall to his room. "Night, Bells."

"Night, Dad." I said, stepping into my bedroom. I grabbed my pajama's and toiletries and headed for the shower. Eventually was able to go to bed, after I had bathed and removed all of my makeup. I was tired and, shortly after I laid down, I feel asleep.

I dreamed of prom that night. But instead of being by myself or having Edward with me...Aro was there. He offered me his hand in a gentlemanly fashion and, when I slowly placed mine into his, he swept me onto the dance floor into an age old waltz.

**Graduation-**

It was finally the end of May and the night that most teenagers look forward to their whole life was upon me...high school graduation.

I dressed in my red blouse and khaki skirt, leaving my hair down. I couldn't help but wonder if Alice would have approved of my choice, had she been there. Most likely not. Her sense of fashion had always been high style with little comfort, while mine had always been casual and comfortable.

At the thought of the Cullen's, my chest clenched in a sudden pain. I wasn't entirely sure if that ache would ever go away, but at least it was now tolerable.

Charlie drove me to the school in his cruiser, "Are you excited?" he asked.

"Not really." I admitted, with a shrug.

"Bella, this is a big deal! You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now. College. Living on your own...you're not my little girl anymore." he choked up at the end of his speech.

"Dad," I moaned. "please don't get all sentimental and weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" he sniffled. "Now, why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know, Dad. I guess it just hasn't hit me yet or something." I couldn't tell him the real reason that I wasn't enthusiastic was because most likely all of the things he had just mentioned would never happen to me.

He dropped me at the back door of the gym and went around to the main entrance with the rest of the parents. It was pandemonium as Ms. Cope and Mr. Varner tried to line us up alphabetically.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica called, from the back of the line. "Down here!"

I walked down the line to take my place beside her. As I neared, I saw Angela five people back and waved at her.

Jessica was babbling before I was even in earshot, "It seems like we just met and now we're graduating together!" she gushed. "Can you believe its over? I feel like screaming! This is all so incredible. Do you remember your first day here? We were friends, like, right away. From the first time we saw each other. Amazing! And now I'm off to California and you'll be studying abroad for Washington State, I'm going to miss you so much! You have to promise that we'll get together sometimes!"

I had told my friends that I had been admitted into Washington State University and that I had been enrolled in their 'study abroad' program that I would be starting in the fall.

"I hope we can, Jess." I vaguely responded. I didn't want to promise anything because I knew that I would probably never see her again.

She continued with her babbling, I paid attention as well as I could, while I shrugging into my robe. I found that even though we had had our differences in the past, I was glad that things could end happily between Jessica and I. Because it was ending, regardless of what Eric, the valedictorian, had to say about this being a 'new beginning.' Maybe more so for me than anyone else, but we were all leaving something behind us today.

Everything progressed quickly, we marched out, Eric made his speech, and then Principal Greene started calling our names. I heard him call my name and, as I stood from my chair, I became conscious of cheering in the back of the room. I looked around and saw Charlie standing on his feet, clapping his hands, and hooting all at once. I couldn't help the large smile that came to my face.

Mr. Greene finished calling out the list of names and the diplomas were given to us with a sheepish grin as we filed past. "Congratulations, Miss Swan," he told me, pressing the diploma into my hand.

"Thanks." I murmured.

And that was it.

I returned to my space next to Jessica with the rest of the assembled graduates. Mr. Greene said congratulated us and everyone around me shouted and hooted in delight. Yellow hats rained down around us. I pulled mine off too late and just let it fall to the ground.

"Oh, Bella!" Jess blubbered over the sudden roar of conversation. "I can't believe we're done."

"I can't believe it's all over." I mumbled, gazing around the gym and trying to commit the moment to memory.

Jessica threw her arms around my neck, "You have to promise we won't lose touch."

I felt tears spring into my eyes, here was one of my friends that I would never see again.

I hugged her back, feeling more than a little awkward, as I dodged her request, "I'm so glad that I got to know you, Jessica. It was a good year and a half."

"It was!" she sighed and sniffled. "Bye, Bella!" Then she dropped her arms from around me. "Lauren!" she called, as she pushed her way through the crowd.

When I caught sight of Angela and Eric they were surrounded by their families. But I decided that this would probably be the last chance I would get at congratulating them. I walked over and lightly tapped Angela on the shoulder, she turned around.

"Oh, congratulations, Bella!" she said, as she embraced me. This particular hug wasn't as awkward as Jessica's had been.

"Congratulations to you!" I told her. "And to you Eric, great speech." I enthused, with a thumbs up.

"Thanks and same to you!" he said. Charlie was making his way through the crowd toward me, so I told my two friends 'goodbye.'

"Bye, Bella, I hope everything goes well for you in life." said Angela.

I was surprised by her words, "Live a good life, Angela!" I replied.

"You two sound like we are never going to see each other again." grinned Eric.

"Goodbye to you too, Eric."

"Bye, Bella. See you around." he replied.

'No, Eric, you probably won't.' I couldn't help but think, as I turned and walked over to Charlie.

"Congratulations, Bells!" he yelled, even though he was right at my ear now. He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." I muttered, as I returned the embrace.

"So where to you want to go out to dinner?" Charlie asked. "The sky's the limit!"

"I can cook." I offered.

"Don't be silly. Do you want to go to the Lodge?" he asked, with an eager smile.

"Sure, the Lodge sounds great!" I replied, making Charlie smile wider.

The Lodge, or the only fairly expensive and formal restaurant in town, was crowded. The place was, in my own opinion, overpriced and tacky, but it was always popular for events. I was happy, however, to be spending time with my dad.

We sat down and ordered our food, I asked for a veggie burger and he, being Charlie, ate prime rib. We eventually finished, paid for our food, and headed home. Of course, when we arrived the phone was ringing off the hook. Renee had probably tried to call us for the past three hours.

"Congratulations, baby!" she practically shouted in my ear in when I answered.

"Thanks, Mom!" I told her. We talked some more, but eventually I became tired and wanted to go to bed, "I'll talk to you later, Mom."

"Okay, goodnight, Bella."

"Night, mom." I replied.

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Particular moments of the night flashed through my head. I wanted to commit everything that I could to memory, so I could hopefully remember it forever.

**XXX**

**Re-edited 1/30/13**

**So that was chapter five! The next chapter will probably be almost the same as this one, only it will cover the months, June, July, and the beginning of August. What did you all think? Hopefully Bella didn't seem too much out of character, what with prom and all...I tried to capture the fact that she is starting to heal after Edward, but the pain is still there...it will take a while for her to fully get over him. Anyway, onto the thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- theisis70, XxPink-PrincessxX, Cynthia, Kassandra203, Isarma, melanieintn, laura is so cool, city bookworm, and reddog25770, for your reviews of last chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6 Dust In The Wind

**Chapter 6-Dust In The Wind**

**XXX**

**Bella-**

**June-**

A couple of weeks after my graduation, I found myself on a plane headed toward Jacksonville, Florida to visit my mom, Renee. I knew that it would probably be the last time that I ever saw her, but I was happy that I got this last goodbye. When the plane landed, I went through security and found my luggage. I was looking around for her, when I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Bella, over here!" I turned toward the calls. My mom stood there, her usual large smile in place. I couldn't help but return her smile, as I walked to her...after all the last time I had seen her had been in Phoenix after the whole fiasco with James.

"Hey, Mom!" I said affectionately, as I hugged her.

"You got everything, baby?" she asked, looking down and my one meager suitcase.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied, pulling her along to the exit.

We walked out into the parking lot and got into my mom's old Ford Wagon. As she drove down the streets of Jacksonville, I couldn't help but enjoy the warm feeling of the sun on my face. After driving a while, we arrived at my mom and Phil's little house. It was a small place situated upon Jacksonville, beach, but it was oddly welcoming.

The house had a little, picket fence painted a bright yellow (typical for my mom) enclosing the front lawn. It sat a couple hundred feet from the sandy beach, so you could sit on the back deck and gaze out at the ocean. I stayed in the small guest room that my mom had designated 'Bella's Room.' I enjoyed my first few days very much. My mom and I would sit outside, behind the house every evening and watch as the sun sank down, reflecting gorgeously in the waves.

I had been there for about a week, when Renee broached the subject of college.

"You know universities in Florida are a lot sunnier." she suggested.

"Wow, very subtle, Mom." I said, with a short laugh.

"All I'm saying is that if you go to the University of Washington, I'll never see you."

"You probably wouldn't see me at a college here either. I'm planning on studying abroad. Remember?"

"Right. So where in the world are you hoping to go?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Um...I hadn't really thought about it. Europe, I guess. Maybe Italy." Definitely Italy, but I couldn't voice that little detail to her.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy, such a rich culture and history! Maybe, I could come and visit you sometime." she suggested.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

I hated the idea that I would disappear from existence and that there wouldn't ever be a chance for a visit like that.

"Have you found anyone else that you like?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Mom!" I complained.

"It's a natural question for a mother to ask." she replied.

I sighed, pausing for a minute to gather my thoughts. I knew that she most likely wouldn't let it go. "No...I haven't found any other guy." I finally told her, sounding a little depressed even to my own ears.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, baby. Maybe you'll meet a hot Italian guy, if you get to go there." she wagged her eyebrows, I couldn't help but laugh. "It's good to hear you laughing again, sweetie."

I merely smiled in response.

"Okay, enough with my intrusive mother act, I have something for you." she said, getting up from her seat. She stepped inside the house for a second and came back holding a huge package with a large bow on the top.

"Mom, you didn't have spend any money on me, you know how I feel about presents." I nagged.

"Aw, don't worry, I didn't. I made it myself."

I gave her a suspicious look, before opening the box. Inside I found a folded quilt made from what looked like t-shirts, "Are these all of our old trip t-shirts?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I made them all into a quilt for you, in case you attend college somewhere cold. You'll have it to keep you warm." she smiled, not knowing how right she was. "And who knows, maybe one day when you have kids of your own, we can add to it."

I was almost in tears as I reached over to hug her. "Thanks, Mom!"

"Oh!" she said, in surprise before hugging me in return. "Your welcome, sweetie!"

The rest of my visit passed quickly by and before I could blink, I was back at the little airport in Port Angeles, being picked up by Charlie.

"Did you enjoy your trip, Bells?" he asked, as we got into the cruiser.

"Yeah, Dad, very much."

I spent the rest of the drive reflecting on my visit to Renee. I was saddened by the fact that I would probably never see her again. But I had finally made up my mind. When August arrived, I would go to Italy and I would either become a vampire. I would leave my old life behind and begin a new existence with a clean slate. In a way, I was declaring my independence. I no longer needed someone to watch over me or take care of me or make decisions for me.

But more importantly, I felt that I no longer needed to hold onto the memory of Edward. The aching hole in my chest wasn't entirely gone, but slowly forming in its place was a stronger and more confident version of me. I would survive and I would succeed...if the Volturi didn't decide to kill me.

**XXX**

**July- **

I had a month to go, before I would leave everything behind. I was anxious and uncertain, but excited all at once.

When the Forth of July came around, Charlie and I were invited down to the reservation by Billy and Jacob Black. I hadn't seen Billy since he had warned me about my involvement with Edward, but Jacob had paid us a visit a few times after he had made his driver's license. I had a distinct feeling that he liked me as more than a friend, but my feelings for him were never more than casual, friendly affection.

I convinced Charlie to ride down with me in my trunk, rather than take the police cruiser. As we neared the little, red house that was home to the Blacks, Jacob opened the door and ran out to greet us.

"Hi, Bella! Hi, Charlie!" he called, waving.

"How did you know it was us?" I asked, without thinking, as I stepped out.

"I heard the trunk." he grinned.

Of course, I should have known that, it had belonged to Billy before my Dad had bought it for me.

"Is Billy inside?" Charlie asked.

"No, he's out back at the grill, we've got a big cookout going on out there." Jacob explained. "You can head on back, Harry and his family, Sam and some of the guys, and some of the elders, are here as well."

"Alright, I think I will." said Charlie, as he disappeared around the corner of the house toward the drifting smell of barbecued steak.

"So, congratulations on graduating!" Jacob said.

"Thanks!" I replied, blushing. "So what's been up with you lately?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The usual..." he began, but was interrupted when a younger boy ran up to us.

"Come on, Jake! Paul's been hogging the burgers, but I managed to save some for you."

"Good lookin' out, bro!" Jacob replied, then noticed my blank look. "Oh, Bella, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" said Seth, enthusiastically, as he held out his hand.

"Same to you." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Come on, Jake, or all of the food will be gone!" he said, running back toward the assembled group.

We followed Seth out back and I ended up sitting beside Jacob and some of his friends. When he politely introduced me to everyone, a few of them gave me weird, angry glances, I tried to ignore them out of politeness.

As the evening progressed and night came upon us, some of the tribe members decided to ignite some fireworks. The rest of us sat back and enjoyed the show.

'This is the last time.' I thought. 'The last Fourth of July that you're going to spend with Charlie and Jacob and everyone.' I suddenly felt overwhelmed, 'Am I sure that I'm making the right choice?' I asked myself. 'What other choice is there?' My mind responded. 'If you stay, you're putting them all in danger. This is the right thing to do.'

I looked around the group, at each of the faces-Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Seth, and as I thought of all of the families I would place in horrible danger if I remained in Forks, I knew deep within my heart that I was making the correct choice.

I would rather sacrifice myself, my life, than to place anyone else in the path of danger, and danger there would be if I didn't go to Italy. I was certain that the Volturi would come for me and that would put everyone at risk...I couldn't have that.

However, there was something that had plagued my mind over the past several months, something that I couldn't really grasp...Why had Aro given me a choice? The only reason that I could figure was my potential power. But then I remembered the short time that I had spoken with him, when I had looked into his eyes there had been an emotion buried deeply in those ruby depths, an emotion that I couldn't quite understand.

'Nor am I about to understand it.' I told myself, he was after all an ancient vampire.

The rest of the month passed by in a blur and before I even realized it, my deadline was approaching.

**XXX**

**August-**

August had finally arrived. The Cullen's as of the 13th of the next month would have been gone from my life for an entire year. But they weren't the vampires that worried me now.

I had spent the morning packing and withdrawing the small amount of money I had managed to save. I would be leaving the next day and I wanted to be certain that I had everything packed and ready for my departure.

I was flitting around my room, feeling the tension of over strung nerves in my stomach, when I stepped on a loose floorboard that I had never noticed before. I bent down and poked the piece of wood. It moved easily. My brow creased in confusion and curiosity and I pulled it from it's place, laying it aside.

I looked inside the hole it had created in the floor and gasped. Everything that I thought I had lost, every memory, every picture, even the CD, every single gift that Edward had ever given me was there, crammed into that tight little space. I slowly reached with my shaking hands and pulled out a picture. It was of Edward and I standing in the Cullen's living room on my ill fated birthday. I vehemently threw it aside and pulled out another.

This one was a photo of the entire family and myself, taken on one of the summer days that I had spent at their house after the fiasco with James. Everyone, surprisingly even Rosalie, was smiling. As I looked at each of their faces, the hole in my chest threatened to split open once again, but then I remembered what Edward had said to me in the forest that day.

_"You're just not good for me, Bella." _I wasn't good enough for him. "_You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." _I wouldn't cry or grieve for him any longer! I had chosen my life and, come the next day, I would begin living it...regardless of whether it was short and sweet or for the rest of eternity.

I wasn't angry with them, I could never be angry at the Cullen's. They had blazed into my life like a comet across the night sky and had faded quickly into the horizon. I finally realized with great certainty that they weren't coming back. Even when I had needed them the most, they hadn't been there. I was more hurt than anything else.

I pulled everything out of that little space and unceremoniously threw it in my pile of stuff to take with me. I would figure out what to do with it when I arrived at my destination. I just didn't want to think about it at that particular moment.

Evening came and I found myself cooking one last time for Charlie. When he was due home from the station, I had steak and potatoes (one of his favorite dishes) prepared and ready. He came through the door and walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"Smells good, Bells." he said.

"It's ready to eat." I replied.

"Good, I'm starving!"

We sat down at the little kitchen table and dug in. There was silence for a while, as was usual for Charlie and I, but then he broke it.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked.

I had told him that I would be calling a taxi in the morning to take me up to the university's campus. He wouldn't have to drive me or I wouldn't be driving myself, mainly because I didn't want to abandon my truck in some random place...it had been far to reliable to treat it like that.

Charlie had been suspicious at first about my leaving my beloved truck behind, but I had reminded him that I probably wouldn't be on campus for all that long to begin with. I would in reality be headed to the Seattle airport.

"Kind of. I'm more nervous than anything." was my reply to his question.

"You'll do fine, Bells."

"I know, Dad."

That was all that was said between us that night. Within the next couple of hours, I found myself getting ready for bed and, after laying awake for a long while, I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning, feeling all the more nervous and scared. This was it...the final step. I got everything ready, called a cab, and went down to the kitchen to grab some cereal to eat. Charlie was there, eating a meager bowl of cereal himself.

"Mornin', Bells." he greeted me.

"Good morning, Dad." As I looked at him, I choked on my tears. Unfortunately, Charlie saw them in my eyes.

"Come here, Bells." he said, opening his arms in a very un-Charlie like gesture. But I didn't think about that at the time. I just ran into his arms like a scared five year old little girl, needing the comfort that only her daddy's embrace could bring her.

"I'll miss you so much, Dad." I said, through my tears.

"I'll miss you too, Bella!" I could almost hear the tears in his voice, but I knew that he was holding them back, for my sake. "But you have to be strong...you're going off to college now. It's the real world for you and you have to take care of yourself." he said, in a gruff voice.

"I will, Dad. I'll be fine." I replied, as he released me from the hug.

"Now, promise me, no more tears." he said, wagging his finger in a disapproving gesture.

"I promise." I replied, wiping at my cheeks.

"Always remember that I love you, Bells." he said, as we heard a car horn outside. I glanced out the window and saw the taxi waiting for me.

"I love you too, Dad." I said.

Charlie helped me get my suitcases down the stairs and carried them out to hand them over to the taxi driver. Afterward, I handed Charlie the keys to my truck and told him to take care of it. He smiled and told me that he would. I couldn't help it, I had to hug him again.

"Goodbye, Daddy." I told him, reverting back to my childhood name for him.

"Bye, Bells." he said, awkwardly.

I looked at him, memorizing his face for the last time. Then I turned and headed toward the taxi. As I opened the door to seat myself inside, I turned back toward the little house that I had called home for the past year and a half. I saw Charlie waving at me from the front door. I waved weakly back and sat down inside the car.

"Where to, miss?" asked the driver.

"Seattle International Airport, please." I replied.

A few hours later, I was on a plane to Italy.

**XXX**

**Re-edited 2/1/13**

**So that was Chapter 6! Sorry about the lack of Aro in this chapter...I just couldn't really find a place for him, but I'm certain that he'll be back in the next chapter. Onto the Thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- reddog25770, XxPink-PrincessxX, Isarma, Alimor The Crazy Bitch, Kassandra203, laura is so cool, melanieintn, and Roses-Phoebe, for your reviews of last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one! More to come soon...**


	7. Chapter 7 Far From Home

**Chapter 7- Arrival**

**XXX**

**Bella-**

The plane arrived in Italy just as the sun was rising over the Tuscan country side. Multiple shades of red, gold, and pink splayed across the sky, illumining the east in a grand display of color. We landed near the city of Pisa.

I yawned and stood up to grab my carry on bag out of the overhead compartment. I had been much to anxious about the upcoming meeting to sleep during my journey. I retrieved my luggage and walked toward a car rental registration. I had decided to rent a car and drive to Volterra. After signing the proper paperwork, I found myself behind the wheel of a little yellow Porsche. It was a bit extravagant for my personal taste, but it would do. And it would certainly grab some attention.

Some while later, I was driving the winding roads of Tuscany, listening intently to the GPS directions, and occasionally glancing at a map of Italy. I was getting close to Volterra, in the distance I could see a high senna wall situated atop a hill with a narrow roadway leading up to the entrance to the city. I made it to the gateway and drove through without a hitch. It was a little harder to maneuver the car through the narrow streets of the inside, but thankfully I managed.

I wasn't entirely sure where it was that I was going. I was surrounded on all sides by sun baked, brick buildings and a few native people mulling about on the sidewalks, occasionally glancing up to watch me pass them by.

The Porsche had continued to climb the steep incline of the roadway, until it suddenly opened up into a huge plaza. In the middle of the square sat a huge fountain, its bubbling water glittering in the bright sun. Overhead stood a clock tower, built from ancient stone, standing above the city like a silent guardian. The time read 5:30 pm. There were some stands arranged around the edges, where vendors sold their goods...Italian scarves, jewelry, fruit, vegetables, etc.

A number of vehicles were parked on the side of the road, so I chose to do the same. I pulled into a place and stepped out, sucking in a large breath of fresh Italian air. I left my belongings in the car, if I survived my upcoming encounter, I could always retrieve them later.

Now that I had arrived, I wasn't entirely sure where it was that I was supposed to report to. I bit my lip and looked around, hoping to glance something that would give me an indication. There were several crowds of people, tourists I surmised, standing about, snapping photos and taking in the general splendor that is Volterra. But as I watched these people, I took notice of several other statuesque figures, unique from the rest.

They were clothed in long, black cloaks that covered them entirely from head to foot. However, I managed to catch a glimpse of one of their faces, deathly pale in the afternoon light. They stood in the shadows below the old clock tower, immobile and motionless, invisible to the incognizant humans. 'Vampires.' my mind whispered.

As I observed the group, I saw another figure, a woman, about to step out of the double doors under the clock. Like the rest, she was pale and inhumanly beautiful, reminding me very much of Rosalie. She was dressed in a short, red dress that was far from being modest and black stiletto heels, that made me physically cringe at the obnoxious idea of wearing them. Her mahogany hair hung down her back in long waves and a gray cloak, similar in style to those the others wore, was draped around her slender shoulders. She raised a black parasol over her head and opened it as she stepped out the door, no doubt further protecting her skin from the setting sun. The others that I had noticed had disappeared.

The woman strutted a little way down the street and then I heard her bell like voice, "Tours! Tours! Free tours of the Volturi Castle!" she called. The word 'Volturi' naturally caught my attention and I found myself walking toward her. A few tourists were beginning to convene around her and, as I neared, I could hear them excitedly talking amongst themselves, oblivious and distracted. This was my best chance at talking to the guide without being overheard.

I walked up to the vampire and she turned toward me, her violet eyes wide and questioning. I guessed, and was subsequently proven correct, that she thought that I was a tourist, wishing to ask a mundane question.

"Hello, how may I help you? Do you have a question about the tour?" she asked politely.

"I'm here to see Aro." I said, simply.

Her eyes widened in amazement and surprise, "I do not know whom it is that..." she began to deny me.

"I know what you are, I know who the Volturi are, and Aro already knows about me." I explained. "I was supposed to come here."

She glanced quickly toward the group of people, then back to me as she pulled me further off to the side, "Follow along with the tourists, you may wait with the receptionist." she advised me.

"Thank you." I replied, my mind much too preoccupied to really grasp the meaning of her words.

She nodded to me, then turned to the rest, "Alright, is everyone ready to begin?" she called to the tourists, who either mumbled a yes or nodded to affirm their place. "Shall we, ladies and gentlemen?"

The vampire led us toward the two doors from which she had appeared. She stepped inside and motioning for us to follow her. She led us down a small corridor, filled on both sides with stone statues and expensive looking artwork. What was it that Edward had called the Volturi? Ah, yes, _'Nighttime patrons of the arts.' _ You could certainly see how that description had originated, there was art in some form everywhere I looked.

Our guide led us through several other passages, much the same as the first, then through a beautiful stone courtyard and garden and onto a set of stairs, up which we ascended. The stairway opened into a brightly lit reception area, where a pretty human woman sat behind a desk, "Buona sera!" she called sweetly, as we stepped into the room.

The vampire stopped to address the crowd for a short moment. Then, as she started to turn around to move through yet another set of doors, she looked directly at me and then at an empty chair in the room. I was confused for a second, uncertain as to why I had to stay behind, but took my cue and stepped away from the group as they walked forward to disappear through the entrance.

"Why did Heidi tell you to stay behind?" asked the receptionist.

"Well, I...I wasn't really on the tour. I'm here to see Aro." I replied, as I timidly sat down.

"Do you know what they are?" she asked, as an abrupt chorus of screams echoed down the hall behind the two doors.

I jumped from my seat and stared unblinkingly toward the door, my heart leaping into my throat, "Yes." I managed to whisper, with a shudder, as I realized what was happening.

The receptionist stood silently for a moment, "I'm sorry, how rude I am! I am Gianna." she said, distracting me from the horrific noise.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I replied in a monotone, one hand over my speeding heart and the other reaching to shake Gianna's proffered hand.

We were quiet after our introduction to one another and eventually the screams died down into a deathly still silence. I sank back into my chair, shaking, praying to whatever deity that was listening that my fate wouldn't be the same as those people and the countless others that had came before in the previous centuries.

I reminded myself that there had been nothing that I could have done for those people. If I had tried to warn them, that would have brought about their death, as well as my own, much more swiftly. But as was natural for a human, I still felt guilty for being alive...when they had just been mercilessly slaughtered right down the hall. 'You might be joining them soon.' my horrified mind whispered, as I stared owlishly at the floor.

I suddenly heard footsteps, trudging back down the hall, and a second later the doors opened. The vampire I could now identify as Heidi, stepped into the room and turned to me.

"Aro will see you now." she said. "Follow me."

I rose from my seat onto shaky legs and followed close behind, as she walked at a human pace back down the hall, toward another set of elaborately decorated doors. I was still trembling in fear and anxiety and my heart was thudding so loudly that I thought it would beat out of my chest. But I hoped, however vainly, that I wasn't walking to my death...as had the people before me. We arrived at the entrance and she reached for the handles, 'This is it. Time to put on a brave face.' I thought, as she threw them open.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

Heidi had returned, leading a fresh batch of humans into our midst. We drank our fill and the guard was cleaning the mess, when the 'fisher' as we jokingly called Heidi, walked toward me.

"Master." she said, as she bowed.

"Yes, Heidi?" I asked, as I once again took my seat upon my throne.

"Master..." she hesitated, a worried wrinkle appearing between her wispy brows. "there is a human woman here. She said that she needs to see you."

Everyone within the room halted in there motions, surprised.

"And where is this human, Heidi?" questioned Caius, interrupting my response.

"She is in the reception room."

"Go and bring her forth." I ordered. "The rest of you, clean this mess!"

I listened as Heidi spoke quietly to the person, with no response, and then I heard two sets of footfalls coming back toward us, along with a racing heartbeat. As they neared the entrance, the overwhelming scent of freesias and roses assaulted my senses. There was only one person upon this earth that the scent belonged to.

Heidi pushed open the doors, but the person remained hidden in her wake as they came forward.

"This is the human, Master." Heidi said, as she walked to her place in the guard and revealing the young woman behind her. She had not changed in the past several months, but she looked much more healthy than when I had last laid eyes upon her. Her dark hair had grown until it was well past her shoulders and her chocolate eyes gazed around the room in amazement before landing on me.

"Hello, Aro." she greeted, the audible tremble in her voice, giving away her brave facade.

As I gazed at her, I found myself hopelessly lost in the depths of her soulful eyes.

"Is this human an acquaintance of yours, Aro?" Marcus interrupted, pulling me from my blissful thoughts.

"Yes I do, Marcus. This is the human young Victoria was so angry about." I replied, watching Isabella wince at the name.

Victoria had been furious when I had returned without Bella, but she could not override my decision. I had explained to her that taking Bella at that time could have been dangerous to our secret, that she had promised to come to Volterra at a later date, and then we would decide what we would do with her. I, however, had already made my decision. "This...is Isabella." I concluded, as I rose from my throne and walked toward her, she stilled at the action watching me.

"The Cullen pet?" Caius demanded, in his usual, bitter tone.

Anger darkened Isabella's features and she turned a fiery gaze onto Caius, "No, not anymore." she replied.

Caius looked upon her, raising a white brow in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I just don't like to be talked about as if I were a mere animal."

Everyone froze for the second time, apart from myself and Isabella. I turned toward Caius, seeing the fury in his eyes at her impertinence, "Calm, brother, I am certain that she meant no disrespect."

Isabella took my cue well, "I apologize, I didn't mean to insult you. I've just had a long day and...I-I'm tired. I tend to get rude when I'm tired." she mumbled her apology. She closed her eyes and I observed as she physically steeled herself before saying, "So, if you're going to kill me, can we just get it over with? I hate waiting."

The others were stunned, no human had ever been so complacent about their death in our presence, Marcus voiced as much, "So placid about your supposed impending doom, most mortals beg for their life when they see us for what we are."

She breathed a sigh, "Well, I know that if you want to kill me, there absolutely nothing I can do to stop you. So what's the point in begging?" she asked.

Marcus abruptly chuckled, "Incredible!" he said.

Isabella looked toward him with a questioning gaze, as if she were wondering about his sanity. "'Supposed impending doom?'" she quoted. "What do you mean? What does he mean?" she asked, first Marcus and then myself.

Marcus opened his lips to reply, but I interrupted before he could breath a syllable, "He meant that it is not our intent to kill you tonight, Isabella." I explained, smelling the adrenaline slowly leaving her blood.

"Oh." she breathed, suddenly swaying on her feet, from a lack of sleep, I surmised. She was about to fall to the floor as I caught her forearm in my grasp to steady her.

"Are you alright, my dear?" I asked her.

She yawned in response, "Sorry, I'm just really sleepy all of a sudden." she explained.

"Demetri, will you please escort Isabella to one of the guest rooms?" I found myself saying.

"But...don't you have to decide what your going to do with me?" asked Isabella.

"The matter can wait until you are better rested, cara mia." I replied. "Go now and sleep."

She nodded, sleepily, and followed Demetri out of the room.

I turned back toward my throne, only to find a look of astonishment upon Caius' face. "Whatever is the matter, brother?"

"That girl withstood Jane's power without so much as a flinch."

I glanced toward Jane, chuckling at her frustration, "Evidently she confounds us all."

"You were correct about her potential." he admitted. "I have never seen someone so gifted, in human form no less, since you discovered the twins."

"What of her lines, Marcus?" I asked, gazing where she had disappeared with Demetri.

"They are rather...interesting, brother. She has several lines that are nearly severed. The lines to her few family and friends remain intact. There is one particular line, a strong one, like that of a mate, leading away from her, the recipient, however, is still hidden from my knowledge. I will not know who it is, until she does."

"That is intriguing." I replied, remembering the hypnotic way that I had felt, when I had looked into her eyes.

"What is intriguing?" asked a voice.

Marcus' face automatically brightened, "Didyme." he said, happiness apparent in his voice.

"Hello, sister." I greeted.

"Brother." she smiled, nodding in my direction.

"We were discussing relationship lines for our guest." explained Marcus to his wife.

"Guest? We have a guest?" she asked, as she seated herself upon his lap.

"Yes, her name is Isabella. She is a human." he told her.

"Wait a moment, 'Isabella?' As in the Isabella that Aro has not stopped talking about for the past six months?" she grinned a wry smile at me.

"Yes, that would be correct, Didyme." I said.

"Oh, come now, Aro!" she admonished. "Can't I at least ask about her?"

"You may ask...but it does not mean that you will receive an answer." I replied.

"Then I will just have to go and see her myself." she said.

"She is resting, Didyme, leave her be." I warned.

"Then I will simply have to wait until she awakens."

"So, we are going to change her then?" Caius asked, his red eyes gleaming. "Or are we going to kill her?"

"My vote is that we change her. I imagine that she would be very interesting as a vampire." said Marcus.

"I agree." I added, on both fronts.

"Then I suppose that it is settled." Caius replied, rising from his throne. "So if you will all excuse me, I believe that I will go and find Dora."

"Very well, brother." I said, as my mind was drifted once again to Isabella.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I was led down a long corridor by the designated vampire who had politely informed me that his name was Demetri. He was a tracker for the guard and he found his lack of being able to get a 'feel' of my mind fascinating.

"I have never met anyone whom I could not track." he explained.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a freak." I mused sleepily.

He laughed, "You are most certainly not a 'freak', Isabella."

"Thanks." I replied. "And you do know that you can call me Bella, right?"

"Very well, Bella it is." he replied, as we stopped in front of a door. "Here we are." he said, as he opened it.

I stepped inside and gasped. Even in my tired state, I could appreciate the beauty of the room, or suite rather. It was decorated in the renaissance style, with a high vaulted ceiling from which hung a massive, crystal chandelier in the center of the sitting room. There was a large, black marble fireplace situated in the far corner with two lounge chairs placed on either side. Two black couches were arranged in the middle of the room, beneath the light fixture. The walls were a dark gold color, matching the light tan of the carpeting. To the left there was an archway, leading into what I came to find was the bedroom.

The bed was a queen size canopy, with long, sheer golden curtains tied at the four posts. They could be untied and pulled around to envelope the mattress completely. A chaise lounge was arranged by another fireplace and a comfortable looking window seat was built into the windowsill. Another chandelier, smaller in size, hung high above the bed and its brightness could be controlled via a switch by the doorway.

There were two folding doors, that folded back on either side of the archway, that could close the bedroom from the sitting room. The windows were high arches, similar to the doorway, covered in long tan and gold drapes that hung in deep folds down onto the floor. Inside the bedroom there were two other archways, one was a vastly over sized, walk-in closet and another was a huge bathroom, complete with a step shower, a toilet, and a double sink. It felt as though I had just stepped out of reality and into a fairy tale.

My thoughts were jerked from my amazement, when I realized that I didn't have anything to wear to bed. My belongings were still in the Porsche, parked in the plaza. I turned once again to Demetri who waited patiently in the doorway of the sitting room, for me to finish my exploration.

"Um, my luggage is still outside in my car. Could I retrieve it?" I asked, timidly.

"Felix and I will go and retrieve it for you, if you will tell us which car it is." he offered.

"It's a Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. It's parked on the other side of the plaza and, come to think of it, I should probably get it back to the rental service." I handed him the set of keys.

Demetri grinned, "It will all be taken care of. Is there anything else?"

I thought for a moment, "Can you tell Aro thank you for me? For the room?"

"Of course, I will take my leave." he replied, then he was gone.

A few minutes later, a huge bulk of a vampire arrived with my luggage. He looked very much like a body builder, with rippling muscles, visible even through his clothing. He was extremely tall, with dark hair that clashed with his pale skin. He didn't knock, just pushed the door open and walked casually into the room, his arms full of my suitcases.

"Here you are, Miss Isabella." he stated.

"Thanks." I squeaked, as I stood by the window.

He heard the fear in my voice, grinning a childish grin and, in that moment, he reminded me very much of Emmett Cullen. "I am Felix, by the way." he said, holding out his large hand.

I hesitated, blushing deeply, and then stepped forward, slowly placing my small hand in his. "It's nice to meet you, Felix. You can call me Bella." I said, as his hand engulfed my own in a shake.

"Alright. Well, I should be going..." he said. "Just call either myself or Demetri if you have need of anything else. Aro has assigned to two of us to be your personal guards."

"I will. Thank you." I said, then he disappeared.

I closed the sitting room door and gathered my luggage, taking it into the bedroom. I opened the closet and carefully placed everything inside. I would unpack later, when the situation seemed less surreal and I was less tired. I dressed for bed and found myself curled beneath the silken sheets, falling into a dreamless slumber.

**XXX**

The next morning, I awoke to find a pair of scarlet eyes staring down at me. "Ahh!" I shrieked, unceremoniously falling out of bed.

"Oh, my apologies, I suppose that startled you." said a voice.

I blinked rapidly, trying to focus the person into view. When I managed to do so, I found that it was a female version of Aro. She had the same midnight, black hair and the same facial features, only far more feminine and pretty.

"Um...Hi." I said, untangling myself from the covers and standing up from the floor.

"Hello, I am Didyme." she said, happily.

"Uh, I'm Bella." I said, slowly, unsure of what to make of the vampire before me.

"Yes, I know...Aro has not spoken of much else for the past several months. It is nice to finally make your acquaintance." she said.

"Are you two related? You and Aro, I mean." I couldn't help but ask, they looked too much alike not to be biologically related.

"I am his biological sister, he changed me when I reached adulthood." she answered.

"Oh." was my intellectual reply.

"Alright, sister, I would very much appreciate it if you refrained from talking off Isabella's ears." said a voice from the bedroom doorway.

We both turned to find Aro, standing in his usual black attire.

"Oh, brother, I am certain that Bella and I will be great friends." Didyme replied.

Aro simply grinned and then turned to me, "Good morning, Isabella. I trust that you slept well?"

"Yes. Thank you for allowing me to use this suite, it's very beautiful."

"'Use it?' My dear, it belongs to you." he stated, as if it were obvious.

"You mean...you're not going to kill me then?" I asked, slowly.

"No, Caius, Marcus, and I have decided that we will change you instead."

Didyme looked between the two of us with a small smile on her lips. "If you will excuse me, I think I hear Marcus calling me." she said.

"Of course, sister." Aro said, distractedly, still staring at me.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you." I called, turning my own eyes in her direction. She smiled and then left, leaving me alone with Aro.

When I turned back toward him, I found that he was still watching me, with an intensity in his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, blushing.

"No, not at all, Isabella." he replied, breaking from his haze.

"There you go with the whole 'Isabella' thing again. I believe I told you to call me Bella."

"I prefer Isabella," he said. "it is much more suiting for you."

I blushed yet again, "So, when are you going to change me?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"When would you prefer to be changed?"

The question caught me off guard, "You're giving me another choice?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. So long as you intend to become one of us, there is no issue with your level of awareness."

I honestly hadn't thought about it since Edward had left me. When I had been with him, I had hoped to be transformed some time around my 18th birthday. But now that I wasn't with the Cullen's, I surprisingly no longer felt the need to rush into things. "I would like to be changed sometime within the next year." I replied. "Just allow me to get used to my surroundings and everything, then I'll ask to be changed."

"Very well." he replied, with a nod.

My stomach chose that very moment to loudly growl, making me aware of the fact that I hadn't yet eaten breakfast. Aro chuckled at the sound and offered me his arm in a similar fashion of a gentleman from one of my favorite classic novels. "Come," he said. "I will guide you to the kitchens. You need your nourishment."

"Okay, just allow me to shower and dress first." I replied, walking toward the closet.

"Very well, I shall await your return in the sitting room." he informed me, turning and walking gracefully out the doors, sliding them closed behind him.

**XXX**

**Re-edited 2/4/13**

**Thanks to Cat, for pointing out the geography mistake at the first of this chapter. I went back and fixed it. =) **

**So that was chapter 7, I hope that it didn't disappoint. And as you may have realized, Didyme (Aro's sister and Marcus' mate) is alive in this fic. I think that she might play a role similar to Alice in the actual series-you know 'Bella's best friend'...Not sure yet. But anyway, onto the thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- Alimor The Crazy Bitch, kouga's older woman, XxPink-PrincessxX, Isarma, I-love-reading-the-cullens, heathermea, vamp gyrl, Kassandra203, and reddog25770, for your wonderful reviews of last chapter...I hope you all enjoyed this one...more to come soon! **


	8. Chapter 8 Thoughts Spinning In My Head

**Chapter 8- Thoughts Spinning In My Head**

**XXX**

**Aro-**

I awaited Isabella in her sitting room, listening as the water ricocheted off of her skin as she bathed. If I had been human, I am certain that I would have been blushing. Such thoughts were filling my mind, I wanted to do nothing more than go and join her. I shook myself from such lustful musings as I heard the water shut off.

She was hasty when deciding what to wear and it did not take her very long to decide, for a few minutes later she stepped out of her bedroom, to discover my reclined form upon one of the two couches. My eyes betrayed me and swept down her curvy body. She was dressed in a hunter green button up shirt, jean pants, and what I believe they call 'sneakers.' She was blushing profusely but I had no knowledge as to the reason why.

"Are you ready, cara mia?" I asked, trying in vain to distract myself from her pretty, blushing face and holding my hand out to her.

"Yes." she replied, as she placed her hand in my own.

I was still unused to being without the sensation of a mind connecting with my own whilst I touched an individual. The resonating silence of Isabella's mind was a welcome reprieve after hundreds of years of being lost in the swirl of thoughts and memories every time I merely brushed someones skin with my own.

I placed her small, fragile hand into the crook of my arm, whilst we stepped into the corridor. I led her toward a staircase at the end of the hall. I glanced toward her for the umpteenth time and found that her eyes lingered upon the various pieces of art that littered the castle halls.

"Do you appreciate art?" I could not help but ask.

"Oh, yes! You have some beautiful pieces." she replied, still staring away from me. "But I love literature even more so."

'Ah, so she delights in reading!' I thought. "Well, if that be the case, I must say that I have a surprise for you, Isabella."

"A surprise?" she asked, skeptically.

"Yes, however, I will have to show you after you have eaten." I explained, as her stomach gurgled once again. "Come, this way to the kitchens." We had descended the stairs and were going down another rather long hall.

"I didn't think that you would even have a kitchen." she stated, curiously.

"It is used mostly for keeping our pretense intact. But there are a small number of humans who work for us, so we prefer to keep it stocked and ready for their use." I explained.

"Yes, I met your human receptionist, Gianna. I didn't know that there were more humans here."

"They clean the rooms, do the landscaping, and such."

"Ah." she said, as we entered the kitchen.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sheer size of the room. It was furnished well, with all of the modern appliances-a large stove oven, microwave, refrigerator, freezer, etcetera. A small bar was stood in the middle of the room with several stools surrounding it. Isabella walked forward toward to the refrigerator and opened it to look inside.

"Hmm." I heard her mutter.

"Shall I call upon one of the humans to cook for you?" I offered, uncertain as to her knowledge of culinary skills.

"No, thank you. I can cook myself." she replied. "Hmm. I guess I can fix a ham and cheese omelet." she mumbled to herself, as she retrieved the proper items.

I stood watching as she grabbed a sharp looking knife and began dicing ham into small cubes. The shiny metal was coming much too close to her fingers to be considered safe, so I stepped forward without a word and took the knife from her hand. Using my vampire speed, I diced the ham and had it in place before she could even fathom what it was that I was doing.

"Um. Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"You are welcome, Isabella." I replied.

A while later, she had placed her food upon a stone plate and sat down at the bar leisurely eating, as I stood at the other side, watching her. "Would you like some?" she asked, as a joke I'm certain.

"Forgive me, but it does not seem to be exceedingly appetizing."

"Well, it's certainly not a pint of O positive." she muttered under her breath, I smirked. "So what is this surprise you told me about?" she asked.

"You will see after you are finished eating." I replied.

"Damn secretive vampires." she muttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

She slowly finished her meal and, after her insisting upon washing her utensils and place setting, we found ourselves descending another flight of stairs. I led her toward the west wing of the castle where my brothers and my quarters were located. I halted in front of a door and pushed it open, "Ladies first." I gestured for her to step in before me. She stepped through the door and I heard her gasp.

"Wow, what is this place?" she asked.

"It is my personal study." I explained, as I watched her drink in the sight.

There were shelf upon shelf of nothing but old volumes and dust ridden tomes. My stained oak desk, imported from the United States, sat situated in a nook in the back of the room. A small, crystal chandelier was suspended in the middle of the space, hanging just above a set of comfortable chairs. The room was rather small when compared to the castle's standards, but I tended to enjoy my solitude from time to time, so I did not mind. I continued to observe Isabella as she walked from one bookshelf to the next, gazing in awe at the titles.

"_Romeo and Juliet, Le Fant__ôme de l'Opéra__, Jane Eyre, Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus, _you have quite a collection, Aro." she said, smiling. Then she halted, a look of sheer surprise crossing her features. "Is this what I think it is?"

"That would depend wholly upon what _it _is." I replied, uncertain as to what she was referring.

"Is this a first edition of _Wuthering Heights _by Emily Brontë?" she asked, her hand reaching toward the novel, but staying her fingers before they could touch the aging spine.

"Yes, it is." I answered. "Do you enjoy that particular novel?"

"Oh, yes! It's my favorites!" she mumbled.

I smiled and stepped forward, out of the doorway, "Well, then I have no choice." I grabbed the book from the shelf and placed it into her awe stricken hands. "It is yours."

"No." she shook her head. "I...I couldn't take it." she said, trying to push the novel back into my hands.

"There is not any use in arguing, my dear. It is yours and I will have it no other way."

She smiled a small smile, "Thank you." she said, shyly gazing up at me, a little blush painting her cheeks a lovely shade of pink and allowing her delicious scent to permeate the room.

We stood silently, suspended in a long moment as we gazed into one another's eyes. It was suddenly apparent that neither of us wanted to look away.

"Isabella." I whispered, lifting my palm toward her reddened cheek. I desired to simply touch that flush of scarlet brightening her beautiful face. I did not realize my action when I unconsciously stepped closer, until I found myself looking down at her slightly parted lips. Her breathing became ragged, as our mouths slowly moved toward one another.

"Aro?" I heard my name being called through the haze that seemed to engulf Isabella and I, but still I did not break eye contact with her.

I hesitated before reluctantly returning to my senses and I answering, "Yes?"

It was not until the door began to creak open that I stepped away from Isabella and turned my attention in that direction.

Didyme's dark head came into view, "Brother, Marcus and Caius are asking for your presence in the throne room, something about an upcoming visit from a coven."

"Very well." I nodded. "Forgive me, Isabella, but I must heed their call."

She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, but the sound of my voice pulled her back into reality. "Huh, oh...um...of course." she breathed.

I halted, not entirely certain that I wanted to leave her after the moment we had shared. But fighting against my own will, I left quickly, because of the thoughts that were once again crossing my traitorous mind.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I hadn't really known what to say when Aro's voice sliced through the haze of my thoughts, so I simply said the first thing that came to mind. A look of what I thought to be hesitation flashed in his scarlet eyes and then he was gone. My mind unconsciously drifted back to the thoughts that I had had while in the shower. To say that my mind had been in the gutter would have been a big understatement. I didn't know where such fantasies had came from, but regardless I had found myself blushing. I didn't know why I was ruminating upon such things. I had, after all, really just met him for the second time.

But now, when we had been so close to...so close to what? Had Aro, the ruthless leader of the Volturi, of the entire vampire world, at least according to Edward, been about to kiss me? I wasn't sure of anything. I huffed and stood silently, my mind seeming to speed along a hundred miles a minute.

"So, whatever were you and my dear brother doing?" asked Didyme, I hadn't realized that she was still there.

"Oh, he showed me his personal study and gave me this novel." I raised the book I held in my hand.

She looked surprised, "He gave you one of his books?"

I merely nodded, still a little speechless.

"He must really like you then." she said, with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He never allows anyone to even borrow one of these." she said, motioning around the room toward all of the bookshelves. "But it is a very rare occurrence whenever he gives one of them freely to another. In fact the last such occasion was over two hundred years ago, he gave it to Carlis...um, never mind, it is not really important." she stopped herself, but I knew that she had been about to say Carlisle Cullen. I was surprised to find that there was no ache in my chest at the thought of the family.

"You know..." she turned her head to the side in a questioning manner, taking in my appearance. "I think that we need to go shopping."

I was silent for a minute, "Shopping?" I asked dryly.

"Shopping." she smiled.

And that was how I had found myself at a little Italian clothing shop in Volterra. Didyme reminded me very much of Alice, the only difference was that she allowed me to choose what I liked best (as long as it was 'expensive and of good quality', she said. It was something that I tried in vain to protest).

"Are you sure that they won't mind?" I asked for what seemed the thousandth time, referring to the three leaders, mostly Caius, he didn't seem to like me very much.

"Oh, of course not," Didyme denied. "they allow Athenodora and I to come out shopping all of the time."

"Athenodora?" I questioned.

"Caius' wife." she explained.

"Caius has a wife?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, it is surprising, isn't it?" she laughed a bell-like little giggle.

"Yeah, he doesn't really seem like the type that would be married."

"Yes, I agree. How the poor girl deals with him I'll never know. I believe that that is his special ability, to be perpetually bitter and hateful."

I laughed, I was really beginning to like Didyme, "She must be the complete opposite of him, from what you've told me."

"Oh, I am." said a voice from behind me.

I turned to discover a beautiful, blond woman. She was very statuesque, tall, and slim. If she had been human, she could have easily been a supermodel. "You know, you could have invited me along, sister." she said to Didyme, feigning hurt.

"I apologize, Athenodora, but I was not sure if you were not otherwise occupied." she replied.

"It is fine. So, is this the infamous Isabella?" Athenodora asked, turning to me.

"Not really infamous and it's just Bella." I replied, blushing.

"It is nice to finally make your acquaintance." she said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"So, introductions are out of the way and we are here for a reason, so let us get to it!" Athenodora said, a playful glint shining in her eyes.

Hours later, we returned to the castle, followed closely by Felix, Demetri, and another physically young vampire whose name I did not know, their arms were full of our purchases. I hadn't really wanted to buy very much, but Athenodora and Didyme had insisted. And unfortunately there is absolutely no arguing with a vampire, let alone two of them.

After I had placed everything in my closet and the rest had left me to my own devices, I decided to explore the castle. I hadn't really had a chance to do anything by myself since I had arrived. So I stepped out the door and walked in the direction that Aro had taken me that morning. Eventually, I ended up back in his study. I couldn't help myself, as I chose a book and sat down to read.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

After quite a long meeting with my brothers, I escaped to my study silently hoping for solitude. Upon my arrival, I found the door to already be cracked open. I glanced inside, annoyance at my lack of much needed seclusion. The feeling quickly faded, however, as I sighted the culprit. Grinning to myself, I slowly opened the door and quietly stepped inside. She was so absorbed in her reading that she did not hear my approach. I was almost along side her chair when I dared to speak, "Isabella?"

"Ahh!" she jumped, falling out of her seat.

"My apologizes, cara mia! Are you alright?" I asked, trying to withhold my laughter.

"Yes, it's just typical me, getting reacquainted with the floor." she mumbled, as I reached out a hand to assist her in rising. "Seriously though, you all are going to have to stop doing that if you want me to live long enough to change me."

"And what is it that we are doing?" I asked, though I knew already.

"Sneaking up on me. You make no sound whatsoever and then when you do you scare the crap out of me."

"I offer my sincerest apologies, Isabella." I bowed my head. "Do forgive my natural stealthiness." I said, as I place a kiss upon her knuckles, grinning.

I saw her gulp, "I suppose that I should be apologizing for the fact that I'm in here, reading one of your books, without your permission."

"Isabella, you are invited here any time you wish and you are more than welcome to any of the books, a number of them have not been opened in centuries."

"Thank you."

"So what is it that had you so engrossed in your reading?" I asked, as I walked around my desk and motioned for her to sit once again.

"_Romeo and Juliet_, actually. It's one of my favorite Shakespeare pieces." she explained.

We spoke of Shakespeare and other literary authors for a time, neither of us mentioning the incident from earlier that day.

"I was informed that you went shopping with Didyme and Athenodora? I do hope that they did not drive you to near insanity." I said, as I shuffled through some loose papers on top of my desk.

"No, it was okay."

"I am not entirely certain that 'okay' is the proper term to use when speaking of their shopping ventures."

She smirked, "In truth, I've never really been one for shopping, but it was surprisingly fun going out with them. They're really nice."

"I am certainly glad to hear that." I replied.

There was silence for a while, though it was not uncomfortable. It was merely two people enjoying one another's company without filling the quiet spaces with hindering small talk. I found myself observing her without her knowing and discovered her looking at me mulling over something that she seemed to want to say.

"Why do you not say whatever it is that you are thinking?" I asked, startling her.

"Um...I was actually wondering if I could e-mail my mom and dad? Just to keep up the pretense of 'studying abroad.'" she asked, shyly.

I considered her request for a moment, debating upon whether it was really wise for her to keep in contact with her family. I could always arrange for her to 'disappear', allowing her parents to believe that she was dead. But something told me that she would not appreciate the gesture, "Of course. Do you have a means to do so?"

"Yes, I was able to bring my laptop from home." she stated.

"Very well, would you like to bring it in here? I have a wireless internet connection." I asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'll go and get it." she started to rise.

"There is no need." I told her. "Alec?" I called, raising my voice just slightly.

A few seconds later the boy in question was standing before us, "Yes, Master Aro?" he asked.

"Would you mind going to Isabella's room and retrieving her notebook computer?"

"Not at all, master. I'll be right back." he said.

Isabella gazed after him, a look of surprise gracing her features, "Have not you met the twins?" I asked.

"No. I mean I saw him earlier but I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." she explained. "He has a twin?"

"Yes. Her name is Jane. She was the small blond girl that was in the throne room when you arrived."

"Oh, yes, I remember...the girl that kept glaring at me."

"She was trying to determine if her power would work on you, which apparently it did not."

"Her power?" she asked, just as Alec returned.

"Yes, my sister has the power to inflict the illusion of pain upon someone's mind." he explained to Isabella.

"And what about you?"

"I can cut off the five senses, total deprivation and paralysis." he grinned. "I am Alec, by the way...it's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too, Alec. Forgive me, but you seem young...physically." Isabella said, meekly, afraid of offending him, I supposed.

"Jane and I were rather young when Master Aro changed us." he told her.

"Why be changed at such a young age?" she asked, looking between the two of us.

"They were to be burned at the stake for practicing witchcraft. Their abilities, much like your own, were very prominent, even in their crude human forms. So, the townspeople thought them to be witches and sentenced them to die." I explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry." was her sympathetic reply.

"It's fine, though Jane is still a little touchy about the subject. She still blames humans for our suffering, I've personally gotten over it." he said, with a shrug and then paused, "Well, if that will be all, master, I'll be getting back to refereeing Felix and Demetri's boxing match."

"Yes, Alec that will be all. And do tell them to try and not break anything, will you?"

Alec laughed, "Yes, sir." he said, as he left us.

"A vampire boxing match? Now that would be something to see." Isabella laughed.

"Oh, it is...when they are not ruining something. During the last match in which they participated, they managed to break an ancient vase that was one of my more favorite pieces in my art collection."

She laughed again, I found myself silently adoring the sound.

"Sorry, I just never imagined you to be so...fatherly toward them."

There was a pause, where I gathered my thoughts and wits about me, "I suppose, in a way, that I am. I was the one that changed the majority of them, we all consider each other to be family."

"I can tell." she mumbled. "Well, I guess that I had better get to e-mailing."

She powered on her computer and began to type. As another sweet blush colored her cheeks, I could not help but try to figure out what it was that she was thinking about.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I turned on my computer, fully aware of Aro's eyes watching me. My thoughts were once again drifting, flying back to the 'almost kiss' and I found myself blushing. 'Why must I always blush?' I thought to myself. I forcefully jerked myself from the provocative thoughts in my head and focused upon writing my e-mails to Charlie and Renee.

_'Hey, Dad! _

_Everything is going great! I'm officially in Italy and the place that I'm staying at is really nice. It's this really old castle, I like it. I've already met a few people who seem friendly enough and the scenery here is picturesque and beautiful. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay and I'll write more later. I love you, Dad! Talk to you soon. _

_Love, _

_Bella.' _

I finished that note, reread it to make sure that I included everything that I wanted to say, and then I hit 'send.'

_'Hey, Mom! _

_I got my wish, I'm in Italy! I'm doing good. Met a few friendly people already.' _I continued to explain things, much the same as Charlie's e-mail, then I signed it and sent it on it's way through hyperspace.

When I finished, I glanced up from my work and discovered that Aro was still intently staring at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, quietly.

His head cocked to the side in a questioning way, "I was merely wondering as to what sort of engrossing thoughts were passing through your mind that would made your lovely face flush with such color?"

'Dang it! He caught me!' I thought. "Oh, it was nothing." I tried, waving him off.

He chuckled, "If it had been nothing, then I am fairly certain that you would not have been blushing in such a manner that you were."

"I...Well..." This time I was very happy when my stomach growled.

"Oh, how careless of me! Come, let us go down to the kitchen for your dinner." he said, once again offering me his arm. Breathing a quiet, relieved sigh, I sat my computer down in my chair and took his proffered appendage gratefully, allowing him to lead me from the room.

**XXX**

**Re-edited 2/10/13**

**Chapter 8! What did you all think of the 'almost kiss'? What about the short insight into Jane and Alec's back story? (I actually read that information somewhere, I think it was on Jane's page on Myspace...not sure) Let me know your thoughts. Oh, while writing most of this chapter, I was listening to a song by Linkin Park called "Waiting for the End"...you should check it out...I think its a good song. Anyway, onto the thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- Alimor The Crazy Bitch, reddog25770, kouga's older woman, XxPink-PrincessxX, Isarma, Kassandra203, city bookworm, seza3175, Artistia, EmpressHimiko, and BrOkEn'WiNgEd23, for your reviews! They inspire my writing, so thank you all! **


	9. Chapter 9 Queen of the Night

**Chapter 9- Queen of the Night**

**XXX **

**One Month Later-September 13th-**

**Bella-**

I had been living in Volterra for approximately a month and it was once again my birthday. The one year anniversary of the day when everything that I had had with the Cullen's, with Edward, had went to Hell.

I supposed that a lot could change in a year. I missed the family but I no longer ached for their presence in my life. I had, to my utter surprise, found a new family that was more than willing to take me in and treat me equally. Over that previous month, I had gotten to know quite a number of the Volturi in very personal terms.

Didyme, sweet and understanding as she was, was easily like the older sister I had never had. She had become a good friend and a close confidant and I was able to speak freely to her without worry of unwanted judgment. I very much enjoyed talking with Marcus, his looming age and ancient wisdom proved that he was inherently intellectual and always had something to say about any subject I chose to discuss. I guessed that that was the up side to being around for hundreds upon hundreds of years. The subjects that he had taken the time to learn and the events that he had witnessed were beyond baffling to me, to say the least.

Athenodora was warm and friendly, proving true my comment on her personality when compared to her husband. Caius kept his icy façade, sneering at me often in disgust. He would, on very rare occasions, speak to me but the tone of his voice was often filled with bitterness and loathing.

Felix and Demetri, my 'personal guards' had become overprotective big brothers. As I would walk the halls, they would sometimes trail silently behind me and when another vampire would look my way in a hungry fashion, they would make their displeasure known in one manner or another and that vampire would hurry along to whatever their duty was and leave me be.

All of this surprised me, there I was being friendly to a coven of vampires that killed people often times on a daily basis.

The killing part bothered me, horribly. I was so used to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle that one day, when I was mindlessly wondering the halls of the castle and happened upon a group of tourists taking a 'tour', I found myself trembling and crying, nearly hysterically. Of course, a few minutes after, I found that I was no longer alone. And it just had to be a certain person that found me.

"Whatever is the matter, Cara Mia?" Aro asked.

"I saw the tour group." I explained, in a hoarse whisper.

He was quiet for a moment, "You do not agree with our choice of lifestyle." he guessed.

I didn't know what I could say to that simple statement. To have said 'yes' would've, to me, seemed rude and ungrateful, after all that they had done for me. But to have said 'no' would have been a blatant lie, both to Aro and myself, so I chose to remain silent.

"Isabella, you must understand that this way of existence is only natural for vampires, it is in our very nature to be feral and predatory. We must have life blood in order to survive." he gently reminded me.

"I know." I began. "But all of those people, they will never see their family or friends again,...and the children." I gasped, remembering a pretty little girl in the back of the group, that looked about her awestruck and curious.

"I am sorry that you are upset, Isabella." Aro said, quietly.

"Aro, I'm not going to live with an eternity of regret hanging over my head...I just can't do it. Once I've been changed, I don't want to kill people." I said.

"Isabella..." he whispered my name. "if you would prefer the alternative of hunting animals, I would not stop you. I would allow you to do what ever you wish, so long as it gave you some semblance of happiness."

The moment those words left his lips, my tears dried and my trembling subsided. "Thank you." I managed to choke out.

"Of course, La Mia Bella." He escorted me back to my room and with a kiss on my hand, left me.

This particular morning, my birthday, I had awoken and gone through my usual morning routine of showering, dressing, and going to the kitchen to eat. When I returned to my room, after enjoying my meal, I was surprised to find Didyme, Marcus, Athenodora, and Caius (of all people), in my sitting room, awaiting my return.

"Um...Good morning!" I called, as I stepped through the doorway.

"It is not just any morning...it is the day of your birth!" Didyme called, happily. "Now I'm not entirely certain as to how humans celebrate these things in this day and age, but I do know that they are gifts involved."

"Didyme, you know that I don't like receiving presents." I protested, a frown forming on my lips.

"I know..." she began, grinning. "but I simply could not resist. Here, open Marcus and my gift first." she pushed an intricately wrapped box into my hands.

"My apologies, Bella, I did try to reign Didyme in but I fear it was to no abound." Marcus said, smirking. The person in question shot him a playful glare.

"Go ahead, open it!" she insisted.

I had stuck my finger under the wrapping to begin to tear open, when I was suddenly overtaken by memories of my last birthday. They crashed into my mind in an unwanted montage, freezing me in their grip. With every pounding beat of my heart it seemed that a different image would pass through my thoughts. I stood unmoving, staring, unseeingly, down at the box in my hands.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" I heard someone say. "Bella?!" I felt someone gently shaking me. A broken sob fell from my lips, as I fell to my knees, tears welling in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. "Aro, thank the gods!" someone said.

A moment later, I was embraced in a pair of cold arms, "Isabella? Isabella! Speak to me, Cara Mia." a voice demanded, breaking through the miserable fog I had fallen into.

"Aro?" I questioned, quietly. I couldn't see, my eyes were blurred with too many tears.

"Yes, my dear." he said to me. "What happened?" he asked the others.

"I handed her a present, she was going to open it, and then she just froze and fell to her knees." explained Didyme.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "It's just bad memories. I don't even know why I'm crying, I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore."

"'Bad memories?'" Aro questioned.

"My last birthday, Alice Cullen threw me a party. When I was opening a gift, I got a paper cut and it started bleeding. Jasper, Alice's mate, tried to attack me. Edward pushed me backward out of the way, only to have me fall into a glass table that worsened my injuries." I explained, showing them the long scar on my left arm where Carlisle had stitched me. "Edward was upset by it all and didn't speak to me for several days. When he finally did, it was to tell me that his family had left and that he was there to tell me goodbye." I whispered. "Opening the present kind of brought all of it back."

"Oh, Bella! I am so sorry! Really I am!" Didyme began to apologize.

"No, it's fine. Like I said, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore and I'm going to keep that promise. Now, where is my gift? I think I dropped it." I asked, sniffling.

"Here." Didyme pressed it back into my hands. "You do not have to open it, if you do not wish to."

"No. I do." I said, taking a deep breath and hoping that history wouldn't repeat itself, I cautiously pulled off the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a set of antique books, at least a couple of centuries old, that were a complete set of the classic works of Shakespeare. "Oh, thank you so much, Didyme! Thank you, Marcus!" I jumped to my feet to hug the both of them.

"Your welcome, we were not sure if you would like them or not." Didyme said, somewhat shyly.

"I don't like them, I love them! Thank you!" I told her again.

"Here you are, Bella." said Athenodora, as she handed me her gift. "It is from both Caius and I."

I, again, cautiously opened the present. Inside was, what looked like, a very expensive necklace. It was a chandelier choker, with onyx and diamonds interlaced into an intricate design.

"Oh my! You didn't have to get me something so expensive!" I said.

"I know, But I wanted to." she smiled.

"I love it! Thank you, Athenodora!" I said, hugging her. "And thank you, Caius." I said, as I turned to him.

"Your welcome." I heard him mutter vaguely, under his breath, as he looked anywhere but in my direction.

I smiled. I couldn't help it, I had to hug him. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him. His eyes widened in surprise for a long moment, before he slowly returned the embrace. I heard laughing behind me, but I didn't mind at all.

"Did you get her something, Aro?" Didyme asked.

"Yes, actually I did, sister." he replied.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Aro." I said, as I stepped away from a very stunned Caius.

"I do know that, Isabella." The way my name rolled from off his tongue sent a very good shiver down my spine. "But I could not resist. After all, I wanted to purchase something for you that would outshine your other gifts." he said, as Didyme glared at him.

He smiled and held up a set of car keys.

My mouth dropped open, "You didn't?" I questioned, tonelessly.

"Oh, believe me...I did." he smirked, a playful glint in his eyes. "Now, if you will but follow me." He offered me his arm as he always did, I took it while giving him a suspicious glare. He led me down the hall toward an elevator. Everyone else followed behind us and we all stepped inside, minutes later the doors opened into a parking garage. There, parked close to the elevator, was a shiny black car with a huge bow on the top.

My jaw dropped open for the second time in an interval of minutes, "There is no way that I am accepting this." I stated.

"Oh, come now, if you do not, I will be hurt beyond repair." he said, taking my hand and placing the keys in my palm. "Besides I thought that you might need a vehicle to drive now and after you have been changed."

I was speechless for a moment, then I sighed. He grinned in triumph.

"At least tell me what kind of car it is..." I suggested, in an annoyed tone.

"It is a Ferrari F430 Novitec Rosso." he answered, as if I would know what any of that meant. I only recognized the name, 'Ferrari', and knew that the car sitting so slyly in front of me cost more than what I could have ever dreamed of buying with my meager savings.

"Damn vampires and their love of fast cars." I mumbled under my breath, as I walked toward the drivers side door, earning me a few chuckles from the group behind me. I reached for the door handle to open it and when I did they shot up in a sudden motion, instead of opening outward.

"I do hope that you like it." Aro said.

"I suppose that I'll have to, won't I?" I sighed, then smirked.

"But of course." he replied, walking toward the passenger side. As he opened the door and sat down in the leather seat, I couldn't help but notice how truly graceful he was. The elegance of being a vampire was befitting of him. It was also within that particular moment that I chose to become aware of just how well his body was toned. He had a broad chest, muscular arms and powerful, long legs, all combined with his handsome face, to make a very striking figure. I found myself beginning to wonder just what he would look like without that ever present, black suit. 'What are you thinking Bella?' my thoughts rose in protest. To keep my mind preoccupied and away from _that_ particular line of thinking, I decided to say the words that I was sure would make his day.

"Thank you, Aro." I said.

"You are most welcome, Mia Bella Stella." he smiled another handsome smile.

The others had retreated back into the inner realm of the castle, leaving the two of us alone in the garage, sitting in the car that I wasn't about to call it mine. "So, are there any other surprises that I should know about?" I asked.

"Well, perhaps one other..." he trailed off.

I groaned, "Need I ask?"

"Merely a birthday cake that Demetri and Felix are trying very hard to bake."

"A cake?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I did say the word- 'trying.' How successful they have been in such an endeavor is more than likely up for debate."

The sudden image of the two vampires in the kitchen, dressed as chefs, covered in flour, popped into my head and had me laughing.

"It was also my intention to ask if you would be opposed to joining me for an evening at the opera?" Aro asked, after my laughter had subsided. To my utter astonishment, he sounded kind of shy.

"Opera? As in Italian opera?"

"Yes." he chuckled. "We are in Italy after all."

"You know what I mean." I muttered. "What opera would we be seeing?" I asked, I wasn't all that knowledgeable about such things.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's masterpiece, _Die Zauberflotë_." he replied, in a flawless accent.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I had absolutely no idea as to what he had just said.

"_The Magic Flute_." he clarified, with a laugh.

"Okay, that I have heard of." I said.

"Have you ever had the privilege of seeing it performed?"

"No, I've never been to the opera before." I confessed, with a shake of my head.

"Is that so? Well, in that case, I must insist upon your company this evening."

"Alright." I agreed. "Even though I probably won't understand a word that's being sung."

"I will translate for you." he smiled, I blushed. In that one moment, the urge to lean over and kiss him struck me. I fought it, not entirely sure how he would react to such an action. 'Why am I thinking such things?' my mind asked.

"Shall we go and see how your cake is coming along?" he asked.

"I suppose." I agreed.

We left the garage for the elevator and ended up in the kitchen, where we found, much as I had imagined, Felix and Demetri covered in flour and chocolate icing.

"Master." they said in unison, bowing to Aro.

"Felix, Demetri," Aro replied, trying unsucessfully to withhold a laugh. "I must say, I have never quite seen the two of you in such an undignified state." They looked chagrined at Aro's words..

"Yes, you know you didn't have to decorate yourselves. The cake was more than enough." I teased.

"Yes, well, we wanted you to have a visual of all of the hard work we put into that...thing." Felix replied, glaring at my lopsided, half iced desert.

"Baking is inexplicably hard." Demetri muttered in huff, falling seemingly tiredly onto a stool and running a hand through his hair, unknowingly smearing even more icing through it.

"Well, I love it! Thank you both, so very much!" I smiled, hugging them both, despite the threat of getting icing and flour on my clothing.

I turned and watched as Felix cut me a piece of the cake and handed it to me. It was surprisingly very tasty. "It's delicious!" I praised, as I stuffed a bit into my mouth. The two accidental bakers smirked at my outburst.

After I had eaten my fill and thanked them both again, Aro took me back to my room. The rest of the day passed by quickly and before I knew it Athenodora was helping me to pick out an evening gown to wear to the opera...words I never thought I'd say.

"I didn't even know I that these were in my wardrobe." I said, motioning to the row of glistening gowns that were hanging in my closet. They had, after all, seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"I took the liberty of purchasing them for you. I had an inkling that you might need one eventually." she replied, with a smile.

"Thanks." I muttered, rolling my eyes, with a goofy, friendly smile.

"Now let us figure out which one you are going to wear." she said, moving to stand in front of the line of dresses. "This one?" she asked, holding up a very revealing red number that had me blushing at simply the thought of wearing it.

I scrunched my nose and shook my head. Next came a hot pink, strapless gown that I determined only someone similar in nature to Jessica Stanley would be caught dead in...no pun intended.

"Hmm...how about this one?" Athenodora asked, holding up a violet colored gown. Its design was simple and beautiful, with a full length skirt made of satin and a chiffon overlay trimmed with tiny crystals.

"I like that one." I said, simply.

"This one it is!" she said.

The next thing I knew, I was in the dress and sitting stiffly in front of a dressing table, having my hair brushed. "I think that you should leave it down, it will look better with the dress that way." suggested Athenodora.

"Okay." I said, I didn't really know what else to say, I just let her work her magic.

"Relax. It is only an evening at the opera, from the way you are acting one would think that you were going to your public execution."

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Just nerves, I suppose."

"Bella, just breathe." she said, taking a deep breath, in and out and surprising me with her amount of control. "Everything is going to be perfect."

I only managed a jerky nod in response to which she smiled a knowing smile and turned to sort out a pair of shoes for me.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

I stood within my chambers, straightening my tie for the umpteenth time. Marcus was standing to the side observing as Didyme stood behind me, assisting me in smoothing the wrinkles from out my suit jacket. I realized abruptly, as I stared at myself in the mirror, that I was nervous for the first time in all of my years on earth...nervous because I was escorting _Isabella_ to the opera.

"You need to relax, brother, everything will be fine." Didyme said, as she squeezed my shoulders in reassurance.

"Didyme, I do not know the reason why, but I am actually anxious."

"Your ties toward Isabella have strengthened, Aro." Marcus answered instead.

"How so, Marcus?" I asked, curiously.

"Your view of her is that of a good friend and perhaps something much more."

"And hers?"

"Her ties are much the same as when she first arrived, except that one particular line that I brought to your attention after I seeing her for the first time in the throne room."

"And what of that line?" I demanded.

He hesitated a moment, "I think...that it may be leading to you, Aro." he said, quietly.

I stood stock still. Leading to me? No, that could not be possible. "How certain of that conclusion are you?" I asked.

"Fairly certain, there is still a slight chance that I could be wrong, but it is very doubtful." he replied.

I was surprised to find that I felt a little antsy about that 'slight chance.'

"You mean my brother might have actually found his mate? Oh, I pity poor Isabella!" Didyme interrupted, playfully.

"Oh, bite your tongue, Didyme." I said.

"Why ever would I do that? My tongue does not taste very well, after all." she grinned.

"You, little sister, are horrible!" I said, reaching over to ruffle her midnight hair.

"No! Not the hair! Ugh, I could kill you, Aro!" she said, trying to smooth the flyaway strands.

"Shall we go and inquire as to whether Isabella is ready?" asked Marcus.

"I suppose." I replied.

We soon found ourselves in Isabella's sitting room, listening as Athenodora assisted her with her appearance. I took a deep breath to calm myself as I heard her declare her nervousness. I could not help the smile that formed upon my lips at the knowledge that I made her...'nervous.'

A few moments after, the doors to her bedroom opened, only to reveal, for lack of a more divine term, a princess. Her dark chocolate hair fell down below her shoulders in long, natural waves and her dress...let us just say that, standing there awestruck in her presence, I had second thoughts about allowing her to exit her bedroom. The violet gown enhanced her feminine curves and features very nicely. I glanced toward Marcus, only to catch him smirking at me.

"Isabella." I said, as she turned toward me. "You look absolutely stunning. A goddess in human form." I proclaimed.

She cast her eyes down to the floor, her embarrassment palpable, "Thanks." she mumbled, blushing crimson.

"Aro is correct, you look very beautiful, Bella." said Marcus, with a smile.

"I agree." Didyme piped in.

"I am glad to get some compliments on my work. It was fairly hard." Athenodora grinned.

"Is that so?" I asked. "Forgive me, Dora, but I find that rather difficult to believe."

"She tried to make me wear heels." Bella explained, quietly.

"The poor girl is absolutely hopeless when it comes to balance and grace." Athenodora huffed.

"Hey, I tried to tell you that I was a lost cause." Bella laughed. "I'm one of those rare people who trip over empty air and fall up the stairs rather than down." Everyone laughed at her comment, then I stepped forward.

"Are you ready, Mia Stella?" I asked, offering her my arm.

"Yes. I suppose so." she replied, stepping forward.

I found myself, once again, lost in her soulful eyes, "Come, my dear. Let us go." I said, as we stepped out her door.

**XXX**

**Re-edited 2/20/13**

**Well, that was chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it! Their opera date will probably be the next chapter. Anyway, penny for your thoughts? **

**Oh, and I don't own any rights to the opera mentioned in this chapter, no copyright infringement is intended. Now onto the thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- XxPink-PrincessxX, reddog25770, Isarma, BrOkEn'WiNgEd23, EmpressHimiko, Alimor The Crazy Bitch, heathermea, melanieintn, kouga's older woman, Ixlikxsumxone, jenni80, , and ACertainElf, for your wonderful reviews of last chapter! Thank you all so much! I hope that this holidays season is a happy and safe one for you all! Merry Christmas! **


	10. Chapter 10 Alle Bande der Natur

**Chapter 10-Alle Bande der Natur (All the Bonds of Nature)**

**XXX **

**Bella-**

Aro led me back to the parking garage and we walked toward a long black limousine.

He opened the door for me, "After you, my lady." he said, smirking, with a little bow.

I smiled at his old world charm and sat down on the seat, sliding over to allow him in. I turned my attention forward and found that we weren't alone. Jane and Alec sat across from us, dressed in evening attire. Alec was looking handsome in a designer suit, his brown hair combed neatly and Jane looked pretty in a long, simple black dress, her blond hair swept into an elegant but understated bun at the base of her neck.

"Hello again, Bella." Alec greeted.

"Hi, Alec, Jane." Alec smiled cheerfully, Jane merely nodded. "Are the two of you coming to the opera with us?"

"Yes, it is unsafe for Master Aro, or even yourself, to go beyond the castle walls unaccompanied." the boy vampire replied.

"Oh." I said, simply, with a nod. I certainly didn't mind the extra precaution, what with Victoria still stalking about. "So what opera house are we going to?"

"L'opera di San Marco, it was named in honor of Marcus." Aro explained.

"How far away is it?"

"Just on the other side of the city." he said.

Afterward, I remained quiet, watching as the city of Volterra flew by the window and listening as Aro talked with the twins. When the car pulled to a stop in front of a huge stone building, I gasped in surprise. It was an elegant structure, standing at a height of three stories and a dozen or more high archways lined the front entrance.

A large stone staircase led up to the main doorway, inside of which was brightly lit and welcoming. Angelic statues, much like those seen carved into the famous European cathedrals, decorated the top with overly large versions standing erect on each corner. In an alcove above the door, stood a stone carving that looked very similar to Marcus, underneath which a plaque read- "In onore del Santo divino Marcus."

"Is that a statue of Marcus?" I asked, surprised at the outright display.

"Yes. He is, after all, revered as a saint by the people of Volterra. The legend is that some centuries ago, Saint Marcus arrived in the city, only to find it tormented and ravaged by horrible 'creatures of the night.' He exorcised the plague of vampires from the city walls and was 'killed' by one of the beasts." Aro explained, an amused glint in his red eyes.

"And just how much of that is true?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, you never know..." Aro said, jokingly. "It is merely a legend."

He turned and opened the door, stepping out first, while I followed shortly thereafter. As I stood, he reached for my hand and placed it in the crook of his arm in his usual old world fashion. He smiled and led me forward, as the twins stepped out of the limo and walked closely behind.

All around us, people in evening attire flowed into the theater. I took notice of several vampires amidst the human crowd. They were, after all, easily spotted when you knew what to look for.

"They're other vampires here." I stated.

"Yes, an old friend of the Volturi is the owner of this establishment. Marcus, Caius, and I are patrons."

As we talked, we arrived in the lobby. It was a large open area, decorated in gold, red, and white. The floor was white marble with red walls and golden accents. A huge golden staircase ascended to the second and third floors where, I was told, the opera boxes were located.

"It's very beautiful." I complimented the splendor around me.

"Grazie, Mia Signora." said a vampire walking toward us.

"Raphael." Aro greeted, nodding toward him.

"It is good to see you, Aro, Jane, Alec." he nodded toward the twins, while shaking Aro's hand, then turned to me. "And who might this gorgeous creature be?" he asked, as he kissed the back of my hand. His hungry, red eyes raked up and down the curves of my body, making me more than a little uncomfortable.

Aro looked a little peeved, "This is my _date_ for the evening, Signorina Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Raphael, the architect and owner of this opera house."

The way he stressed the word 'date', sent nice little thrill through me.

"An honor to meet you, my lady." Raphael said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied, shyly.

He had started to say something else, but Aro interrupted him, "If you will be so kind as to excuse us, Raphael, Isabella and I need make our way up to our box."

"But of course, Aro. Until we meet again, my lady Isabella." he smiled a predatory smile in my direction.

"I doubt _you _will ever meet her again." Aro mumbled viciously under his breath, just loud enough for Raphael and I to hear, as he wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

Raphael's eyes widened, as he swallowed dryly, "My apologies, Signor. I did not know that she was...taken." he said.

Aro merely glared and pulled me along with him, as he moved toward the stairs. We ascended to the nearly deserted, third floor and walked down an elaborate hall into a private box. Jane and Alec had their own located just beside of ours.

Once Aro and I were alone, I quirked an eyebrow, "What did Raphael mean when he said that I was 'taken'?" I asked, making quotation signs with my fingers.

"Oh, you caught that, did you?" he said, quietly, staring down at the curtained stage. "I apologize if my actions and words made you uncomfortable, but it was the only way to keep you safe...what with so many vampires within the vicinity. So long as you are in my company or that of the twins, none of them will touch you. Unless of course, you wish it otherwise...Raphael would apparently like to become more acquainted with you." he said, I didn't miss his grim tone.

"No," I shook my head for emphasis. "forgive me for being blunt, but Raphael was fairly rude...the way that he kept staring at me, I felt like a fly caught in a web."

"You should be very glad that you did not have hear any of his thoughts." Aro growled out, low enough that I just barely caught it over the buzz of the gathering audience below. "He is a vampire who prefers to have human lovers, a fetish of his, I suppose. The end result for the majority of them is death and he does not have to worry about commitment in any form or revealing our secret."

"They end up dead?" I asked.

"Yes, he either kills them afterward or the process itself does." he explained.

I blushed despite myself and reached over, placing my hand on top of his, as it rested on the arm of his seat, "Thank you, for watching out for me." I told him.

"It is my pleasure, Isabella." he replied, looking deeply into my eyes.

I didn't notice that we were leaning toward one another until orchestra struck the first chords of the opera and we tore our gazes away from each other, turning our attention toward the stage.

The story of 'Tamino,' a handsome prince lost in a foreign land, unfolded before us. I found myself lost within the confines of the story. Of course, Aro had to translate just about everything, but even then I could still appreciate the beauty of the tale. Intermission came and went and act two began. The character of the 'Queen of the Night' reappeared on the stage and the first notes of her aria filled the air.

_"__Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen__..." _

I just happened to be gazing down at the audience below, taking in their reactions of awe that were similar to my own, when I shock of fiery, red hair caught my attention. I looked curiously at the woman, she was dressed in a long scarlet gown that matched her hair color but contrasted greatly with her deathly pale skin.

'Vampire.' my mind whispered. She must have felt my eyes on her, because in the next second she turned and looked upward, her dark eyes finding my own. It was in that precise moment, as I stared into her hate filled face, that I recognized her. My memories automatically flew back to that fateful evening, when Edward had invited me to watch his family play a game of baseball.

I had been so happy at the idea of being included in their family, that I had agreed...though baseball and I had never been a very good mix. Everything had been going well, until the three nomadic vampires had strolled out of the forest...Laurent, James, and Victoria. The first two of the deadly trio were dead, James having been killed by the Cullen's after attacking me and Laurent by Aro after nearly doing the same.

But now I suddenly found myself sitting frozen in unadulterated terror, as I stared down into a set of dark scarlet eyes that were so full of hatred and anger, that I couldn't stop myself from trembling in fear. I blinked and Victoria disappeared. The first line of the Queen's aria echoed in my mind again..._"__Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen__."_- "The vengeance of Hell boils in my heart."

**XXX**

**Aro- **

I was very much enjoying the evening. Though I had been privileged enough to see _The Magic Flute _performed thousands of times, I had found myself surpringinly happy to share the experience with Isabella. She seemed to be sincerely intrigued by the opera and I was more than willing to translate the scenes for her.

It was during the second act, however, when the first chords of the infamous 'Der Hölle Rache' aria floated through the air, that I took notice of Isabella's increased heart rate. She had stilled in her movements and her breath came in hurried gasps that was rather painful to see. She was not watching the action on the stage, rather she was gazing at someone in the crowd below. I saw her beautiful eyes widen in inexplicable fear and watched as her face became void of all color. I reached my hand forth and grabbed her hand, she was trembling.

"Isabella?" I called to her. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Victoria." she breathed, almost silently. My brow furrowed in suspicion, as my mind quickly comprehended whom it was of which she was speaking.

I looked outward over the audience, searching for the vampire in question. I did not see her, but as I inconspicuously sniffed the air, I could smell her lingering scent. She had been here, but now she was gone.

"Jane, Alec." I called softly, the twins seemingly materialized in front of us.

"Yes, master?" they asked in unison.

"There was a vampire here. I am certain you remember her, the red herring by the name of Victoria?"

Both of them nodded.

"I would like for you to locate her and bring her back to the castle. I would like very much to have a word with her." I nearly growled, I would never allow her to harm my Isabella. '_My _Isabella? And when did you begin to consider her _yours_?' my thoughts demanded.

The twins disappeared, leaving the two of us alone once again. Isabella was still trembling, so I pulled her from her seat into my arms and held her closely, whispering soothingly into her ear that everything would be alright.

"She is still after me!" I vaguely heard her voice, as I silently rejoiced at having her body in such close contact to my own.

"She will never harm you, you have my word, Isabella. If she were to try and hurt a single hair on your beautiful head, I would personally rip her limb from limb."

"Would you really do that for me, an insignificant human?" she asked, her imploring eyes boring into my own.

"Isabella, you are far from 'insignificant.'" I told her. "Come, the opera is over, let us return to the castle."

I rose from my chair and pulled her with me, all the while keeping a reassuring arm around her slim waist. We swiftly walked toward the lobby where Raphael made an attempt to stop us for the second time. With one glare, he stopped his advance and we were out the door in mere minutes. I kept my arm in place as the limousine neared and halted in front of us. I handed her inside and then followed.

"Do you think that they'll find her?" she asked, nervously wringing her hands.

"I am not certain, her scent was rather faint when I smelled her. She must have left quickly after she realized that you had recognized her."

"I saw her, then I blinked, and she was gone."

I could still smell the remnants of adrenaline coursing through her veins, "Calm, Isabella. You are safe with me." I told her. She nodded her understanding.

Soon after we arrived back in the garage and found ourselves in the elevator. We stepped into the hall that housed her suite and walked toward her door, arriving mere seconds later. She hesitated, biting her lip as if contemplation, before reaching for the door handle.

"Thank you, Aro, for everything that you have done for me." she said, slowly raising her gaze and meeting my own.

"You are most welcome, Isabella." I replied, quietly.

She stared at me for a moment longer, then suddenly closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around my torso, embracing me. I stood stock still, frozen in shock and taken by surprise, before I returned the gentle hug, resting my chin on the crown of her head.

She pulled away, a slight smile gracing her lips, and began to turn toward her door. In that moment, something snapped within me, within my heart, within my very being, and I could not halt myself from reaching out and pulling her back into my arms. I heard her exhale a startled gasp at the sudden motion before my mouth descended upon her own. I could tell by her lack of reaction that she was stunned into utter stupefaction, but then, just as abruptly, she began to respond and our mouths danced together in an ages old tango.

At her welcome response, a surprising warmth spread throughout my chest, originating from my unbeating heart, and coursed through my entire frame. I felt almost as if I could explode, as the abrupt feeling of adoration and love overwhelmed me. I had, after all, only ever felt this strange emotion through the memories and thoughts of others. And I knew, somewhere in my shaken and rattled mind, that it had a most significant meaning...I had, after centuries of existing without the true love of another, found my one true soul mate.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I don't know what came over me, but I just had to embrace him. He stilled at the gesture and then wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head. I would have never thought within a million years that I would be hugging him of all people...Aro of the Volturi, King of the Vampire world! Which is why I couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought.

I pulled back after several moments, afraid that I had crossed an invisible line and broken some kind of 'royal' protocol. I turned toward my room, intent upon escaping the potentially embarrassing scene and changing out of my evening attire into something more comfortable. As I reached for the handle, I felt Aro's icy hand grasp my arm and spin me back around to face him.

I gasped at the quick movement, but then I surprisingly felt his lips on my own. I stupefied, much too stunned by the gesture to think right away, but when I did, I found myself responding vigorously. My heart was thumping loudly and beating at such a staccato pace that I thought it would fall from my chest.

But as I stood there, wrapped in Aro's embrace, his lips gently caressing my own, a warmth, unlike anything I had ever felt before in my short life, spread throughout my body. The butterflies that I had always felt in his presence, multiplied into a full swarm and I felt as if every nerve ending in my body had morphed into a live wire. I could fell nothing but him. And I realized, abruptly, that I just wanted wrap him in my arms, hold onto him, and never let go again for the rest of my existence...however long it would be.

When finally he released me, I stood before him, entirely breathless and trembling with the aftermath of the unknown emotion. I looked up, blinking owlishly, into his eyes to try and figure out exactly what had passed between us and if he had felt any semblance of what I had. What I saw displayed in his features was nothing short of a raw but absolute adoration and pure love that set my heart into another round of frenzied palpitations.

"Isabella." he breathed.

"What was that?" I asked, taking a deep breath, whilst trying my hardest to steady my heart beat.

He must have taken my question as a negative reaction to what had occurred, because in the next instant a series of varying emotions crossed his face, ending with a heart wrenching expression and I watched as his broad shoulders fell in silent defeat.

"I must apologize, Isabella, I should not have kissed you in such a manner." he whispered, turning to leave.

"No, don't go...please, don't go!" I yelled, reaching for him. He stopped and turned back to me slightly. "I wasn't talking about the kiss, Aro...I-I was talking about..."

"Master Aro?" Jane's shrill voice cut through the haze that had engulfed us. Aro kept his eyes on mine for a moment longer, then blinked and turned to look down the hall toward the approaching twins, automatically falling back into his role of the ruthless leader of the Volturi. Alec and Jane halted a respectable distance from us, annoyed expressions marring their youthful faces.

"Yes, Jane? Were you able to locate Victoria?" Aro asked.

"No, master," Jane explained, hesitantly. "she eluded us. We tracked her east, but her scent disappeared and we couldn't find a trace of her."

"We were thinking that perhaps Demetri would be able to help and we could locate her tonight." Alec explained.

Aro contemplated, "No, she has most likely left the country for now. Have the rest of the guard keep a close watch, I have an inkling that she will soon show herself again. And when she does, I expect you to bring her before me."

"Yes, Master." said Jane.

"Of course, Master." replied Alec.

"You are dismissed." he said, waving his hand to emphasize his words.

I stood silently, suddenly feeling more nervous that I had ever felt before, as he returned his attention to me.

"Now then, what was it that you had been about to say before we were interrupted?" he asked.

I took another deep breath, blushing a deep crimson, "I wasn't talking about the kiss, Aro." I explained, hoarsely, as my throat abruptly felt much too dry..

"Then what was it that you were referring to?" he demanded, rather impatiently.

"I...I was talking about that feeling. I've never felt anything so intense as that."

His dulled eyes suddenly brightened and a smile graced his mouth, "So you felt it too? Thank the Gods!" he said, almost reverently, and then his lips descended upon mine for the second time.

"Yes." I began, after he released me. "But what was it?"

He hesitated, gaging my expression, "Isabella,...that was our hearts, our minds, our bodies, recognizing each other for what we are." he explained.

I already knew the answer to my next question, but I asked it anyway, just so I could have a verbal confirmation, "And what exactly am I to you, Aro?"

"You, Mia Bella, are my soul mates. You are the person that I have waited...oh, so long for." he replied, as his hands gently cradled my face.

I couldn't completely wrap my mind around it, but somewhere deep in my soul, in my heart, I knew that what he spoke was the truth.

Unfortunately, I my tiredness finally caught up with me and my body just had to choose that particular moment to yawn.

He laughed, "You are tired, go and rest. You will be perfectly safe within the confines of the castle. Tomorrow is always another day and we can discuss this topic further then." he said. "Good night,...Amore Mio."

My fluttering heart felt as if it would burst at the whispered sentiment.

**XXX**

**Chapter 10! I'd say you all weren't expecting that...okay maybe some of you were...lol...anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed it! Now, onto the Thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- Isarma, melanieintn, BrOkEn'WiNgEd23, ACertainElf, reddog25770, Alimor The Crazy Bitch, EmpressHimiko, heather mea, teewhy1977, BendyOStraw, Kilataia, and kouga's older woman, for your reviews of last chapter! I seriously think that I'm addicted to reviews, so the more I get the more inspired I am to write...*hint* *hint* **

**More to come soon...**


	11. Chapter 11 Just Want You

**Chapter 11-Just Want You **

**XXX**

**Aro-**

Shortly thereafter, after I had made certain that Isabella was safe in her room, I made my way to the throne room only to find Didyme and Marcus awaiting my arrival. The latter of the two sat stately in his seat, grinning in a manner befitting of a chesire cat.

"Is there something amusing to you, Marcus?" I asked, airily, as I took to my own throne.

"You have finally realized that she is your mate." he stated.

I huffed, "I should have known that this interrogation was inevitable." I said.

"But of course, dear brother!" said Didyme, smiling. "All I can say is that it is about time, you have been so very melancholy these last few centuries."

"I take it that her lines toward me are the same as mine to her?" I was fearful that her feelings were not the same as my own.

"Yes, they are very bright and plain to see." Marcus responded.

"Now, as her friend, I expect to know your intentions toward her. If there is to be a wedding..." Didyme began.

"A wedding? Sister, do not get ahead of yourself." I interrupted, though a shiver of pleasure ran through me at the thought.

"Well, a sister can only hope..." she trailed.

I could not help but release a joyous laugh, "I do not believe that, in all of my existence, I have ever felt this happy." I was so content for the first time in all of my years on this earth, even as a nagging thought continued to remind me that Marcus could have been wrong.

"It is a feeling that comes along with finding the one you are meant to spend forever with." said Marcus, gazing lovingly at my sister.

I snorted, "Surely you could have found someone better than my sister to fall for?" I teased.

Didyme glared at me, "Oh, hush, brother!" she said, as she sat down in Marcus' lap.

"Just doing my job as your elder brother, little sister." I replied.

"Well, did Bella enjoy the opera?" asked Marcus, thankfully changing the subject before Didyme and I could truly fall into an argument.

"For the most part..." I said, grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Didyme.

"She saw Victoria there." I explained.

"The vampire that has a vendetta against her?" Didyme asked, to which I nodded.

"Why would she have been at the opera?" Marcus asked.

"I do not know," I admitted. "it was almost as if had knowledge of our presence there."

"Do you believe that she will try anything?" asked Didyme.

"I am uncertain, but my intuition is telling me that she had a purpose for being there tonight." I paused, allowing my thoughts to run rampant in an attempt to find a purpose behind her reasoning. "If only Jane and Alec could have found her." I shook my head.

"Perhaps Demetri could find her." Marcus suggested.

"As I told the twins when they reported earlier, she has most likely left the country, but we can be prepared for the possibility of her return."

"Do you think that she will return?" asked Didyme.

"I have read her thoughts, she does not seem the type that would accept defeat easily."

"Well, whomever it is should be intelligent enough to know not to challenge the Volturi." said Caius, as he and Athenodora entered. "Of whom are you speaking, Aro?"

"Victoria, the vampire that informed us of Isabella." I explained, as Athenodora left his side and walked to Didyme, they automatically began their own hushed conversation.

"Ah, and how did such a subject come about?"

"Victoria was present at the opera tonight." I explained simply.

Caius had began to respond, but was interrupted by Athenodora's gleeful voice, "Oh! I am so happy for you, Aro!" she squealed, almost as happily as Didyme, who, very much like herself Athenodora, was childishly hopping up and down.

"Would someone care to clue me in?" Caius asked, sourly.

"Aro has finally found his soul mate, after all of these years!" Athenodora practically screamed, excitedly clasping her hands together under her chin.

"Athenodora, my dear, my hearing is perfectly well, there really is no need to be yelling." Caius said, dryly, before turning to me. "And who is this mate of yours, Aro?"

I took a deep breath, not entirely certain as to how he would take the news, "Isabella." I finally said.

All was silent for a moment longer, then, "I figured as much." he stated, simply.

"Pardon me?" I asked in confusion as to his lack of hateful remarks and demands for her death.

"For what other reason would you not kill her?" he mused.

I was completely dumbfounded, he was taking this very well, much better than I had expected.

"Ah, do not look so taken aback, brother...I am happy for you." he said.

I am fairly certain that my eyes were bulging from out of my skull, because within the next minute he was laughing...actually laughing.

"Well, you took that bit of news a bit better than I expected." I mumbled.

The group continued to have a number of laughs at my expense, not that I really minded, my mind was much too preoccupied by thoughts of my little human and of Victoria.

"I suppose that this means that I will have to start treating her more civilly." Caius said, seriously.

"Oh, come now, Caius, there is no need for you to change your entire attitude." I laughed at his glare. "Now that is the spirit!" I enthused.

"You are lucky that I can tolerate you, Aro." he smirked.

I grinned in return.

Our banter was interrupted, however, as we all heard a piercing scream echo through the castle.

'Isabella!' my mind desperately whispered.

In an instant, I had risen from my throne and quickly made my way to her bedroom.

**XXX**

**Bella- **

After Aro left me, I began to ready myself for bed. When I checked my E-mail, I discovered that I had gotten a message from both Charlie and Renee, wishing me a happy birthday. I quickly responded and then turned toward the bed. I laid down in the silky sheets, pressing my cheek into their coolness, thinking of the kiss and what it had revealed.

For the first time in a long while, I felt blissfully happy. When I finally drifted off to sleep, I dreamed of Aro. But as my dreams progressed, my mind ended up distorting everything and I found myself in a nightmare.

It was dark, I was in a shadow filled forest, similar to the one that surrounded Forks. I was alone, until I saw a flash of red in my peripheral vision. I spun around, trying to locate it, but it was gone. Then it reappeared again, this game of cat and mouse continued, until finally Victoria stopped in front of me. Her face was smeared with blood and an evil glint shown in her black eyes. I opened my mouth to scream.

'Isabella!' I heard in the distance, it was Aro's voice. But in this nightmare, I knew that he would be too late to save me. Victoria stepped closer, wrapping a hand around my throat and constricting my windpipe until I could scarcely breathe. I was lifted from the ground, as she brought her blood stained face close to my neck and I could feel her cold breath on my skin. I screamed as her teeth sank into my jugular vein and she slowly drained me of life.

It was then, as I watched my life blood slowly color her eyes crimson, that I became aware of someone shaking me.

"Isabella!" my name was called. I realized that I had been screaming aloud, as I felt the gentle grip of two cold hands upon my shoulders. "Isabella?"

"Aro?" I asked, confused by his presence.

He breathed a sigh, "I believe that you were having a nightmare, my dear. Are you alright?" he asked, concernedly.

"Yeah, I think so..." I replied, an audible tremble evident in my voice. "it was only a bad dream after all."

"I will allow you to get back to your rest then, cara mia." he said, affectionately tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He started to turn away, "Wait! Will...will you stay with me tonight?"

"Would it not be cold for you to have me laying there with you all the night?" he asked.

"Edward used to spend the night in my room, he would hold me while I slept. It would usually keep any bad dreams away." I mumbled, beyond embarrassed. "You don't have to stay if it's an inconvenience, I don't wish to trouble you."

He smiled again, "Isabella, nothing you ask of me could ever be an inconvenience...I would like nothing more than to hold you while you sleep tonight." he replied, while taking off his shoes and jacket. He laid down on top of the covers and wrapped his icy arms around me, I immediately started drifting into a dreamless sleep.

My eyes were rapidly closing, but I vaguely took notice of him humming a soft, sweet lullaby and I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips at the thought of ruthless Aro, leader of the Volturi, laying beside me, more or less, singing me to sleep.

**XXX**

When I awoke the next morning, I was actually smiling as I felt the cold arms wrapped around my waist. Every time that I would think of Aro, the warm feeling would return. I had never felt anything similar to it or its intensity, not even when I was with Edward. It was true that I had loved him and he would always be my first love, but this...this was something else entirely. This was a joining of my soul to Aro's, we were soul mates and I knew then that if Edward and I had truly been meant to be, he would have never been able to leave me behind.

My mind was reeling with the sudden emotional roller coaster, it had all happened so quickly. But, I reminded myself, I had thought and dreamt frequently of Aro in those months leading to my departure of Forks and some of those dreams and fantasies were far less than innocent.

The logical part of my brain was trying to wrap around everything that had happened the night before, but I found that my heart was certain of its choice. I took a deep breath and looked up at the vampire holding me.

"Good morning, my beautiful Isabella." he murmured, quietly.

"Mmm...morning." I replied, as I stretched my sleep stiffened limbs.

"Were you able to sleep well, after your nightmares ceased?"

"Yes. Very well, actually." I ran my fingers through my messy hair, trying to straighten it the best I could without a brush, as I yawned. I glanced at him, finding that there wasn't a single wrinkle in his clothing and his hair was clipped back and perfect as per usual.

"Damn vampires, never a hair out of place." I muttered, earning me a chuckle.

"Ah, yes...it is our perpetual curse." he mockingly looked stricken, then smirked.

"Oh, shut up." I said, laughing.

He grinned and quickly pulled me to him, capturing my lips with his own. The kiss was slow and full of longing and I found myself enjoying it immensely. We were only interrupted when someone made a slight coughing noise in the doorway. We broke from one another's embrace to we find Marcus, Didyme, Athenodora, and Caius standing in the threshold. I blushed crimson, causing them to chuckle.

"I cannot help but wonder if the lot of you are familiar with the notion called 'knocking?'" Aro asked, annoyed. "If not, then I would suggest familiarizing yourselves with the action."

"We offer our apologies, Aro." Caius said, smiling.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise, "Is he...smiling?" I asked, resulting in a long peal of bell-like laughter from the group of vampires. I had, after all, only ever seen a scowl or a look of perpetual anger upon Caius' face. I had never, in my short time with them, been witness to a look of happiness or mirth upon his visage, let alone a smile that wasn't cruel or intimidating, but friendly and open.

"Well, as I told Aro and the others last evening, I suppose that I will have to begin treating you a tad more respectfully. You have my apologies for my inappropriate treatment and actions I have committed against you." Caius said, to my utter astonishment. "May I ask for your forgiveness?"

I sat in dumbfounded silence, blinking owlishly, before a genuine smile crossed my face. I jumped from the bed and ran over to were he stood. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him as I had the day before, "Yes, I forgive you, Caius."

He stood awkwardly, then returned the embrace, "Thank you, Bella."

"Now, could you possibly allow her time to ready herself?" Aro asked.

"Ready myself for what exactly?" I asked, incredulously.

"Why, you will be spending the day with me, so that we might get to know more about one another...if you do not object to the idea, of course."

"Don't you have like special vampire duties to attend to or something?" I asked. I didn't want for him to put life on hold for my benefit.

"No, in actuality have nothing important planned for today..." he turned toward the others. "Is that not correct, brothers?" he scowled at them, raising an ebony brow and daring either of them to say otherwise.

"No...I do not believe you do." Marcus smirked.

"I cannot think of anything important that needs your immediate attention." supplied Caius.

I bit my lip to suppress a laugh and failing horribly. As I sat there watching the interactions between my new family, I remembered that there was something that I had been meaning to do for a long while. I felt that, now that I had regained some happiness in my life, I'd be able to do what I had to do.

"I actually just thought of something that you can probably help me with, Aro." I spoke intterupting their banter.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Sorting through some old memories." I vaguely explained.

**XXX**

I approached the old suitcase cautiously and reverently, 'Are you sure that you want to do this today?' my mind demanded. I hesitated, staring at the little golden zipper, then, 'Yes, I can do this now.' I lifted the case from its shelf in my closet and placed it on my bed.

Aro stood at the side of my bed, uncertain as to what exactly it was that I was doing. I slowly unzipped and opened it to reveal the keepsakes of Edward and the Cullen's that I had discovered hidden in my bedroom, shortly before I had left home. I was surprised, to say the least, to find that my heart no longer ached at any sign of the family.

I pulled a picture out of a short stack, it was a portrait of the entire Cullen clan. I smiled gently, remembering the day that it had been taken.

Aro suddenly appeared beside me, looking down at the picture over my shoulder, "Carlisle seems to be living the life that he always longed for." he said.

"Yes," I began. "Carlisle is a good person. Do you know any of the other family members?" I asked, curiously.

"No, I only know of them through Carlisle's correspondence over the years. I am saddened to say that I have never met any of them, aside from the good doctor."

"They're all quite a lot alike...similar values and beliefs. This woman here, with the caramel colored hair, that is Carlisle's wife- Esme. She was alway so sweet and considerate toward me." I mused. "And the big guy beside her, that's Emmett. He looks intimidating, but he is really very sweet once you get to know him. He was like the big brother that I never had." I paused, remembering all the laughs that he had at my expense.

"The blond girl that Emmett has his arm around is his wife, Rosalie. She never really liked me very much, I'm not entirely sure why." I was true that I had never been able to figure out exactly why Rose hated me so very much.

"This blond guy here," I said, pointing. "is Jasper, he is an empath. I never really knew much about him, other than the fact that he was the second oldest of the family, after Carlisle. He was always very quiet and reserved." Though I did know for the fact that he had a lot of trouble sticking to the Cullen diet. "Anyway, the little pixie of a girl beside of him is Alice-the psychic, she was so much like a sister to me. I miss her terribly." I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat.

"So with all of that information I must conclude that this young man is Edward." Aro stated, pointing to the familiar figure.

"Yes." I said, simply.

"To possess the ability to read minds from afar...it must be quite an extraordinary gift." he said, mostly to himself. And then just as abruptly, he was gaging my reaction at the mention of Edward. He quietly asked, "Are you certain that you are ready to do this, my dear?"

"Yes, I'm no longer in pain because of him. I have you and the rest of the Volturi now and I don't think that I could live without any of you."

"You mean you never felt anything similar to what you feel now, whilst you were with him?" Aro asked, quietly.

"No...I mean, I loved him, yes. But I realize that if we had been soul mates, he would have never been able to leave me behind."

"So you believe that we are truly mates?" he asked, uncertainty coloring his voice.

"I've never felt such a strong feeling like this, it is...very intense. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting it so quickly, but it's definitely there and I don't think that I can deny it." I replied. "Why do you ask? Are you having second thoughts about what you felt?"

"No..." he shook his dark head. "No. I could never doubt it, what I felt...it is a special bond between us. Before, I had only ever felt it through the thoughts of others." he paused. "I simply feared that perhaps the emotion that you felt was something different."

"No, I don't think that it was." I replied. "I've never felt so alive, so drawn to a person before. It's like every nerve ending in my body is a live wire, like I can sense every movement, every feeling that you are feeling."

He smiled a handsome smile, "I am ecstatic to hear you speak such words." he hugged me to him, we were quiet for a moment. "What is this, here?" he asked, reaching for another picture, one I hadn't even realized that I had packed.

My prom picture.

"That was from my prom, this past spring." I explained to him.

"Prom?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's kind of like a formal ball," I explained. "but only high school students attend."

"Ah, I see." he said, gazing down at my picture, much to my embarrassment.

"Dang it," I sighed. "I knew I forgot to get rid of those." I inwardly cursed myself.

"You look absolutely lovely in this photograph! Why on earth would you wish to rid yourself of it?" he asked, I blushed as usual.

"Thanks." I mumbled in disbelief. "But 'lovely' isn't really a word I use to describe myself."

"I truly mean it, Isabella. You are certainly far too modest for your own good."

I just rolled my eyes and pulled out the mixed CD that Edward had given me. Aro looked over my shoulder at the titles listed on the back.

"Clair De Lune by Debussy?" he quirked a brow. "Judging by the standard of modern music, I thought that one of today's youths, such as yourself, would not be very appreciative of the classical genre."

"Claude Debussy happens to be one of my favorite composers." I defended. "I also like pieces by other classic composers."

"Truly?" he asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Other classic composers, like whom?"

"Well, I enjoy the music of Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Saint-Saëns, and even some works by Chopin. I love _Danse Macabre_ by Camille Saint-Saëns and Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_."

"Ah yes, truly classical music at its finest." he mused, then paused. "I must admit that you have truly managed to surprise me, Isabella. I would have thought that someone of your age, from this modern time, would not care for classical music."

"Don't get wrong, I like some of today's music as well." I told him.

"What artists do you enjoy?"

"Um...Muse, Linkin Park, Florence and the Machine...I have to say that the list is much longer and if I name them all, I'm afraid we are going to be standing here a while." I said.

He smiled, "Well, then we shall have to finish this discussion at a later date. What have you decided to do with all of this?" he motioned toward the suitcase.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I suppose that I could store it away in my closet...I just wanted to go through it, to see if there was anything that I wanted to keep out."

"Is there anything?"

"I think that I'll keep the picture of the entire family out and the CD. The rest I can put back in the closet,...along with that prom picture." I had only just realized that he was still holding it.

"Oh, no, this remains out of storage." he smirked, I rolled my eyes once again.

"Fine, you can have it, if you want it." I said, as I packed the suitcase back into my closet.

"Thank you, Isabella! I certainly do not mind if I do accept it." he placed it in his jacket pocket. "Do you have any other activities planned?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could perhaps finally give you the grand tour of the castle. I am certain that you have not seen but a fraction of it, whilst you have been living here."

"I've been here for a month and I've only ever seen this wing and the throne room." I admitted.

"Perfect." he said. "If that be the case, will you follow me, milady?" he gestured toward the door, holding out his arm for me to take.

"Very well, milord." I faked a bad English accent, causing him to laugh.

"I am sorry to say but I would not suggest a career in theatre for you, my dear."

I laughed as we leisurely strolled out the door.

**XXX**

**Re-edited 3/16/13**

**THANK YOU- ixlikexsumxone, XxPink-PrincessxX, Sunshine, EmpressHimiko, reddog25770, melanieintn, Amy TC, Alimor The Crazy Bitch, I-love-reading-the-cullens, houseofnightfan1, Isarma, Paul'sImprint20, Kilataia, kouga's older woman, KGinNorthman, Lol-you make me laugh, EmoE, BrOkEn'WiNgEd23, Speedyraider, BendyOStraw, heather mea, chris62287, laura is so cool, gypsykl79, seza3175, vampirefairy09, DarkEnigma322 fan, T-Minust, IHeartEyeCandy, bookmonkey, and Purple 'N' Blue Wings, for your wonderful reviews! I am fairly certain that this is the first time that I've ever gotten 31 reviews for a single chapter! I wasn't ever expecting such a positive response for this story, so I thank you all so much! =) **


	12. Chapter 12 Caught In The Crossfire

**Chapter 12-Caught In The Crossfire**

**XXX**

**Bella- **

Aro led me down hall after hall, pointing out what doors led where and what this or that room was. We had been almost everywhere, or at least I thought that we had, when Aro stopped in front of a set of double doors. He opened them and, with a 'After you, cara mia', I stepped outside, gasping as I took in the beautiful garden around me.

It was full of exotic plants, both trees and flowers. A dozen or so rose bushes lined a small walk way, leading toward a little bridge that crossed a small running stream, cutting the garden in half. The sun shone down brightly from high overhead and I turned to find Aro still in the shadow of the doorway.

"Aren't you coming out?" I asked, surprised by his wariness.

He didn't vocally respond to me, instead he stepped out of the door, into the warm rays. I gazed awestruck at him. The visible parts of his skin that were lit with an almost ethereal glow, sparkling, like a million little diamonds had been embedded into his pores.

I felt my jaw drop open as I looked into his face, it was shimmering the same as the rest, but that striking effect mixed with the vampiric beauty of his features had me weak at the knees. He must have noticed my clumsy swaying, for in the next instant I was cradled in his arms, under the shade of a cypress tree.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes." I replied, breathlessly, reaching upward and touching my finger tips to his jaw to prove to myself that he was real. "So, are you ever going to tell me about yourself?" I asked, changing the subject while trying to stop myself from staring at him.

"What is it that you would like to know?" he asked, as he sat us down in the grass beneath the shade of the tree.

I paused, thinking, "Do you remember your human life?"

His brow creased in concentration, "Vaguely. I just remember certain moments from here and there. Our memories, as I am sure you know, fade with time."

"What do you remember?"

He paused, seemingly gathering his thoughts, "My father held a very high and important position in the politics of ancient Greece. He was a very rich man. I was the eldest child. Of course, as was the usual at the time, he had children with more than one woman, my mother and a host of mistresses. Didyme was his favorite daughter that he had with our mother, she was about ten years younger than I. None of our other siblings cared very much for either of us, that is part of the reason as to why I went back for her after I was changed."

"'Part of the reason?'"

Aro looked chagrined, "I also thought that, if I changed her, she might have an interesting power similar to mine."

"And she didn't?" I questioned.

"She possesses a power, but it is not at all like my own."

I was confused, I had not known that Didyme even had a power, "I didn't know that." I voiced my thoughts.

"Have you ever felt overly happy in her presence?" he asked.

I reflected on the shopping trips that I had, at first, reluctantly ventured out upon with her. After I would get inside a shop, I would find myself happy and content to be there.

"Yes." I replied, suspiciously.

"That is her power, she has an...aura of happiness about her that draws you in. And she is not afraid to put it to use, if she has a need to."

"I knew something was up when I found myself actually enjoying shopping."

Aro chuckled, "It is not her fault, she cannot help but it a lot of the time."

I huffed, "Anyway, can you remember anything else?"

"Hmm...My father was very strict, in fact he gave me quite a number of lashings. My mother was the opposite, caring, compassionate, and kind. Didyme is often reminiscent of her. I suppose that she and I look the most like our mother. We have the same dark hair and had the same green eyes while we were human."

I tried to imagine him with green eyes, in human form, but couldn't even fathom the idea with him sitting beside me as the handsome vampire he is. "Who changed you into a vampire?" I asked.

"That has always been a mystery to me. I have never known. I was simply attacked one evening and bitten. I did not understand what was happening to me when I felt the fire coursing through my veins. That was one of the reasons that I am able to sympathize with Carlisle, his transformation and my own were very similar. Though, unlike the doctor, I was not searching for vampires." he explained. "When I awoke I felt so changed. I was terrified at the beginning, so unused to my new strength and abilities. An unfortunate human happened to pass too closely to my hiding place, I could hear her heartbeat, hear the blood coursing through her body, and I attacked without thinking. I realized, as I held her dying form, that I could hear her thoughts, every single one that she had ever had. However, unlike other vampires that I have known throughout the years, I was never disgusted with my new self. I took the good aspects with the bad...not that there are many of the bad."

"So you were the first to be changed in this coven?"

"No. I met Marcus shortly after my transformation, by that time he was already a vampire. He and I began making plans to form a coven. I decided, shortly thereafter, to change Didyme but I waited about ten years after my change to do so, so that my bloodlust would be more controlled. By that time she had grown into the lovely young woman that she resembles today. When I offered her immortality, she accepted. After she awoke from the transformation, her eyes landed upon Marcus and they have been inseparable since. I discovered Caius several years later, whilst I was hunting one night. He had been an immortal for some time, much longer than I, and when I explained to him the ideas that I had for the future of my coven, he decided to join. He eventually found Athenodora and, when he realized what she was to him, he changed her. That was when we made our move to here and founded the city of Volterra."

"Wow." I said, amazed. "So, are there any coven members that I haven't met yet?"

"Let me see..." Aro began, stroking his chin, thoughtfully. "Chelsea, Corin, Santiago, Afton, and Renata have been traveling for various missions this past month, so I doubt if you have met any of them."

"No, I hadn't even heard of them."

"Renata is my personal guard, when we are in very tense situations."

"Really?"

"Yes. She is a physical shield. She can distract the mind, in a way, she causing it to become completely vacant and blank."

"What about the rest?"

"Chelsea can manipulate the bonds within a coven. She can break or secure them. The rest all have various abilities that I thought made them suitable for the guard. Santiago and Afton are similar in a sense to Felix, though Afton has a slight shielding ability, and Corin has an addictive quality that allows you to feel content in your circumstances, which is helpful in a coven as large as ours. She and Santiago are mates, as are Chelsea and Afton."

"Oh." I said, wondering if I would get along with them, then I remembered another question I had wanted to ask, "Have you ever been married before?"

"Yes." I must have looked surprised, because he quickly continued, "Her name was Sulpicia, she and I mostly married for convince, to combine our two covens. I never really loved her, it was always just a lustful attraction, really. She and I separated after a couple of centuries, when the attraction died down and she discovered her true mate. We are still in good graces with one another, friends I suppose you could say."

"Where is she now?"

"She and her mate live in Rome." he stated, pausing for a moment. "Now, if we are done with my overly long and dramatic history, perhaps I could hear a bit of your own?"

I almost groaned, there was no way that my life could have been as interesting as his had been. "What would you like to know?" I asked in an annoyed monotone.

"What are the names of your parents?"

"Charles Swan and Renee Higginbotham Dwyer. My dad goes by Charlie mostly and my mom goes by Renee."

"And your full name?"

I was surprised that he didn't know that little piece of information, "You mean you don't know?" he shook his head to the negative. "Isabella Marie Swan. Should I ask your full name?"

He grinned, "Ah, you easily forget that I am from a time before surnames were very common. Usually, when one was introduced, it was simply your first name, followed by the name of the village or country your which you originated."

"So it's just Aro?"

"I am called Aro Volturi at times, whenever the occasion calls for a surname."

"So, I would be Isabella Marie Volturi, after my change?"

"Yes, it has a certain ring to it. Wouldn't you say?" he grinned. "Now back to the topic at hand...do you have any siblings?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, my parents divorced when I was very young, just a few months old, and I lived with my mom most of my life. I would visit Charlie every now and then, but it wasn't until my mom remarried that I went to live with him permanently."

"Ah." he said, then began to fire question after question at me. By the end of his interrogation, he had discovered most of my favorites and my least favorites, my family and medical history, and any other bits that he wanted.

I realized, as the chill of evening fell, that the sun was hanging lower on the horizon. As I began to shiver, Aro shrugged out of his jacket and laid it around my shoulders, shielding me from the chilly wind. It was then that Alec appeared and interrupted us.

"Forgive me, Master Aro," he said with a bow. "but an unexpected guest has arrived. Masters Marcus and Caius are asking for your presence in the throne room."

"'An unexpected guest?'" Aro asked, taking Alec's proffered hand. A couple of seconds later, he was on his feet, giving Alec instructions. "Escort Isabella back to her room and remain with her at all times. I do not wish for her to be unprotected with this specific vampire in the castle."

"Yes, Master." Alec said, with another bow.

"Forgive me, my dear, but I fear that I must immediately handle this issue." Aro told me, before disappearing.

"Come, we had best get you to your room, Bella." Alec helped me to stand and, in a similar fashion to Aro, offered me his arm.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

I strolled at a leisure, human pace toward the throne room. 'Why would he, of all the vampires in the world, be here?' my mind wondered.

Victor Dalakis was a vampire, linked to the Romanian coven-Stefan and Vladimir. But he was known to jump from coven to coven, whenever it suited his needs and was an advantage to whatever goal he wished to accomplish. I could not fathom why he would wish to speak with us. He had already asked to join us once in the past only to be turned away because of his deceitful manner and lack of any power. It was also a well known fact that anyone connected or associated with to the afore mentioned Romanians, hated the Volturi with a fiery passion.

I arrived at the throne room's double door and pulled them open, only to find Marcus and Caius speaking warily to our guest. Victor was a tall, statuesque vampire, with dark hair and a brown mustache. He had been turned in his midlife, so he still had a youthful look about him without it being overly obvious. His eyes were the usual scarlet, but as I crossed the room I took notice that this particular day they were a dark burgundy.

"Hello, Aro." he said, in his thick accent.

"Victor. This is a surprise." I nodded, as I walked forward toward my throne. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" I asked, attempting to be civil.

"I have a message...from my coven."

"Ah, and which coven would that be today?" Caius asked, eyes narrowed into an scornful glare.

"The Romanian coven." he snapped. "Have the lot of you not heard? Our number has increased substantially."

"No, we had not heard." I replied. "The message, Victor, bring it forth?"

He paused for a moment, smirking,"Watch your backs...and those of the ones you care for."

"The same as usual." Marcus muttered, sighing.

"Especially a certain little human..." Victor trailed.

My temper suddenly flared, "And what is the meaning of that?" I ground out through my teeth.

"Allow it to mean whatever you wish. Now, if you will excuse me, _your_ _majesties_..." he sneered with derision. "I will take my leave." he said, then he was gone.

"Well, that was rather quick and to the point." said Caius, bitterly.

"Do you think that that threat was meant for Isabella?" I asked.

"How could they possibly have knowledge of her?" Marcus asked, speculating.

"I do not know." I shook my head. "But something tells me that she is exactly who he meant."

"What other human is there that would be worth worrying about?" Caius asked.

"I do not like this, at all." I said, my mood turning even more foul with every minute that passed. "Felix, Demetri?" I snapped.

The two appeared before me, "Yes, Master Aro?" they asked in unison.

"Follow Victor and make certain that he _doesn't _return to his little coven." I growled. No one blatantly threatened someone I cared for and survived.

"What are you doing, Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Sending a message of my own." I replied, as I rose to leave the room.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I couldn't help but wonder why Aro had ordered Alec to stay with me. I thought that I would be fine by myself. Never the less, the boy vampire was quite good company. We sat in my sitting room, discussing random subjects, whatever piqued our interests. It was the first time that I had gotten to really speak with him. I decided, after a while, to broach the subject of the mysterious guest.

"So, who is this 'guest' that Aro rushed off to see?" I asked.

Alec looked wary for a moment then, "His name is Victor Dalakis."

"What's so bad about him that it would cause me to need my own personal body guard?" I wondered.

"He is linked to the Romanian coven, two vampires that absolutely hate the Volturi. Has Aro ever told you the story of how we came into power?"

"No, he has never mentioned it. What does it have to do with the Romanians?"

"They were originally the ruling coven, the largest in the world, until Aro, Marcus, and Caius, overthrew them in 500 A.D."

I raised my brow in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, they were very conspicuous and open about being vampires. They allowed humans to know about them, believing that they were beneath our kind."

"So what happened?"

"Aro led an attack against them. Jane and I were just a few decades old at the time, so not many vampires knew about our power. We were sort of the secret weapon, I suppose." he grinned. "Anyway, we burned their castles and destroyed any who got in our way. Effectively 'taking the crown' so to speak. The three leaders have ruled ever since."

"If that coven hates the Volturi so much, why would someone with ties to them come here?"

"He said that he was to deliver a message. Probably just another meaningless threat against us."

"'Another' one? They've threatened you all in the past?"

"Yes, quite a number of times, they even tried to revolt a few centuries ago, but we quickly got them under control before they could do very much damage."

"Thank you, Alec, for giving her a little history lesson." said a voice from the doorway. Both Alec and I jerked around to find Aro there, a dark glint in his eyes. "Leave us." he commanded.

"Yes, Master." Alec said, glancing quickly at me before rushing from the room.

"Aro, is something wrong?" I asked, I could tell that something was off about him.

"Isabella," he sighed. "I do not wish for you to go anywhere unprotected. You have to be escorted by either Felix, Demetri, Jane, or Alec, even within the castle walls."

My eyes widened in fear, "Well, that's a little excessive. Has something happened?"

He was quiet for a moment, until he sat down beside me, "The Romanians evidently know of your presence here. I do not know how but they do and they have made a threat against you." he explained, taking my hands between his own.

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief. "nothing new then."

"Excuse me?" he demanded, in a brisk tone.

"Would it be a normal day without someone threatening to kill me at least once?" I asked.

"You mean you are not fearful?"

"Nope. I'll just have to do as you say and watch my back, take precautions. Was that the message that that vampire wanted to deliver?"

"Yes." he said.

"You still sound worried. Is there something else?" I asked.

"We were not knowledgeable of the Romanian coven's growing number. Apparently, they have added quite a few to their ranks."

"Well, you'll just have to keep an eye on them, won't you?"

"I suppose so." he replied, hugging me closer. "I promise you, Isabella, that nothing will ever harm you. If someone were to try they _will _answer to me." he declared, his tone dark.

"Thank you, Aro."

I felt a sense of ease wash over me and I knew that this was where I was meant to be, loved and protected, in his arms.

**XXX**

**Re-edited- 4/5/13**

**Okay, as of right now...I've decided not to give them children...I haven't completely ruled out the idea, but at this point in the story line I believe that Aro and Bella's relationship is the main thing that I should concentrate on...if they were to have a child it would be much later in the story and if I find a little niche where I think that it might work then I'll put the idea in...but in the next few chapters I can't really foresee it happening because 1) Their relationship is really just beginning to blossom and 2) I have an idea in my head for the story line that hybrids really don't fit into...at the moment.**

**And I do hope that you continue reading this story...cause there is some action coming up in the future chapters. ; ) Oh, and to answer a frequently asked question-The Cullen's will come into this eventually...for a good reason...**

**THANK YOU- EmpressHimiko, weeloren, XxPink-PrincessxX, Speedyraider, ixlikexsumxone, reddog25770, Living On a Snowflake's Dream, Sunshine, kouga's older woman, angelina32, chris62287, vikinglass25, Isarma, Kilataia, I-love-reading-the-cullens, EmilyWoods, Astera94, SupportTheArts, vamp1001, BrOkEn'WiNgEd23, letsjustdance, MARIA, Airri Spree, Laura, the Anonymous reviewer, and melanieintn...for your kind words and opinions, I did take them into consideration, so I thank you all so very much...More to come soon...**


	13. Chapter 13 Time Is Running Out

**Chapter 13- Time Is Running Out**

**XXX**

**Bella-**

Several days passed and one particular afternoon, I found myself in Aro's study, reading a one of the many dusty tomes. I was silently laughing to myself about the ironic mythologies Bram Stoker wrote about in _Dracula _(when you were in 'the know,' one could absolutely find vampire fiction ridiculously funny), when I heard my name being called.

"Bella?"

"In here." I answered.

"Bella!" said Didyme, as she stepped over the threshold. "Athenodora and I are going to go shopping and we were hoping that you could join us. After all, I really need your opinion on a new dress."

"A dress? Why do you need a dress?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you...it's a dress for my and Marcus' wedding ceremony." she grinned.

"'Wedding ceremony?' I thought that you both were already married." I said, confused.

"We are, but every century or so we like to, how do you say,...'renew our vows.'"

"Oh." was my genius reply to such a romantic gesture.

"Anyway, I would like for you to be my matron of honor...so the duty of assisting me in finding a dress falls onto your shoulders."

"Didyme, you know that I can't go out. Aro wants me guarded at all times...something about the Romanian coven and their threats." I said, trying to make an excuse...any excuse, I was after all never really good at giving fashion advice.

"Oh, nonsense! It is not like you will be unprotected, you will have four vampires with you."

"Four?"

"Athenodora, Felix, Renata, and myself."

I sighed, I now knew Didyme well enough to know that she wouldn't let me be until I agreed, "Alright...alright, fine, I'll go!"

"Yay! Come on...let us go!" she squealed, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

An hour or so later, I once again found myself in a little boutique, watching as Didyme and Athenodora flitted about, fussing over which gown and what accessories they liked best. Felix had managed to fold his huge frame into one of the chairs by the shop window and Renata sat a little distance away, as quiet and stoic as ever.

In my time with the Volturi, Renata was one member that I didn't really know much about. She was a short girl, a little shorter than I, with long dark hair and an oval face. I had tried to raise a conversation with her in the past, but it was to no avail. All I would receive in answer when I asked her a question was a nod or a shrug, so after several attempts I gave up the endeavor.

I found that watching Didyme and Athenodora was tiring, to say the least, so I decided to go over and sit with Felix. Perhaps, if I were lucky, I could get a conversation out of him.

"Hey, Felix." I said, as I sat down in the chair beside him, throwing my little used purse down beside my seat.

"Hello, Bella." he said, with a grin. "Why aren't you helping Didyme and Athenodora?"

"It's not really my thing, plus I think they are doing well on their own." I shrugged.

"I thought human women liked shopping." he stated.

"Most do," I smirked. "but I'm an oddball remember?"

"Oh, yeah." he playfully smacked his forehead, feigning ignorance. I glanced over to the other side of me to see Renata get up, walk past the two of us and wonder out of the shop, a cell phone up to her ear.

"So, what's with Renata?" I asked Felix, quietly. "Is she usually that quiet?"

"Yeah, she doesn't talk much. The only two that she really says anything to is Master Aro or Demetri."

"I know that she is Aro's personal guard, but Demetri?"

"They sort of have this on again, off again fling that they've carried on for a couple of centuries."

"Are they mates?"

"No...at least I don't think so." he shrugged.

I nodded my understanding.

"Bella?" Athenodora called.

"Yeah?"

"Come and have a look at this jewelry." she said.

I reluctantly rose and walked over to where she stood in front of a large glass case. I was surprised to find that I actually liked a few of the pieces. A ring made out of silver and a blue stone, turquoise-I think, and a necklace with an antique key charm attached. I decided, after Athenodora made me model them, that I would purchase them. I turned back toward my vacated chair to grab my purse, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Where's my purse?" I asked.

"I thought that you didn't have need of it," said Renata, softly. I hadn't, until that moment, realized that she had came back inside. "so I took it out to the car."

"Oh, um...thanks. I guess I'll have to go get it."

"I will go and get it for you, Bella." Felix offered.

"No, it's just right outside, Felix. Thanks, but I can get it." I replied. I was frankly getting a little tired of constantly being babied. "I'll be right back."

I stepped out the shop and walked the few feet down the sidewalk, toward the car. I was reaching for the door handle when I felt someone grab me from behind and an icy hand clamped over my mouth. I was roughly jerked backward, into the alleyway beside the boutique, and thrown into the stone wall there. My head made contact with a particularly sharp rock and I slumped down in pain, as I felt a small trickle of blood rush down by my ear. I desperately reached up to try and stop the flow, only to have my wrist seized in a near crushing grip.

"Hello, Isabella." a venomous voice sounded above me, as I lay dazed against the wall. I glanced upward into the sadistic face of Victoria.

"V-Victoria." I choked out, the rusty, salty smell of my own blood slowly over taking my senses.

"I have waited for over a year to kill you." she spat. "To fulfill my revenge against those damned Cullen's."

Her hateful words sparked a sudden strength in me and I hobbled to my feet, staring her down as best as I could manage, "Edward doesn't care about me anymore...it wouldn't be revenge if you kill me." I said.

"Oh, I know that they threw you away like the human trash you are. But I'm certain that you have heard of the old anecdote...'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth'...blood for blood." she added. "You are the reason my James is dead, so I demand your life in return." She slowly reached forward, grasped me by the throat, and lifted me up until my feet were dangling above the ground. "My new friends are willing to help me end you and the Volturi, then perhaps even the Cullen's." she smiled, evilly, crazily.

"Bella!" I was thankful to hear a familiar voice at the end of the alley. Victoria jerked around and, upon seeing whomever it was, released me and disappeared.

"Felix, Renata, go after her!" Didyme appeared in front of me. "Bella?" she called, as the coppery scent of my blood finally overtook me. "Bella!"

I felt my eyes close as I fainted and I slowly drifted into a dark reality.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

I had retired to my study, my duties for the day completed. I took in the lingering scent of Isabella, allowing it to fill my senses, and silently wondered where she had ran off to. I was content to spend my hours here, taking in her beautiful aroma, but even more so if she was present.

I still worried for her safety, though Felix and Demetri had done exactly as I had ask and Victor was no longer in existence, I knew that there were others that may have a go at harming my precious one. I growled lowly at the mere thought of someone laying a hand upon her.

I was sat behind my desk, the tome of collected works of Lord Byron forgotten in my lap as I lost myself in my own mind. I was startled from my thoughts when my cellular vibrated on the desk. I reached to answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Aro..." Didyme spoke on the other end of the line.

"Didyme? What is wrong?" I demanded, I could discern by the tenor of her voice that something was horribly the matter.

"Aro, it's Bella. She was attacked, we have her at the hospital." she explained.

I was on my feet and running down the hall within a second.

"What happened, sister?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"I will explain further when you get here." she said.

I ended the call, ran into the parking garage, and jumped into a vehicle, peeling out of the parking space in record time. I arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, where I found Athenodora, Didyme, Felix, and Renata in the lobby, the latter two with eyes as black as jet. I motioned for them to wait outside, we did not need to risk exposure alongside everything else.

"Where is she?" I asked, as I turned back to the others.

"The physician is doing a series of X-rays to make certain that she does not have a concussion." Athenodora quietly replied, then everyone fell silent.

"Well, are either of you going to inform me as to what occurred?" I almost growled.

"Athenodora and I had decided to go shopping for my and Marcus' wedding renewal ceremony. So we decided to invite Bella..." My sister began.

"And not once did you perceive to even think of the threat that was made against her life? How careless can you be sister? You, of all people, know what it is like to have something like that looming over you..." I began to rant, remembering the time prior when the Romanians had boldly threatened Didyme and Athenodora, thinking that they were our weakness.

"We thought that she would be safe with us, Aro." Athenodora supplied. "We had Renata and Felix with us."

"That is no excuse, Athenodora!" I practically yelled.

"Aro, don't blame them! It was my own damn fault!" I whirled around and found Isabella standing behind me.

I stared at her quizzically, "Do explain how it is your fault, my dear." I said much more gently, as I took her into my embrace and turned to glare at my sisters behind me.

"I foolishly went off on my own and Victoria took advantage of the situation."

"So it was Victoria?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Are you alright, amore mio?" I asked, as I laid my hand against her cheek.

"Yes, just a bump on the head." she motioned upward with her lovely brown eyes. "Nothing serious, thankfully."

"But you fell unconscious, are you sure that you are well?" asked Didyme.

"Yeah, as funny as this may sound to all of you, I kinda get sick at the sight or smell of blood, especially my own. So much so sometimes that I pass out." Isabella explained, then quieted her voice. "Speaking of which, how did you stand to be so close to me when I was bleeding?"

"Good control. Athenodora and I have perfected ours for centuries."

"Did the doctor say that you could go?" I asked, interrupting their discussion.

"Yes. He said everything looked fine, just take an aspirin if my head started hurting and come back if I get dizzy or feel disoriented." she repeated, almost as if it were a rehearsed speech that she had given many times before. We walked outside, where we found Felix and Renata by the doorway. "Did either of you catch her?" she asked them warily.

"No." answered Felix quietly.

Isabella bit her lip, worriedly. "Come, my dear, let us get you home." I told her gently.

When we arrived at the castle and I escorted Isabella to her room, told her to rest, and that I would be back with her soon. Then I set off toward the throne room to have an emergency meeting with my brothers. A few seconds afterward, I pushed the doors open and stepped inside, relieved to find the two of them already there.

"Aro, what happened?" demanded Marcus.

"_Victoria_," I sneered the name. "attacked Isabella."

"Do we have her in our custody?" asked Caius.

"No, Didyme sent Felix and Renata after her but she managed to escape their grasp."

"If that is the case...Demetri?" called Marcus, the vampire in question appeared just a second after.

"Yes, my masters?" he asked.

"Demetri, I have a favor to ask of you." I said.

"Anything, Master Aro."

"I would very much like for you to track a vampire and bring her here." I explained the situation with Victoria to him. "Take Felix with you, I am certain that he would jump for the opportunity to wrap his hands around her throat."

"Very well, I will do my best, Master Aro." Demetri agreed.

"Go." I said, then rose to go back to my Isabella.

"Aro, I know that you wish to go and be with Isabella, but I fear that there is another matter that we have need to discuss." said Caius.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"According to several reports, there have been a startling number of disappearances in and around the area where Vladimir and Stefan are currently located." explained Marcus.

"Disappearances? Do you believe that they are trying to expose themselves to the human population?"

"We are not certain." said Caius.

"Perhaps, we should send a few of the guard to investigate?" Marcus suggested.

"Perhaps." I agreed. "We do, after all, need to keep a strict eye upon the situation and anything having to do with either of them. We could send Jane and Alec and allow them to see what they could discover."

"I agree." said Caius.

"Yes." answered Marcus.

We called for the twins and, after we had informed them of the nature of their mission, we sent them on their way. I took my leave of my brothers and went back to Isabella.

**XXX**

**Bella- **

A short while after Aro had left, there was a quiet knock on the door and I walked over to answer. I pulled it open to find Didyme and Athenodora standing on the other side, looking hilariously sheepish.

"Bella...we are so sorry that we placed you in danger." said Didyme.

"If we had known that something like this would have happened, we would not have asked you to go." said Athenodora.

"The both of you can come in, you know." I told them. I swung the door open further and they darted in.

"We are so very sorry." they began again in unison.

"As I told Aro, neither of you were at fault. It was my own doing, if I had just allowed Felix to have gotten my purse for me then all of this could have been avoided." I huffed and threw myself down on the couch.

"Well, we still feel horribly about the whole ordeal and we very much wanted to make it up to you." said Athenodora. "So we took the liberty of buying you the necklace and ring that you were going to purchase."

Didyme held up both pieces, smiling.

"Neither of you had to do that." I told them, as she took my hand and placed the jewelry there.

"We know, but we wanted to." said Didyme. "Besides, can we not spoil our little sister?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at the comment. Then we were all quiet for a moment, until I broke the silence, "What do you think Aro will do about Victoria?" I asked, softly.

"Most likely he will have Demetri track her and bring her back here for execution." said Athenodora.

We fell silent again, all lost in our own thoughts.

"Well, we will leave you to your rest." said Didyme, suddenly her usual cheery self once again.

"Okay, I'll talk to you both later." I replied.

After they left, I decided to take a nap, it had been an exhausting day and I found myself suddenly very tired. I curled up on my bed and slowly drifted into unconsciousness, shortly before I was completely out of it, however, I felt a pair of cold arms wrap themselves snuggly around my waist.

"Rest well, my Isabella, mio amore." Aro whispered into my ear.

"Aro." I mumbled.

"Yes?" he answered just as quietly.

"What are you going to do about Victoria?"

"Do not worry your pretty head about her, my dear, it will all be taken care of. You just rest now."

"Will you stay with me?" I mumbled.

"Of course." he replied, as he pulled me closer to his icy body.

I was soon drifting again.

**XXX**

**Re-edited-4/15/13**

**Okay, sorry for the longer wait for this chapter...it did not want to be written for whatever reason. I really don't think that it's my best work, but I wanted to get it out of the way, so I can start on chapter 14. Can anyone guess why there are people disappearing in Romania? Do you think Victoria will try to kill Bella again? Let me know what you think! **

**THANK YOU-** **reddog25770, selenne1727, XxPink-PrincessxX, letsjustdance, kouga's older woman, SupportTheArts, Alimor, Angel of the Night Watchers, EmpressHimiko, Isarma, I-love-reading-the-cullens, moore8879, IHeartEyeCandy, Randoms1, Sunshine, the Anonymous reviewer, XxxwhenxturtlesxflyxxX, Saissister, Kilataia, Speedyraider, and katiewoft, for your wonderful reviews! 181 reviews! That is the most, by far, that any of my stories have ever gotten!**


	14. Chapter 14 Undisclosed Desires

**Chapter 14- Undisclosed Desires **

**XXX**

**Aro- **

I laid with Isabella wrapped in my embrace for the remainder of the night, happy to simply hold her. It was early the next morning, pre-dawn, when my cellular began ringing. I reached out and grabbed it from the bedside table, before it had a chance of waking the sleeping girl that I held so closely. I quickly glanced at the incoming number before answering, "Hello, Jane."

"Master." she replied, in greeting. "You were correct in your assumption, Master Aro. There is definitely something illegal happening here."

"What have you discovered?"

"The disappearances are random. They are not tied together in any way that Alec and I can find...except that they are occurring in the slums and ghetto's of each city, where the homeless and poor humans reside." she explained.

"The members of the population that shall not be missed." I stated.

"Yes, master, but the stories are spreading very quickly throughout the public media. Apparently, this has been occurring for several weeks now and, along with the missing, there have been a number of homicides as well. Bodies have been discovered by the human police force, drained entirely of blood."

"This is troubling news, Jane." I sighed. "Try to discover if it is Stefan and Vladimir behind this plot or if it is connected to the two of them in some way. If they have anything to do with this, there shall and will be Hell to pay for the both of them." I growled, momentarily forgetting that Isabella was still sleeping in close proximity.

"Aro? What's wrong?" she asked, groggily.

"Judging by the evidence that Alec and I have already collected, Master, we are certain that they are the culprits behind it all." said Jane.

In my sudden rage, I almost crushed my phone in my hand,"Very well. The two of you report back here as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master. Goodbye." With that said, the line went dead.

"Aro?" Isabella questioned again, one of her dark brows raised.

"Do forgive me, my dear, but I fear that I must leave you. I need to speak with my brothers." I bit out, rising from the bed, my mood darkening considerably by the second.

"I'm coming with you." she said, swinging her long, lithe legs over the bedside and standing.

"Isabella..." I began my denial.

"Aro, please don't start. I want to know what's going on! I absolutely _hate_ being kept out of the loop in situations like this." she said, as she tugged a robe over her pajamas.

"Very well." I finally gave in to her pleas. The Romanians had threatened her after all, I supposed that she did have a right to know what it was that was occurring. I lifted her into my arms and ran to the throne room.

I had thought that I would have to call my brothers, but thankfully they were already there speaking with Demetri and Felix, who stood in front of the dais, their expressions crest fallen.

"Bella, you're up early, are you not?" asked Athenodora from behind Caius' throne, where she stood alongside Didyme, as we flitted into the room.

"Early? What time is it?" Isabella asked, from the cradle of my arms.

"About 4:30 in the morning." Didyme replied.

Isabella groaned, as Athenodora and Didyme laughed quietly.

"Aro, we have news." said Caius, ignoring the little exchange.

"As do I, brothers." I replied, as I sat Isabella down beside my throne and took my seat. "Jane called me a few moments ago, she and Alec have discovered some evidence naming Vladimir and Stefan responsible for the numerous disappearances in Romania. There have also been a number of murders within their proximity as well, blatant evidence of our kind, left behind for the humans to discover."

I heard Caius growl, if anyone hated the duo more than I, it was he.

"What of your mission? Did you find and destroy Victoria?" I asked Demetri.

"Master...I..." he began, but seemed uncertain as to how he should continue.

"She has vanished, Aro. Demetri cannot find a trace of her." Marcus informed me, speaking for the guard member.

"Do you believe that she has been destroyed?" I asked.

"It is a possibility." Caius said, "But she also could have found a way to cloak herself, to halt any efforts to track her."

"But how would she be capable of that?" I asked, thinking aloud.

"A vampire with a cloaking capability...one that is able to manipulate the mind. Demetri, did you not say that you were on her trail and then suddenly your mind went completely blank and you lost her?" asked Marcus.

"Yes. I was getting close to her location and then everything went blank. Felix told me afterward that it was almost as if I blacked out, as the humans say."

Silence reigned for several moments, as we lost ourselves within our own thoughts.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I sat cross legged on the floor, alongside Aro's throne. My mind raced, nagging at me continuously. I felt that we was missing something and I knew what that something was, if I could simply remember. I wracked my brain, trying to awake the smallest bit of information that could be useful.

We now officially had two enemies at our doorstep: Victoria and her vendetta against me and the Romanian coven and their hatred of the Volturi.

'Wait!' my thoughts screeched to a halt, as I replayed the scene with Victoria in my head.

_"Edward doesn't care about me anymore...it wouldn't be revenge if you kill me."_

_"Oh, I know that they threw you away like the human trash you are. But I'm certain that you have heard of the old anecdote...'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth'...blood for blood." she added. "You are the reason my James is dead, so I demand your life in return." _

'Okay, fast forward...' I told myself. It was then, as I recalled the next line that she had spoken, that an icy shiver shot down my spine. The revelation of what she had meant finally dawned on me.

_"My new friends are willing to help me end you and the Volturi, then perhaps even the Cullen's." _

Victoria had joined the Romanians.

"Oh my God!" I mumbled, every vampire in the room turned toward me, as I continued to stare at the far wall in utter shock.

"What is the matter, Isabella?" Aro asked, in earnest concern.

"Victoria isn't working alone." I muttered, quietly, hoping that one of my companions could prove my assumption incorrect, "She has joined ranks with the Romanian coven."

"How could you be certain, Bella?" Caius asked, disbelievingly.

"When she attacked me yesterday, she told me, taunted me really, that she had some 'new friends' that would help her end me and the Volturi...and eventually the Cullen's." I explained.

"Why ever did we not see this before?" asked Marcus. "With Victoria's motives, it makes perfect sense that she would align herself with other like-minded vampires."

"That it does." Caius agreed. "And if Jane and Alec's evidence against the coven is correct...then we know the reason behind all of the disappearances. They could be doing only one thing."

"Raising a newborn army." Aro whispered, his grip upon the arm of his chair tightening until the wood began to protest. "Something that is entirely illegal."

"An army of new vampires?" I questioned in confusion.

"Yes, Bella, when we are new to this life, within the first year or so, we are the strongest and the most blood thirsty." Marcus explained.

I hesitated, then turned toward Aro, catching his attention, "I think that you should change me now. I'm nothing but a liability as a human, I could be a potential asset if I were a vampire."

"Though I would much prefer for you to be less...breakable, mia stella, I do not wish to change you under such dire circumstances as these...especially if you are not ready."

"It's going to happen regardless!" I protested. "I would rather be able to help all of you, then stand back and watch you fight and potentially die."

"She does make an intelligent point, Aro." Caius supplied. "Her gift, whatever it may be, could be useful in its more potent form."

Aro sighed, he knew that we were right, "I want you to really think about your decision, Isabella. You cannot go back once this threat is dealt with and you do not have to undergo the transformation now, if you truly are not ready." I bit my lip, considering his words, as he continued, "But if this is what you truly desire, then I will turn you, you have my word. 'It may not mean much, but I never break a promise.'"

In truth, I would have liked to have waited until I was a little older before jumping head first into eternity. But with such a dire situation laid before me and in retrospect of the bad luck that littered my past, I wasn't sure if I could afford to wait.

"I need to think." I said, as I rose from my position on the floor and walked out of the throne room.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

I watched as Isabella strolled from the chamber. I was aching to follow her, to take her in my embrace and help her make her decision, but I knew that what she truly needed was to be alone so that she might think. So, with that in mind, I remained seated, digesting the information that she had provided to us. If Victoria had joined the Romanians, and all of the information pointed to the affirmative on that account, then there was no doubt that other nomads might very well have as well.

_"Have the lot of you not heard? Our number has increased substantially." _Victor's words replayed through my memory and my body shook in silent rage. How could we, as the Volturi- the most powerful coven in the world, have allowed this to happen right under our noses?

"What are we going to do?" asked Didyme, in quiet consternation.

"What do you believe would be the best plan of action, Caius?" I asked, he had much more military experience than either Marcus or I.

"I think it best to wait. Allow them to make the first move against us, see if we can figure out exactly what their plan consist of and then we will strike." he paused. "We will perhaps need assistance, however, if their number is very large."

"We could call upon our allies, the covens and nomads that are willing to stand with us." suggested Marcus.

"The twins should be able to provide us with more details upon their return...which should be soon." I said.

"What if it all comes to a battle?" asked Didyme, her mood somber for once.

"Then you, Athenodora, and Isabella will stay in a safe place and far away from any danger." I said.

"You really expect us, especially Bella, to be so complacent?" asked Athenodora.

"The two of you are not fighters, Athenodora," I began. "and Isabella is human. If she does not decide to be transformed, then she will not be going near a newborn army."

"And if she does decide to become one of us?" Didyme asked.

"Even so, I will not have her in any danger, nor either of you."

"And I believe that I speak for Dora, Bella, and I when I say that we will not sit idly by as the three of you go off to battle and potentially get yourselves destroyed." said my stubborn little sister, stomping her foot.

"Brothers, could you two talk some form of reason into them, please?" I sighed, rubbing my brow, trying to allow my anger to dissipate.

Marcus and Caius tried to make them see sense, but they would have none of it. The four of them were in the middle of such a discussion, as I sat quietly by, when the doors opened to reveal Jane and Alec. They walked forward, their faces grim with the news they bared, as it weighed upon their young shoulders.

"Jane, Alec, it is certainly good to see that the both of you are back safely." I greeted. "What evidence and news do you bring us?"

Jane silently took a small step forward, holding out her small, seemingly delicate hand for me to take. I rose from my seat and stepped down in front of her, taking her proffered appendage. I was swept immediately into her newest memories and, as I watched them unfold before my minds eye, I was sincerely disturbed at what I witnessed.

_A group of human police officers stood above a mingled and drained human body. _

_A small group of newborns caused a automobile accident and seizing the mortal victims for themselves. A young man, also a vampire, appeared before them, chastising them for their work..."What did I say about a low profile?" he screamed. "The masters will not be pleased!" _

The memory morphed into a scene where the young man was meeting with Victoria..._"We have twenty two newborns, milady." he said, with a bow._

_"Good, Vladimir and Stefan will be pleased to hear such news!" she said, in giddy, childlike cheer. They have managed to rally several vampires to our cause, so officially we have a coven of sixteen. That number plus your newborns should overwhelm the Volturi." she sneered the name. _

The scene changed once again and it was Victoria meeting with those dastardly Romanians,_ "Riley has managed to keep twenty two newborns, my friends. We will soon be ready." she told them. _

_"I think that we need more." said Vladimir. _

_"I agree, brother, we want to have enough to wipe our enemy from the face of the earth..." Stefan began. _

"_Erase them from existence, entirely." Vladimir finished. _

_"Very well, I will give the order to Riley." Victoria grinned. _

I released Jane's hand with a low growl.

"Well?" Caius asked.

"They have sixteen members in their coven and, at the last count, twenty two newborn vampires." I ground out.

"Thirty eight vampires to contend with." said Marcus.

"They is probably a more substantial number now. According to Jane's memories, they were going to transform more humans." I said, as I once again sat down, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"What are we to do, Masters?" asked Alec.

"We wait," Caius said. "when they make another move against us, we will make the call to our allies."

"I agree." Marcus said.

"As do I." I muttered, rising from my throne to go and search for Isabella.

**XXX**

Bella-

After leaving the throne room, I walked a short distance down the hall and found the set of stairs that Aro had shown me a few days prior. The steps were ancient, stone that led in a spiral up to what they called the tower, the top of which was open to the fresh air.

I slowly climbed the staircase, until I found myself at the door leading outside. I pushed it open and stepped outside, wincing as my bare feet hit the cold stone of the floor and wrapping my arms around myself to try and shield away some of the cool breeze that blew.

The western sky was still bathed in the darkness of night, but the eastern horizon was beginning to lighten with shades of pink and purple, painting the sky into a natural masterpiece. I took a deep breath and rested my arms on the ancient banisters, this was as good a place as any to think.

'I am ready for this?' I asked myself. 'I've always wanted it, ever since I found out about what the Cullen's really were.'

There is nothing that I could want more. Except one thing. The one thing that had I hoped that Edward would take from me, before making me his forever...my innocence. Now, looking back, I was glad that Edward and I had never been together, in that way, because I realized that I wanted Aro to do it.

I wanted him to love me in every way possible and then change me, so that we might spend eternity in each others arms. I was so lost in such thoughts, that I didn't hear Aro arrive behind me. I jumped, startled, when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Penny for your thoughts, amore mio?" he whispered in my ear.

At that question, I blushed scarlet, "Aro, I've been thinking." I said, trying to put a voice to my thoughts.

"And?" he questioned.

"I do want to be like you," I began. "but there is one thing that I want more."

"What would that be, Isabella?"

I nervously bit my lip and stared unblinkingly into his ruby eyes. Then, in a sudden bout of confidence, I pulled his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I crushed our bodies together with all of my meager amount of strength that I could muster and silently explained to him what it was that I wanted.

He pulled away from me when my need for oxygen became too much, "Isabella, we cannot do this. I might harm you and I simply could not bear to do so." his voice shook, revealing to me that his resolve was not set in stone, as Edward's had been.

"Aro, I want this. You won't hurt me, I know you won't. Please?" I begged, kissing him again.

He returned the kiss, tangling his cool fingers into my hair. I suddenly felt my back hit against something hard and realized that I was leaning against the door of the tower. He pulled away once again, "Are you certain?" he asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

I paused, "Yes." I breathed.

"So be it then." he said, his voice husky, as he lifted me into his arms. He carried me, bridal style, back to my room and we kissed as we crossed the threshold. The door closed firmly behind us.

**XXX**

**Re-edited- 4/29/13 **

**Chapter 14! I know you all will probably hate me for leaving it right there, but this fic is rated T so I couldn't really go into very much detail. (I'm not really one to change the rating right in the middle of a story.) I might write an M rated outtake eventually that goes along with this...but I have yet to decide. Oh, and, even with the above scene, I've decided that there will be no hybrids in this...I have an idea for what happens next that they don't really fit into, plus there is already a lot going on within the plot...I feel that I don't need to complicate it further by giving them a child. Anyway, now that that is hopefully clear, onto the Thank yous...**

**THANK YOU- XxPink-PrincessxX, Sunshine, EmpressHimiko, Alimor The Crazy Bitch, Speedyraider, SupportTheArts, kouga's older woman, Alunabelle Night Shadow, weeloren, reddog25770, melanieintn, Isarma, I-love-reading-the-cullens, My Desk's Name is Alfred, natashar, heathermea, vampirefairy09, IHeartICandy, Saissister, Molz, seza3175, and A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, for your wonderful reviews and encouragement! More to come soon! **


	15. Chapter 15 Bleeding Love

**Chapter 15- Bleeding Love**

**XXX**

**Bella- **

I awoke later that day in Aro's arms, grinning like an idiot, "Hi." I breathed shyly, as I stretched.

I took notice of the fact that I was a little sore and it wasn't until I saw the various bruises that covered my body, that I knew the reason why. I turned toward Aro, who had remained uncharacteristically silent during my self-examination, and glimpsed the worried look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, trying my best to get a single word out of him.

"I harmed you, did I not?" he asked, quietly.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." I grumbled, true I was sore but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Isabella, look at yourself!" he said, exasperatedly, as he gently grabbed my arm and laid his hand over a blueish-green bruise on my forearm that was the exact shape of his appendage.

"It's just bruises, Aro, something that I manage to do to myself on a daily basis." I explained, as I propped myself up on my elbow.

"'Just bruises.'" he repeated bitterly, under his breath. "Isabella,..." he began.

"Don't!" I said, angry. "No matter what you say, I am not going to regret what happened between us."

He sighed and I took in his appearance, while I waited for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say. His dark hair was, for once, mussed and out of place. The clip that had been holding it in place the night before was long gone, and it splayed across his shoulders, reminding me of the heroes in the medieval romance novels that I had read sparingly in the past. His muscular yet slim chest and torso were bare, down to the top of the silk sheets that was pulled around his legs. His face, however, was still troubled.

I huffed and placed both of my hands on his cheeks, turning his head toward me, "Aro, please," I begged. "speak to me."

He remained silent a moment longer before speaking, "Isabella, had you been any other woman, I would not have minded your injuries. Goodness knows that I have maimed and killed my share of the fairer sex in the past..." he began. "but I cannot bear the thought that I may have harmed _you_ in some way. You are far too important for me to treat you like a common, meaningless liaison." I digested his words in silence, for a long while, long enough to put him on edge, "Isabella?"

"Aro, I understand where you are coming from..." I said. "but you have to know that I would wear these marks and bruises a million times over, if it would mean that I could share what I have shared with you. I never thought that I would say this to anyone ever again, but know that I truly mean it from the bottom of my heart... Aro, I think that I love you." I said.

His troubled face crumbled into a brilliant smile, at my words, "Oh, amore mio, you haven't the slightest idea of how long I have waited to hear that fall from your lips. Ti amo," he said, kissing my forehead and by that time, I knew enough Italian to understand his words. "Ti amo." he reiterated, kissing my nose. "Ti amo." he kissed me upon the lips. He smiled as he ended the session and then turned serious again,"Isabella, are you certain that this is truly what you desire? Are you certain in your decision to become a vampire?" he asked, taking me by surprise.

"What do you mean? I thought that I didn't have a choice." I said.

"It is true that, when we were first informed of your knowledge, I was not going to give you a choice. You would have either became a vampire or we would have killed you, as is our law. But now...now that I have come to realize how much you will truly be giving up and exactly how much I have come to love and cherish you...I _am _giving you a choice."

I paused a moment, "I resigned myself long ago to the fact that I would be giving up so much...my family, my friends, the ability to have children,...chocolate." I added as a joke, earning me a chuckle. "But I would rather spend an eternity with you, than spend a single lifetime with someone else. Besides, I hear vampirism has its perks." I smirked.

"That it does." he grinned, moving to kiss me but then suddenly looked toward the bedroom door.

"What is it?" I asked, straining my ears to no abound.

"Marcus and Caius are calling for me. You do not mind if I go and see what they need, do you?" he asked.

"Of course not, it is your duty after all. Go." I said, making a shooing motion with my hand. "I need to get cleaned up and dressed anyway."

"Very well, I will return as soon as I can, cara mia." he said, taking both of my hands in his and kissing my knuckles. A few seconds later, he was fully dressed and stepping out the door.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

After leaving Isabella, I found my brothers convened, as usual, in the throne room, troubled looks gracing their features and creasing their brows in concern.

"Whatever is the matter, brothers?" I asked, as I sat down in my throne.

"We received this not long ago." said Caius, handing me a piece of parchment.

I unfolded it and read the familiar script.

"We have made our threats and given our warnings. You have expressly ignored them. Now, prepare to lose the one you care for the most.- Stefan & Vladimir. " It said simply.

"Surely it is not their intention to try and harm Isabella!" I growled.

"We are not certain." came Marcus' reply.

"Has she agreed to be transformed, Aro?" asked Caius.

"Yes," I said, a small smile pulling upon my lips. "but I will most likely give her a short extension, just so she can be certain that this," I gestured to myself. " is really what she desires."

"She will more than likely be of great help to us if she does become a vampire and we are surely going to need all the help that we can rouse." said Caius.

"Should we call upon our allies?" I asked.

"I think that we should do so soon." said Marcus.

"I agree, we cannot allow the situation to continue to escalate for very much longer." said Caius.

"Very well, have Gianna begin the process of contacting all of them."

"So it is coming to a battle, then?" asked Didyme, stepping through the door.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I believe so, sister." I replied.

She looked troubled a moment, "Do you think any of the other covens will be willing to assist us?"

"I am certain that they will, dearest, when they discover what is at stake." said Marcus, motioning her forward into his arms.

Out of all of our friends, I was most worried about meeting with the Cullen clan and their reaction to Isabella being among us.

"So did you enjoy your time with Bella?" asked Marcus, smugly, changing the subject to a much lighter topic...at least in their opinion.

I rolled my eyes, "Must you ask such a personal question?"

He shrugged, "It is not all that personal, Aro, after all the lot of us could hear you all throughout the castle."

If I had been human, I am sure my face would have been entirely red. Then again, if Isabella had been in the room, I am certain that she would have been blushing enough for the both of us. "I am not going to dignify that with an answer." I muttered.

"You mean my dear big brother is much too embarrassed to talk of himself? Is the sky falling?" asked Didyme, smirking.

"Oh, hush, sister." I said, grinning.

Suddenly, our joking manner was interrupted as an anguished scream rang through the corridor.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I lay back against the pillows, smiling dreamily. I had, at one time, never thought that I could feel this in love ever again. What I had felt with Edward paled greatly in comparison to this emotion that had blossomed inside my heart and bloomed into this unexpected but great love that I now felt for Aro.

Sighing in delight, I decided that I probably needed to do as I had previously said and take a shower. So I got up, slipped on a robe, and headed for my overly large bathroom. I stepped inside and started the water, adjusting it to the correct temperature before turning on the shower head.

I went to my closet to pick out something to wear for the rest of the day, because I couldn't very well walk around in a robe. 'Unless, of course, Aro wishes you to.' I thought smugly.

With that not being the case, however, I decided upon my usual comfortable t-shirt and jeans and took my clothes back with me to the bathroom. I stepped back inside, only to discover that the water had been shut off. I looked confusedly at the knobs, I knew that I had turned them on, but who had switched them off?

The door slammed closed behind me and I jumped at the sound of a voice, "Hello, Isabella." it said, in a quiet tone, one that I recognized.

"Renata, what are you doing here?" I asked, politely, trying to disguise my abrupt fear.

She sighed, almost tiredly it seemed, "Tying up lose ends." she replied.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" I asked, backing up until my legs came in contact with the side of the tub.

She didn't answer verbally, but her red eyes shimmered dangerously, as she withdrew a long dagger from the folds of her dark cloak, "They told me not to inject any venom into you or I would have just took the chance and simply drained you dry."

My eyes widened in utter shock and terror. 'Distract her!' my mind screamed.

"'They?'" I choked out.

"Stefan, Vladimir, and Victoria, I have been working along side them. Spying for them, really."

"But you're one of the highest ranked members of the guard. Aro's own personal body guard." I said, disparately trying to change her mind.

"True. But my allegiance is to my mate...Stefan. You see, I met him when the Volturi overthrew their coven centuries ago. I was sent into their ranks as a spy and I quickly fell in love with him. I had been uncomfortable amongst the Volturi, since Aro chose to treat me like a pet rather than an equal. As a way of gaining some form of revenge, Stefan, Vladimir, and I came up with this plan. I would remain with the Volturi, after all to us passing centuries is similar to the passing of days as a human, and I have here all of this time, trying to discover the Volturi's weakest point. Until you came along, they did not have one.

And then Victoria came into the mix, her vendetta against you came in quite handy, she gave us the idea of a newborn army. Of course, she was going to kill you herself but that did not work out to her advantage and we needed you to die, so it would be a catalyst for the battle." she explained at length, watching a gleam of light shine down the blade.

I quickly realized, much to my dismay and horror, that I couldn't distract her. So I changed my approach to the only thing I could do, "Please." I begged. I had just found happiness again and now it was going to be ripped away from me for a second time...'I truly am doomed.' I thought.

"I would apologize, but then again I never did like you very much." she said, stepping toward me.

I closed my eyes and watched as my life flashed before my eyelids like a projector projecting a movie. I silently bid farewell to my family, my friends, and Aro, 'I love you.' I thought. 'Goodbye.'

I felt the tip of the blade against my stomach and I screamed as it punctured my skin, driving deep into my torso. My hands automatically flew upward to try and stop the flow of my blood, self preservation kicking in.

She jerked the dagger back from my wound and stabbed me once again. This time she aimed for my heart. I twisted my body away and it punctured my lung instead. I screamed, as near unbearable pain shot through me for the second time.

"Goodbye." she breathed, as she threw down the dagger and fled the room.

I fell to the floor in a bloody heap. I could feel myself on the brink of unconsciousness, each agonized beat of my heart sounding like a bass drum in my ears. Before I could, I gathered my strength and screamed the only thing that I could manage...the only thought that came to mind.

"Aro!"

My heartbeat was weak-thump-thump, thump-thump,...thump...thump...everything faded into the oncoming darkness.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

I jumped from my throne and ran toward Isabella's room. I knew from that agonized scream that she was in pain, horrible pain. The others were in pursuit behind me, when I slammed open her sitting room door and ran into the bedroom. I smelled the scent of her blood, a large quantity of it, and followed the smell into the bathroom. This is where I discovered her, laying in heap upon the floor, with two stab wounds in her torso and chest.

"Isabella!" I cried, pulling her bloody, mangled body into my arms. I realized quickly that her heartbeat was faint, even to my ears, and that she was dying, "Isabella, stay with me, please!" I patted her cheek.

"What has happened?" asked Marcus, standing in the doorway.

"I do not know, but keep the others from entering." I ordered, he did as I requested and restricted the younger guard members.

"Aro..." Isabella muttered weakly. "Renata...she...she's a...spy."

Renata? A spy. A sliver of rage shot through me at the idea, as I held Isabella closer. Her breathing was labored and her heart was close to giving out. It was then, as I looked upon her ashen face, that I resolved myself to what I had to do.

"Isabella, I must as you to forgive me." I said, as I lowered my head and bit into her throat, injecting my venom into her ever weakening system and I proceeded to bite her other pulse points, all the time hoping that her heart would not stop. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to her bed.

"Who did this to her, Aro?" asked Didyme, walking over to the other bedside and laying a hand on Isabella's forehead, easily ignoring the blood.

"She mumbled something about Renata." I said, quietly, watching as she began to writhe in the agony of the transformation.

"Renata...why would she do this?"

"I do not know, but it is my plan to discover the reason. Didyme, would you mind remaining with her?"

"Of course not, brother." she replied.

I merely nodded. I was going to tear the castle apart and find Renata. If she tried to kill Isabella, she would not live to see the nightfall. She would pay and pay dearly for what she had done.

**XXX**

**Re-edited- 5/2/13**

**Sorry its so short, but I wanted to get the catalyst for the 'transformation' out of the way...the next chapter will be Bella waking up as a vampire! (And hopefully it will be longer.) Anyway, onto the thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- JenniferLynne, kouga's older woman, Saissister, Sunshine, Speedyraider, Lol-you make me laugh, XxPink-PrincessxX, Swimming Nut, laura is so cool, selenne1727, Isarma, Alunabella Night Shadow, Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan, Surgery-Girl, Angel of the Night Watchers, Laura, I-love-reading-the-cullens, My Desk's Name is Alfred, IHeartEyeCandy, Carastarr, vampirefairy09, Rylia, reddog25770, ChibiLady, tasheluvwolfpack, melanieintn, Bellisle96, and Kilataia, for your wonderful reviews and opinions...More to come soon! **


	16. Chapter 16 Burn

**Chapter 16- Burn **

**XXX **

**Bella- **

Every inch of my body was on fire, as if I had been tossed into a fiery inferno and left to mercilessly burn. The pain of my stab wounds was nothing compared to this. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew what was happening to me, but the searing pain was blocking any mental comprehension.

I was in some form of unconsciousness. My eyes were screwed shut and my mouth was clamped, preventing me from screaming in agony. I simply refused to make any noise, I knew I was stronger than that. Often I would hear voices cutting through the haze, but I was so dazed that I couldn't recognize any of them, aside from one. I knew his voice and he was always there, it seemed, beside me.

"I am so sorry for your pain, amore mio." he would whisper.

"Why is she so quiet?" asked another voice. "It is unnatural."

"I do not know." he answered.

After an interminable amount of time, it could have been hours, days, months, I could feel my body begin to change. My skin was becoming hard and stone-like and my internal temperature was dropping to a deadly cold degree. I convulsed and bit my tongue, blood flooded into my mouth as another wave of flames consumed me. My heart thrummed in my ears, fighting to retain my humanity...it was losing the battle.

For what seemed an eternity, I burned. I burned until I was certain that there would be nothing left of me but ash. Then my pulse began to quicken, drumming faster and faster, until I was certain that my heart was going to fly from my chest.

"It is almost over." I heard him say.

Suddenly, there came a deafening silence, my heart had stopped.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" his beautiful voice asked. "Didyme, go and find Felix, we might need to restrain her."

My eyes flickered open and I took in the world around me. Everything seemed so much more clear, I could see the threads in the canopy above me, the dust particles floating in the air, the facets of each crystal on the chandelier. I quickly shot upward, dazed at myself for being capable of such speed.

I looked down at my at my pale, marble hands, turning them over and over and flexing my fingers. Then I took in the rest of my appearance. Someone had dressed me in my usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt and I was thankful to whomever it had been. I was glad that I wasn't wearing a bloody robe any longer.

"Isabella?" he whispered.

I turned my eyes to him and drank him in like a cool glass of water. I remembered seeing him through my human eyes and realized just how much of an injustice my sight had done to his features. He was beautiful, absolutely handsome in every way possible.

"Aro." I said, unused to the bell-like quality of my new voice. After I had spoken I became aware of the burning in my throat, but surprisingly it was easy for me to ignore it.

He smiled, "I was so worried about you." he said.

In an instant I was in front of him, reaching out to embrace him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head against his chest. I hadn't realized just how much strength I possessed, until I heard him gasp. "Isabella, your arms are threatening to crush my ribs, amore mio."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized as I let go and backed away, dropping my arms to my side.

"It is perfectly alright, no harm done." he replied, then gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"How is it possible that are you ignoring your thirst, mia stella? Surely it must be unbearable."

"My neck does burn, but I can handle it." I replied.

"Incredible." said a voice, from behind me. I turned to find Marcus, Didyme, Athenodora, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix all crowding the doorway.

"It is unnatural." said Marcus.

Suddenly, a mouth watering, delicious scent accosted my senses. It was like a human smelling their favorite meal after days of starving. Gianna stepped into the sitting room outside my bedroom door and I sucked in a lung full of air.

"Masters, the Denali coven will be arriving shortly." she said.

Every vampire in the room waited with bated breath, it would seem, to see what my reaction to the human would be. I stood motionless, my eyes shut tightly, holding my breath.

"Gianna, unless you suddenly have a death wish, I would advise that you should not venture further into this room, or this wing of the castle for that matter." snapped Caius, hatefully.

Gianna's eyes widened in what I guessed was fear, as she looked through the crowd and took in my new appearance. She turned and hurriedly left the room, as the vampires in front of me gaged my reaction to the human scent.

I held my breath until the smell faded entirely.

"That was astounding." Aro whispered, in amazement. "How ever did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, naively.

"Bella, a newborn vampire should not be as...composed as you seem to be. You should be raging with thirst, not holding your breath when a human enters the room." explained Marcus.

"So your saying that, just because I'm not out in the middle of the square killing every human I see, I'm unnatural, I'm a freak?" I asked.

"You could never be a 'freak', my dear." Aro grinned. "But I do believe that our old friend, Carlisle has some competition when it comes to the matter of self control."

"Truthfully, I almost lost it when Gianna came into the room. So, if you don't mind, I would like to go hunting now." I said.

"Hunting? There is a tour group arriving soon." said Caius, a confused look gracing his visage.

"Caius, I'm not going to feed from humans. Aro and I had this discussion long before I was turned." I explained, giving him a pointed look. "I'm going to hunt animals."

"Animals?! Your going to hunt animals!" he began his rant.

"Caius!" Aro silenced him. "Isabella and I agreed to this...she is free to hunt however she pleases."

"Very well." Caius huffed. "I offer my apologies, Bella, I did not mean to be so harsh."

"I forgive you." I said. "Now, can I please go...this burning is getting harder and harder to deal with."

"Of course, my dear, I shall go with you." said Aro.

"Alright." he led me out of my room and down the corridor to a door leading to the outside of the castle walls. He grabbed a dark cloak and threw it to me, then retrieved one for himself. Seconds later, we were running across the hills and valleys of Tuscany.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

As we walked down the hall toward the exit, I was lost in my own thoughts. I had promised myself that I would not mention Renata, until Isabella did. She had a right to know, but I did not wish to frighten her, especially in her new vampiric state. The guard and I had almost literally torn the castle, as well as the surrounding city apart, trying to find her, but it was almost as if she had vanished into thin air. I shook myself from such troubling memories and turned my mind to my new task- taking Isabella for her first hunt.

We ran out the door that exited beyond the city walls and I led her to a small wooded area just outside of Volterra. Few people ventured this far into the wilderness, so I knew that she would be safe from temptation. Of course, I would not have minded if she had wanted to drink human blood, but I did not want her to do something that she would regret. I cared for her far too much to allow her to do so.

I stood in the shadows and enjoyed watching her, as she hunted. I abstained from the practice, never having been one to drink the blood of animals. I had tried it once, when Carlisle had lived with us, but I had found it to be a little too repulsive for my already acquired taste.

But Isabella, she truly was a marvel to behold. She sniffed the air, then took in two or three deep breaths. Her head suddenly snapped in one direction, her natural instinct overtaking her calm nature, and she took off at top speed. It was actually difficult for me to keep up with her, but when I did locate her again, she was sitting astride the back of a brown bear, drinking merrily from its jugular vein.

She quickly finished and I could not help but laugh at the condition of her clothing, it was ripped in several rather revealing places.

"What?" she asked and then looked down. "Oh." she said, as she picked at a ripped piece of her shirt.

I laughed harder, though I knew that it probably was not a overly bright idea to irritate a newborn. She glared and before I knew it, I was as pinned to a large tree trunk, my arms at my sides, her body crushed against my own. I tried my hardest to wipe the smile from off of my face, but a small quirk remained at the corner of my mouth.

"This is not funny." she said, seriously.

"Of course it is not." I agreed, trying and failing miserably to sound as somber as she. "It is rather...hilarious, in all actuality." I said, chuckling quietly.

Slowly a smile spread across her features and her laughter joined mine, "I suppose that it is. Leave it to me to ruin my clothes on my first hunting trip."

"In truth," I said. "I like this style on you, my dear."

"Oh, shut up." she said, then she was suddenly crushing her lips to mine, whilst she still had my body pinned against the tree.

Needless to say, with our combined strength, that poor cypress did not withstand our lustful mating for very long and neither did our clothing. A while later, when we were both looking for the remnants of our garments, she voiced a question.

"What did you do to Renata?" she asked, quietly.

"So you do remember what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a little foggy and vague, but I remember the gist of it. What did you do with her?"

I paused a moment, pulling on my shirt, "We could not find her." I said, carefully.

"She must have went back to Stefan." she said.

Startled at the mention of the name of one of my oldest enemies, I asked, "Do you remember anything she said?"

"Um...bits and pieces here and there. The majority of it was that she was Stefan's mate, she had been spying on the Volturi for centuries, looking for a weakness, and, until I came along, you all didn't have one." 

"I promise that when we find her, and find her we shall, I will personally rip her head from her shoulders for what she did to you." I looked toward her and she smiled a small smile.

Then she asked something else, "Could you hear my thoughts when I touched you?"

I reflected for a moment, "No...it was just that same as before, when you were human."

"Hmm." she mused. "Well, at least I know that much hasn't changed."

"I wonder...if you could project it away from your mind, protect others with the shield." I stated.

"I don't know, I could always give it a try...if I knew how."

"We can speak with Eleazar, from the Denali coven, when we arrive back at the castle." I said, I knew that the coven would have most likely arrived by then and that Eleazar could probably assist Isabella more than anyone. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Actually, would you mind if I took down a couple of deer right over there, just to be safe?"

"Certainly not, go ahead." I, again, watched as she hunted.

A few moments later, after she had drank her fill, we started the short run back to toward the city.

**XXX**

**Alice Cullen (Surprise!)- **

It had been over an entire year since we had left Bella behind, all because of Edward's idiocy. We had moved to Ithaca, New York and it surely seemed about as far away from Forks as we could go. Carlisle accepted a job working nights at the local hospital and teaching part time at Cornell University. Esme kept herself busy by restoring our seventeenth century house, a historical monument, in the forest north of the city. Emmet and Rosalie went to Europe for a little while for another honeymoon, but came back after about two weeks. Jasper and Edward started college at Cornell, studying philosophy. And I began some personal research about my human life.

But, in truth, I was overly annoyed at everyone for being so unaffected by the lack of a certain person in our family...Bella. Emmett and myself missed our little sister and I knew that, even though they were putting on a front for Edwards sake, Carlisle and Esme missed their adopted daughter as well.

About a month after we left Forks, Edward and I had gotten into an argument, I had become so angry that I did the only thing I could think of to spite him. I checked Bella's future. Sure enough, even with our departure, she would still somehow become a vampire. Edward vowed that if any of us went back to see her there would be Hell to pay and then, when I kept checking up on her, he finally snapped. He almost attacked me, had it not been for Jasper he probably would have. That was the day that he left.

He had been away the majority of the year, journeying mostly in South America, and had finally decided to visit. I was still not speaking to him, however. Aside from Carlisle, who was working the night shift at the hospital, we all sat in the living room 'catching up.'

"So where did you go?" asked Rosalie.

"Brazil, Argentina, Chile." Edward answered, glancing in my direction. I simply glared. "Oh, come on Alice, you know that I didn't mean what I said that day." he told me, miserably.

"You still tried to attack me." I crossed my arms. 'Not to mention that _you_ made me leave my sister behind.' I thought.

His eyes widened and then narrowed to slits. "How dare you, Alice! You weren't the only person who lost someone, I loved her! And I love her still."

"Well, it's certainly not like she is dead. No, we all could have dealt with that a lot easier." I began bitterly. "But when I had visions of her, of what she looked like after we left, it took everyone in the family to persuade me to not go back." I thought of one of my visions, one where Bella looked practically dead and watched him wince. "That's what _you _did to her, Edward!"

"Alice, stop it, this instant!" said Esme.

"No, Esme, he deserves to see what he did to her." I said. He stood up suddenly and muttered something about going hunting. We all watched as he walked out the door.

"Nice going, Alice, now he might never come back." said Rosalie.

"Oh, save it, Rose, I don't want to hear it!" I grumbled, so unlike my usual cheery self. I stood and was headed for the stairs, when Carlisle walked through the front door, cell phone up to his ear.

"Yes, of course. I understand. I will discuss it with my family and get back to you. Yes, I have your information. I will return your call soon." I really only paid attention to his side of whatever the conversation was about.

"What is it, dear?" asked Esme, from the living room, having heard him on the phone.

"That was the Volturi's secretary, Gianna. Apparently, Aro, Marcus, and Caius are asking for all available covens to convene in Volterra. Something is going on with the Romanian coven and we are being asked help, to be allies of the Volturi."

"Are we going to go?" asked Jasper.

"I wanted to get all of your opinions about it before I promised anything." said Carlisle, then paused. "Where's Edward?"

"Alice made him angry and he said that he was going hunting." explained Emmett.

"Alice..." Carlisle began.

"Jasper and I will go and find the moron." I said.

"Alice!" Esme cried at the name 'moron', but Jasper and I were already at the door. Edward was a fast runner but Jasper was an even better tracker. We found him sitting beside the river that ran adjacent to the back of the house.

"What? Come to torture me some more?" he growled, when he saw me.

"Carlisle received a call from Italy, apparently the Volturi are wantin' us to come there." Jasper explained. "He was wantin' all of us to gather back at the house."

"Fine." Edward sighed and three of us made our way back.

We discussed the matter and decided that we didn't really have any other choice but to go to Italy. So a few hours later, I found myself upstairs packing. Jasper was sitting on the bed watching me, when suddenly a very clear vision hit me. Thankfully, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose, had gone hunting, otherwise I'm fairly certain that we would have had a _very _livid Edward on our hands.

The vision was of Bella but she was no longer human, she was a vampire and she was in Italy. She was with none other than Aro Volturi and, as they hugged each other tightly, the look in each of their eyes revealed what they truly were to each other...soul mates.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" asked Jasper.

"It's Bella." I replied, blinking, then a smile broke out on my face. "Jasper, Bella is in Italy, she is with the Volturi, and she is a vampire."

**XXX**

**Re-edited- 6/4/13**

**Okay, so I know that Alice may seem a little out of character, but I wanted to get across that she is angry at Edward for leaving Bella behind. The rest of the family is a little peeved at him as well, but Alice is the only one really showing it, mainly because she personally knows what their leaving did to Bella. The Cullen's will most likely arrive in Italy in the next chapter, hopefully I can get it written and posted soon. Now, onto the thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- XxPink-PrincessxX, Speedyraider, laura is so cool, Kathy Hiester, Paul'sImprint20, A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, Alunabelle Night Shadow, kouga's older woman, heathermea, I-love-reading-the-cullens, Rylia, Angel of the Night Watchers, reddog25770, Isarma, JenniferLynne, Bellisle96, Saissister, lynne0731, vampirefairy09, IHeartEyeCandy, Kilataia, and seza3175, for your wonderful reviews! Up to 256 thats a record for me! Thank you all so very very much! More to come soon...**


	17. Chapter 17 The One I Love

**Chapter 17- The One I Love**

**XXX**

**Aro- **

After Isabella had finished her meal, she and I headed back toward the castle. Within a few moments, we were stepping back through the doorway from which we had came, only to find Marcus and Didyme waiting for us...much to Isabella's chagrin.

"How was your first hunt, Bella?" asked Didyme, eying her ripped clothing.

"Well, as you can see, I managed to ruin my clothing." replied Isabella.

"Oh, so it was you and not Aro?" said Marcus, with a smirk in my direction.

I was certain that had still had the ability to blush, that wonderful scarlet color would have been gracing her cheeks.

"Yes, it was me." she muttered, beyond embarrassed.

"Is there a reason that you were awaiting our return?" I interrupted.

"Yes, the Denali coven has convened in the throne room, they are waiting for our arrival." explained Marcus.

"Ah, yes. I suppose that you want to get changed before you meet them?" I asked Isabella.

"Yeah. I don't think that it would be very proper or dignified of me to go in looking like this." she said.

"Very well." I told her, smiling. "Go, change your clothing, and then come and get acquainted with everyone."

"Alright, I'll be right back." she said.

Marcus, Didyme, and myself headed toward the throne room, where Caius was already speaking with Tanya.

"Ah, it is about time." said Caius, as we entered. "How was Bella's first hunt?"

"She did very well, Caius." I said, before turning to our guests. "Tanya, it is always a pleasure to see you, my dear."

"As it is you, Aro." she replied.

"And you have brought the others! Wonderful!"

"Yes, this is Kate, Irina, Carmen, of course you know Eleazar, and our latest addition, Jillian." Tanya introduced.

"It is nice to meet all of you." I nodded to each of them. "Eleazar, it is certainly good to see you, my old friend."

"Good to see you, as well, Aro." he said, shaking my hand. "Caius was telling me about your mate, Isabella. It sounds very much like I could assist in identifying her gifts."

"Yes, such help would be greatly appreciated." I replied, as Isabella stepped through the doors, walking to my side. She had changed into her usual T-shirt and jeans and was no longer wearing her tattered garments. "Eleazar, I would like for you to meet Isabella. My dear, this is Eleazar."

"Hello, Isabella, it is very nice to make your acquaintance." he said, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Eleazar." she replied, shaking his proffered appendage.

"So you're Isabella?" asked Tanya, stepping forward.

"Yes, and you're...Tanya?" she guessed.

"Yes, it is good to finally meet you in person." she said.

"You too."

"These are my sisters...Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Jillian." she introduced, as she said Irina's name I noticed her glare at Isabella.

"Is there something the matter, dear Irina?" I asked.

She turned to me, her eyes widened in surprise, and then spoke, "She is the reason Laurent is dead." she replied.

"No, I am. I was the one who killed him. It is I that you should be directing your hatred toward, not her." I told her.

"Oh, let it go, Irina, he wasn't your mate anyway." said Kate.

Irina huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Shall we begin with your assessment, Isabella?" asked Eleazar, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, I guess...and it's just Bella." she said.

"Very well, Bella you shall be." he smiled. "Now, to begin." His brow creased in concentration as he stared at her and began his assessment, "I sense a very powerful shield, I think. She's blocking me even now, so I cannot be certain. I cannot get a good read on her. Can you touch her and hear her thoughts."

"No, it does not work. I have never been able to hear her thoughts. Even before, when she was human." I explained.

"Never?" Eleazar blinked. "Interesting. That would indicate a rather latent, powerful talent, if it was manifesting so clearly before she was changed. I cannot find a way into her mind to get a sense of it at all. Yet she must be raw still- she is only a few days old, yes?"

"Actually, I just woke up from the change a few hours ago." Isabella replied.

"Truly?" Tanya asked, to which Isabella nodded. "But you're far too composed to be a newborn!" the blonde stood dumbstruck.

"That's what they tell me." Isabella replied, laughingly.

Ignoring their exchange, the look Eleazar gave me was almost exasperated, "Apparently she is completely unaware of what she is doing. Totally unconscious. Ironic really. You sent me all over the world searching for such anomalies, and you simply stumble across one by accident and do not even realize what you have, exactly." he shook his head in disbelief. "But her mental shield is not the only thing. It also seems that it could be a physical shield as well, when its projected away from her." he continued. "That is if what I am reading is correct."

Isabella frowned. "How can I be both a metal and physical shield? What does that even mean?" she asked.

"I suppose that we were overly formal about it when I was in the guard. In truth, categorizing talents is a subjective, haphazard business; every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. But you, Bella, are fairly easy to classify. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, are always called _shields_. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides myself and Aro?"

"It only works with certain things," Isabella told him. "my head is sort of...private. But it didn't stop Jasper Cullen from being able to mess with my mood or Alice Cullen from seeing my future."

"That was probably because you did not have the physical aspect of it until after the change. Now you could probably stop them, but you would probably have to project the shield out of your mind to do so." Eleazar explained.

"Could Edward Cullen hear your thoughts?" Tanya asked.

"No, he never could." she replied. "And Jane and Alec tried their powers on me, but neither of them were able to affect me at all."

"Really?" Eleazar asked, surprised.

"Yes." Isabella said.

"That is incredible! I have never seen the twins thwarted before."

"I had not either. So technically speaking she has two gifts?" I asked.

"Yes, but there is also something else. She is very calm for a newborn vampire, as Tanya pointed out and she seems to have good self control. That could be a gift as well, but I am not entirely certain."

"I thought that might be the case when she resisted human blood just after she awoke from the transformation." I replied.

"So you have never killed anyone?" asked Eleazar.

"No, even though I am just a newbie. I had just been hunting animals shortly before I met all of you." she paused for a moment. "How would I project my shield out of my mind?"

"You will need to practice. Maybe with enough training you will be capable of doing so." Eleazar replied. "Could you help her, Kate?"

"Maybe. Though I'm not all that great at it myself. Heaven knows I've been working on it for centuries and the best I can do is run a current over my skin."

Isabella stared at her, mystified.

"Kate has an offensive skill. It similar to what Jane can do, only while Jane's gift is mental, Kate's is a physical mechanism." I explained.

"Oh." she bit her lip and I could see the gears working in her head. "You have to teach me what to do!" Isabella insisted, unthinkingly grabbing Kate's arm. "You have to show me how!"

Kate winced at her grip. "Maybe- if you stop trying to crush my radius."

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" she replied.

"You're shielding, all right," Kate said. "That move should have about shocked your arm off. You didn't feel anything just now?"

"That wasn't really necessary, Kate. She did not mean any harm." I muttered under my breath. Neither of them seem to pay any attention, however.

"No, I didn't feel anything. Were you doing your electric current thing?"

"I was. Hmm. I've never met anyone who couldn't feel it, immortal or otherwise."

"You said that you project it on your skin?" Isabella asked.

Kate nodded, "It used to be just in my palms. Kind of like Aro." she flexed her hands and then nodded in my direction. "But after a lot of practice, I can radiate the current all over my body. It's a good defense. Anyone who tries to touch me drops like a human that has been Tasered. It only downs them for a second, but that's usually long enough."

"Do you think that you could help me?" Isabella asked.

"I think so." said Kate.

"And perhaps the others would be willing to help once they arrive." I stated, changing the subject.

"Which covens are coming?" asked Tanya.

"The last confirming news that we received told us that the Irish, Egyptian, and Olympic covens..." I paused, taking in Isabella's reaction at the mention of Carlisle's family. Seeing that she was surprisingly unaffected I continued, "will be here within the next two days, as well as several nomads. The Amazon coven is proving difficult to contact, but we are trying, hopefully they shall rally to our cause, as well."

"What is the latest news from the Romanian front?" asked Eleazar.

"The latest statistics have placed their number at thirty eight, counting both the members of the coven and the newborn army." Caius explained.

"My goodness, what is the battle plan?" asked Tanya.

"Caius is working on our strategy. We are, however, awaiting the arrival of all of our allies before we make any final decisions." I replied.

"It would probably be for the best to get everyone's opinion." Eleazar agreed.

"That is what we thinking." I paused. "Forgive me for my blatant lack of manners, surely the lot of you must wish for some time to yourselves after your long journey. Heidi, be a dear and show our guest to their designated suites, please."

"Yes, Master Aro." she said. "If you will follow me."

As Heidi led the last of the coven out the doors, I walked over to and sunk into my throne, pinching the bridge of my nose, "At least we have gained their support." I sighed, closing my eyes.

**XXX **

**Bella- **

Aro's frustration was palpable to everyone in the room, as he sat stock still and statuesque in his seat. I walked forward until I stood before him on top of the dais, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. At my contact, he once again opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to my face.

"You worry far too much, Aro." I said quietly, whilst rubbing his shoulder.

He took a deep, unneeded but measured breath and released it, "Yes, I suppose that I do." he agreed. "Will you be comfortable with the presence of the Cullen's here?" he asked, changing the subject.

I paused a long moment, reflecting upon my innermost thoughts before I answered, "I think so. I also think that it's about time that I faced them. Though I don't think Edward will be too awlfully happy seeing me as vampire."

Aro's brow creased in concern, "If he tries anything...anything at all."

"He won't. I don't think that he would ever physically harm me." I said, knowing all to well that he could very much hurt me emotionally. "Besides, if he does try, I am a little stronger than him, at the moment." I smirked, assuring not only Aro but myself of my new abilities.

"True." he smiled.

Gianna walked into the room then and I jerked in a breath, "Masters," she said. "we have made contact with the Amazon coven. Zafrina assured me that they would be here within the next day or so."

"Thank you, Gianna." Marcus said.

"If all of the covens and nomads stand with us, will it be enough?" asked Didyme, as she stood quietly alongside Marcus.

"Let us hope, sister dear." Aro said.

The rest of the evening slipped quickly by and I found myself once again in my room with Aro by my side. We sat before the roaring fireplace, his arms wrapped around me as I leaned my back against his broad chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I said, watching the flames flicker wildly in the hearth.

"As do I." he whispered in my ear. "But life, be it vampire or otherwise, is never that simple, my love."

"True, but that's what makes life interesting. Don't you think?"

He chuckled quietly, "Yes, I suppose so."

All was quiet for a long moment and then, without warning, he suddenly rose from his place on the floor and pulled me to my feet. "Aro..." I began, only to be silenced by a single finger against my lips.

"Isabella, there is something that I wish to ask you." he said. I opened my mouth to respond, only to be hushed again. "Please, do not interrupt." he asked of me and I nodded in silent reply. "The moment that I first laid my eyes upon you, I knew somewhere deep in my heart that I loved you. In all my centuries on this earth, I would never have thought that my existence would have led me to you. Now that you are here with me, I know that I could never live another moment without you in my life. Isabella, when all of this turmoil is finished, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, pulling out a small box and kneeling in front of me.

He flipped open the little case to reveal a stunning ring. It's band was white gold, encrusted with small diamonds and one large square, princess-cut ruby as the setting. That ruby was surrounded by more tiny, sparkling diamonds.

"Oh, Aro..." I breathed. I could feel the moisture gather in my eyes, the happy tears that I would never shed. "Yes." I said, smiling.

Aro grinned a self assured grin and rose from his position on the floor. He threw his arms around me, kissing me passionately with a fervor that I returned. "I love you, Isabella." he breathed, when we finally broke from one another.

"And I love you!" I replied, as he slipped the ring onto my left hand.

We spent the rest of the night side by side, talking, kissing, and a few other things, not being able to sleep had its advantages. The sun was peaking over the horizon in the distance, when a knock came upon my door, I wrapped a robe around myself and went to answer. When I pulled it open, I found Heidi waiting on the other side.

"Good morning, Heidi. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Good morning, milady." she replied with a curt little bow, to which I raised an eyebrow...since when was I to be called 'milady'? "I was actually searching for Master Aro."

"What is it, Heidi?" Aro asked, appearing behind me, dressed in his usual black attire.

"The Irish and Egyptian covens have arrived. Caius and Marcus are asking for your presence in the throne room, Master." she explained.

"Very well." he nodded. "You do not mind if I go and greet our guests, do you, amore mio?" I loved it when he called me that.

"No, not at all. I'll probably go hunting anyway." I replied.

"I do not want you to go out unaccompanied."

"Aro, I'll be fine, I have good control...you know that." I protested.

"It is not a question of your control, my dearest, I have seen that proven over that past several hours, but rather it is a matter of safety. If the Romanians were to find you, beyond the city walls, alone..." he shook his head as if to rid himself of the dreadful thought.

"I'll see if any of the Denali coven wish to go with me." I suggested.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, dear one." he said, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"It better be soon." I grinned and ushered him out. "Now go on, duty calls."

He followed Heidi out the door and down the hall and I turned back to my bedroom, took a quick shower, and threw on some clothing. I walked down the halls of the great castle and made my way to the guest quarters. I knocked first upon Tanya's door.

Tanya herself answered, "Ah, good morning, Bella."

"Hello, Tanya. I was about to head out hunting and I was wondering if any of you would like to join me. Aro doesn't want me to go out alone, under the circumstances."

"I was about to go out myself, so I wouldn't mind joining you. Jillian?" she called over her shoulder. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, if you don't mind having me." said the girl, she was tall and statuesque, with long, blond hair that fell well past her shoulders. She looked to be frozen at the physical age of seventeen. Tanya was a little taller than Jillian, with long, curly, strawberry blond hair and the usual golden eyes.

"I don't mind at all." I replied.

"Alright, shall we?" asked Tanya.

"Of course. If you follow me, I'll lead you out of the castle." I said, as I turned and they fell into step beside me. I decided, as I led them down the hall, that I should get to know the two a little better, "So do either of you have any powers? I mean if it isn't too rude to ask or anything." I wasn't aware of the proper etiquette to use when asking another vampire about such things.

"It's fine. I don't have any particular gift, but my sister here does." said Tanya.

"Really? What can you do?" I asked Jillian, as we stepped out the same door that Aro and I had exited the day before.

"I can place people in an unconscious state, similar to sleep, with just a glance." she explained.

"Wow, that's cool." I said, as we began our run toward the forest.

"I wonder if her power would work on you, Bella? With you being a shield and all."

"I don't know. Would you like to give it a try?" I asked, stopping just inside of the tree line.

Jillian looked to Tanya, making sure it was alright, she gave her a small nod. "Um...sure." she said, as she turned her gaze onto me, it was almost...hypnotizing, in a way, but I didn't feel like I was loosing consciousness. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, but still nothing happened. "Hmm...your shield must be really powerful. I've never met anyone that I couldn't affect." Jillian said.

"Interesting." said Tanya. "Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I am really thirsty and there is a herd of deer right over there."

"I am." I replied.

"So am I." said Jillian.

Minutes later we each had a deer in our grasp and was slowly draining it dry. When we had had our fill we decided to simply walk back to the castle, at a human pace, just to enjoy the early morning.

"So you are one of the originators of the the 'succubus' myth?" I asked, in utter disbelief.

"Yes." Tanya grinned. "Irina, Kate, and I used to be succubi. We eventually tired of that way of life and resigned ourselves to hunting animals."

"When were you changed?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The three of us were created in Slovakia around 1000 A.D."

"The things you must have seen." I said, in pure awe.

"I haven't seen as much as your mate, Aro." she said, with a smirk, glancing toward the engagement ring on my finger. "Congratulations, by the way." she nodded toward my hand.

"Thanks." I replied, if I had still been human I would have been blushing. "What about you, Jillian?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, Tanya changed me a couple of years ago. I was out camping with some of my friends at the base of Mt. McKinley when we suffered a wolf attack. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen were out hunting at the time. They smelled the blood. By the time that they arrived, I was the only one left alive, but barely. So, she changed me and saved my life."

"Oh, yes, and you've been a nuisance ever since." said Tanya, playfully ruffling her younger sisters hair.

"Oh, shut up, big sister." Jillian replied, gently pushing Tanya's shoulder.

They seemed, in that moment, very much like siblings. That close, familial bond that I could sense, not only between Tanya and Jillian, but the rest of their coven reminded me of the Cullen's. I wondered silently to myself, as I listened to Tanya and Jillian's banter, what they would think of my being here.

By this time, we had arrived at the castle and, breaking out of my reverie, I bid my new friends goodbye. They headed back toward their rooms, while I walked toward the throne room.

I was standing outside the entrance, about to push open one of the doors, when I heard Aro's voice, "Hello, my dear friend." he said.

"Aro, it has been far too long." replied a very familiar voice, one that I hadn't heard in over a year. It was one of the voices that I recognized from my fuzzy, human memories and I realized in that instant what hearing it meant.

The Cullen's had arrived.

**XXX**

**Re-edited-6/23/13**

**Well, thats chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it! Bella comes face to face with the Cullen's in the next chapter. I've got some of it written so it shouldn't take me that long to finish it and get it posted. Also, a link for a picture of Bella's engagement ring is on my profile...so you can check it out if you want. Can anyone guess why I chose diamonds and rubies for the settings? Also, to any of my readers from Germany or anyone who speaks German, one of my readers- wolf-bella- has taken it upon herself to translate this fic, with my permission, and post it on the German equivalent of . **

**This is the link for the first translated chapter- **

.de/s/4d44091700010dde06705dc0

**So you can read it there if you like. Anyway, onto the thank yous-**

**THANK YOU- JenniferLynne, Angel of the Night Watchers, Sunshine, AbbeNormal, reddog25770, Kathy Hiester, Alunabelle Night Shadow, Saissister, EmpressHimiko, Speedyraider, lynne0731, I-love-reading-the-cullens, letsjustdance, kouga's older woman, KGinNorthman, Kilataia, A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, Isarma, vampirefairy09, ****iloooooooooooooooveyouuuuuuuu, tasheluvwolfpack, Bellisle96, drovitch77, somethinig ull never be, seza3175, silver drip, jafr86, IHeartEyeCandy, and Surgery-Girl, for your wonderful reviews...keep 'em coming! More to come soon...**


	18. Chapter 18 Time Waits For No One

**Chapter 18- Time Waits For No One **

**XXX**

**Bella- **

I stood motionless just outside throne room, my hand unmoving on the handle of the door, 'Am I ready for this?' I asked myself.

"You've brought your family with you, I see." Aro said, as I eavesdropped, trying to build my courage.

"Yes, this is my wife, Esme and our children, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward." Carlisle introduced.

"Yes, I have heard very much about all of you." said Aro.

"Really? From whom?" asked Carlisle, I could imagine his brow creasing in confusion.

I took an unnecessary breath and pushed the doors open, 'This is it!' I thought. "From me." I said, quietly.

The entire family turned and gasped, all except Alice and Jasper, both of whom had smug smiles on their lips. So, Alice had foreseen this.

Edward seemed the most stunned of all, "No..." he breathed, disbelievingly. "No, you can't be here. You're supposed to be back in Forks, living a normal, human life." he practically growled.

I paused for a moment, trying to calm the steadily rising rage boiling inside of me, "I guess you're no longer the one making the important decisions in my life." I ground out through my teeth.

He looked taken aback at my response, then his eyes narrowed to slits and he rounded on Aro, whose thoughts must have given him away. "You bastard!" Edward screamed, dropping into a hunting crouch.

"Edward!" Carlisle warned, tension coating his tone.

Jasper turned toward the irrational vampire, trying to calm him, but Edward would have none of it. He bared his teeth and sunk lower toward the floor, preparing to spring. I ran forward in a blur and put myself between he and Aro.

"If you harm him, Edward, I will personally rip you to shreds and happily watch as you put yourself back together." I growled.

At my words, he straightened, but continued to glare, "So, what are you to him, Bella? Hmm? His own personal call girl that he can take advantage of whenever he feels like it?"

"No!" I growled.

"That is enough, boy! How dare you insult her with such an insinuation!" said Aro, through gritted teeth.

"Edward, Bella's still in her newborn year. I don't imagine that you should anger her too much." Jasper drawled.

"This is what the two of you have been hiding from me, isn't it?! You saw her, didn't you Alice?" Edward demanded.

Alice merely stuck her tongue out at him, mocking him like a young child.

I turned to face Aro, I knew what I had to do now that the situation had been somewhat diffused. "Might I speak with all of them privately?" I asked.

"Are you certain that you will be well and safe with him?" he asked, I knew he meant both physically and emotionally.

I nodded.

"Very well." he said, hugging me tightly and I heard Edward release another growl behind me.

Aro released me with a small smile, one I returned before stepping over to Carlisle. "Will all of you follow me, please?" I questioned, he smiled a tight lipped smile and nodded. I led them to my sitting room and ushered them inside.

"Oh, nice room, Bella!" said Alice.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at her enthusiasm, some things simply never changed...especially when you're an over enthusiastic, pixie of a vampire.

"So, Bella, would care to explain to us why you're here, exactly?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have nothing but time, dear." said Esme, gently.

Whilst gathering my thoughts, I walked toward one of my windows, and stood looking out at the sunlit square below, "Where to begin?" I asked myself quietly.

"What happened after we left?" asked Carlisle.

I was glad that he was taking the incentive and beginning the conversation. I truthfully didn't know where to start.

"It...wasn't a good time for me. I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep, it felt like a huge hole had been punched into my chest and nothing would ever fill it again." I began.

"I tried to tell you about that." said Alice, looking pointedly at Edward, who scowled at her in response.

I gave a tiny smile in Alice's direction, then continued, "It got so bad that Charlie was threatening to send me to Jacksonville, to Renee. I promised him that I would do something with my friends, just to get him off my back. So, I went to school and asked Jessica to go to the movies with me. She agreed and we went to Port Angeles that night. After the movie, we decided to go and get something to eat. We were walking down a dark part of the sidewalk, when four guys started following us. It...it was like déjà vu! It brought everything back about the night when Edward confessed to me what all of you were." I said.

"Those men didn't hurt you, did they?" asked Emmett, worriedly.

"No...Jessica and I ran for it. I didn't know it at the time, but Aro was there to stop them, he saved us. Anyway, the next morning I decided to go hiking and find the meadow that Edward and I always went to. It was a stupid idea, but I just needed to find something that would show me that all of you had really been there...that it all hadn't been a dream. Of course, being the trouble magnet that I was, I managed to put myself in a dangerous situation."

"That's when Aro changed you, wasn't it?" Edward guessed.

"No, Aro saved me from dying that day." I said, once again gritting teeth and glaring at him. He was so presumptuous, it was beginning to annoy me.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

"When I reached the meadow, Laurent was there. We spoke for several minutes and he told me that Victoria had sent him there to find out more about me. He told me that she was planning to kill me slowly and painfully. And that was when he decided to do it himself. He was ready to strike me down and Aro stepped in once again and saved me. Of course, being me, I tripped and fell and knocked myself unconscious. I awoke on my bed, back home with Aro sitting beside me, holding a cold compress to the bump on my head. He explained to me why he was there and what my options were."

"So he ripped you away from your family and friends, doing exactly the opposite that I left to prevent." Edward said, angrily.

"Would you stop interrupting me?" I snapped. "Aro actually gave me six months, before _I _came here on _my _own. He gave me time to say goodbye to my family and friends and to graduate from school, then I came here under the pretense of 'studying abroad.'"

"Who informed the Volturi of you?" asked Carlisle.

"Victoria." I said.

They were all quiet, digesting the information that I had given them.

"In fact, she tried to kill me after I came here, while I was still human...thankfully, she didn't succeed. However, the spy that was living here amongst the Volturi almost did."

"The spy?" questioned Jasper.

I nodded, "Renata."

"Aro's own personal body guard?" Carlisle said, in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, she was working along with Stefan, Vladimir, and Victoria...after she joined ranks with them."

"So, Victoria is working with the Romanians?"

"Yes, as far was we know. She was the one that gave them the idea of a new born army...according to Renata, anyway."

"How did you get that information out of her?" asked Jasper.

"Oh, well, she was gracious enough to tell me all about it, shortly before she stabbed me twice and left me to die." I said, bluntly and bitterly.

"She stabbed you?" Carlisle asked, his compassionate concern glowing in his golden eyes.

"Yes, Aro found me in my bathroom," I nodded toward my bedroom. "bleeding to death, and bit me to save my life. That was a few days ago." I said, quietly.

Jasper looked absolutely astonished. "A few days ago?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then how are you...controlin' yourself so well?"

"You mean, why am I not slaughtering every human in the city?" I asked.

"Exactly." he replied.

"We're not entirely sure. Aro and Eleazar think that it might be a gift of mine."

"Have you...killed anyone?" asked Carlisle, warily.

"Gianna came into the room shortly after I awoke from the change." I began my explanation

"She's still alive." Jasper pointed out, surprised.

"I held my breath until she left the room." I said, all of them were, again, dumbfounded.

"Truly?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded, "Aro told me that you may have some competition in the self control department." I grinned. "I've actually been hunting animals."

Carlisle smiled brightly, "Bella," he asked, quietly. "Would it be alright if I hugged you?"

I smiled, I had missed Carlisle, he had been like a second father to me, "Of course." I said, then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly.

Esme stepped up next and did the same thing, "It is so good to see you again, Bella." she said, happily.

"It's good to see you too, Esme. I've missed you very much." I told her.

When she released me, I felt myself being lifted off the floor and crushed into a tight, bear hug. "It's good to see that you're not so breakable anymore." said Emmett, in my ear.

"Yes, Emmett, but I am still crushable, so if you don't mind..." I replied, in a gasp.

"Oh, sorry." he said, as he sat my feet back onto the floor.

"It's good to see you too, Emmett." I told him, playfully swatting him on his massive arm. "In fact, you and I need to have an arm wrestling match...I bet I could beat you now." I grinned.

"You're on!" he said, smiling, giving me a wink.

Next, I felt a much smaller pair of arms wrap around my shoulders, "I missed you so much, Bella. I would have come back, but _someone_ kept me from doing so." Alice glared at Edward, after she let me go.

"It's alright, Alice, I'm much better now, and I forgive you for not coming...all of you." I said, Edward suddenly looked hopeful, though I had meant only his family.

"Thank you, Bella, you were always very gracious when it came to us." said Carlisle.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're like my second family." I said.

"Bella, could you ever forgive me for what I did on your birthday?" asked Jasper, warily.

"'Forgive you?' Jasper, it was my fault, not yours. I was the one who got the damn paper cut. But I guess that I should be thanking you. If that hadn't happened, then I suppose that I wouldn't be where I am." I said, as I stepped over to hug him, an embrace he returned.

"You mean you're happy living here with the Volturi?" Edward sneered, as I released Jasper.

"Yes." I replied, unconsciously raising my left hand and brushing my hair, which was ruffled after so much hugging, out of my face. It was then that Edward noticed the ring on my finger.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?!" Edward practically screamed, racing forward and grabbing my hand with a crushing force. "How could you betray me like this, Bella? I love you!"

The rage that had been simmering just below the surface, once again shot through me at his words. I wrung my hand free of his grasp, "Betray you?! I betrayed _you_?! How dare you say something like that, Edward!" I yelled.

"I loved you, Bella! I love you still! You are _my_ soul mate!" he said.

"No. I'm not." I replied. "Edward, I love you...I'll always love you, but I'm no longer 'in love' with you. Aro...I love him with all of my heart and soul. At times, it is physically painful to be separated from him. If we had truly been soul mates, you would have never been able to leave me in the first place. I know that now, Edward, and you need to understand it." I turned to walk back toward the window again, but he grabbed my arm and jerked me backward.

"Let go of me, Edward!" I practically growled.

"Edward, let her go." Carlisle's calm voice cut through the tension between the two of us, but he kept his grasp on my arm.

"Let. Me. Go!" I said, my anger now an overly palpable force.

"No." he said. "You belong with me." His words surprised me. If I had been meant for him, in any fashion, then he wouldn't have left. He would have fought for our love, rather than running away at the first sign of an obstacle in our relationship.

He drew his face close to mine, slowly moving his lips to my own. Our mouths met and I was surprised that I felt absolutely...nothing. His lips were a little over eager against my own, but I didn't respond. Instead, I pushed him backward, away from me, but he wasn't having any of it. He moved back to kiss me again.

A loud, thundering crack sounded throughout the room and Edward lay across the space, sprawled on his back, with a confused look gracing his visage. After all, I had just backhanded him in the face, "You seem to forget that we are on equal footing now, Edward!" I growled, absolutely seething. "So help me, if you ever try something like that again, I don't care who is watching, I won't care about the reason, I _will _tear you limb from limb."

It was then, with those threatening words said, that I noticed the wary looks from his adoptive parents and I felt absolutely horrible. I shook my head to clear my murderous thoughts, "I'm so sorry, Carlisle, Esme! I shouldn't threaten a member of your family. I apologize."

"I don't mind." Alice piped in.

"Nor do I. He deserved that." said Emmett, smirking.

"You were just protecting yourself, Bella. We understand." replied Carlisle.

I nodded, still glaring in Edward's direction.

"Oh, please! You're not letting her off the hook that easily, are you?" asked Rosalie.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said in warning.

"No! She threatened a member of _our _family..."

"She is a member of our family, as well." said Carlisle, scolding her gently.

"As she has always been." declared Esme.

"Thank you." I told them quietly.

Rosalie continued to glare, while Edward rose from his position on the floor. He was quiet for a moment, "Bella, I'm...I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have." I replied, dryly, as a knock sounded upon my door.

**XXX **

**Aro- **

As I watched Bella and the Cullen's leave the room, a sudden feeling of dread overtook my emotions. 'What if she still loves young Edward?' my mind whispered. 'What if I lose her to him?' I felt a hand upon my shoulder and turned to find Marcus.

"Worry not, brother." he said. "Her ties to the family are still intact, but she loves them just as one would love a family member. As for Edward, her bond with him is still severely severed. She does not love him...she cares for him, but the love that they once shared is completely gone from her side of the bond."

"Thank you, Marcus." I told him, letting out a relieved breath.

The doors across from us opened, revealing Didyme. She walked toward us, her face wary and full of concern.

"What is the matter, dearest?" asked Marcus, taking a step toward her.

"We just received this." she said, holding an envelope out toward us. I took it and cautiously opened it, there, written in elegant calligraphy, were the words...

_"We know that we failed to kill your beloved Isabella. So, let us see how she fares when she loses that which is most precious to her._

_-Victoria."_

"Whatever could she mean?" I wondered.

"You, perhaps?" Caius suggested.

"If they were going to try and assassinate me, why have they not attempted to do so?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Why would they even attempt it, knowing that you will be so heavily guarded?" asked Didyme.

"Victoria's vendetta." said Marcus. "If they succeeded, it would be a way of causing Bella pain, a way of drawing her out."

"Drawing her into the final confrontation." supplied Caius. "The inevitable battle. If Bella is vulnerable in her newborn state, filled with rage and thirsty for revenge, she will be so blinded by her emotions that she would be an easy target...giving them the advantage. They must somehow know of her power or they wouldn't go to such extremes."

My thoughts screamed that we were incorrect in our presumptions, that Victoria had meant someone else, but who else could there be?

We suddenly heard the raised voice of young Edward Cullen coming from Isabella's room. "We will discuss this matter in more detail at a later time. At the moment, I need to go and see to a few things." I told them, as I walked swiftly toward the doors. I was almost to her room when I heard Edward say, "Bella, I'm...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have." she replied, angrily.

This only sufficed to increase my anxiety, as I rapped my knuckles on the offending wood.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

I walked over and pulled my door open, glad to find Aro waiting on the other side. His eyes were black from worry, as he pushed past me into the room.

"What is it that he should not have done?" he demanded, I figured that he had heard us.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, "Edward, kissed me without my consent." I told him.

A look of pure, unadulterated fury crossed his face, "How dare you!" he growled, taking a menacing step toward Edward. The latter's eyes widened in fear as he no doubt read Aro's thoughts.

"I'm sorry..." Edward began.

"Aro, it's okay! I've already backhanded him in the face for it, I don't think that he needs you ripping him apart." I reached out and grabbed Aro's hand. He turned and stared at me for a long moment, his face clearing of his anger.

He sighed then, "Very well. But if you ever try something without her consent again, Mr. Cullen...I will _not _be stopped!" he threatened.

"Bella...I..." Edward began, but then quickly glanced around and ran from the room, misery etched on his perfect features.

"I apologize for Edward's behavior, Aro." Carlisle said, quietly.

Aro opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Tanya, "Carlisle! We were told that you had arrived." she said, from the doorway.

"Hello, Tanya...everyone." Carlisle replied, as she, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, and Jillian filed into my sitting room. "And who is this?" he gestured toward the latest member of the Denali coven.

"This is our new sister, Jillian. If you had been to visit with us recently, you would have known that." scolded Tanya, smirking.

"Our apologies, Tanya." Esme smiled in their direction.

Tanya smiled, then her brow creased, "Where is Edward?" she asked.

"He is a little...upset, at the moment. He needed some time to himself." Carlisle explained.

"Oh...well, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, and Kate were about to go for a hunt and were wondering if any of you would like to join them?"

"Yes, I think all of us could use a good hunt. Aren't you or Jillian coming?" asked Carlisle.

"No, we went out already...not long ago." Tanya explained.

"Bella, dear, would you like to come with us?" Esme offered.

"No, thank you. I went with Tanya and Jillian earlier." I told her.

"I was actually wondering, Bella, if maybe I could help you practice with your shield?" asked Jillian.

"Shield?" asked Jasper.

"It's my power." I replied.

"So that's why that head yours has always been private? You're a shield?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. It was just mental, meaning that I could block other vampires' metal gifts. But now that I'm a vampire, it's also a physical one...if I can just figure out just how to manipulate it." I explained. "I suppose that I should start practicing, so I could use the help." I told Jillian.

"Awesome!" Emmett replied, offering me a high five, which I returned, grinning at his enthusiasm. Emmett was another member of the coven that I had missed terribly.

"We always knew that you were special, Bella." said Esme.

"We are in agreement, Mrs. Cullen." said Aro, behind me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, quietly. If I had still been human, I'm sure that I would have been blushing profusely from all of the unneeded praise.

"You are very welcome, Bella." said Carlisle, then paused. "Well, I suppose that we will leave you to your practice then. Shall we, everyone?" he motioned toward the door and, with the exception of Jasper and Alice, they all left, leaving Jillian, Tanya, Aro, and myself, behind.

"Aren't the two of you going with them?" I asked the pixie and her mate.

"We've already been." Alice said. "I really just want to hang out with my sister." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but run forward and hug her again.

"Thanks, Alice. Oh, how I've missed you!" I told her as I held her tightly.

"We've all missed you more than you know, Bella. Every single one of us...well, maybe with the exception of Rose, but..." she replied, laughing.

"Of course." I laughed with her. "You don't mind watching me train?"

"No, not at all. I've actually been wondering if you need help physically training? For hand to hand combat?" she asked.

"Probably, yes." I replied.

"Then I'll be able to help you." said Jasper.

"Okay. You don't mind if I practice, do you, dearest?" I asked, turning back to Aro.

He smiled at my endearment, "Of course not. The Amazon coven is due to arrive rather soon, so I will have to greet them. Go and practice." he urged.

"Alright." I replied. "Shall we?"

"We shall." said Tanya, excitedly.

We turned and walked out the door.

**XXX **

**Re-edited-6/23/13**

**Okay, that was chapter 18! I hope I made Edward miserable enough for everyone's liking. I rather enjoyed writing the scene where Bella smacked him...he deserved that...At least Emmett, Alice, and myself thought so...*shrugs* lol **

**So, is it really Aro that Victoria is threatening? Or is it someone else? Do you think that the Cullen's reactions were right and in character? Let me know...oh, and if anyone is inspired enough by this to make a banner or a trailer, you have my permission (just send me the link ;) ). I would make something like that myself, but I don't think I have the proper equipment...Anyway...onto the thank yous...**

**THANK YOU- Sunshine, laura is so cool, A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, KGinNorthman, nazgullover, IExistInLaLaLand, Alunabelle Night Shadow, letsjustdance, Isarma, reddog25770, Angel of the Night Watchers, Kathy Hiester, kouga's older woman, lalala777, Saissister, Breaking Harmony, silver drip, I-love-reading-the-cullens, Speedyraider, Bellisle96, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, vampirefairy09, lynne0731, Voldamort's Lover, IHeartEyeCandy, animelver14, Surgery-Girl, somthing ull never be, JenniferLynne, SIERRABEAR, Trich, and reneesmemalfroy, for your wonderful reviews! 31 for the last chapter and 317 as a whole! Thats totally a record for me! Keep 'em coming, I love to hear from all of you! **


	19. Chapter 19 Running Up That Hill

**Chapter 19- Running Up That Hill **

**XXX**

**Bella- **

Jillian, Tanya, Alice, Jasper and I stood in what many of the Volturi had dubbed 'the training room.' It was a large, open space, almost like an old fashioned ballroom. The floor was made of hard stone and the walls were dark gray and hung with hundreds of ancient looking weapons- bronze swords, long spears, bows and arrows. All of which were caked with dust and looked as if they hadn't been touched in centuries.

I led our small group over to the middle of the floor and stopped, "Okay," I said. "how exactly is this going to work?"

"Who would like to be the guinea pig?" Tanya asked.

Jasper looked between the four of us and volunteered, "I'll do it." he said.

"Alright, all you need to do is stand still, allow Jillian to use her power on you, and let Bella try to shield you."

"Wait, what is Jillian's power, exactly?" Alice asked, wary for her mate.

"I can place people in an unconscious state with just a glance." she explained.

"That's not so bad." Jasper breathed, flexing his muscles preparing himself for the onslaught of Jillian's gift.

"Okay, you ready?" Jillian asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I said.

Jillian nodded and turned her eyes to Jasper, her gaze was again almost hypnotizing, and his eyes began to slowly fall shut. "Alright, give it a try, Bella." she said.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to push my shield out beyond from myself. It was difficult. There was nothing substantial to get a hold of, nothing of substance to work with. Over and over again, I tried to force it out of my head, with only momentary success. Jasper's eyes would open for a split second and then close once again.

To me it felt very much like I was wrestling with an invisible rubber band. It seemed that it would change from concrete tangibility to just a ghost of itself in just a matter of seconds. I was grappling incompetently with the insides of my head. We spent quite an amount of time going through this process, I would get it and then it would slip away again. The others had returned from their hunt and a few of them had now joined us. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett stood at the edge of the room, watching.

"Ugh! I just can't get it to stay!" I sighed, beyond frustrated.

"Perhaps you need something better to motivate you." Kate called across the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wonder if Aro would be willing to be the test subject..." she wondered.

As if he had been there the entire time, Aro appeared and walked toward me.

"Did I hear someone speak my name?" he asked.

"Yes," Tanya replied. "Kate was wondering if you'd be willing to assist with Bella's training?"

"But of course."

"Aro, I'm not sure if..." I began.

"It is perfectly fine, my dear. No harm shall come to me." he said, as he slipped off his suit jacket, handing it to Carlisle, and rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt. He looked sexy as Hell.

"Shall I try again, or should someone else?" Jillian asked.

"I'll give it a go." suggested Kate. "She needs more incentive, after all."

She walked forward and placed her hand on Aro's forearm, "Ready?" she asked, to both he and I.

"Yes." I breathed, Aro merely nodded.

"Alright." she said, in the next moment Aro was down on his knees, his muscles involuntarily jerking, while I tried to push my shield around him. I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating. Aro suddenly gasped and my eyes popped open, seeing a smirk on Kate's face. She was actually enjoying this.

I knelt down, wrapped my arms around Aro's waist and hugged him to me. After a brief moment, I felt the shield nudge its way out of my head. I felt it wrap around both Aro and I and he immediately stopped jerking.

"Don't you feel anything?" Kate asked, after a second, surprise evident in her voice.

"No, nor can I hear your thoughts." Aro replied. "You did it, my dear!" He hugged me to him.

"You said that your shield is also physical. Do you want to see if you can stop an attack?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I replied, rising from my position beside Aro.

"Be careful, Isabella." Aro whispered to me, before walking back toward Carlisle's side and retrieving his jacket.

Everyone else cleared from the middle of the floor, leaving just Jasper and I. I centered myself and waited. He nodded once and I returned the gesture, letting him know that I was ready. The next thing I knew, he was running toward me at full speed. I once again felt my shield shove its way out of my head and, when he was but just a few inches away from me, he reached his hand toward my arm, intending, I guessed, to flip me but abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't get any closer to you." he replied, putting a hand out and trying to push past an invisible forcefield. "Amazin'!" he muttered. "I can't get past it at all."

"So, Eleazar was right about the physical aspect of it." I said.

"Yes, but it seems that it's just around you. Kate, can you come back over here?" he called.

She joined us,"Yes?" she asked.

"Bella, try pushin' your shield out to protect me from her gift." he said.

Now that I knew how to somewhat manipulate my gift, I was sure that I would be able to shield Jasper. "Okay." I said, concentrating.

"Alright, try touchin' my arm, Kate." he told her.

Kate reached forward and touched his forearm without any problem, "Do you feel anything?" she asked.

"No." he said. "Her mental shield is protectin' me, but the physical one isn't."

"So the physical shield is just around me?" I questioned.

"So it seems." Jasper replied.

The practice lasted another hour or so and then we decided to stop for the day. Thanks to Jillian, Jasper, and Kate, I now had a slight, if vague, inclination on how to use my gift. I just needed to get better at controlling it.

We all scattered and went our separate ways for the evening, the guests to their rooms, Aro to the throne room to greet a few more nomads, and I went back to my sitting room and curled onto my couch with a good book. I had just finished the first chapter of _Jane Eyre _when a knock sounded on my door, I marked my page and rose to answer it. To my utter surprise and much to my annoyance, Edward stood on the other side. 'I knew this was coming.' I thought indignantly to myself.

"Bella, may I speak with you?" he asked, solemnly.

"Why? What could you possibly have to say to me, Edward?" I demanded.

He pursed his lips, "May I come in?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door further, allowing him inside. I left the door open widely, simply to let him know not to try anything.

"Bella," he began, as he sat down on my couch. I remained standing. "I didn't stop loving you, in fact I love you still. I just didn't want this life for you. You should have been living a normal human life, full of happiness. Not living an eternally damned existence like this."

"It wasn't your decision whether I should have become a vampire or not, Edward. It was mine and mine alone." I replied, as I sat down on the couch beside him, some of the bitterness dissolving as I listened to his explanation.

"Despite what you think, I never stopped loving you, Bella." he told me, quietly.

"Then you're a very good liar, Edward. Either that or your subconscious knew it to be true."

"What do you mean?"

"We were never 'soul mates', Edward. Yes, I loved you, but we just didn't have that connection. I thought that we did. Which is why I became so depressed after you and everyone left. Hell, I was catatonic for the first week or so. But then I met Aro..." I trailed.

"You really do love him, then?" he asked, looking down at the rug under our feet.

"Yes, with all of my heart and soul."

"And what if I wanted you back?"

I sighed, I should have known he would be stubborn about this, "Edward," I began. "I am sorry, but I wouldn't take you back."

He laughed a humorless laugh, "I know. I apologize for my actions earlier. As I said, I shouldn't have kissed you without your consent."

"That's alright." I replied.

"Do you think that we can still be friends?" Edward asked, hope coating his voice in such a manner that I believed that he was silently wishing for more than a 'friendship' between us.

"I don't know, Edward. I really don't know. You betrayed my trust, I loved you and you broke my heart. I was in pretty bad shape when Aro found me."

"I'm so very sorry, Bella." he said, miserably.

"I know you mean that. But it is going to take a while for you to earn my trust again."

"I figured as much." he replied, then changed the subject. "I am glad that you found someone to love, you deserve only the best. I suppose that I'm meant to be alone for eternity, or so it would seem."

"You'll find someone, Edward, and I'm certain she'll make you the happiest person on earth. I'm just sorry it isn't me."

He smiled a small smile, staring down at his hands, "Well, I guess that I'll leave you to your reading."

"Alright. I'll see you later." I said, as I followed him over to the door.

"Bye." he said, then disappeared down the hall.

I closed my door, breathed a relieved sigh, and went back to perusing my book.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

It was well into the dwindling evening hours, when my brothers and I had greeted the last of the nomads. Our numbers had grown until we were almost equal to the Romanian coven and their newborns, but I remained troubled. The personal threat that we had received on Isabella's behalf from Victoria still plagued my mind.

It had occurred to me shortly beforehand whom it was to which she might be referring, but I wasn't entirely certain that my suspicions were correct. I hoped that I was incorrect and that Victoria would not do something so senseless and idiotic as to attack Isabella's human family. I made my way out onto the balcony situated behind the thrones and stood with my hands on the banister, watching as the sun slowly sank behind the distant Tuscan horizon.

"Have you received any more threats from Romania?" Carlisle asked, appearing along side me.

"We received one earlier today, but we are not entirely certain as to what it means. Though I do have an inkling." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It was from Victoria and it mentioned Isabella...something about her losing that which is most precious to her. My brothers seem to believe that that would be me, but I personally do not believe so."

"Then who or what could it be?" Carlisle pondered.

"I am uncertain." I replied. "But I fear that she may mean Isabella's human family."

"I certainly hope not. I have personally met her father Charlie Swan, he is a good man."

"As I have said, I am not certain. But I am of mind to send a couple members of the guard to make sure that he remains safe."

"That would probably be wise." Carlisle said, then, after a short pause, spoke again, "Do you believe that it will come to a battle, Aro?" he asked, forever remaining his usual anti-violent self.

"I am afraid that these threats and accusations might very well result in such a climax. Stefan and Vladimir are relentless in their thirst for vengeance."

"Surely there must be a peaceful solution."

"I wish there was, my friend. Like you, I do not enjoy fighting."

"And here I was expecting you to say the opposite." he smiled, as the two of us easily fell back into our old friendship.

"Marcus, Caius, and I will do what we must to retain authority, Carlisle, but I do not relish in violence. Especially when one could lose so many that are very dear to them."

"I agree." he said. "But if it does end in a confrontation, my family and I will stand with you. We discussed it while we were hunting."

"I thank you for your support, my friend." I said, as I clasped him on the shoulder. "You have made quite a life for yourself in the New World. You have a family, a lovely wife, and an astonishing career. If I had any less than what I have, I would envy you." I told him, changing the subject of our conversation to a much lighter topic. "I remember when you first arrived in Volterra, you were so determined in your quest to become a doctor. The majority of us were so absolutely astounded by your diet, let alone the control you exerted."

"You flatter me far too much, Aro." he grinned.

"It is but the truth, my friend."

There was another slight pause, then, "So Bella informed us that the two of you are engaged." he began.

"Yes." I replied, simply.

"Congratulations, I am very happy for you." he said.

"Thank you."

"Bella is a good person, Aro. I only ask that you do what Edward couldn't and don't break her heart."

"I would rather die my final death than to do anything that would hurt her, Carlisle."

"I am very glad to hear that." he replied.

"Carlisle, there you are! I was wondering where you wondered off to." said a voice behind us. We turned to discover Carlisle's wife, Esme, standing behind us in the stone doorway.

"Ah, lovely Esme, I never took a moment to inform you how pleasant it is to finally meet you." I said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"As it is you, Aro. Carlisle has told me so much about you." she replied.

"All good things, I hope." I said, jokingly, I knew that Carlisle could never make a negative comment about anyone.

"For the most part." he replied, realizing my jest.

We talked for another while, reliving the past century by century, then the two of them decided to go and visit with Isabella.

"Can you inform her that I shall be along shortly? My brothers and I need to rehash a few minor details before we break for the evening."

"We will tell her for you." Esme replied, kindly.

"Thank you." I replied and with that we went our separate ways.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

A while after Edward had left, my door opened and in waltzed Alice, dragging Jasper over the threshold behind her.

"Hey, Bella!" she said, as she came over to sit beside me.

"Alice, do you need something?"

"Do I have to need something before I can visit with you?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and jutting her lower lip outward in a pouting, childlike manner.

"No," I replied, with a chuckle. "it's good to have you back. It's good to have all of you back, for that matter."

"Even Edward?" Jasper asked, standing by the lower arm of the couch.

"Well...he and I had a talk earlier." I said.

"And how did that go?" Alice asked.

"Like you don't know already." I replied, but continued when she voiced that she would like to hear my opinion regardless. "We were...civil to one another, but I told him that it would take a while for him to earn my friendship and trust again."

"I don't blame you. I tried and tried to warn him of what our leaving would do to you, but he simply wouldn't listen to me." she said.

"He's just too damn stubborn for his own good." Jasper said.

"You can say that again." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Hello? May we come in?" Esme called from the door.

"Of course, come on in." I smiled a warm and friendly smile at her and Carlisle, which they returned tenfold. "So, what have all of you been into this past year?" I asked, as I motioned the duo over to where Alice and I sat.

"Well, we moved to Ithaca, New York, after we left Forks. Carlisle worked nights at the local hospital and taught part time at Cornell. Esme restored this old seventeenth century home, just out of the city limits. You should see it, Bella, it is absolutely gorgeous!" Alice began.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sure didn't do that good of a job." Esme butted in.

"I'm sure that you did excellent job, Esme, judging from what I know about the house in Forks." I said.

"Thank you, Bella." she said, I'm certain that if she had been human she would have blushed.

"What about you two and Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked, nodding in Alice and Jasper's direction.

"I attended Cornell and studied philosophy." Jasper replied.

"Emmett and Rosalie went on another honeymoon here, in Europe and I did some personal research on my human life." Alice explained.

"'Personal research?' What did you find?" I asked.

"I discovered that I was born Mary Alice Brandon around 1901, in Biloxi, Mississippi, and I was committed to an asylum as a teenager because I had premonitions as a human."

"So that's where your gift came from." I stated.

"Yes." she grinned. "I actually found a grave marker with my name on it. The death date and the date I was admitted to the asylum were the same. I also found that I had a younger sister, named Cynthia. She had passed away but her daughter still lives in Biloxi."

"Wow, Alice, that's amazing." I said. "You didn't find out who changed you?"

"No. But I'm still working on it." she said.

"What about you, Bella? What did you do after we left?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, I was rather depressed for a while, as I'm sure you know. But after Aro's visit, I started trying to live my life again. I actually went to prom without someone forcing me to." I started.

"You willingly went to prom?" Alice asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes." I smiled. "After that, I graduated high school and spent the summer with my family and friends. Then I came here." I finished.

"Do you still keep in touch with your family?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I email them a lot and call them occasionally. The last time that I heard from Charlie, he said that he was doing well. Of course, he said that he missed my home cooking. My mom and Phil are doing great too, they still live in Jacksonville and I talk with her every day or so, via email." I smiled, I missed my family.

Suddenly, Alice gasped and I turned to look at her, seeing that particular look on her face to which I had become so accustomed. Her eyes were glazed and she sat stock still, her small hand covering her mouth in silent horror.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Jasper prompted.

Tears that would never be shed pooled in her golden eyes, as she turned her gaze to me.

"Bella," she choked. "it's Charlie."

Before she could say anything else, she was cut short as my cell phone vibrated on the table in front of us. I reached out, grabbed it within a millisecond, and had it to my ear in half that time.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Miss Isabella Swan?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Yes, this is she." I replied.

"Miss Swan, this is Doctor Gerandy at Forks Community Hospital." he explained. "I'm sorry to have to inform you but your father, Charlie, has been in an accident. He is in critical condition and is in the ICU. Where ever you are, you should probably try to get here as soon as you can."

My world came crashing down around me, as if it had been made of thin, fragile glass, as I heard the doctor utter those dread words.

**XXX **

**Re-edited- 7/3/13**

**Alright, first of all, let me say that I'm sorry for the delay! This chapter did not want to be written, in fact it was as stubborn as Edward! lol But I managed to get it. =) Second, as you can see, quite a few of you were right about Victoria threatening Charlie. What do you all think? Will poor Charlie survive or will this little incident result in his death? Oh, and I hope that you liked the little talk between Bella and Edward. I just simply had to torture him a bit more. =) **

**Oh, a fanfiction suggestion that I'm finding quite enjoyable- "A Voice In The Darkness" by Nickeyd26, its a Carlisle and Bella pairing so if you like that, you should really check this one out. Its really well written and the plot is well thought out, its rated M, so it is for mature individuals...and it could use a lot more reviews in my opinion. Anyway, onto the thank yous- **

**THANK YOU- Roses-Phoebe, chris62287, letsjustdance, JessJess76, reddog25770, vampirefairy09, Kathy Hiester, Isarma, SIERRABEAR, kouga's older woman, potter people eater, Alunabelle Night Shadow, KGinNorthman, Angel of the Night Watchers, darklight dragons, heathermea, JasperWhitlocksSoulMate, ak269, somthing ull never be, Fleur 24, silver drip, lynne0731, I-love-reading-the-cullens, IHeartEyeCandy, erythra-selena, Surgery-Girl, Speedyraider, Trich, Saissister, Breaking Harmony, seza3175, A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, , darklight dragons, nightshadowlife, and Coven Mistress, for your wonderful reviews and opinions! I hope that you enjoyed this one, more to come soon...**


	20. Chapter 20 Stronger

**Chapter 20- Stronger**

**XXX **

**Bella- **

I sucked in a deep, shaky breath, "I'll be there as soon as I can." I replied, as I ended the call. I remained sitting, motionless, staring at the carpeted flooring as my thoughts raced. My hands began to shake and a loud, tearless sob escaped from my throat.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say, warily.

"Isabella?" It was Aro's voice that sliced through the foggy haze that was my mind. "Isabella? What is the matter?"

"My dad..." I began. "he was in some kind of an accident. He's in the Intensive Care Unit back in Forks." I told him quietly. "I have to go to him. I have to go." I said, grabbing the lapels of his suit. "Please, Aro."

"Isabella, are you certain that that is a good idea? Victoria could be..." Aro began.

"I could care less about Victoria! I have to go and see my dad!" I snapped, venom tears pooling in my eyes, not realizing exactly what Aro was trying to tell me.

He looked wary for a second, then, "Very well, I shall accompany you." he said.

"Esme and I will go as well." Carlisle offered.

"Thank you." Aro replied. "Jane?"

Within moments the girl was standing before us, "Yes, master Aro?"

"Have the jet readied, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and I are going to Forks, Washington. And inform Felix that he will be coming with us."

"We're coming along too." Alice said.

"I'll find Edward, Emmett, and Rose." Jasper said, then disappeared through the door, shortly after Jane left to fulfill her instructions.

While Carlisle and Aro worked out the details of the journey, I turned to Alice, "What did you see?" I asked her.

"I saw him in the ICU." she said, quietly.

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No, I didn't have any vision of him until now. I am so sorry, Bella."

At her words I once again zoned out, if that's even possible for a vampire. I was literally in a daze, when Aro took my arm, led me into my bedroom, and told me to pack. I robotically retrieved my suitcase and threw various pieces of clothing inside, not even bothering myself to fold them. I found myself shaking again, Aro must have noticed for in the next instant I was wrapped in his arms, leaning back against his strong chest.

"Everything shall be alright, Bella." he said.

The fact that he actually called me 'Bella' for once calmed me and I gave a humorless laugh. "You called me 'Bella.'" I said.

"Well, it does have the significant meaning of 'beautiful' in Italiano." he tried to make an excuse, then became serious again. "Your father _will_ survive this."

I breathed a weary sigh, "You don't know that, Aro." I said, I turned in his arms until I was facing him.

He hugged me closer and I laid my cheek against his shoulder. "You are correct, I do not know for certain. But I know this, if something worse were to occur, he will be avenged." he said.

"'Avenged'?" I asked, pulling back to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Isabella, I did not tell you because I did not wish for you to worry." he began. "But we received a threat earlier today from Victoria. It was very vague and unclear, but I can see now that she must have meant your father."

I remained quiet, contemplating the information he had just given me. Jane arrived and announced that the jet was ready.

"I can tell that you have some more questions." Aro whispered. "I will be glad to answer them on the plane."

I nodded and turned to quickly finish packing. Vampiric speed comes in rather handy when your in a hurry. A minute or so later, I stepped out of my bedroom to find the entire Cullen family-aside from Edward, Aro, Felix, and surprisingly Tanya and Jillian, waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Aro asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Here, Bella, let me take that." Emmett offered, stepping forward to grab my suitcase.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Alright, let us go." Aro said.

A short time later, we had taken off and were in the air, headed to Seattle International. I sat in my seat, not speaking, mulling over everything that had happened. If Victoria wanted a war and was truly behind Charlie's injuries, I would certainly give her Hell for this! If I so much as detected her lingering scent around my dad, I would personally hunt her down, rip her to shreds, and laugh as she burned.

As I contemplated my vengeance, another terrifying thought occurred to me. If she had gone after Charlie so quickly, what would restrain her from going after my mom and Phil? I gasped in horror and every vampire on the plane turned in my direction.

"What is it, Isabella?" Aro asked, by my side in an instant.

"If Victoria was the one that injured my dad, what will keep her from hunting down and hurting my mom and stepfather?" I asked.

He looked troubled, then turned to Alice, "Do you see anything, young Alice?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, a few seconds later she answered the question, "I don't see her going after them, as of right now her decision is that this debacle with Charlie will be enough to anger Bella."

"So it was Victoria?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

'Good. I'll take care of her myself.' I thought.

"That's not a good idea, Bella." Alice's soprano voice cut through my thoughts. "In fact, that's exactly what she's hoping you will do. She brought some of the newborn vampires with her and she plans to overpower you, if you go after her by yourself."

"You do not have to go through this alone, Isabella." Aro said, sitting down beside me and taking my hand in his.

"You should have told me about the threat." I told him.

"I know. I merely did not wish to cause you anymore pain, my dear." he replied. "We were uncertain as to what she had meant, Marcus and Caius were concerned that it would be I who would be the victim, but if I had known it was your father...the moment I had the note in my hands, I would have sent some of the guard to watch over him." he explained.

"Aro was going to do that anyway, Bella." Carlisle said.

"You would have done that for me?" I asked.

"Of course," Aro replied. "I love you too much to see you in any pain, be it physical or emotional."

"Gracie, amore mio." I told him, in his native tongue, to which he smiled a small smile and hugged me to him. "I just hope my dad is going to be okay." I said, then everything fell silent. A while later I decided to ask about the lack of Edward's presence, "So is Edward avoiding me now or what?" I asked.

"He just needed time to adjust to the new situation." Alice said. "Especially after your talk with him."

"Oh." I said. Then my cell began to vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and stared at the caller ID, at the number that I didn't recognize.

Aro must have noticed my hesitance, "Who is it, my dear?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, as I pressed the button to answer. "Hello?"

"Hello, Isabella." sneered a female voice on the other end, one I recognized all to well.

"Hello, Victoria." I replied, well, more or less growled into the receiver.

There was a short pause, "I would watch my tone if I were you...or I can always finish off your weak human father. He was so easy to get to." she said.

"You bitch!" was my reply.

"Why don't we settle this ourselves, just you and I?" she asked, ignoring my outburst.

"Alright," I agreed. "name the time and place."

"Isabella." Aro's tone was dark, a warning.

"The field where James and I first encountered you. Meet me there tomorrow at 2:00 and come alone." she said, her words dripping with venom.

"Fine." I said, I just had to know one more thing. "If I don't keep my end of this bargain, what will happen?"

"If you don't keep your end, then your father will suffer the difference." she replied.

"I'll be there." I said venomously, hanging up my cell.

There was a pause and then, "I cannot allow you to go through with this, Isabella." Aro said.

"What do you mean?"

"Her plan is to ambush you and then kill you. I will not allow you to purposely walk into her trap." he said.

"Aro is right, Bella. Victoria does plan to kill you." said Alice.

"If I don't go then she will kill my dad...please understand that I have to do this, Aro, for my father's sake!"

"Is that true Alice?" Aro asked.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, after several minutes of silence she answered, "Ugh! I don't know, she is either changing her mind from one thing to another very quickly or she is being shielded somehow."

Everyone was quiet, contemplating.

"Renata is most likely shielding her." Aro suggested. "I do not like this."

"I know you don't, but I have to do this. You heard her, she will _kill _my dad, if I don't do this. I can't allow Charlie to suffer any more than he already has."

"We could have Felix guard your father." Aro suggested.

"And what happens when Felix needs to feed? Or if she brings a gaggle of newborns and overpowers him? Sorry, Felix, I know you're strong but I know that a newborn, let alone a bunch of them, are stronger." I said, at Felix's offended look. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is, Aro."

"We could have him moved to Italy."

"I need to deal with her, Aro, or she will never stop."

"I do not like this at all." he mumbled.

**XXX**

After another hour or so, we landed in Seattle and began the drive to Forks. The lush greenery of the familiar landscape swirled past as I stared blankly out the window, lost in my own troubling thoughts. No one spoke to me during the ride and I didn't bother making any form of conversation. I wasn't really in the mood for talking, so I just sat frozen in my seat. What seemed like hours later, to me at least, we pulled into the overly familiar hospital parking area.

"Here, Isabella, put these in to disguise your eye color." said Aro, handing me a small case. I opened it and inside were colored contact lenses, similar in shade to my human brown eyes. I carefully put them in and stepped out of the car, staring up at the ominous gray building in front of me.

"Are you certain that you're ready for this, Bella? There is a quite lot of humans and blood inside there." asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I'll be alright." I said, resolutely. I took a deep breath, more out of habit than anything else, and walked toward the entrance. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Aro followed close behind. I stepped up to the reception desk and asked where Charlie was located.

"ICU room number four, on the second floor." The receptionist replied.

"Thanks." I said, then quickly rushed toward the elevators, luckily having mind enough to remember to keep a human pace.

Once inside the elevator, I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I could be facing with both the situation with Charlie and my blood lust. The doors slid open and the scent of blood wafted in, filling my senses. I sucked in a deep breath and held it. I felt Aro gently squeeze my shoulder, as I built up my courage and I stepped into the corridor. 'Charlie.' I thought, reminding myself. 'You have to get to Charlie.'

I walked down the hall to the ICU and pressed the call button at the double door, calling the receptionist inside.

"Yes?" she said.

"Um...this is Bella Swan. I'm here to see Charlie Swan." I explained. A second later the door clicked softly and I was granted access to the ward. I walked down the long, white hall, that smelled of disinfectant and medication, and scouted out the correct room.

The others had to wait outside, as were the rules of the ICU. Only two people were allowed in at a time and Aro had decided to wait with them in order to give me some time with Charlie. I reached for the door handle and twisted it, feeling it open beneath my grip, but, in a strange way, it was as if I were not really there. It was like I was having an out of body experience, as I stepped over the threshold of the room and saw my dad for the first time.

He looked so fragile, so helpless, laying there, bruised and swollen. He was connected to several machines, one of which was a heart monitor that was beeping in a steady rhythm, but not a very strong or natural one, given that I could tell that without the monitor. I walked forward toward the side of his bed and reached out to take his hand in my own cold one.

He didn't stir at the gesture.

"Dad?" I called. "Dad, can you hear me?"

The door opened behind me, "Miss Swan?" Doctor Gerandy asked.

"Yes, doctor?" I responded.

"I'm glad to see that you arrived safely." he began.

I held up a hand, "Please, save the formalities, Doctor Gerandy. What happened to my Dad?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, "He was found in his home, laying in the kitchen, bleeding. He suffered severe trauma to the head and neck, along with several broken ribs, a broken leg, and a fractured arm."

"Who found him?" I asked.

"Billy Black and his son. They said that they came to watch a football game with Charlie and found him unconscious in this condition."

"I know the broken bones will heal, but what does the trauma mean?" I asked.

There was nothing silence for a minute while the doctor decided how best to inform me as to what was coming next. "Miss Swan," he began, somberly. "your father fell into a coma, shortly after he arrived in the ER Because of his extensive injuries, we are not certain if he will ever wake from it. He has already coded twice."

As the words spilled from Doctor Gerandy's mouth, it felt as if the weight of the world had just crashed down onto me. My dad was in a coma from which he might not wake up and he had already almost died two times. "But you're not absolutely positive about it, there is a chance that he might wake up?" I knew that I was grasping at straws, but I had to believe that Charlie would eventually be his old self again.

"To be truthful, it's a slim chance but, yes, that is a possibility."

I merely nodded.

"He mumbled a number of things before he fell unconscious."

"Like what?"

"Your name, for one...and what sounded to me like the word, 'vampire.' Does that have any significant meaning to you?"

'Aside from the fact that I am one and it was one that attacked him?' I thought. "No." I lied.

"Probably just a random phrase that sounded like that." he suggested.

I nodded again.

"I'll give you some time alone with him."

I felt the venom tears pool in my eyes and looked down at the tiled floor, blinking them back, until I heard the door close once again. I turned my watery eyes back to Charlie, "Dad," I began, squeezing his hand. "I really hope that you can hear me. I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you, this should have ended with me getting the crap beat out of me, not you. I'm so, so, so sorry, Dad." I choked up.

"Isabella?" Aro's voice sounded beside me, I glanced up and met his gaze. When he opened his arms to me, I quickly stepped into his welcome embrace. "This was not your fault, my dear. You did not know that Victoria would be vindictive enough to attack your father." he soothed.

"I just wish that I could have done something to prevent this. He didn't deserve this, Aro." I said, pulling back and turning toward Charlie.

Aro didn't say anything, just stood there hugging me to him. A few minutes later he finally broke the silence. "You know, beyond the injuries, I can see the resemblance between you and he."

"You think I look like him?"

"Yes." he replied, I smiled slightly at his attempt to lighten the moment. "Carlisle is examining your father's medical record as we speak and I can have a room prepared for him at the castle in Italy, so you can visit with him and assist in his care. And we could protect him."

"That would mean more to me than you know, Aro." I said, as I sat down in the plastic chair, situated at Charlie's bedside and took his hand in mine again. "Dad, this is Aro. I met him in Italy. I wish that you could meet him."

It was then that the unthinkable happened. The beeping on the heart monitor increased to frenzied palpitations and then it transformed into one long, monotonous tone. "Dad?" I squeaked, just as the door burst open. Doctor Gerandy and several nurses rushed inside, one of them dragging a crash cart behind her.

Aro pulled me backward, wrapping his arms around me, as we stood off to the side, out of the way. I witnessed everything as if it were in slow motion. Doctor Gerandy pulled out the defibrillator paddles, one of the nurses told him how much the machine was charging, he called out 'clear', and then my father's body jerked as the electric shock passed through his chest. After several attempts, the steady beeping finally resumed and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"For the most part. We'll keep a closer eye on him, hopefully this will not happen again."

"Thank you." I said, then he and the nurses left. I sighed and sat back down beside the bed, "I can't let Victoria get away with this!"

"I wish that you would agree not to go to her meeting alone." Aro said. "There are certain ways of keeping her from realizing that someone else is with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Your shield, for one. But before we make any plans, I think that we should consult with Alice." he said, before taking my hand and leading me from the room, in search of the little pixie.

**XXX **

**Re-edited- 7/11/13**

**Okay, so that is chapter 20! The next one will probably be a showdown between Bella and Victoria! Sorry for the lack of Aro's POV in this chapter, it just felt more like a 'Bella' chapter, what with the situation with Charlie and all. Also I apologize for the lack of updates, I've been away from my internet connection and I haven't been feeling all that well lately. But I'm better now and hopefully the updates will be more frequent. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt a little iffy about it. Onto the Thank Yous- **

**THANK YOU- Angel of the Night Watchers, jafr86, Speedyraider, Sunshine, Kathy Hiester, I-love-reading-the-cullens, Saissister, Alunabelle Night Shadow, EmoE, heather mea, LeyahRayne, kouga's older woman, LuvWolves4ever, Andriana, seza3175, TheVampirnator, ebonyedlove, darklight dragons, grammysharbear2, hermonine, Fluer24, bookmonkey, something ull never be, Sesshomarubaby18, IHeartEyeCandy, ChibiLady, mynxi, Coven Mistress, and xXxJasperismyhusbandxXx, for your wonderful reviews and opinions! Keep them coming! More to come soon! **


	21. Chapter 21 Know Your Enemy

**Chapter 21- Know Your Enemy**

**XXX**

**Aro- **

I led Isabella out of the hospital toward Carlisle's rented Mercedes and opened the door for her.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They left while you were in with your father. They thought that you might need some time with him."

She nodded.

"I know it must be difficult for you to see him in such a condition." I said.

"It is." she said, simply.

"I promise you that he will be well again."

She nodded again.

I pulled out of the parking area and sped away from the small town. Following the directions that Carlisle had given me, I headed toward the Cullen mansion. I reached across the center console and grabbed Isabella's hand in my own, squeezing it lightly. "Everything is going to be alright, Bella."

"There you go with the 'Bella' thing again." she said, with a small smirk. "Not that I don't like it."

"Do not worry, it is, after all, only reserved for certain occasions." I told her, trying to take her mind off the grim circumstances surrounding her visit home.

"Such as?"

"Oh, I don't know. When I am trying to cheer you up, for one."

She smiled a tiny smile while she stared out the window at the passing greenery. In a few minutes, we arrived at the Cullen residence, stepped out of the car, and headed toward the front door. She stopped on the front deck and turned to me.

"I think I'll go hunting." she said, quietly.

"Alright, I shall come with you."

"No," she shook her head. "I...I just need some time to myself."

"Isabella, you know that that is not a good idea. Victoria could be out there, anywhere."

"Aro, I won't go far. I'll be fine. Please, don't worry." she pleaded.

I sighed, if she had been anyone else pleading with me, I would have vehemently answered, 'No!' But she simply had a power over me, "Very well, but if you do not return soon, I will follow you." She nodded and I reached down to kiss her. "Be safe, my dear."

"I will, I promise. I'll be back soon." she told me.

I nodded as she turned, jumping off the deck and speeding into the surrounding forest. I turned to find Carlisle standing with the door already open, inviting me inside, "Please, come in, Aro."

"Thank you, my friend." I said.

"Where was Bella headed off to?" he asked.

"She is going hunting."

"She's going hunting alone? Are you certain that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Bella will be fine. I don't see her in any danger this evening." said Alice, as we walked into the living room. "As for your plan, Aro, I see many different outcomes."

Everyone then launched themselves into the conversation, planning strategies and ways to catch Victoria. Seconds turned into minutes and soon those minutes were approaching the hour mark. When Isabella had yet to return from her hunting trip, I was beginning to worry. Alice kept checking to make sure that she was okay, but when Isabella abruptly vanished from her visions, I lost my composure.

"Aro, I'm sure its just a momentary lapse in Alice's visions." Carlisle tried to assure me.

"I am still worried. She should have returned by now." I said. "I am going to go and find her."

Carlisle nodded.

"That may be for the best." Alice said.

"Very well, the two of us will, hopefully, be back later."

"We'll see you then." Carlisle replied.

With that parting phrase, I swept out the door and caught Isabella's lingering scent, following her into the forest. I had ran for several minutes before I found a drained deer carcass. The direction of the scent shifted and I followed it as it led back toward the small town. I was close to the tree line, before I realized exactly where she had led me to, her old home.

As I drifted near, I could hear her speaking inside, "No, I won't be here all that much, I'm staying with some friends that came with me." I stepped through her front door. "Plus, I have some things to do and I'll probably visit my dad again." There was a pause, then, "Yeah, it's good to hear from you too, Jake. Alright, bye." she hung up the telephone, just as I stepped inside the kitchen.

"Isabella?"

"Aro, I knew you'd find me." she said, turning to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know." she replied, with a shrug. "I just wanted to come home for a little while." She walked past me, down the hall and into the den. I followed after her across the room to a wall where several photograph's were hanging. "When I lived here, I tried to get Charlie to take these down, but he wouldn't. I always hated having my picture taken, but my mom would make me do it at every chance she got." she said, nodding toward a photograph of her and another woman, her mother I guessed.

"You were a very beautiful, little girl." I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Your opinion doesn't count." she said.

"And do tell me why not?"

"Because you're biased." she smirked, then sighed.

"Everything is going to be better, Bella. We shall deal with Victoria tomorrow and your father will eventually be well again."

"I hope so." she said. "But I have to go alone tomorrow, Aro. If I don't, she'll kill my dad! I'm not going to put him through anything else and I'm not going to take a risk with his already endangered life."

"Isabella..." I began.

"No!" she interrupted. "I don't want to argue about this right now. I just...I need some peace for a little while."

"Very well." I hugged her to me. "I am so sorry that all of this has happened to you, my love."

"I'm just glad that you're here." she turned in my arms and leaned up to kiss me.

A gesture I returned and deepened, until her cell phone started ringing in her jeans pocket. Our lips parted and Isabella groaned. I smirked at her, as she reached down to retrieve her cell. "Hello." she said.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Doctor Gerandy." she replied.

"I'm sorry but you need to get here as soon as you can. Your father is worse."

"Worse? How is he worse?"

"I...think I should wait until you get here to explain, miss."

"I'm on my way, doctor. I'll be there shortly." With that she ended the call, "I have to go." she said.

"I shall come with you, my dear."

"Thank you." she choked.

"Come, let us go."

After a short drive, we were back at the hospital, headed toward the second floor to meet with the doctor. We walked into Charlie Swan's room to find a cluster of new machinery that had not been present before. "What is all of this?" Isabella mumbled.

The door opened behind us and the doctor walked in, "Miss Swan."

"Doctor, what is all of this doing here?" she asked, motioning to the equipment.

"I am very sorry to have to inform you of this, but we have had to place Charlie on life support. He didn't have any papers stating that he wanted otherwise..." he said, sifting through the folder in his hands.

"No, he never liked to think of things like that." she choked out, walking over and sitting down in the chair beside her father's bed. "Why did he need to be placed on it?" she asked.

"He suffered some internal damage from his ordeal and many of his organs are on the brink of shutting down. We took him into surgery shortly after he arrived in the ER, but unfortunately we couldn't fix everything."

She nodded, the doctor walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Really, Bella, we are doing all that we're capable of doing. I've known Charlie since we were young and I hate to see him in this condition as much as you do."

"Thank you, Doctor Gerandy." she smiled a tight lipped smile.

"You are welcome, Bella. I promise you that I'll do all that is in my power to help him."

She nodded again, he turned, glancing sadly at me and then walked out of the room. Isabella sat with her head clutched in her hands. I reached down and lifted her chin with my fingers, finding her eyes misted with unshed tears, "Why? Why do things like this always happen to me?" she asked, quietly.

I pulled her up and wrapped her in my arms, "Do you want to stay here a little longer or do you want to go back to the Cullen house?" I asked, after a few silent minutes.

"I...I think I'll stay here tonight." she replied.

"Very well, are you sure that you will be alright by yourself? I can stay here, if you like."

"I'll be fine. I just want to spend some time with him...in case..." she trailed.

"Well, I will be with the Cullen's, if you have need of anything...anything at all."

"Okay." she said, hugging me and then pulled away to sit back down in her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and turned to leave.

**XXX **

**Bella- **

The world as I knew it had officially been torn apart within the span of a few hours. Victoria had attacked my father and now he was fighting for his life, while a machine kept him alive.

'Victoria is going to pay for this!' I thought, as I reached out and took Charlie's limp hand in my own, bowing my head, as I felt venom pool in my eyes once again. I sat there for minutes, hours, like a statue, undisturbed and unmoving, merely sitting with my father. When a nurse or Dr. Gerandy would come into the room, I had wits enough to act like I was asleep, my head laying on the side of Charlie's bed. The hours passed and I watched as the night slowly turned to morning and then morphed into the afternoon, the ever present cloud cover never faltering. I looked up at my dad's swollen and bruised face and whispered, for what I thought could be the last time, "I love you, Dad."

I steeled my resolve as I rose from my seat, glancing one last time over my shoulder, and walked out the door. I wasn't going to the Cullen house, I decided. Charlie's life depended upon me, this was in my hands, and I wasn't going to risk anything. I loved Aro and cared deeply for everyone else, so I wasn't going to let them get hurt...especially when this was my problem to handle. I knew Alice would see my decision and that I didn't have that much time, so I ran full speed, checking the watch on my wrist, 1:55 pm. it read.

As I neared the field, I slowed to a human pace and eventually found myself at the edge of the tree line. I stepped out of the shadows and my eyes zeroed in on Victoria, her red hair like a glowing flame across the short distance. She was glaring at me, hatred twisting her features into an ugly grimace.

"Hello again, Isabella." she sneered.

"Victoria." I spat.

"I see that you kept your word and came alone." she said, grinning. "Perfect."

"What did you do to my father?" I demanded.

"Oh, I had some fun with him." she smirked. "And just so you know, I took it upon myself to make certain that he realized the truth about vampires. So if the Volturi are still following their rules, which is doubtful where you are concerned,they will be forced to deal with him. _If _he ever awakens from his coma, that is. And might I add that it's good you kept your word today, otherwise my undercover contact at the hospital would have finished him."

I started shaking from anger and my vision went red. 'Okay, Bella, calm down. The only way that you can defeat her is to stay calm and focus.' I reasoned with myself. "You insufferable bitch!" I ground out, bending down into a hunting crouch.

At my action, she smiled a sadistic little smile and snapped her fingers. Five other vampires stepped out of the trees, two of them behind me. 'The newborns.' I thought. Alice had warned me about this possibility. One of them stepped up to Victoria's side and I recognized her as Renata. "You see, Isabella, this is not only for my personal vendetta." Victoria went on."The Romanians want you out of the picture when they attack and take down the Volturi. It would make it so much easier without you and your mental shield around."

I quirked an eyebrow, smirking, evidently she didn't know about my other shield.

"Ian, Sabine." she called out.

The two vampires behind me crouched down and bared their teeth. I prayed my shield would work, as I felt it nudge its way out of my head. The newborn duo sprang toward me, until my invisible physical armor stopped them midair. They fell backward landing on their backs in confusion.

"What the Hell?" I heard Victoria gasp.

I turned and grinned, "You see, Victoria," I began, mimicking her tone. "there's a little part of my gift that no one really knew about." I told her as I put my foot on one of the young vampires' chest, reached down and ripped his head from his shoulders, throwing it across the field to Victoria's feet. "And it's going to take divine intervention for you to be able to take me down."

"Attack her! Now!" she called out to the others. They all ran forward, teeth bared, but I was ready for them. With my shield thankfully in place, none of them could touch me, and, as I remembered my father laying in the hospital on the brink of life and death, I felt the feral and animalistic vampire awaken in me for the first time. I grabbed closest one of them by the throat, digging my fingers into her skin until it began to crack. I flicked my wrist and the body fell away from the head.

I tossed that one aside and moved on to the next, ripping and tearing until they were nothing but dismembered body parts, leaving only Victoria and Renata standing. I looked them dead in the eyes and pulled out the matches I had stashed in my pocket when I had returned home the evening before. I lit one and threw it on the pile of newborns, which quickly ignited into a huge bon fire. The purple smoke curled up into the air as Victoria and Renata watched.

"Now it's just the two of you and me." I said, letting my armor slip back into my head, for only a moment.

"Ah, to the contrary." Victoria said, then abruptly I was seized from behind, a pair of muscular arms crushing me. I was so lost in the pain shooting through my body I couldn't control my shield, couldn't shove it back out of my head and, though I was a newborn as well, this one was stronger than I. So I was stuck within the crushing force of the vampire's strength, squirming and screaming as I felt my skin crack.

Renata and Victoria appeared in front of me, "Goodbye, Isabella." Victoria sneered, crouching.

"I failed to do this once, but this time I'll enjoy it even more. Hold her still, Adam." Renata said, preparing to spring. Upon realizing that I could very well die, I fought harder against my captor, but his strength was simply too much.

Victoria suddenly froze and jerked her head around, facing into the forest just left of where we were standing. Her eyes flicked to Renata, but she didn't acknowledge her. She just stood up and backed away, leaving Renata to deal with me, while she made a getaway from whatever it was that she had heard.

'No! No! Dammit!' I thought, as I watched her go, then a sharp pain seared through my shoulder. 'Oh, please let be Aro and the others!'

Renata was about to spring when the newborns grip on me abruptly loosened and he collapsed to the ground. I turned to find Jillian stepping out of the forest, her gaze boring into the newborn with the hypnotic luster of her gift. The others were not far behind her, Aro stepped out of the shadows, looking very displeased. Renata stood and started backing away, I took advantage of her distraction and lunged, tackling her to the ground and holding her there, until Felix arrived and took control of her.

"Which way did Victoria go?" I demanded.

"We sent Jasper and Alice after her." Aro explained.

"What about my dad? Victoria said that she has a contact at the hospital, wiling to kill him."

"Alice foresaw that and sent Emmett and Rosalie to the hospital to deal with it." he explained, while I finally took in the small number of the group.

A moment later, Jasper and Alice stepped back into the field without Victoria, "What happened? Where is she?" I asked.

"We're sorry, Bella, but she managed to evade us." Alice said, gently.

With that said, I finally exploded, and lets just say that a few of the surrounding trees didn't survive my tantrum.

"Isabella." Aro called out, quietly. "My dear, Victoria will get her comeuppance." he told me.

"He's right, Bella. I've seen it." Alice said.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, "I'm sorry for the outburst." I said, softly.

"It is understandable." Aro said, walking forward taking me in his arms. "But, please, do not ever do something so foolish again. When I walked out of the trees and saw your face contorted with pain..." he trailed, shaking his head and leaving the rest unsaid.

"I'm sorry, Aro, but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know." he replied, then his eyes drifted to Renata and the newborn. "The two of you will be coming back to Italy with us." he told them, Renata glared while the newborn was still under the influence of Jillian's gift.

"We're going back to Italy?" I asked.

"Yes. I know your father's health has worsened, but I have made the proper arrangements to take him with us. Plus, Carlisle will be there if anything were to go wrong. In fact, he approved of the idea as long as we have the proper equipment to accommodate to his needs."

I nodded, "I'm glad that I'll have him closer."

"Well, there is not much else we can do here, shall we head back?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, we shall." Aro said, taking my hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I replied and he led me forward into the trees.

Needless to say, I was disappointed that I hadn't gotten the chance to rip Victoria's head from her shoulders. But her time would come, I promised myself. Her time would come.

**XXX**

**Okay, so that is chapter 21! I know some of you might be a little disappointed with the 'Victoria lives' outcome, but I promise she'll get whats coming to her...at the hands of none other than Bella. I just needed to keep her around a little longer. And as for Renata and the captive newborn, they will probably meet their fate in the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed Bella kicking some butt in this chapter, we'll probably have more of that in the future. Anyway, I'll shut up and move on to the thank yous... **

**THANK YOU- letsjustdance, Abbenormal, ebonyedlove, Alunabelle Night Shadow, lalala777, A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, kouga's older woman, I-love-reading-the-cullens, Sunshine, TheVampirnator, Angel of the Night Watchers, darklight dragons, reddog25770, Isarma, Kathy Hiester, Saissister, mynxi, . . .Soul, nightshadowlife, vampirefairy09, EmoE, Speedyraider, HeartlessVampireGirl, a bitch with fangs, twimama77, and seza3175, for all of your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming! **


	22. Chapter 22 Of Wolf and Man

**Just a quick note- One of my reviewers pointed out that someone in Charlie's condition probably wouldn't be able to fly. But since this is a fanfic, let's just pretend that in this story, he can. Just for plot purposes and such. Now onto the chapter...**

**Chapter 22- Of Wolf and Man**

**XXX **

**Bella- **

As we loaded onto the jet, I turned to take one last look at the Seattle airport, memorizing the lush greenery that had become so familiar. I stepped into the interior and headed toward the back, where Charlie's hospital bed was situated, and I found Carlisle by his bedside, monitoring him.

"Are you sure he's alright to fly?" I asked.

"His health is a bit iffy. But I think as long as we watch after him closely, he should be fine."

I nodded, "Thank you, Carlisle, for helping with him."

"You are welcome, Bella. Charlie is a good person, he didn't deserve this."

"I think I'll sit with him for a while." I said, taking a seat beside some of the heavy equipment.

I watched as the others boarded the plane, particularly Felix, who was dragging a very distressed Renata with him. Then Emmett and Jasper arrived carrying the newborn between them, while Jillian walked behind the trio, still using her gift to subdue him. Aro stepped inside and immediately walked over to me.

"What will happen to them?" I asked, nodding toward the newborn and Renata.

"They will be tried and punished based on my brothers and my judgment." he explained.

"Wouldn't that be kind of biased? It wouldn't really be fair for them."

"We are speaking of two vampires, one who has tried to kill you twice and one who would have assisted in your murder, and you are concerned that their trial will not be fair?"

"I'm just saying that leaders should be fair, Aro, if they are to lead. They may have committed atrocious crimes, but they still deserve to be treated fairly."

"Fairly?" Renata spoke up. "There is nothing 'fair' about the Volturi." she sneered.

"Shut up, girl." Felix said.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Renata." I told her, then all fell silent as the plane began its ascent.

We were about an hour into our flight when Aro pulled me into a seat next to him, in the front of the plane.

"So, Isabella, when all of this is over, where would you wish to go for our honeymoon?" he asked, with a glint in his eye.

"With everything going on, I hadn't really thought about it." I said, glad that he was trying to take my mind off of the circumstances of the current situation. "Somewhere sunny though."

"Hmm...'somewhere sunny.'" he thought for a moment, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "How does my private island in the Caribbean sound?"

"You have a private island? In the Caribbean?" I asked, stunned.

"Of course, my dear, you do not live for centuries on end without acquiring some wealth, as you well know." he smirked. "You are not exactly marrying a pauper."

"Oh, shut up, you're making me sound like a gold digger." I said, smirking and playfully smacking his arm away. "But I suppose a private island would do. Thanks for cheering me up...again." I sighed, as I said the latter.

"My pleasure, Bella." he replied, to which I smirked and rolled my eyes.

After a couple more hours, we landed. There were two limos and an ambulance waiting to take all of us and Charlie to the castle. We were unloading, slowly shuffling down the stairway, when Renata decided to try and escape. She was able to break free from Felix's grasp and took off toward the east.

"Felix! Stop her!" Aro called, but she was a little faster than the giant vampire.

So, I did the only thing I could, I ran after her, quickly gained on her, and tackled her to the ground. Felix was by my side in an instant, grabbing a hold of her arms and jerking her up. She was still struggling, helplessly trying to fight Felix's grip and, for the first time, I could see the fear in her eyes.

Aro walked up to her, "I would suggest not trying that again, my dear." he said, to which she growled in response. "Shall we go, Isabella?" he asked, offering me his arm, which I gladly took. He led me back to one of the limos and I sat down inside, along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme. Emmet, Tanya, Jillian, Felix, Renata, and the newborn, were riding in the other. Carlisle rode in the ambulance with Charlie.

Soon we were entering the parking garage of the castle where Jane and Alec were waiting for us. Aro and I stepped out of our limo first, followed by the rest.

"Master Aro, Masters Caius and Marcus are asking that you come to the throne room, immediately." Jane said.

"Very well, could you show them where to take Isabella's father, please?" he asked, they nodded. "Isabella, forgive me, but I have to go."

"Of course, I understand." I told him, smiling a small smile. "Go on."

"I shall return shortly." he told me, kissing my forehead, then disappearing toward the elevator.

I turned to attend to Charlie, as he was wheeled forward.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

Caius and Marcus was stood in front of the dais, deep in discussion, their brows were creased with worry and their eyes were troubled. It was then that I noticed the slip of parchment in Marcus' hand.

"What is the matter, brothers?" I asked, as I approached.

Marcus sighed, "Aro, brother, I am fear that we are the bearers of bad tidings." he said, handing me the pieces of parchment.

"Stefan and Vladimir are entirely out of line." Caius ground out.

"How so?" I asked, as I perused the letter.

"They are attacking any and all vampires who stand against them. One member of the Paris coven has been killed, a member of the Austrian coven was attacked and injured, and several others have suffered the same fate."

"Why were those covens not here? Where we could offer protection?" I asked.

"They chose to remain in their cities and homes, in hopes of not being directly involved in the matter." Marcus explained.

"There is also another matter. They mention world wide exposition in the letter as well." Caius said.

"That would result in a vampire genocide! Humans do have means of destroying us now. It is, after all, not the dark ages! Stefan and Vladimir should realize that, were that to occur, they would be in as much danger as the rest of us!" I ran a hand over my brow, severely irritated. "What are we to do?" I asked, after I had calmed.

"We have to deal with them soon, before they become even more out of control. We cannot, under any means, risk exposure to the human populace." Caius said.

"I agree, brother." I replied.

"Yes." said Marcus.

"I also have some news." I told them, as the door opened, Felix walked in holding Renata while Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale followed with the newborn. "We captured them while we were in Forks."

"Excellent, perhaps now we can receive some answers." Caius said. "Have you used your gift on her yet?"

"No, but I will." I said, staring Renata in the eyes. "Felix, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, please take them down to the dungeon below."

They nodded, leaving with the prisoners, and I excused myself from my brother's presence..

**XXX**

**Bella- **

I followed Charlie's gurney into his prepared room, just across the hall from my own. Soon, he was situated and Carlisle was checking his vital signs for what seemed the millionth time. He was listening to his heart beat, when I reached out and took my dad's hand in my own and held it gently.

"Is there any change?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

I nodded.

"But that also means that he isn't getting any worse, Bella." he said, trying to cheer my sorrowful disposition.

Then abruptly I was being pulled into a hug, "Welcome home, Bella! I'm so sorry about your father." Didyme said.

"Thanks, Didyme." I replied, hugging her in return.

"Hello, again, Carlisle." she nodded in his direction.

"Didyme, it's good to see you." he said.

The door opened behind us and Aro stepped inside, walking forward to stand beside me.

"What was so important?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know that myself. Neither Marcus nor Caius would inform me of anything until they had spoken to you." Didyme explained.

He sighed, "The Romanians have began attacking any and all vampires that dare to stand with the Volturi."

"But I thought that they were all here." I said.

"A number of them chose not to make the journey, because they wished to protect their territory and such, but they do believe as we do and that is why they are being ruthlessly attacked."

"That's not the only thing is it?" I asked, I could tell he was withholding something.

"They are also threatening the exposition of vampires on an global basis."

"What are you going to do?" Carlisle asked, still attending to Charlie.

"We have not yet decided, first we are to deal with Renata. Hopefully, I can managed to extract some information from her."

"You captured Renata?" Didyme asked, surprised.

I nodded,"When will her trial be?" I asked, turning back to Aro.

"In a few hours. It will give everyone enough time to settle and to go hunting, if need be." he said. For the first time, I noticed that his usual ruby red eyes had dimmed to a dark scarlet, nearly ebony around the edges. I would have hated, in that particular moment, to have seen my own eyes. I was certain that they were black already, though I had hunted the day before.

"I think I'll go hunting...if Charlie will be alright while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Yes, he should be." Carlisle replied.

"Athenodora and I can stay with him until you return." Didyme offered.

"That would help me so much, Didyme, thank you."

"I'll go and find Dora, we'll be back shortly." she said.

"Would you and the others like to come with me?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I would and I'm sure Esme is ready to hunt. I will go and ask." he replied.

"Alright, I'll meet you all at your room in a few minutes." I told him

He smiled, nodded, and then disappeared out the door.

"Do hurry. It so worries me when you go hunting, under the current circumstances." Aro said.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I said, as I gave him a short kiss. I walked over to my dad's bed and took his hand in mine again. I squeezed it gently, "I'll be back soon, dad." I whispered, then turned to go.

I walked down the corridor until I found myself outside of Carlisle and Esme's room. I could hear several voices inside, one of them happened to be Edward. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Jasper. I walked inside and turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Are you ready to go hunting?"

"Yes." Alice chimed in. "Edward, Jasper, and I are going with you too."

"Alright, shall we go?" I nodded toward the door.

"Of course." Esme said.

I led the way out of the room and down the hall toward the exit. We were unfortunate enough to meet Heidi with a fresh tour group, causing us to quicken our pace. A few seconds later, we were outside and running into the nearby forest.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

A short time after we had quenched our thirst, a number of the guest vampires gathered into the throne room. Most were huddled in small groups, while others stood around the fringes of the crowd. I, dressed in my usual black attire, stood in front of my throne, while Caius and Marcus stood beside me in their judicial robes. The doors across from us opened, revealing the Cullen's and Isabella. She walked over to the dais and I met her halfway, kissing her deeply.

"I trust your hunt was well?" I asked, looking into her freshly golden eyes.

"Yes." she replied. "How long until you begin here?"

"I have sent Felix and Demetri to retrieve Renata, they should arrive any moment."

"I'll go stand and with the Cullen's then." she said. "I love you."

"And I you." I smiled at her. I turned as she walked away and ascended the steps of the dais to sit upon my throne. As my brothers followed suit, a sudden hush fell over the room

Shortly thereafter, Demetri and Felix arrived with a struggling Renata in their grasp. Her futile attempts to escape their grip did nothing but annoy them.

"Bring her forward, please." I motioned for them to step closer. They forced her to her knees before my brothers and I, as I stood and stepped before her. I placed my hands on her small, round face and was swept into a flood of memories that she had managed to keep hidden from me for centuries. Now, however, she was not hiding, but staring defiantly into my eyes as I invaded her thoughts.

_"I will always love you, Renata." _Stefan's unmistakable voice sounded in her vague human memories. _"We shall be together for all eternity." _He had told her, when he had bitten her.

The next image was of myself and my brothers as we burned their castle and destroyed their coven. _"Will you join us, my dear Renata?" I asked. _

_She looked toward Stefan and he gave her a small nod. _

_"Save yourself, Renata." he told her. _

_"I will join you." she said. _I could now understand that that had been their plan all along.

Then the scene changed from one meeting with Stefan and Vladimir to another- apparently they had had quite a number of them during the duration of her stay with us. The creation of the newborn army had been her idea, she had informed Stefan that it was an illegal act and that statement had decided the action for him. The final memory involved Victoria.

_"I'll go with her to America." Renata told Stefan. "You might need my help." she said as she turned to Victoria. _

_"Indeed, I might." Victoria agreed. "I have a little surprise for Aro's dear Isabella." she sneered the lovely name. _

_"All the same, I want you to kill Isabella." Vladimir stated. "We will soon be prepared to attack and we do not need her, and this metal shield she carries, to keep us from victory. Without her, our talented newborns will have the Volturi on their knees, begging for mercy." _

_"How soon will we attack?" Renata asked. _

_"Very soon." Stefan told her._

I had seen enough. I now knew that she had knowingly betrayed us. I removed my hands from her skin, a look of distaste upon my face, and stepped backward.

"Well, what was it that you seen, brother?" Caius asked.

"There is enough evidence in her thoughts to convict her, Caius. She has purposely lied to us, manipulated us, and betrayed us." I explained, staring down at the girl. "What of her bonds, Marcus?" I asked, turning toward him.

"To all of us, they are nonexistent. Her true and only allegiance belongs to Vladimir and Stefan." he replied.

I gave a short nod, "Renata," I began. "you have been tried and found guilty of treason and attempted murder of a Volturi family member. For these crimes, the punishment...is death." I sighed, then, "Felix?" I called.

He stepped forward and grabbed Renata by the arm, "No! Wait, please!" she cried, but Felix continued until she was naught but a twitching pile of limbs in the middle of the floor.

"Take her remains to the furnace and go retrieve the other." I ordered, as I sat back down in my chair.

Soon the newborn was in the same position that Renata had been, sitting on his knees with his head down. "What do you have to say for yourself, young one?" Marcus asked.

He raised his head and looked each of us in the eye, "I didn't ask them to do this to me. I didn't ask for this life." he said, quietly. "I apologize if I harmed her." he nodded toward Isabella.

"Is there any information that you can provide us?"

"Will you allow me to live?" he asked, hope shining in his red eyes.

'I'm just saying that leaders should be fair, Aro, if they are to lead.' Isabella's words rang in my ears. "That decision depends upon several factors. Now, please, answer my question."

His brow creased in concentration, "Vladimir, Stefan, and Victoria, mentioned something about an alliance with...'children of the moon.' I don't know what they meant, but they said that it was important that they secured that."

Several horrified gasps resounded throughout the room, then all was silent, "Might I see this scene for myself?" I asked.

He looked at me in utter confusion, but nodded his consent. I once again stepped forward, taking his hand in both of mine, bowing my head in concentration, as his memories began flowing into my mind.

_Stefan and Vladimir stood observing their newborn army, as Victoria reported the statistics about them. "The newborns will be a great advantage, but my brother and I do have something extra up our sleeves." Vladimir bragged. _

_"What would that be?" Victoria asked. _

_"We met some...people, while we were hunting near the village." Stefan began. _

_"They might be of great use, if we can only convince them to stand with us." Vladimir continued. _

_"And how can they help us?" Victoria wondered. _

_"They are children of the moon...werewolves." Stefan explained. _

At this, I released the newborns hand, "Well, young one," I began. "you just might live to see another day."

**XXX**

**Okay, that was chapter 22! I hope that you enjoyed it! What do you think of the latest twist? I figured the Romanians had to have something extra to give them a little more power. Anyway, as always, thank you for reading! Now onto the Thank yous- **

**THANK YOU- Speedyraider, Kathy Hiester, Angel of the Night Watchers, Carastarr, Sunshine, ggghhhaaarrr67, letsjustdance, SharonF, Blitz-gurl-42, a bitch with fangs, ciaranoelle, Karma Whitlock, reddog25770, kouga's older woman, IHeartEyeCandy, ashleyworman, Isarma, darkbutterfly2011, mynxi, ChibiLady, ebonyedlove, Nemi Jade, darklight dragons, seza3175, and Sheridan Malfoy Potter, for your wonderful reviews and opinions! Keep 'em coming! **


	23. Chapter 23 Heaven Help Us

**Chapter 23- Heaven Help Us**

**XXX **

**Bella- **

All was quiet for a beat and then, "Would care to join us?" Aro asked the newborn.

"You mean that you're going to allow me to live?" he asked.

"Yes," Aro replied. "You have been a great help to us, I see no reason why you should be killed."

"But Aro, his allegiance is to the enemy." Caius began.

"Yes, perhaps it was, Caius. But as I have just explained, he has provided us with some _valuable _information." Aro told him.

Caius turned to Marcus hoping for some bit of support, "Marcus?" he snapped.

"I agree with Aro on this matter, Caius. I see no reason to kill him."

The newborn paused for a moment, weighing his options, "I'll join you." he said.

"Very well, welcome, my young friend." Aro said, as Caius glared.

"Thank you." he replied. "And I'm called Adam."

"I am Aro, this is Marcus and Caius." Aro motioned to the two seated in the other thrones. "That particular coven is the Cullen family and that is a few members of the Denali coven. Then there is the Irish, Egyptian and Amazon covens, as well as several nomads. And that striking beauty is Isabella, my mate." he finished the introductions.

Adam nodded to each of us, then turned to me, "I apologize if I harmed you, miss." he said.

"I'm absolutely fine, no harm done." I replied. "And please, call me Bella, it's what everyone here calls me." I told him, to which he nodded and smiled a small, shy smile.

"Heidi?" Aro called.

She appeared only a second later, "Yes, Master Aro?"

"Would you care to escort our new addition to a room?"

"Of course not, follow me, please." she replied, Adam looked a little stunned, but then fell into step behind her.

Soon after their departure, the room filled with various conversations. I was only interested in one particular, "They have made an alliance with the 'Children of the Moon.' This is outrageous!" Caius ground out.

My confusion from earlier returned. What were 'Children of the Moon' and why did this sound worse than it had originally?

"Aro, what's going on? What are 'Children of the Moon?'" I asked, as I stepped toward the trio.

"They are werewolves." Caius explained, bitterness and hatred coating his tone. "Vile, despicable creatures that should be forever wiped from the surface of this earth." he said, rising from his throne and walking toward the door, scowling more than usual.

"Werewolves?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yes." Aro replied, as all the voices in the room abruptly hushed. "'Children of the Moon,' are cursed beings that roam the earth, devouring the flesh of man. Similar to our own species, no one is entirely certain as to where they originated or who it was that created them. But they are the mortal enemies of vampires. They are one of only a few creatures in this world, that has the capability of destroying us. Centuries ago, there were thousands of them here in Europe. They roamed from village to village, killing whoever they wished and sating their hunger for flesh. In this day and age, their numbers have dwindled to less than fifty."

"What happened to all of them?" I asked.

"After Caius was attacked and nearly killed by one such creature, he purposely hunted them to near extinction. We had no idea that the werewolves that Stefan and Vladimir have befriended were even in existence. There were not supposed to be any left in Romania." Aro explained.

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"If I know Caius, and I am certain that I do after all of these years, he will be all for going to Romania and ripping them limb from limb." Marcus said, shaking his head. "And that...that is not a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the old moon is nearly spent." Aro said. "We cannot have him running off alone with a full moon merely night or so away."

"Wait, so these are actual werewolves of legend? They change into wolves during a full moon?"

"Yes, that is part of the curse of their lycanthropy. They are the strongest during the full of the moon, when they cannot resist their transformation. Older members of their species can, often times, change at will and they are just as strong and agile as any of one of us."

"So can they be killed by a silver bullet or is the legend different, like the vampire myths?" I wondered.

"It is a tad different, Bella." Marcus explained. "You see, regular bullets would do for the job. But the lycanthrope, which, I might add, is the proper term for their kind, would have to be shot in the head or the heart, effectively destroying one or the other. Silver, as far as we vampires know, has no effect on them. That particular myth was spread by werewolves in the Medieval ages, when common people were less likely to own something of silver, than the regular weapons of the era."

"So, speaking in technical terms, a werewolf may only be killed by any wound that completely destroys the heart or the brain. Decapitation or stabbing them clean in the heart are two of the most effective ways." Aro supplied. "But the problem is getting close enough to them to do either. Their teeth are sharp enough to pierce our skin and, if they get a good hold, they are very much capable of easily ripping us apart."

"Oh, this sounds like it's going to be easy." I muttered, sarcastically.

"We shall deal with the werewolves, if need be. Caius, Marcus, and I have killed them before and succeeded." Aro said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know. I just think I'm starting to worry as much as you." I told him, as I returned his embrace.

"Aro, we need to meet with Caius, before he does something idiotic, and work on battle details." said Marcus, walking up beside us.

"Yes, Marcus. Forgive me, my dear." he said, stepping backward with his hands still on my shoulders.

"It's fine, Aro, as I've told you, I understand. I'm going to go and sit with my Dad for a while anyway." I said, then hesitated. "Will you keep me clued in, about the plans?" I asked the both of them.

"Yes. Your shield may be very useful on the battlefield." Marcus replied, while Aro looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." I said, hugging Aro again and then turned to leave, alongside everyone else.

**XXX **

**Aro- **

I watched as Isabella swept out the door, then turned to Marcus. "Whatever did you mean, you will keep her clued in?!" I demanded. "I do not want her anywhere near the battle! Especially where werewolves and newborns are a concern!"

"I do believe Bella might have something to say in protest to that, Aro. She is as stubborn as you, as you well know, and she does want to help." he replied, as we stepped out the door ourselves and headed down the hall toward Caius' room. "She is not going to sit here at the castle, twiddling her thumbs, while the rest of us go into a battle from which a number of us might not return."

"I know." I replied. "I just do not wish for her to be harmed."

"It is a natural reaction, Aro, she is your true mate after all." he said, laying his hand on my shoulder, as we neared Caius' door.

"I do thank you, Marcus, for putting up with me." I said.

"Ah, it is hard at times, but I shall manage, brother." he grinned, teasing me, as I knocked.

Caius answered a moment later, his features drawn into a scowl, "What?" he snapped.

"Caius, we must discuss several matters." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Very well, come in." he replied, opening the door further for Marcus and I to enter.

We stepped inside and began our conversation.

"We must take everything into consideration, every minute detail!" Caius said, after several minutes of debate.

"What shall we do about the issue of the werewolves?" Marcus asked.

"I will deal with them." Caius said, as if it should have been blatantly obvious.

"Caius, your anger toward their species will cloud your judgment. Marcus and I shall handle that particular encounter." I said. "One of us, namely you Caius, will need to focus on capturing Vladimir and Stefan. We absolutely cannot allow them to escape, after they have committed such horrid crimes."

"I think perhaps Caius should take that role." Marcus said.

"Gladly." Caius replied, darkly, then he easily fell into what we like to call, 'battle mode.' "The largest covens should flank us on each side." he began.

"That would be the Cullen's and the Denali's." I supplied. "We will definitely have use of some of their talented members. Young Jillian, for example, will be very valuable. Jasper Hale's experience with newborns will be of convenience as well."

"And Edward Cullen's mind reading. He could inform us their plan before they have a chance to act upon it." Caius said.

I hesitated, "I am not entirely certain if young Edward would be willing to assist in this endeavor. He does hate myself and the whole of the Volturi, at the moment."

"Regardless of his feelings toward you, his bonds toward his family are strong. If they stand with us, then he shall as well. Our worry should be whether Victoria has explained the manner of his gift to the Romanians." explained Marcus.

I nodded. "That is true, brother. She may have informed the lot of them about the gifted members of the Cullen's, so I would suggest not placing as much emphasis on their talents but rather their fighting skills." I explained, to which they both nodded their approval. "How shall the other covens come into play?"

"They should fall in behind us, guarding our rear, while the Cullen's, the Denali's, and our own guard, fight the oncoming assault." Caius said.

"I agree." Marcus said.

"As do I." I replied, as we dove further into perfecting our strategy.

**XXX**

**Bella- **

I stepped inside Charlie's room only to discover that Didyme and Athenodora were still there.

"Hello, Bella! How was the trial?" Didyme asked.

"Well, Renata was executed for her crimes and Aro decided to allow the newborn live, after he supplied us with some information."

"What kind of information?" Athenodora asked.

"Troubling." I replied. "Stefan and Vladimir have made an alliance with two 'Children of the Moon.'" I said.

Didyme's eyes widened and Athenodora gasped.

"So, I take it that it is as bad as I thought?" I asked.

"Werewolves! My goodness!" Athenodora cried, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"I knew it was bad." I said. We fell silent for a short moment before I asked, "Has there been any change with my Dad?"

"No, not yet, but his heartbeat is beginning to sound stronger than it was." Didyme replied, I listened and it did in fact sound like he was regaining some strength.

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

"Are you going to stay with him?" asked Athenodora.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, I am going to go and try to calm Caius. I have no doubt that he is absolutely seething about the werewolf situation."

"I am going to go and see what Marcus has to say about all of this." Didyme said.

"Okay, I'll see you both later, then." I replied, as they walked out the door.

An hour or so later, I was still sat by Charlie's bedside, his hand held gently in my own, while I looked out the window at the setting sun.

"I wish that you could see this, Dad. It's so beautiful here. And I wish that you could meet Aro, I think that you would like him." I said, glancing at him and then looking back outside.

It was then that I felt it, a slight squeeze of my hand.

"Dad?" I asked, quietly. It happened again.

I listened, silently, to his heartbeat, as I watched the monitor on the other side of his bed-it was stronger and steadier than it had been previously. "Carlisle?!" I called, knowing that the good doctor in question would hear me.

A moment later, he was stepping through the door, "Yes, Bella?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I-I was just talking to Charlie and he squeezed my hand! I'm certain of it!"

He walked forward and picked up a stethoscope, placing it in his ears, no doubt out of habit, and listened to Charlie's heart. All the while, gazing at the monitor in a similar fashion as I had been.

"His vitals have improved quite a bit." Carlisle began. "I think that it might be alright to remove some of the equipment from him."

"Does that mean that he might wake up soon?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Carlisle smiled. "if he remains steadily improving, it is very much a possibility."

I could do nothing else but smile in utter relief. Then I remembered what Victoria had said, _"And just so you know, I took it upon myself to make certain that he realized the truth about vampires. So if the Volturi are still following their rules, which is doubtful where you are concerned, they will be forced to deal with him. If he ever awakens from his coma, that is." _

If Charlie remembered any snippet of what Victoria had told him, then he would know about the existence of vampires. I just hoped, no prayed to whatever deity that would listened to a vampire, that he wouldn't remember. Regardless of the potential situation, I was happy. I might have my dad back after all. I excused myself from Carlisle as he stood monitoring Charlie and left to find Aro.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

Our conversation continued until we reached the subject of Didyme, Athenodora, and Isabella.

"It is of my personal opinion, that they should remain here, where it is safe." I said. "As I have told Marcus, I do not want Isabella around the werewolves and newborns."

"But her shield! If she has learned to control it at all, it would be most helpful, Aro." Caius began.

"Shield or not, I want her, as well as my sisters, to remain here." I replied.

"Over my dead body, as the humans say these days!" Didyme chimed in from the doorway.

"And I second that." Athenodora said, stepping in beside her.

"Sisters..." I began.

"No, brother, I will hear none of it! You may think it wise for us to stay behind and cower in the castle, while the lot of you march off into battle, but we have as much to lose as you do. We will fight by your side and I am fairly certain that I speak for all of us, even Bella, when I say that." Didyme finished her rant.

"I will not have any of you in harms way." I began.

"That is not your decision, Aro." a new voice interrupted me. Isabella stepped into the room, a look of determination on her features. "There is no way that I'm going to let any of you go out to fight the Romanians, while I stay here and go out of my mind from worry. I'm coming along regardless of what you say."

"But you do not have good control over your shield and none of us will be able to protect you." I told her, grasping at straws.

"To the contrary, I wouldn't be standing here if I hadn't figured out how to control it. I used it against the newborns back in Forks. And, now that I've somewhat figured it out, I think I might be able to push it away from me and protect others with it."

"I still do not like the idea." I shook my head.

"Aro, to put this simply, brother dear, there is no way in Hell that we are staying behind." Didyme said.

"Very well." I agreed, reluctantly.

"When do you believe would be the best time to attack?" Marcus asked, returning to our original discussion.

"With the power that they have procured, especially with the full moon, they might very well attack us first." I said.

"We cannot allow that to happen, we have to make the offensive move." Caius said.

"And when would that be?" Isabella asked.

"Tomorrow evening." Caius replied.

**XXX**

**Okay, that was chapter 23! Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Now, to clarify some things- the "Children of the Moon" aka "Werewolves" are NOT the La Push pack. In Breaking Dawn during the showdown with the Volturi, Aro specifies that Jacob and the pack are "Shape-shifters. The choice of wolf form was purely chance...It's genetic-they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do." "Children of the Moon", however, are actual werewolves (as specified by Stephenie Meyer). So the werewolves that I've mentioned are not the same as the La Push Shapeshifter's. **

**Just thought I'd explain a little further, so no one would be confused. I'm still a little undecided about whether Charlie should become a vamp or not, if he does, I'd rather it by his conscious decision than Bella's...thats one reason why he is improving. ****Anyway, onto the thank yous- **

**THANK YOU- ak269, kouga's older woman, Speedyraider, ebonyedlove, lalala777, twimama77, letsjustdance, Angel of the Night Watchers, vampirefairy09, reddog25770, Isarma, Baby I aint human, mynxi, Fluer24, Kathy Hiester, ciaranoelle, Coven Mistress, Nemi Jade, lovelymokona, Hotgirlow, seza3175, and Purple 'N' Blue Wings, for your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming, they inspire me to write! Until next time my dear readers... **


	24. Chapter 24 Until The End

**Chapter 24- Until The End**

**XXX **

**Bella- **

After Caius' proclamation, Aro and I left the room. We were both quiet, the events of the next day weighing heavily on our minds. 'This could be our last evening together.' I thought. I wanted nothing more than to spend it with him and only him, but he had other plans, "Isabella, I believe that you should practice with your shield a little more."

I nodded, a little disappointed, something he didn't miss, "Whatever is the matter, my dear?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the hall and grasping my chin gently, raising my eyes to his.

"This could possibly be our last night together, Aro. It's a possibility that we won't be here after tomorrow." I told him.

"I promise you, Bella, that you will be here. You will not lose your life, I would rather die a thousand final deaths than lose you."

"And where do you think I would I be without you? I couldn't live without you."

He smiled and laughed a small laugh, "Marcus is correct, you are just as stubborn as I." he said.

"Oh, so you were talking about me behind my back, I see how it is." I mockingly glared at him, smirking. Then the smirk fell from my lips and, as silence prevailed, my melancholy mood returned.

Aro breathed a sigh, "I have a few preparations to take care of while you practice. Afterward, I shall be all yours for the night." he smiled a smug little half smile.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking my head, "You certainly know how to influence me, don't you?" I asked.

"I should like to think that I do." he smirked. "Do not worry, you possess the same exact influence on me."

"Good to know." I grinned, then let out an annoyed sigh. "Alright, I'll go and train."

"Thank you, my dear." he said, hugging me to him and kissing my forehead.

"Now go, take care of your preparations...I need to start training you know and I don't need any distractions."

He laughed, "Very well, mia stella." He backed away from me slowly and kissed the back of my hand. "I will see you soon." I couldn't help but smile.

The news of the upcoming battle had spread quickly, the conversations varied from worried, hushed tones to the discussion of strategies. I stepped into the training room to find the Cullen's there.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said in greeting, as I strolled to her side.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked.

"Is it true that the battle shall be tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"I'm afraid so. Caius thinks that it would be best if we attack them first." I replied.

"Have they told you anything about battle plans?" asked Tanya, as she and the rest of her coven walked into the room.

"Well, so far they are hoping that both of your covens will flank us and the guard, while the others make up the rear." I explained.

"What do you say, Eleazar, Carlisle?" Tanya asked.

"I think that it would be for the best." Eleazar said.

"Jasper?" Carlisle turned toward him.

"It's a good strategy. I'd say a lot of the other covens wouldn't have any experience with a newborn army." he replied.

"Aro was hoping that you would help with that. Do you think that you could?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied.

That was how I found myself surrounded by several vampire covens, nomads, and some of the Volturi guard in the training room, with Jasper standing in front of the crowd waiting for the noise to die down. When all was quiet, he began.

"Now, I've been asked to teach y'all a little bit about newborn armies." he said, pacing back and forth, with his hands behind his back in a soldier-like stance. "We all know when humans are changed into vampires they have incredible strength because their own human blood still lingers in their tissues. So when you're fightin' a newborn there are some things to remember...First- never let them get their arms around you or they'll crush you instantly. And second- never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expectin' that and you will lose. Emmett, care to help me demonstrate?"

At the sound of his name, the strongest Cullen, stepped forward facing Jasper, "Not at all." Emmett said.

"Don't hold back." Jasper drawled.

"Not in my nature." Emmett replied, grinning.

They both took off at the same time and crashed into one another, a true show of strength and skill. Within seconds, however, Jasper gained the upper hand on Emmett and threw him to the floor, "Like I said, don't go for the obvious." he admonished him.

Carlisle and Edward were next, they stepped up and faced one another, under the watchful eyes of Jasper. When Carlisle gave a small nod to Edward, they ran toward each other in a similar fashion as Jasper and Emmett. They struggled against one another but Edward seemed to have the advantage due to his ability, which gave me an idea. He needed to be taught a little lesson.

I waited patiently until Edward flung Carlisle down onto the smashed tile and turned his back to me. Jasper saw me behind Edward and fought a smile himself, no doubt feeling my sneakiness in my emotions.

"One important thing to remember, Edward..." Jasper began.

I slammed into Edward from behind and tackled him. Within seconds he was face down on the floor, my hands were restraining his arms behind him, and my foot was placed between his shoulders.

Jasper bent down to his level, "Never turn your back on the enemy." he finished, finally laughing.

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to do that?" Edward asked, a little agitated, his voice muffled from his position on the tile. His entire family, as well as some of the other covens, and guard members burst out laughing. "Can I get up now?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and released him, "Spoil sport." I called him.

I saw a gleam pass through his eyes and then he was running toward me. I automatically threw my shield out and felt it cover my skin, he reached for me but, like everyone else, he couldn't touch me.

He backed away as I smiled, "Don't try that again, Edward, that was just sad." I told him.

"Badass!" Emmett smiled and I grinned in return.

"Thank you for the help, Bella." Jasper smiled. "Anyone else care to give it a try?"

Other vampires stepped forward and we spent the rest of the evening training. I practiced with my gift while the others stuck to fighting techniques.

"Ready Bella?" Felix asked, standing a few feet away from me with Demetri a little farther out.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Jane?" Felix said, then the screaming began as her gift began its torture of the duo. I took a deep breath and felt my mental shield push its way out of my head, I guided it toward Felix and within the next moment his agonized screams stopped. Demetri was still in Jane's grasp, so I pushed it farther until it encompassed him and his yells ended.

"Do either of you feel anything?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"No." Felix answered.

"Nothing." said Demetri.

I glanced at Jane, still glaring toward the two of them, using her gift fully. "Nothing at all?" I asked, they both shook their heads to the negative. "Okay, now I'm getting somewhere." I said, smiling.

By the time the clock struck midnight we had all decided to go our separate ways and do any last minute training the next morning. I was the last one out the doors and closed them gently behind me. I had turned to head down the hall toward my room when two arms snaked their way around my waist.

"I take it that you are finished for the night?" Aro asked, whispering in my ear.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Well, I do believe that I promised you a little time together, did I not?" he asked, to which I nodded. He turned me around to face him and took my hand in his own. "Follow me." he pulled me along behind him, as he led me down a corridor toward a part of the castle that I had never really explored before.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, smirking.

"My private quarters." he replied. We eventually stopped in front of a large wooden door. He opened it and motioned for me to go inside. "Ladies first, my dear." he smiled.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead." I countered, as I stepped over the threshold.

"Well, we are considered by most mythologies to be undead." he replied, making me laugh.

I turned from him and took in the room before me. It was decorated in dark colors, black and red being the most prominent. The floor was black tiled with small persian carpets, some aged until they looked centuries old (which they probably are), arranged around the edge of a large mahogany four poster bed and in front of a black, marble fire place.

The walls were painted a deep scarlet and the windows were hung with long, dark drapes that covered them almost entirely. But the most stunning of all the decorum was the fact that the room was lit only by thousands of glowing candles, some situated upon tall candelabras, others were sitting upon the various pieces of furniture, that bathed the both of us in a soft light.

"I thought that you had some preparations for the battle that you needed to take care of, not preparing this." I motioned around the room.

"I did, but I must say thank goodness for vampiric speed." he said, sitting down in front of the fire place. "Come." he said, gently. I walked over and sat down beside him. He reached behind him and grabbed two glass goblets filled with blood.

I was hesitant to accept mine at first until he explained, "It is animal blood. I knew you would not wish for anything else."

"Thank you." I replied, taking a sip. "Did you get everything prepared for the battle?"

"Yes." he paused. "But let us not talk of that now, tonight is just for you and I." he said, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around me.

I sat with my head upon his shoulder, staring into the flickering fire, knowing that any number of us could be consumed by flames the next day. "I can't help but feel scared." I whispered.

"Fear is a natural emotion in this situation. In truth, I am a bit fearful myself." he told me.

"I don't want to lose you." I said, hugging him closer to me. "I'll die if I do."

I felt him tense and pull back to look into my eyes, "Bella, you must promise me that regardless of my fate, you will continue living. I do not want you to die, simply because I am gone. I want you to continue with your life."

"Aro...I don't know if I can promise that."

"Think of your family and your friends, what their lives would be like without you...think of your father." he finished.

I merely nodded.

"I have made some arrangements for your father, if we do not survive."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Also, if something were to happen to me...I wish for you to take my place in the Volturi."

"Aro," I began, shaking my head. "I really don't think that I'd be a good leader."

"Well, I believe that you would be and so do my brothers. If they survive and I do not...they will see to it that you assume my throne in my place." he explained, when I opened my mouth to try and dissuade the idea, he interrupted me. "You are kind and intelligent, with a good heart, you would be an excellent ruler."

"I just hope that I don't have to become one." I said.

We spent the rest of the night talking, kissing, and...a few other things. When the sun rose, however, our little paradise vanished and reality once again set in.

"I must go and meet with Marcus and Caius so we may go over some last minute details." Aro said, as he dressed.

"I think I'll spend some time with Charlie." I said, as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Very well." he said, taking my hands in his he pulled me toward him and kissed me.

"I wish that we could stay like this forever." I whispered against his lips.

"As do I." he replied, hugging me. "When we return home, we can spend as much time here as we wish."

"Now that sounds like a plan." I smiled.

"Aro?" Marcus called from out in the hall.

"Duty calls." I said.

"That it does." he replied, kissing my hand, as we walked together toward the door.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

Isabella and I separated as she left to visit her father and I turned to meet with my brothers. Marcus awaited me at the end of the hall, "Good morning, Marcus." I said.

"Aro." he nodded. "Caius is waiting for our arrival in the conference room."

We turned down the hall and walked toward the east wing of the castle.

"Did you enjoy your night with Bella?" Marcus asked.

"Very much." I said. "She agreed to the idea of taking my place as a leader of this coven, should the fates see fit that I die."

"I think that she would make a great ruler." Marcus replied. "But I do hope that she does not have to fulfill that duty."

By this time, we had arrived in front of the conference room doors and stepped inside to find Caius pacing, an angry expression upon his face.

"What is the matter, Caius?" Marcus asked.

"The messenger we foolishly sent to the Romanians with the final warning, he has been killed." he replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

He pointed to a box sitting on top the table in front of him. "What is left of him is in there." he said. "This also came with the box." He handed me a handwritten note.

_"If it is a battle you wish for, then a battle you shall recieve. This vampire is but the first of your ranks to die, the rest of you shall perish by our hand. We will show no mercy and we shall have our revenge. _

_~ Stefan and Vladimir" _

I read the note aloud, "'No mercy.'" I quoted. "Then we must return that favor."

"I have never liked the idea of attacking them on their own land, but since we do have so many gifted vampires on our side...it might give us the advantage that we need." explained Caius.

"I agree." Marcus said.

"As do I." I replied, as our final preparations continued.

**XXX**

**Bella- **

I sat with Charlie for what could have been the last time, holding his hand as the morning passed and the day turned to evening.

"If something happens to me, Dad." I began. "Aro has made some arrangements for you. You're going to be under the care of some of the best doctors. Carlisle will continue watching after you too." I told him, I couldn't help but hope that the Cullen's would survive. Even after all of the pain that I suffered after they left, I still wished them well, even Edward.

"Bella?"

'Speak of the devil.' I thought. "Edward." I addressed him.

"I was hoping to speak to you before we had to leave." he said, stepping slowly across the doorway.

"Speak to me about what, Edward?" I asked, turning to face my dad again.

"About everything...I want to say that I'm so very sorry for what I did to you. At the time, I thought it was for the best, but I can see now that my actions only caused you pain. I am happy for you and Aro, I can only hope the best for both of you after this battle is done."

"Thank you." I said, twisting to look him in the eyes. I thought about everything that he put me through, every painful memory, but then I decided that without that sorrow, I most likely wouldn't have met Aro. "This may be the only time I get to say this Edward, so I'll say it to you now...I forgive you. You did what you thought was right and I have no right to begrudge you for that. Besides, if you hadn't I wouldn't have known the happiness that I've felt for the past few months."

"Thank you, Bella, for your forgiveness. It means a lot to me." he replied.

"Your welcome, Edward."

"Isabella?" Aro's voice called from doorway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It is time for us to depart." he replied, walking over and standing by my side. "Your family is looking for you, Mr. Cullen." he said to Edward.

He nodded in Aro's direction, "I'll go and find them." he said, as he walked toward the door and disappeared.

"So this is it?" I asked, as a sudden feeling of dread fell over me like a blanket.

"I am afraid so." he whispered, reaching for my hand and grasping it in his own. "But I want you to remember that regardless of the outcome, I shall always be with you, be it in the flesh or in spirit." he said.

"And I'll always be with you." I said. "Until the end, however close or far away it may be."

"Until the end." he breathed, as he lowered his mouth to my own, kissing me one last time.

**XXX **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner than this! FF wouldn't let me update for whatever reason...I kept getting an error message when I'd try to add a chapter. *shrugs* But I've already started writing chapter 25 and hopefully I can have it up a lot sooner than this one. =) I know some of you were hoping for the battle in this chapter, but I thought I'd give Bella and Aro an evening together before the fighting. Now, onto the Thank Yous- **

**THANK YOU- Kathy Hiester, kouga's older woman, mynxi, reddog25770, Tayyaba, beautiful but damned, ReadingXxFreak, Sunshine, Nemi Jade, Coven Mistress, twimama77, lalala777, reneesmemalfoy, Angel of the Night Watchers, Servant of Time, KristaSims2704, darklight dragons, lovelymokona, Isarma, ebonyedlove, Fleur24, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, seza3175, nightshadowlife, Guardian9641, EJ 12212012, and brokenangelwings16, for your wonderful and awesome reviews! I'm so sorry you had to wait for this chapter, but hopefully you'll have more soon...keep the reviews coming! Until next time my dear readers... **


	25. Chapter 25 No More Sorrow

**Okay, I really hope that this lives up to your expectations, I'm a bit nervous about it. *crosses fingers* I just wanted to mention, in my head the 'werewolves' look like the Lycans from the Underworld series or the Hugh Jackman werewolf in 'Van Helsing.' I thought if I explained it might help you with the visual in your head. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you don't that's okay too. **

Chapter 25- No More Sorrow

**XXX**

**Aro- **

As we slowly loaded onto the jet, I held Isabella tightly to my side. I would be damned if something happened to her! I pulled her toward the front of the cabin where Marcus and Caius sat with Didyme and Athenodora. Caius and Athenodora sat with their heads together, deep in conversation, while Didyme sat with her head on Marcus' shoulder and her eyes closed, a resigned look upon her features. If she had been human, I would have thought she was peacefully sleeping. Her eyelids flashed open as Isabella and I took our seats and she took in my melancholy expression.

"Ah, do not look so grim, big brother, everything will work out well." she said.

"Ever the optimist, Didyme."

"Well, someone has to be." she grinned. "Besides, we've defeated the Romanian coven before."

"Yes, sister, but they didn't have a newborn army backing them or werewolves, for that matter." I replied.

"Ever the pessimist." she mumbled. "Didn't father and mother teach you better than that?"

"They probably did, but I don't remember." I replied.

She threw her hands up in exasperation and rolled her eyes, a gesture that I had seen her do millions of times when she was frustrated.

"Didyme's right, Aro, we have to hope for the best." Isabella said, by my side.

"Thank you, Bella! Finally someone who has sense enough to agree with me!" Didyme replied.

We all fell silent after her little rant, as the jet took to the skies. We had been in the air for several minutes when Isabella rose from her seat, "I'm going to go and talk to Alice, maybe she has seen an outcome for the battle." she explained.

"I shall accompany you." I said, standing and following her down the aisle, toward the back of the cabin where the Cullen coven were situated. Alice and Jasper were sitting off to themselves and, as we approached, Jasper turned his gaze toward us.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper." Isabella nodded and sat down in the seat across from the duo.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said, while Alice remained silent, her eyes were glazed and a small wrinkle of frustration creased her brow.

"Has she been able to see anything?" I asked.

"No, she keeps tryin' but we think that the werewolves are blockin' her visions." Jasper replied.

"So we're flying blind?" Isabella asked, warily.

"I'm afraid so." Alice replied, coming out of her psychic stupor.

The conversations fell silent at her confirmation and the apprehension in the cabin was more than palpable. I pitied young Jasper his gift, you could tell that he was greatly affected and disturbed by the feeling.

After a short time, the jet landed and my coven and I stepped onto Romanian soil for the first time in centuries, watching as the sun sank behind the towering peaks of the distant Carpathian mountains.

"Their home is to the south, the three of us, our guard, the Cullen's, and the Denali's will lead the front, the rest of you flank our rear. We will be running from here." I heard Caius instruct, then we were off, running through the woods toward our destination.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

We arrived in an open field, it was a large space filled with tall brown grass and lined with a thick forest. A cliff rose in the distance where a decrepit castle sat overlooking the surrounding mountain range. The full moon was suddenly revealed, peaking out from under the cloud cover overhead, its ethereal glow illuminating everything in a ghostly white light, like a shroud covering the dead.

"I would have thought that they would be here awaiting our arrival." Caius said to Aro and Marcus.

The latter placed his hand on Aro's wrist, "I do not know, Marcus. As Caius said, they should have been here."

The surrounding forest was filled with dark shadows that seemed to dance to and fro when a cloud would pass in front of the moon. We all stood waiting, wondering, as the apprehension permeated the air. In the distance there suddenly came an abrupt noise, an inhuman snarl, that rang throughout the field and chilled me to my already cold bones. An animalistic growl followed shortly thereafter, sounding in the distance, along side a chorus of thundering footsteps.

"They are sending the werewolves ahead of the army." Caius guessed.

Seconds later, two large creatures appeared in the darkness of the tree line and stepped forward into the bright moonlight. 'The werewolves.' I thought. They were extremely tall, with a muscular build. Instead of walking on all fours, these beings stood on two powerful looking legs. Their bodies were covered in a thick fur, matted with dirt and leaves in some places, from head to foot. Their faces undeniably showed what they truly were-wolf men. Their noses were muzzles, with an elongated snout, and whiskers. Their ears were pointed and their black eyes shown brightly with a dark hatred, as they gazed across the field toward the group of us.

Victoria and two men, Stefan and Vladimir I guessed, walked forward. One was fair haired, almost as platinum blond as Caius, while the other had dark hair, cropped short. They were tall but slight, their bodies not very muscular, but they still somehow managed to look inviolable. Their newborns flanked them on either side, snarling and growling in a similar fashion to the werewolves.

My eyes were set on Victoria, she was going to pay for what she had done to Charlie. I was going to see to it. She glared across the field in my direction, meeting my gaze and smirking. My hands shook at my side, not from fear but from pure unadulterated anger. I clenched them into tight fists, as my entire body trembled. Through my rage I managed to extend my mental shield out of my head and around every vampire standing on our side. Aside from the snarls and growls of the werewolves and newborns, all was silent.

Aro stepped forward and I automatically threw my shield farther out to protect him, "Vladimir, Stefan, may we try to resolve this matter without violence?"

"We came here for a battle, Aro." one of them sneered, his accent thick. "We would hate to disappoint our young ones." he gestured toward the hoard of vicious, young vampires.

"I am certain that you would, Stefan." Caius stepped up beside Aro. "You have committed numerous crimes- a newborn army, an alliance with these creatures. We demand that you surrender and turn yourselves over to our authority." There was a long pause where everyone waited, holding their unneeded breath, for their answer.

Stefan grinned a wicked sort of smile, staring directly at Aro, "Never." he said, in his accented voice.

"So be it." Aro said.

Vladimir turned toward his army and yelled the words that filled me with dread, "Attack them!"

The wolf men were the first to leap forward toward Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The blond easily dodged them and headed in the direction of Vladimir and Stefan, while Aro and Marcus battled the two creatures. They unsheathed two swords, swinging and blocking with perfect precision. Their adversaries, however, anticipated and dodged every move. I stood, utterly horrified, as one of them snapped his teeth close to Aro's neck.

I watched the others fighting, Alice flipped over the head of her opponent while Rosalie attacked him, Jasper and Emmett plowed through a crowd of newborns without a hitch, Carlisle and Esme were working as a team, one holding an enemy while the other tore them apart. Jillian was using her power while Edward was ripping the unconscious newborns to shreds. The rest of the Denali coven was holding their own very well.

I wasn't still for very long, when I felt someone tackle me and knock me to the ground with a blunt and brutal force. I glanced up and stared into the black eyes of a newborn. I threw my physical shield over my skin, kicking him off of me and jumping to my feet, snarling at him. I threw a punch toward his jaw, sufficiently breaking his neck, separating his head from his shoulders. I grinned, but it quickly faded. A newborn had his arms around Rosalie, trying to crush her and was pulling her backward toward a fire that had been ignited behind them.

"Rose!" I heard Emmett call in a panicked voice, but he was on the other side of the field, fighting with two vampires, unable to help her in due time.

I knew I had no choice, I had to intervene. Rose may not have liked me, but I wasn't going to stand back and watch her die. I ran forward at top speed and landed a drop kick in the vampires side, breaking his grasp on her. She fell to the ground grimacing and holding to her ribs, while I jumped to my feet and took on her attacker. He stalked forward trying to grab me but my physical defense prevented him from getting too close. I grabbed his arm, flipped him over, and ripped him apart, tossing him into the waiting flames.

"Are you alright, Rosalie?" I asked.

She nodded and said something that I thought I'd never hear her say, "Thank you, Bella."

"Your welcome!" I said quickly, as I dodged a punch from another foe. I made quick work of her and took that moment to search the field for Aro, hoping and praying that he was safe. I found him seconds later as he and Marcus fought the last werewolf, the other lay on the ground a few feet away, bleeding profusely from the chest.

I heard a growl behind me and turned finding another vampire stalking toward me. I crouched, preparing for his attack, but it never came.

"She's mine." a cold voice said behind him. He turned to reveal Victoria staring at me, absolute fury burning in her ebony eyes.

The newborn bowed out and headed toward the others. I rose from my position, as she and I slowly circled one another. We glared at each other, she was snarling and my mouth was set in a grim line.

"I've been waiting for this moment to come for a long time now." she said.

My anger and hatred accidentally caused me to lose focus, letting my shield slip back into my head, without my realization. "So have I." I ground out, seeing red.

At my words she ran forward and, before I could comprehend that my defense was down, she had a grip on my shoulder. Her fingers were digging into my skin and I yelled in rage and pain. I jerked out of her grasp and turned to face her. She kicked toward me, trying to throw me off balance, but I easily jumped out of the way.

I landed a kick in her side causing her to stumble, then I managed to punch her in the jaw resulting in a small fissure in her skin. She recovered quickly, however, and was stalking toward me again. When she took a swipe at my head, I caught her wrist and crushed it within my grip. She wailed and jumped backward, turning and running into the forest. I ran after her, following her into the dark. Thankfully my vampire vision allowed me to see.

When she glanced back and saw that I was following her, she stopped short. I halted a few feet away from her, as she crouched down and leaped toward me. I moved out of the way, she landed where I had stood, and glared at me. She took a step forward, but then abruptly stopped, I crouched down preparing for her to attack. I was wary of the wild, crazed look in her eyes and the evil smile playing on her lips.

Then she spoke two chilling words, "Goodbye, Isabella."

I gave her a confused look, trying to figure out what she meant, then I heard it...heavy footfalls behind me. I spun around and was met by a wall of flames. I heard Victoria cackle as the inferno enclosed around me, entirely blocking my escape. I wasn't prepared for something like this. 'This has to be the work of one of her talented newborns.' I guessed.

The fire's temperature began to rise and I found myself in the beginning stages of panic, 'Dammit.' I thought, turning in all directions trying in vain to find my way out. The flames crept closer, surrounding me and creating a roof over my head, as a second voice joined in the laughter. 'This is it.' I thought. 'I'm going to die.' I closed my eyes, filling my mind with images of Aro and my family. "I love you, Aro." I whispered, resigning myself to death.

Then an errant thought crossed my mind, appearing out of the blue. My physical shield, if it protected me from the touch of people, would it protect me from the blazes of fire? 'Only one way to find out.' I told myself. I once again clamped my eyes shut and shoved the barrier out around me, feeling it encase me like a second skin. I slowly reached out a hand through the suffocating heat and touched the flames.

Against all of my instincts, I held it there, waiting for any sign of ignition. Seconds turned to minutes and nothing happened. I grinned as a welcome relief washed over me. I stepped out of what was meant to be my final pyre and tackled the newborn, rolling him into the blaze of his own making. Victoria had halted her cackling and stood, wide-eyed, staring unbelievingly at me.

"Boo!" I whispered quietly, through gritted teeth.

With a panicked look of terror, she turned and ran deeper into the woods, with me on her heels. She moved in a zig zag pattern, bouncing off of trees and boulders, heading toward a cliff ahead of us at the top of what I guessed to be a ravine. 'She's going to jump it.' I thought. I threw myself into the chase, quickly gaining on her. I was inches away from grabbing her arm when she abruptly veered to the the left and twisted around to attack me.

She tackled me to the ground, trying to claw and punch anywhere she could, but never really hitting me. I kicked her in the stomach and flipped her over my head. She landed on her back, in an ungraceful heap, and I rose, crouched down, and launched myself toward her.

She had started to get up when I appeared in front of her and grabbed her fiery hair, yanking her upward. I held her by the neck and growled, "This is for what you did to Charlie and for what you tried to do to me." I said, as I slowly tightened my grip on her throat. I saw her skin begin to crack as she tried desperately to break my grasp. A mixture of a gasp and a growl escaped her mouth, as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Goodbye, Victoria." I echoed her words from earlier, substituting her name for my own, as I snapped her head from her neck and threw it across the forest floor. I grabbed her arms and twisted them from her shoulders, then did the same with her legs, until she was but a pile of strewn body parts.

I took some matches that I had stashed in my pocket and lit one, tossing it onto the pile which quickly ignited into a large blaze. I stood watching, my rage slowly subsiding with each part of her that was consumed by the fire and, eventually, the flames danced over her ashes. In the distance, I heard the sound of the battle, but it wasn't until I heard a distinct scream, from a voice I knew all too well, that I turned and ran toward the field again.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

Marcus and I fought with the werewolf, it was a hard battle but after some time we had finally succeeded in killing him. We paused taking in the battle surrounding us, I searched the field for Isabella and felt a twinge of fear when I could not find her. It was when I saw a pillar of violet smoke, billowing up through the trees in the east, that the fear fully engulfed me.

"Marcus, do you see Isabella?!" I demanded, panicking and dropping the broad sword I had used to the ground.

He paused looking for her, "No."

I started running toward the purple haze in the distance but was stopped by Stefan. Caius was still fighting Vladimir, leaving Marcus and I to deal with him.

"Get out of my path, Stefan." I growled.

"No." he replied, snarling. "I would rather give Isabella enough time to burn. That was Victoria's plan, to get her to follow her into the woods, and have our gifted newborn set her alight." he smiled at the thought.

"Aro do not listen to him, he is trying to provoke you." Marcus said, at my side.

"I am only speaking the truth, there is no doubt in my mind that that column of smoke is what is left of your precious Isabella. You killed my mate, and Vladimir's, it is only fair that we get to kill yours." Stefan said.

I almost leaped forward, aiming to wrap my hands around Stefan's neck, had it not been for Marcus' restraining hand on my shoulder. "Aro, do not be hasty, your judgment is clouded." he warned. "Calm, brother."

I tried to outwardly put forth a believable calm facade, but rage and terror were battling for dominance within my mind. Fear gripped my heart, while white hot anger clouded my vision.

Marcus stepped toward Stefan, "Go find Bella, Aro. I shall deal with him." he told me calmly.

I started to step around Stefan, but the next words he said stopped me dead in my tracks, "Go ahead, all you will find of Isabella is a pile of ash." he grinned, wickedly.

Within the next moment, I was stalking toward him. "If you have done anything to harm my Isabella, I will see you suffer." I growled.

So caught up in my rage was I, that I did not see it until it was too late, but within the next instant I was laying on the ground looking upward at a third werewolf, as he loomed over me. He was large and older than the two Marcus and I had fought and, I realized belatedly that his teeth were centimeters from my neck. I threw him off of my person, but before I could scramble to my feet, he had returned again, biting into my ankle.

I yelled in pain and anger, trying to push his teeth from my flesh but he held fast and true, biting deeper into my stone skin. He stepped back, still snarling and, as pain shot through my leg, I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming as his saliva sank deeper into the wound, causing it to heal at a slower rate than usual.

Everything seemed to slow until the only sound in my ears was the sound of my uneven yet unnecessary breathing. The battle was still waging around me, Stefan had attacked Marcus after the wolf man had tackled me. They were fighting and snarling but Marcus was slowly gaining the upper hand. The others had successfully defeated quite a substantial number of the newborns but were still fighting the small group of them that were left. Sound suddenly filled my ears again and everything sped up to its normal pace. The wolf in front of me snapped at my arm, landing a severe bite to my wrist, almost severing my hand. I could no longer with hold a scream.

"Aro!" I heard Marcus call, as Stefan held him back.

"My brother, someone help him!" Didyme called, as she fought with a newborn a short distance away.

The wolf stalked closer to me again, baring its teeth, preparing to snap my neck and sever my head from my shoulders. He towered over me, his shadow slowly encasing me in darkness, coming closer and closer. I struggled, in vain, to rise to my feet, to try to fight him. I would not go down without a fight, I decided.

But then he was suddenly knocked to the ground from the side. A snarl escaped his muzzle as he jumped once again to his feet, while a feminine growl of warning sounded close to my side. I looked from whence it had came, finding, to my utter relief, Bella crouched a few meters away, her eyes set on the werewolf as he slowly stalked toward her.

"You're alive!" I said, joyously. Then terror settled over me as I realized exactly what she was intending to do...she was going to fight the werewolf. "Bella! You cannot fight him!" I said, trying again to struggle to my feet, while my hand gradually reattached itself and the wound in my ankle slowly healed.

She either didn't hear my warning or disregarded it and lunged forward, landing on the werewolf's back. She bit into his shoulder, creating a deep, gaping wound and her teeth held firmly until the blood flowed freely. He tried helplessly to fling her off, howling with rage, but she held fast. Her arm was slung around his neck, tightening until it no doubt suffocated him, while her other arm was around his ribcage. She tightened her grip further still and I listened as his bones snapped, one by one.

He grimaced in pain, falling to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Aro!" Isabella called. "Get that sword!" she pointed off to the right.

I glanced toward her gesture and saw the blade, that had been abandoned by Marcus, lying several meters away. As my hand and ankle slowly healed, I rose and ran for the sword, turning back only when I had it gripped firmly in my good hand. The wolf man saw me coming toward him and panicked, trying anything to brake Bella's grasp, including trying to bite her, but she held. I pointed the blade toward his chest and plunged it deep into his heart.

He automatically stopped his struggling and the shadow of death, that I had seen so many millions of times before, passed over his features. He was dead.

Bella slowly released his corpse and leaped gracefully from off of his back, then quickly walked to me. "Aro, are you alright?" she asked, breathlessly, taking in the condition of my wrist and ankle.

"Yes, cara mia. Are you?" I asked, searching her face and body for any wounds.

She merely nodded.

"I was so gripped with fear when I saw the smoke in the forest. I thought that Victoria had..." I couldn't finish the thought.

"She tried, trust me, but my shield actually protected me from the fire."

"Thank goodness." I said, awkwardly drawing her into my embrace. "What about Victoria? Did she escape?"

"She's nothing but a pile of ash back in the woods." she replied, smirking, jerking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the smoke. She then stood on the tip of her toes to kiss me. My lips met hers in a passionate caress and we only broke apart when someone, Caius I guessed, cleared their throat. We had been so caught up in each other that we hadn't realized that the battle had subsided around us. The newborns were demolished, their remains burned in several pyres. Demetri and Felix held Stefan prisoner, while Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen held Vladimir.

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, my good one was around her shoulders, and we walked forward.

"The two of you will be coming back to Volterra to face trial." I said, as Vladimir spat venom at my feet.

I ignored him and turned toward Bella, "Let us go home." I said, she nodded and smiled.

"Lets." she replied, happily.

**XXX**

**Well, I hope that it lived up to your expectations. Sorry for the long wait, I know that its been a little longer than usual but my family and I haven't had it easy lately, so please forgive me. Plus, this chapter wasn't very easy to write...lol. I hope you enjoyed it regardless, I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, onto the Thank Yous...**

**THANK YOU- Angel of the Night Watchers, ****Sunshine, Speedyraider, twimama77, ReadingXxFreak, hermonine, Isarma, mynxi, Nemi Jade, kouga's older woman, Kathy Hiester, reddog25770, Alunabelle Night Shadow, Darbz, nightshadowlife, TheVampirnator, Fluer24, EmmettsGirly, ebonyedlove, EJ 12212012, Saissister, Morrow Stackwell, lovelymokona, v-girl98, radiate689, BloodySorrow, jtwsnw20, and beautiful but damned, for your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. Keep the reviews coming, I love to hear from each and every reader...More soon...**


	26. Chapter 26 Absolution

**Chapter 26- Absolution**

**XXX **

**Bella- **

As we finally stepped out of the limo in the parking garage, the sun was rising over the distant horizon. Aro and I walked toward the elevator hand in hand, while the others still unloaded out of the vehicles. We stepped inside, just the two of us, and as the door closed I turned toward him.

"How are your wounds, Aro? Are they alright? They're healing, aren't they?" I began my worried questioning.

He placed a finger on my lips to silence me. "I am fine, amore mio. Truly." he replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened again and we entered into the reception corridor.

"When will you hold the trail?" I asked.

"Later today, when everyone is settled again."

I nodded, as the elevator door opened, revealing Demetri and Felix with Stefan and Jasper and Emmett with Vladimir. Both of the prisioners glared toward Aro and I.

"You will regret this day!" declared Vladimir.

"Take them down to the dungeon...and Felix take Santiago with you and be sure that they do not escape."

"Yes, Master Aro." Felix replied, as the group headed for a staircase across the room that led into the tunnels far beneath our feet.

"I think that I'll go and check on my dad." I said.

"Very well." he replied, kissing me on the cheek. "I have some things to attend to anyway."

"Alright, be back soon." I said.

I turned and headed down the hall at top speed, arriving at Charlie's door just seconds after. I slowly eased it open and stepped inside the room. I was still dark inside, the curtains still hid the windows blocking out the light, but I could see perfectly. I walked toward his bed and sat down in the chair beside of it. His breathing was even and his heartbeat was stronger than I'd ever heard it since Victoria's attack. I reached out and gently took his hand in my own.

At my gesture and to my surprise, he stirred, "Bells?" he asked, in a raspy voice. "Where's Bella?"

I was so overwhelmed with joy, I couldn't speak for a moment then, "I'm right here, Dad." I said, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Bella?"

"Yes. I'm here." I said, moving out of my chair and bending to my knees at his bedside.

"Bells!" he said, trying to raise up.

I gently pushed him back down, "Easy there, Dad. You've been in pretty bad shape, I wouldn't want you to mess anything up by trying to hug me."

"It's so good to hear your voice again."

"You wouldn't believe how good it is to hear you speaking again, Dad. I was so scared that I was gonna lose you." I said, venom pooling in my eyes as I looked down at his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bells." he replied.

We were silent for a long while before he asked his next question. "Where am I?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, from what I can see I can tell that I'm not in a hospital. So where am I?"

I paused trying to decide exactly how to tell him, "You're in Italy, Dad."

"Italy?"

"Thats right, I had you flown over here."

"Where did you get the money for something like that?" he asked, tiredly.

I sighed, "What do you remember, Dad? About how you ended up here?"

"Well, I...I remember a woman,...with bright red hair." he began recounting his experience. "She...she threw me across the room with one arm, Bells. And her eyes, they were red...brilliant red that matched her hair."

"Her name was Victoria, Dad." I said, looking down at my hands.

"How would you know that, Bella?" he asked.

I was quiet for a moment, contemplating what to say next. "Did she say anything to you? Anything that you can recall?"

He blinked a few times and concentrated, "She...no...she must have been crazy."

"Why?"

"She said that she was a vampire, Bella." he said, quietly. 'He knows.' my mind screamed. I knew it was only a matter of time before his cop sense would kick in and he would put two and two together.

All was silent while I contemplated, I knew what I had to do. "Dad, I'm going to open the curtains." I explained. "I don't want you to be alarmed when you see me."

"Why would I..."

He didn't finish his question, I had used my speed and ran to one of the windows, jerking open the curtains, and revealing my new self to him. I kept my eyes on the floor until I arrived back at his bed side, when I looked up at him, however, there was a look of fear on his face.

"Your skin" he said, noting the glittering. "and your eyes, they're the same as that woman's. How?" he couldn't voice his question.

"My eyes will be red for just a little while longer." I whispered.

"Why are they red in the first place, Isabella?" he demanded, his heart rate rising.

"Calm down, Dad. You're going to cause yourself a heart attack." I said.

"Answer my question, Bells." he said, shortly before falling into a fit of coughing.

I reached for a glass of water on the table beside his bed and slowly cradled his head in my hand, lifting him up so he could drink. Afterward, I sat still, staring into his brown eyes, a reflection of what my own had used to be. "My eyes are red because I'm no longer human, Dad. What Victoria said was true, she was a vampire and...so am I."

He struggled again to sit up, so I reached out and helped him. "Your hands are cold...like hers." he said, mostly to himself. I nodded anyway, acknowledging that I had heard him. "Your not joking, are you?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"How can you be a vampire, Bella? How could that woman have been a vampire?" he asked.

"Its a long story." I said.

"I would like to hear it." he said, suddenly yawning.

'He needs to rest.' I thought to myself. 'He has heard enough for now.' Another thing had occured to me as well...what would become of Charlie since he knew the truth?

"Rest, Dad. I promise that I'll explain everything later."

"Bells...I..." he began.

"I'll be back later, Dad, I promise." I said, as I let go of his hand and backed out of the room, all the while listening to his slowing but steady heartbeat.

I went to my room, my thoughts troubled and racing. I sat in my window seat, knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them. I gazed out into the square that was slowly coming alive and being lit by the morning sun. That was how Aro found me.

**XXX**

**Aro-**

I had finished my duties for the moment and decided to find Isabella. I followed her scent toward her fathers room and then on into her own bedroom. I found her sitting in her window, staring outside, her gaze was worried.

"You seem troubled, my dear." I said, from the doorway. "Is it your father's health?"

"No." she replied, opening her mouth to further explain, but looked unsure of how to proceed.

"Whatever it is, Bella, you can tell me." I urged.

"Charlie woke up earlier." she began, still not looking at me.

"Thats wonderful news. Why does that trouble you so?" I asked, as I sat down across from her.

"He remembers what Victoria did...and what she told him."

"What exactly did she tell him?"

She hesitated a moment, then looked me in the eyes, "Charile knows about vampires, Aro."

"Ah." I said.

"Look I know what the law says- Any human who knows about vampires is either to be changed or put to death. He can't die Aro, he's my dad!" A dry sob broke from her throat as she threw herself forward into my waiting arms.

"There is always the option of changing him, amore mio."

"Thats just it...I don't know if he would want to be changed. Charlie can be just as stubborn and pigheaded as I am."

"Hmm...well if he does not wish to be changed, there is another option. It is very rare that we offer it, but under these circumstances we can definately make an exception."

"What option?" she asked.

"He can stay here, in Volterra, for the remainder of his human life. He would be well taken care of and would never want for anything. That fact that he is your father, Bella, prevents any option that sacrifices his life. I could never harm someone that you love, no matter the circumstances. You are much to precious to me." It was true, I could never do something that would pain her so.

"Really?" she asked.

"Truly." I replied.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much for understanding, Aro." she said, then kissed my lips.

"Aro?" Caius called from the hallway.

"Yes?"

"It is time." he said simply.

"Very well." I replied. "Shall we, my dear?"

**XXX**

**Bella- **

A crowd of our allies and friends had amassed in the throne room, they were to bear witness to the trail. Aro walked toward his chair as I made my way toward Didyme and Atenodora, who stood off to the side a little group to themselves. Marcus handed Aro a piece of material and I realized shortly after that it was a long black robe. He shrugged it on and the trio sat shrouded in black from head to foot.

"Felix, Santiago, go and bring forth the prisioners." Aro said, the two immediately headed toward the doors.

Various conversations sounded throughout the room as we waited, a couple of minutes later they reappeared with the Romainian duo in tow. Stefan and Vladimir stood defiantly, with their heads held high and their eyes narrowed into glaring slits. Silence fell upon the crowd quickly.

"The two of you have been charged with the crimes of creating a newborn army, plotting against your brethren, and, most of all, allying yourselves with our most vicious enemies. How do you plead to these charges?" Caius asked.

Stefan laughed a humorless laugh, "What does it matter?"

"Whatever we say, you will kill us no matter what." Vladimir supplied. "Just as you killed the rest of our coven when you took power."

Stefan turned toward the gathered vampires, "All of you call them your leaders or your masters, all they are is power hungry fools. They have been trying for years to finish us, all because we would not bow or cower before them and their rules." he sneered.

"That is enough!" Marcus spoke up. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty, on all accounts, of course." Vladimir said.

"And you Stefan?"

"The same."

"Then we hereby sentence you...to death." Aro said.

"A sentence that you will regret." Stefan shouted, as Felix and Santiago walked forward. Seconds later they were nothing but a pile of broken body parts on the floor. Felix pulled out something akin to a flame thrower and set them alight. They burned until nothing was left of them but ash, the flames were then extinguished and a feeling of peace settled over the room.

**XXX**

**Short, I know but hopefully the next one will be longer. I'm also sorry for the wait. I think maybe I'm slowing down because I don't want this story to end, I've had so much fun writing it! As of right now, though, I think that there will be one more chapter and then a short epilogue, if I don't combine them. I haven't decided yet. I'm also trying to decide whether to do a sequel or not, I have a small idea for one but I don't know if it will develop into anything. But anyway onto the thank yous- **

**THANK YOU- mynxi, morphing moons, erythra-selena, ebonyedlove, Bellisle96, AbbeNormal, radiate689, KGinNorthman, Angel JJK, vampirefairy09, letsjustdance, kouga's older woman, Sunshine, twimama77, jilightbookworm, Angel of the Night Watchers, Isarma, Kathy Hiester, tasheluvwolfpack, Annabeth Volturi, Alunabelle Night Shadow, Speedyraider, ReadingXxFreak, Bellaangel383, Renezmee Black 2, Kittyinaz, reddog25770, Nemi Jade, Cass, Saissister, darklight dragons, MillenniumGoddess, Fluer24, MonteyIsLove, XxVolturi-PrincessxX, ****Hafsamohammed****, honorablebede, nightshadowlife, LordXeenTheGreat, anna, Monica, and Dragons-Twilight1992, for all of your wonderful reviews and comments, thank you all so very much! Keep 'em coming! More to come soon...**


	27. Chapter 27 Good Life

**Chapter 27- Good Life**

**XXX **

**Bella- **

Evening found me walking, once again, toward Charlie's room. Now that I knew that his life wasn't in jeopardy, I was relieved, and I was finally confident enough to explain everything to him. I was about to knock on the door, when I realized that there was someone else inside with him. I could hear two heartbeats, their voices were low as they spoke, and the crinkle of a newspaper sounded.

"Thank you for the newspaper and coffee, miss. This is some of the best coffee I've had in a while." Charlie said quietly. It was true, Charlie was very bad a making coffee.

"Your very welcome and it's Gianna, please, Mr. Swan."

Gianna! Of course she would be caring for him, she was the only other human within the walls.

"Then you can call me Charlie, Gianna."

"Very well." she said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

"I am a little hungry. I'd appreciate something, if it's not too much trouble." Charlie replied.

"Oh, of course it isn't. I'll go and prepare something for you."

I took that as my cue and knocked.

"Come in." Charlie called, I pushed open the door.

"Hey, Dad, Gianna!" I said, as I stepped into the room, nodding to the woman.

"Miss Bella." she replied, nodding her head once.

"Just 'Bella' remember, Gianna?" I smiled. "How's he doing?"

"Quite a lot better,...Bella." she replied.

"I'm right here, Bells, you could just ask me." Charlie grumbled.

"In that case, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm alright, Bells. Feeling better than I was." he replied.

"Good." I said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Bella." Gianna said. "I was about to go and prepare some food for Charlie."

"Of course," I replied. "do you need any help?"

"No, I'm sure that I can manage." she said, as she stepped toward the door.

"Alright then." I nodded toward her as she left, leaving Charlie and I in silence.

"Have you come to explain yourself?" Charlie asked. "Like you promised."

I merely nodded my head.

"Alright."

I sighed, this was going to be difficult, "Do you have any nagging questions?"

He paused for a moment, "You...don't kill people, do you, Bells?" he asked warily.

"No, Dad. I hunt animals and drink their blood, rather than maintaining what is considered the natural diet. The vampires that own this castle, however, do drink human blood."

"When and how did you even find out about...vampires?" he asked, hesitating on the last word, almost as if he couldn't believe he was saying it.

"When I moved in with you, in Forks." I replied.

"What?! You mean that there are vampires in Forks?"

I nodded again, "There was. The Cullen's..." I began.

"The Cullen's were vampires?!" he demanded, surprised.

"Yeah, Carlisle is the oldest in the coven, he is over three hundred years old. He changed Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Alice and Jasper were changed by someone else, but later joined the family."

"How old was Edward?"

"He was born in 1901, so he is over a hundred years old."

"So what did the Cullen's have to do with you coming here?"

"Well, you know when I fell down that flight of stairs and out the window at that Phoenix hotel?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't really fall, I suffered a vampire attack. When Edward took me to watch the baseball game he and his family were playing, three nomadic vampires arrived without warning. One, James, was a tracker." At that Charlie gave me a confused look.

"It was his vampiric gift. There are quite a variety of them- Edward can read minds, for example, Alice can see visions of the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions."

"Okay. Does every vampire have a gift of some kind?"

"Not every one, no."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I'm both a mental and physical shield- meaning that I can shield any talents that can affect the mind. The physical aspect of it means that I can protect myself from a physical attack in a battle or fight."

He nodded, then after a beat, "What happened with this vampire James?"

"Well, James thought that it would be fun to track and kill me because the Cullen's acted so defensively to protect me. He lived for the thrill of the hunt. So when I went to Phoenix, he followed me and called me from mom's house there. He had one of our old home videos and made me think that he had captured mom and was holding her hostage. He told me that he would kill her if I didn't take her place. So I did."

"So this vampire injured you? Broke your leg and hit you in the head?"

"And bit me." I held up my wrist to show him the scar.

"He was going to drink your blood?"

I nodded, "Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett got there before he could finish me. But I already had the venom in my system..."

"Venom?"

"Yes, vampires are venomous. Once a human is bitten the change is usually inevitable. The venom is what changes our bodies when we transform. It burns like Hell, but in the end we turn out to be very strong and very fast, because it affects the muscles and tissues of our bodies. Our skin is cold to the touch and impenetrable, the only thing that can penetrate it is vampire teeth."

"So do you have fangs?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Does it look like I have fangs, Dad?" I smiled at him.

"No." he said.

"Our teeth are the same as human teeth only much stronger and sharper." 

"What about your eyes?" he asked, gesturing to his own for emphasis.

"The color of our eyes depends upon our age and our diets. You see a 'newborn' vampire- which is a vampire who hasn't passed the first anniversary of their change, like me, will have red eyes regardless of their diet. This is because our own human blood lingers in our body's tissues. But older vampires have two eye color options, gold-if they feed from animals and red- if they feed from humans. Of course, if a vampire is hungry our eyes will be black regardless of the choice of blood supply." I explained.

He just nodded. "You said that once a human is bitten that the change is inevitable? What kept you from turning into one when that James person bit you?"

"Edward was able to suck the venom back out of my blood, before it could do anything."

"If they were willing to save you like that, why did they leave you like they did?"

"Because of an incident at the party they threw for me on my eighteenth birthday. I was opening a gift when I got a paper cut on my finger, Jasper, who hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of them, lost control and tried to attack me. Edward shoved him back but they ended up having to drag him out of the room, all the while fighting to keep their own control in order. Carlisle was the only one that kept his calm and he patched me up."

"How is it that he kept calm when the others couldn't?"

"Carlisle began drinking animal blood shortly after his transformation. He has never killed a human. Anyway, after that incident, Edward began to feel guilty for putting my life in danger and decided to leave, the family left with him and you know the rest."

"Yes, but who turned _you _into a vampire?"

"Well, James had a mate named Victoria. She wanted vengeance against me because I was the reason that James died. So, she came here to Italy to report me to the Volturi."

"What is 'the Volturi?'"

"They are like the royal family, they make and keep the laws of our world."

"Vampires have laws?"

"Yes, the main one being that humans cannot know of our existence without either becoming a vampire or dying. I knew about the Cullen's, so Victoria told them about that and Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi, came to Forks. He and I spoke and I asked for a little time before I had to come here to Italy and be changed."

"So you were never studying abroad where you?"

"No," I looked down bashfully. "in fact, I've been living here since I arrived and I've...fallen in love again."

"In love again, with who?" Charlie asked.

"With Aro, the vampire that I just told you about. I'm actually...engaged to him." I mumbled the last bit, afraid of Charlie's reaction, needless to say I wasn't disappointed.

"Engaged?!" Charlie's eyes almost bugged out of his head in surprise and shock.

I nodded, showing him my ring.

"Bells...are you sure that you want to get married? You're awfully young, you know." he grumbled.

"I'm not getting any older, Dad." I said with a small laugh. "Besides, I really do love him. Vampires, well, we have what we call 'mates', soul mates in other words. Like James and Victoria were. Once we've found that person, we never want to be separated from them. If we are it can be physically painful. Once we fall in love with our mates it's for life, our feelings never change."

"Well, I do have to meet him, you know." he said, gruffly.

"All in due time, Dad." I smiled, a gesture that he returned but then it suddenly faded."What is it, Dad?" I asked.

"You said that humans who know about vampires have to either become one themselves or die. Where does that leave me?"

"Well, I've spoken to Aro about that and he said that you have a third option. You can live out your human life here in Volterra. You wouldn't have to work again, unless you wanted to, and you would be well taken care of."

He was quiet for a moment, "I'll...have to think about it."

I opened my mouth to respond but someone spoke before I could. "Of course, it is a rather large decision, Mr. Swan." Aro said, from the door. "It is good to see that you are finally awake."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, this is my fiancée, this is Aro." I said, reaching out my hand toward him, only to have him take it in his own.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly, sir." Aro said.

Charlie eyed him speculatively.

"Dad, be nice." I asked of him.

"Pleasure to meet you too." he said, reaching out his hand for a shake, Aro took it.

"Hmm..." Aro said, concentrating, resulting in Charlie giving him a confused and wary look.

"Can't you read his thoughts?" I asked.

"Read my thoughts?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Forgive me, Mr. Swan, I should have explained before." he said, then turned to me. "Have you explained vampire talents to him?"

"Yes."

"You have a gift?" Charlie guessed.

"Yes, I have a tactile telepathic ability. I can read every thought an individual has ever had with one touch of their skin." Aro explained.

"Could you read his mind?" I asked, interested.

"Some, but the majority of his thoughts are very vague."

"Must be where I get it from."

The sudden smell of human food accosted my senses as Gianna pushed open the door, carrying a plate of pasta.

"Here's your food, Charlie. Oh, Master Aro, forgive me for interrupting."

"It is not an interruption, Gianna, please do come in. I was about to go and attend to some of my duties."

"I think I'll let my dad eat in peace and come with you, if that's alright?" I asked.

"Of course it is, my dear. We shall talk more after you have eaten and rested, Mr. Swan." Aro replied.

"I'll be back later, Dad." I promised.

"Alright," he said. "see you later, Bells."

With that we left him with Gianna.

"So, what sort of duties do you have to attend to?" I asked Aro, as we strode down the hall.

"I have to see several of the covens off and then Marcus, Caius, and I are having a conference."

"Are the Cullen's leaving yet?" I asked, hoping that they weren't, after a year without them I had hoped that I could spend more time with them...even Edward.

"No, they're not leaving for a while and neither are the Denali coven. They're staying behind with the Cullen's, apparently young Jillian and Edward are becoming quite fond of one another."

I paused, digesting the information, "It's good to know that he's found someone else."

Aro laughed a small laugh, "It is good to hear you say that, I was quite fearful of informing you."

I smirked, "Are you still questioning the fact that I love you?"

"No...not anymore." He smiled, bending down to steal a kiss.

"Oh, would you two stop acting like two love struck teenagers! We have a wedding to plan, for goodness sake!" Alice said, suddenly in front of us, I hadn't realized that we had arrived in the throne room.

"Alice, what makes you think that you'll help plan my wedding?" I asked, trying to act serious but smiling anyway.

"Because I'm your best friend in the entire world and if you don't let me help plan your wedding, I'll never forgive you." she replied, all in one breath, crossing her arms and pulling her lips into a cute little pout.

"The same goes for us." Didyme piped up, speaking for both herself and Athenodora, who nodded her agreement.

"They really mean that, don't they?" I asked Aro.

"I'm afraid they do, amore mio." he smiled.

"Well, I will have to think about it..." I trailed off, teasing them, resulting in three disappointed faces. "Of course, I'll let you help!" I laughed.

"Yay!" the trio squealed at the same time.

And with that I was pulled out of the room by three overly excited vampires, all of whom were discussing the various facets that had to do with planning a wedding.

**XXX**

**It seems like I'm always apologizing but oh well...Sorry for A) the long wait for this. B) the short length. and C) the lack of Aro's POV in this chapter...this was mostly tying up some more loose ends. The next chapter however will hopefully be longer and will be the wedding! I've actually started writing it, so you might not have to wait too awfully long for it. ; ) **

**THANK YOU- twimama77, Dragons-Twilight1992, erythra-selena, ebonyedlove, vampirefairy09, LordXeenTheGreat, Angel JJK, Kathy Hiester, calzonatopia, Elunea, kouga's older woman, letsjustdance, IHeartEyeCandy, lalala777, Angel of the Night Watchers, nightshadowlife, EJ 12212012, Nemi Jade, morphing moons, mynxi, Fleur24, Duckyhamiltionxx, Sunshine, and Vixter-twihard, for all of your wonderful opinions and comments! Keep 'em coming! **


	28. Chapter 28 Sarai Qui

**Chapter 27- Sarai Qui (There You'll Be) **

**XXX**

**Two Months Later- **

**Bella- **

"Hold still, Bella, you fidget more than any vampire I've ever met." Didyme said, as she and Athenodora styled my hair.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, I guess." I said, taking a deep breath.

I sat in front of my mirror, staring at myself. I was dressed in a beautiful white gown, it was off the shoulder, with a long ruffled skirt that flowed elegantly to the floor and a small train that followed behind me when I walked. It was my wedding dress.

A knock sounded on the door across the room and, after I called a 'come in', all of the Cullen family, including Edward, stepped inside.

"Everything is set up out in the garden. Do you need any help?" Alice offered, cheerfully.

"Actually could you retrieve her veil from her bedroom in there?" Athenodora asked.

"Sure." Alice replied, a second later she was back with my white gauzy veil in hand. It was attached to a beautiful tiara that was set with diamonds and rubies arranged into the pattern of flowers. I hadn't really wanted to wear something so elaborate, but Aro had insisted. Athenodora set it atop my head and breathed a sigh.

"Perfect." she said.

I gazed at myself and couldn't believe my eyes, I actually looked...pretty.

"You look wonderful, Bella!" Esme said.

"Thanks." I replied, bashfully.

"Bella, on behalf of all of us, I have a small gift for you." Carlisle said, stepping forward and pulling a small box from his jacket pocket.

"Now, you all know that you didn't have to get me anything." I replied.

"We know. But we still wanted to give you this." Alice said.

I laughed a small laugh and opened the box, inside lay a silver necklace. It was a simple rope chain but it was what was attached to that chain that had the venom tears gathering in my eyes. The Cullen crest lay there shaped into an oval locket, I flipped it open and inside was a tiny picture of the entire family.

"Oh, I love it! Thank you all so very much." I said.

"No matter what you believe, Bella, you were and always will be a member of our family." Carlisle said.

"Thank you!" I jumped up to give each of them a hug, even Rosalie and Edward, both of whom hugged me back rather awkwardly.

I opened the little clasp and placed it around my neck, the locket falling at the hallow of my throat.

"I also wanted to properly thank you for saving my life during the battle." Rosalie said, quietly.

I waved her off, "Your welcome, Rosalie. I couldn't just stand back and watch you die, I had to do something."

"Thank you." she said, smiling a small smile. "I know that I've been...less than kind to you and I wish to apologize for that."

"Apology accepted, Rosalie."

Another knock sounded on the door and I went to answer, I opened it to find Charlie standing outside. "Oh, hey, Dad, it isn't time is it?" I suddenly felt a mass of butterflies in my stomach at the thought of what was to come.

"No, Bells, I was just coming by to talk to you."

"Okay, come on in."

Charlie's health still wasn't at its best, but he was up and moving at least.

"Hello, Charlie, how are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked, ever the doctor.

"I'm feeling better, Carlisle, thank you." Charlie replied, then he turned to me. "You look beautiful, Bells." he said.

"Thanks, Dad." I replied.

"Alright, why don't we give Bella and her father some time to talk?" Didyme suggested.

Everyone cleared out of the room leaving me with Charlie. We were both quiet for a while, neither of us had ever been very good at expressing our emotions.

"So..." I began. "I'm glad that you've decided to stay in Italy, Dad." He had decided to take a year to decide whether he wanted to become a vampire or stay human. I thought it was for the best, one needs to be absolutely positive when making the decision.

"Yeah, me too. Gianna is really nice." he said. Gianna had taken over caring for Charlie when he had woken up, she would prepare his meals for him, read to him, and visit with him everyday, almost as many times as I did. She had offered for him to stay with her, until he became a bit more healthy. They had grown closer and a relationship was slowly growing between them.

"Yes, she is." We discussed several more subjects before there was yet another knock on the door. "Yes?" I called, Didyme stuck her head in.

"It's time!" she said and the number of butterflies in my stomach doubled.

**XXX**

**Aro- **

I stood in my chambers, nervously straightening my tie and occasionally glancing out the window down at the garden below. It was filled with people, most of whom were members of the guard, the other majority were the Cullen's, the Denali's, Gianna, and Charlie Swan. I breathed a nervous sigh attracting the attention of Marcus.

"Everything will be well, brother." Marcus assured me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I do hope so, Marcus."

"You complete each other, Aro. I can tell that from each of your bonds." he paused. "Isabella truly loves you with all of her heart."

"Thank you for the reassurance, brother." I said.

"Your welcome. Now, if you will excuse me, brother, I shall make my way down to the alter." he said.

I was left alone, but only for a short interval. Caius stepped over my threshold, since Marcus was marrying Isabella and I, I had asked my other brother to be my 'best man,' as tradition dictated. He walked forward to stand by my side.

"Nervous, brother?" he asked, smugly.

"Perhaps. Is not your job to make me less so?" I asked.

Caius cracked a small smile, a rarity for him in any case, "I suppose that it is." he said, stepping in front of me and gripping my shoulders. "You and Bella are a good match. All shall be well, Aro."

"I hope your right." I said.

"Aro, in how many instances have I been wrong in the past?" he demanded.

I could not help but laugh, "Quite a few times, Caius, though your temper and determination have certainly made up the difference."

He scowled at my laughter, "You know that I am correct about this." he snapped.

"I know, brother, I know. Congratulations, my nerves have officially dissipated." I replied, to which he rolled his eyes. My anxiety had lessened, at least until Athenodora stuck her head through the doorway and said the words, "We are ready for you down in the garden."

"Thank you, Dora." I replied, taking a deep breath and turned to make my way toward my destiny.

**XXX**

**Bella-**

Charlie and I walked toward the garden where the crowd awaited us. There weren't very many present as Aro and I wanted to keep things simple. It was just the rest of the Volturi, the Cullen's, the Denali's, Gianna, and, of course, my dad. My mom unfortunately had to be kept out of the loop, what with all the vampires, but I was glad in a way that a decision like the one my Dad would have to make wouldn't complicate her life. She was happy with Phil and that was all that mattered.

While we slowly paced forward I noticed that everything was beautifully decorated with white and red roses and ribbons, similar in fashion to my bouquet. Didyme, Athenodora, and Alice had really outdone themselves. As we neared the entrance the familiar music of Wagner's march began to ring through the corridor. The double doors swung open, revealing the colorful garden, lit from overhead by the evening sun.

The rows of chairs were decorated with white gossamer ribbons and satin. Every inch of the garden, that wasn't already covered with a blooming plant, was overflowing with fresh cut flowers. My eyes, however, barely saw any of it, they were trained onto the figure at the end of the aisle. Aro stood there, dressed in his best black suit, his shoes were shined to perfection, and his dark hair hung loosely around his shoulders. The light of the sun reflected off of his skin making him glow with an almost ethereal illumination.

Charlie pulled my hand into the crook of his arm and then grasped it tightly, almost as if he was more nervous that I. We marched forward at a slow and steady pace, a little too slow in my personal opinion. But we eventually made it to the alter where Aro stood waiting. After taking my hand in his own, Aro and I turned in unison to face Marcus and the ceremony began.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of matrimony..." he began, then came to the line. "If anyone can give a reason as to why these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a long pause, or at the least it seemed overly long to me, but no one said anything.

Then Marcus began the vows, "Do you, Aro Volturi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

Aro held my hands between his and stared lovingly into my eyes, "I do." he answered.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled a small smile, "I do." I replied.

Marcus grinned, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said. Aro leaped at the chance, lifting my veil and kissing me hungrily.

Our reception was held in the throne room. A variety of classical music was playing through a speaker system that Demetri had set up. The symphonic notes echoed through the chamber and I recognized the familiar tune of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. A personal favorite of mine.Aro led me forward to the middle of the floor and we shared our first waltz as husband and wife.

I looked around us as we moved, several couples had joined us on the dance floor- Esme and Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar, and, much to my surprise, Edward and Jillian. The two of them were waltzing, talking as they spun, Jillian was smiling and Edward had his crooked grin upon his lips. 'It's good to see him a little happy.' I thought to myself.

"I love you." Aro whispered, in my ear as he held me close.

"And I love you." I replied.

The melody ended and we were immediately surrounded by a circle of our friends. "Oh, congratulations!" Tanya said, "We are all so happy for you!"

"Yes, we hate to congratulate and run, but our plane leaves soon." Kate explained.

"Thank you for attending." Aro replied.

"Yes, thank you all very much." I said. "I hope we see all of you again soon." I had gotten rather close to Tanya, Kate, Jillian, Carmen, and Eleazar, we had become quite good friends. Irina continued to be a little distant, but she wasn't unpleasant to me.

"We'll have to come back and visit soon, after your honeymoon, of course." Carmen said, as she hugged me.

"Oh, yes, you won't be rid of us all that long." Tanya said, as she wrapped her arms around me.

Jillian stepped up next to hug me. "Do me a favor?" I asked, in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Edward, he deserves someone as wonderful as you." I smiled at her as she pulled away, she grinned.

"He's stubborn, but I'll try my best." she replied.

"Be happy, Bella." Kate said.

"Well, we had better go. Aro, it was a pleasure, as always, seeing you. Bella, it was wonderful getting to know you." Eleazar said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"As it was you, Eleazar, thank you."

With their final goodbyes said, they swept out the door, heading for their rooms to retrieve their luggage. The Cullen's stepped up next.

"Congratulations, Bella." Esme said, as she pulled me into her embrace.

"Thank you, Esme."

"We are happy for you." Carlisle said, hugging me.

"Thanks."

"Have a good time on your honeymoon, Bells." Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. If I'd still been human, I would have blushed scarlet.

"I'm sure that she will, Mr. Cullen." Aro replied, smirking.

"Thanks, Em." I said, quietly.

"We have to plan a shopping trip, just you and I." Alice suggested.

"Alice, you know I hate shopping." I grumbled.

"I know, but I _see_ you going with me anyway." she said, shoving out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Ugh, alright, fine...sister." I said, hugging her.

"Congratulations, little sister." Jasper said, as he shook my hand.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Congratulations, Bella." Rosalie said, from Emmett's side.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

Edward was the last to step forward. "Bella," he began. "I am happy for you."

"I'm glad, Edward." I replied.

"Aro." Edward said, as he nodded in my husband's direction. Afterward, he turned to walk toward the door.

"Edward, wait!" I called, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him one last time. "Promise me something?"

"What?" he asked.

"Promise me that you'll be happy, Edward."

He smiled a small smile, "I promise that I'll try, Bella."

"Good. You know you should give Jillian a chance. I can tell that she really likes you."

"I will." he said, looking at his feet. "I...actually think that I may like her too."

"I'm glad, cause if you break her heart, I'll be after you for not keeping your promise, Edward Cullen." I mockingly glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows that, oh ye all powerful Volturi queen." Emmett said, across the room.

"Shut up, Emmett." I smiled, laughing.

"We had best be going." Carlisle said. "Esme and I will be back in a month or so, so I can check up on your father."

"Alright, we'll see you then." I smiled, they nodded and left.

There was a brief pause in the congratulatory procession, before Charlie decided to congratulate Aro and I.

"Well, Bells, I'm happy for you." he said, walking up to me with Gianna on his arm.

"Yes, congratulations." she smiled, warmly.

"Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Gianna." I pulled each of them into a hug.

"You had better be good to my little girl." Charlie said, as he shook Aro's hand.

"Worry not, Mr. Swan, for I would rather face my final death, than harm a hair on her beautiful head." Aro replied, turning on his usual charm.

"You better not." Charlie threatened, then grinned. "Take care of her."

"You have my word that I forever shall." Aro replied.

"Well, Charlie, you've had quite a lot of excitement for one day, you must be tired." Gianna said.

"Naw, I'm alright." he replied, waving off the suggestion, only to be betrayed by his mouth a second later as he yawned.

"Come, you need to rest." she said, gently.

"Oh, alright." Charlie said. "See you later, Bells."

"Bye, Dad." I said, he and Gianna turned to leave, but I gently grasped her arm to stop her. "Thank you, Gianna, for taking care of him."

"It is my pleasure, Bella." she smiled, then turned to follow Charlie.

The rest of the crowd dispersed rather quickly, leaving just Aro and I in the room. He pulled me close as we began to twirl around the room again. He spun me and then dipped me, making me feel all the more like a princess.

He was smiling when he righted me, then cupped my cheek. "Come with me." he said, slowly pulling up behind the thrones and down the short walk way onto the balcony. The sun was setting in the distance, as I walked forward to rest my arms on the stone balustrade. Aro walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned back into his welcome embrace. We stood there like that, in our own little solitary world, for what seemed like hours, until the last rays of the daylight sparkled on our stone skin.

Aro turned me around to face him. He gazed deeply into my eyes and spoke, "Before you, Isabella, I existed in a meaningless haze, living each day without true meaning. Then I saw you and it was like the sun rising above a dark, bleak horizon. For the first moment in all of my time on earth, I felt hope. You are my life, my reason for existing. I promise to always be by your side, in one form or another, for the rest of our eternity. I love you with all that I am and all that I shall ever be. That is why I stand before you not as a leader, not as a vampire, but as a man who throughly, deeply, irrevocably loves you." he sealed his promise with a kiss.

I paused for a moment after our lips parted, gathering my thoughts, "I could never really express what I feel with words, Aro. I've never been very open with my feelings before. Everything that I could say would feel like an understatement, but know that I truly, deeply, throughly, irrevocably love you. And no matter what, I'll always be with you." He smiled and pulled me closer, resting his forehead against mine.

I stared into his eyes. Those scarlet eyes that seemed to peer into my very soul. This man, this vampire could have been my undoing, my death. But he had managed to awaken in me a persona that I never knew I possessed. What had happened in my past was long forgotten as I kissed his lips, knowing that he would never leave me...and that I would never leave him.

**~Finis~**

**XXX**

***Cries* I'm so sad to see this end. lol And here I go with the apologies again, but what can I say, I'm good at it...Sorry for not updating more quickly, sorry if this chapter sucked, sorry...well, I guess that's about it. I just want to recommend a story before I go...its called "Panta Rhei" by erythra-selena. It's a Marcus/Bella story and it's well written and has a good plot line. Go and check it out. **

**THANK YOU- letsjustdance, twimama77, Sunshine, LordXeenTheGreat, kouga's older woman, collizzy, calzonatopia, Kathy Hiester, erythra-selena, hannahcauisvolturi, lovelymokona, beautiful but damned, Angel of the Night Watchers, ebonyedlove, mynxi, Nemi Jade, the anonymous reviewer, InkincGirl, deathgeonous, caiusgirl17, dramaqueen1917, slythechristiangirl, Midoriori, and Liz, for all of your wonderful comments and compliments, I really do hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations! Well, until next time my dear readers! **


End file.
